We Did Well
by Cullens4everandever
Summary: Edward is so protective of Bella, that I can totally see him with daughters. These are just oneshots and ministories of Edward and Bella and their daughters, Lucy and Katie, and son, Mason. Read and find out all about it!. ALL HUMAN! lots of fluff! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- okay, last story I started didn't turn out well, so I think I'm going to try to stick to oneshot fluff.

These are just one shots I thought of of Edward and his daughter. He's so protective of Bella, it wasn't hard to imagine him with a little girl. ALL HUMAN!!! 

We Did Well

Edward's POV

The little girl in front of me crossed her arms, stared at the ceiling and pouted. I sighed. She was exactly like her mother. Her wide Chocolate eyes were wide and determined. Her long brown hair was fanned out on the pillow behind her. Her small frame radiated stubbornness.

"Please try to sleep." I begged. She glared up at the inoffensive ceiling. I sighed. She was not giving in and succumbing to the sleep I knew she was just barely evading. Being three, going on four, I knew she had to sleep soon. She had to. I had promised Bella I'd be able to get Lucy to bed at a reasonable time while she took a very deserved girls night out.

I thought back to an hour ago when I'd told Lucy it was time to go to bed. She'd turned her big eyes on me and begged to stay up a little longer. I'd agreed, not being able to resist. She'd played a while until I decided she should really go to bed. She whined when I'd told her, but I stayed firm. Then she'd started crying. I'd wavered to the point of giving in, but Bella's words echoed in my head.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Her incredulous eyes flashed in my mind, accompanying the echo. I'd insisted we'd be fine. What had I been thinking? I'd never gone in alone! Bella was always there next to me when I wasn't sure what to do next. How had I ever gotten the idea that I was able to do this?

After that I'd been adamant. Bed. No buts. Then she'd started her tantrum. Her wails heartbreaking and her little fists pounding the coffee table a sad sight. Unyielding, I'd scooped her up under my arm and carried her, kicking and screaming, up the stairs. I'd all but sat on her to keep her in bed. Finally, her tears had dried and her sobs and wails quieted. She'd taken to staring resentfully at the ceiling.

I wondered what to do now. Why couldn't I have my brother-in-law, Jasper's, charisma? He'd be able to soothe her to sleep in moments had he been here. I cursed my sister, Alice internally. She had to have known something like this would happen, yet she'd still gone off with Jasper to Seattle for the weekend. I considered my possibilities. I could call my brother, Emmett, his wife and my sister-in-law, Rose, my parents, Esme and Carlisle. No, Emmett and Rose would never let me live it down. Esme and Carlisle would be better, but I'd always know that I couldn't handle one night alone with my daughter.

Breaking me from my musing I heard a sniffle from the other side of the room. I jerked my head to focus on the source of the noise. Lucy turned her head towards me. Her lip trembled and her red eyes filled rapidly.

"I'll be good Daddy." I was across the room in moments. I scooped her up and cradled her in my arms. The tears over flowed and I held her small frame closer. I kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered close. I hummed the same lullaby I'd created with this little girl's mother in mind those years ago. She seemed to be succumbing to her weariness and I put her gently back on the bed, pulling the covers closer around her. I laid down next to her and kept humming. She rolled over, facing my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and her tiny hand clutched onto my shirt.

We laid like that for a long time, Lucy's breathing slowing and evening out. She mumbled incoherently now and then, something else she'd inherited from Bella. One thing she said that really stood out in my mind though, was when she cried out "Daddy!" seeming panicked. I'd pulled her closer, whispered that I was there, and she relinquished her grip on my shirt, sighing in relief. I smiled. This made everything worth it.

Bella's POV

Angela'd been understanding when I'd jumped on my phone every time it went off all night, making me edgy, expecting it to be Edward calling, begging me to come home.

It didn't happen.

This made me all the edgier when I nervously pushed open the front door of our home, not quite knowing what to expect. Toys, stuffed animals and crayons were strewn haphazardly across the floor. All was quiet. Silently, I picked my way across the room, willing myself not to fall, and tip toed up the stairs. I nudged the door to Lucy's room open tentatively. In the shaft of light illuminating the room, I could see the light playing on my angel's faces. Lucy was under the covers curled into Edward's chest. His arms were wrapped protectively around her, holding her close. He looked exhausted so I decided not to wake him to come to his own bed. Lucy must have given him hell. I giggled quietly thinking of Edward on his own getting Lucy in bed for the first time.

As quiet as my giggle had been, it was enough for Edward to jerk awake. He looked around groggily, taking in her surroundings and the little sleeping bundle in his arms. He seemed surprised to find himself there.

Smiling, I wound my way around various obstacles on the floor and took his hand. He gracefully unwound his arms from Lucy and slid off her bed. He pulled me into his arms so were both facing Lucy, our hands still intertwined. He kissed the top of my head as we watched our daughter sleep.

"We did well." He whispered. I smiled. So we had.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I liked the first chapter, I decided to add more. Yay fluff! Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

Bella had been so sweet that night she'd found me with Lucy. We'd snuggled up in our room and talked for a long time. She fell asleep curled up against my chest, just like Lucy had done.

The next morning was a Saturday. No work. We'd woken up early and leisured in the fact that we had no plans for the day. We strolled down to the kitchen where Bella, obviously in a good mood baked pancakes. Lucy groggily wandered down the stairs, hair in all directions, rubbing her eyes and trailing her blanket behind her. Her eyes widened and lit up when she took in the pancakes on the table. Diving into a seat across from mine she delved hungrily into her little stack. I chuckled at the tousled angels across from me.

Lucy finished quickly and within moments was watching television and was rubbing her crayons across paper. I smiled, glanced at Bella and went back to my newspaper and coffee, then did a bit of a double take. She was staring off into space absently. She sensed me watching her and smiled at me. I smiled back and returned to my paper. I was probably making something out of nothing.

The day passed as usual, but I realized I might not be reading too much into Bella's look. She seemed to deteriorate more and more through out the day so that, by Lucy's bedtime, she was out like a light.

Lucy was no trouble to put to bed that night, and as soon as she was situated in her room, I went back downstairs to the living room where Bella had dropped off on the couch. She looked so peaceful sleeping there that I didn't really want to move or wake her but I knew she'd be sore in the morning is she stayed. I scooped her up like I'd done with Lucy so often and carried her upstairs. Her eyelids fluttered and mumbled a couple incoherent sentences before in a garbled sigh saying the word "Baby" in a sigh. I wondered what she was thinking of. There were too many possibilities. I decided not to dwell on it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the Oreo in my hand and my not-so-imaginary friend Edward. Say hi Edward. "Hi" See? Okay. Hopefully you get the idea. A/N- Right, so this chappy sucked, but it's been a while since I updated so I figured I'd add something. Anyway, I couldn't resist but add some foreshadowing (stupid school vocabulary). Hopefully you're able to find it! Anyone who sends a review telling me what you think the foreshadowing was gets the next chapter dedicated to them and an Edward scented cookie! Yay! That'd be so cool! (That's me saying I don't have those –cries-.) 

Oh! And if this is Emily reading this then I want to say that no, I am not weird! You are.

**Okay, I'm done. I'm going to go start on the next chappy.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Yay! Two chapters in one day! Woot! I'm on fire! AND IT HURTS! PUT ME OUT!!! AHHH! Whew, much better. Okay, on with the chapter!

We Did Well

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

I woke up in the early morning only to dive to the bathroom, retching. Wiping my mouth I sat back. I knew I had to tell Edward soon. He was going to hear me one of these mornings. Just as I thought that, I heard Edward's voice say groggily "Bella? Where are you?" I hopped up, flushed the toilet and turned on the sink. He appeared in the doorway, halfway through buttoning his shirt, and smiled. I smiled in what I hoped was a natural position, as the nausea still lingered. He seemed convinced and went on with the normal morning preparations.

I went downstairs as soon as the nausea passed. I began frying up eggs, but as soon as the smell hit me I moaned. The nausea returned full force. I sank to the floor, willing my head to clear and myself not to lose the remaining contents of my stomach. I heard footsteps on the stairs, and I jumped to my feet. Not good. I tried to suppress the sudden desire to get sick and turned to Edward, giving me a questioning look.

"I… fell," I said lamely. Fortunately, my excuse was so plausible it went unchallenged. I dished the eggs onto a plate, keeping it as far away from me as possible and handed it to Edward, praying he wouldn't notice. He took them without question. I breathed easier.

Hours later, after Edward had gone off to work, I was staring at the phone. Lucy was watching Blues Clues on the floor in front of me. I had to tell someone I was pregnant or I was going to burst. Hesitantly I picked up the phone and dialed Alice's number. It rang for only moments before I heard Alice's exuberant soprano on the other side.

"Bella! I had this feeling you were going to call all morning! I just couldn't stop thinking about you!" I listened patiently for Alice to talk herself out. Finally, she seemed to finish her one sided conversation and asked, "So, is there something you need or did you just want to talk?" I was quiet for a second before saying,

"Well, I just really needed to tell someone! I haven't even told Edward yet!" Alice was quiet waiting for me to go on. I took a deep breath before venturing on, my excitement building, "Well, I'm pregnant again!" I smiled. I really liked the way that sounded. Alice squealed.

"Oh my gosh!!! That's huge! And Edward doesn't know yet? Am I the first to know?" she squealed again upon realizing this.

"Yeah, well, there's still the matter of telling Edward! Remember how he passed out when I told him about Lucy?" I asked giggling, remembering it. Alice started to laugh too. "Anyway, do you have any ideas about how to tell him?" We were quiet trying to think of a way to do it. "I know!" Alice cried.

**A/N- okay, so I have no idea how to tell Edward! Does anyone have any ideas?**

**On another note, people were asking if I was going to turn this into a story. I'm not. Next chapter, they tell Edward. After that, I'll have a few chapters during Bella's pregnancy, after the baby's birth, I'll have chapters/one shots of Lucy and the baby (or should it be plural?) growing up together. Anyway, take my poll of what the baby should be! Reviews make me update faster!**

**-Cullens4everandever**


	4. Chapter 4

We did well

**Chp. 4**

Bella's POV

I went back and forth from the suitcase on Lucy's bed and her dresser, opening and closing drawers while Lucy trailed a step behind me. I was packing her up to stay the night at aunt Alice's and uncle Jasper's house for the night. When I'd called Alice an hour ago she'd suggested I bring Lucy over for the night so I could have the night to tell Edward.

Lucy climbed up on her bed to look into the little half full suitcase I was preparing. I had pajamas, a change of clothes (although, knowing Alice. She probably had a whole other wardrobe for Lucy there), tooth brush and paste, a stuffed animal or two of Lucy's choice, and a pillow. I felt like I was forgetting something.

"Where's blanky?" Lucy asked pushing the contents of the suitcase around in vain. That's what I forgot! I pulled back the comforter on her bed and fished around until my hand closed on the raggedy, patched up blanket that Rosalie and Emmett had gotten for her when she was born. I folded the tattered blanket and set it in with the rest of her belonging. Glancing at my watch I found that Edward would be home soon. I smiled to myself thinking of the night I had planned for Edward and myself. I heard the front door open as I was thinking this.

"I'm home!" echoed through the house. I grinned watching Lucy charge out of her room and dash down the stairs where Edward got down to her level and scooped her up. He shifted her onto his shoulders, still grinning, and looked up to where I was standing watching the two of them. **(A/N- awwww!!!) **I carefully made my way down the stairs and was met at the bottom step by a kiss from Edward.

"Ewww!" Lucy cried from above. Edward laughed and kissed me again before reaching up and lifting Lucy off his shoulders and threw her over his shoulders. I looked on trying not to worry, as I knew she was fine as she shrieked with giggles. Edward flashed my favorite grin before turning and carrying Lucy to the other room, leaving me to go retrieve Lucy's suitcase from upstairs. No sooner did I reach the top of the stairs than the doorbell rang. I sighed and came back down and opened the door. Alice was standing on the stoop bouncing, unable to contain her enthusiasm. I glanced over my shoulder towards the living room where Lucy's laughter indicated Edward was too absorbed in tickling his daughter to hear us.

"So you already for tonight?" Alice asked lowering her voice and wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, glanced behind me again and, turning back to her, nodded vigorously, my smile spreading. She giggled and I shook my head grinning.

"Edward! Lucy! Aunt Alice is here!" Edward came through the arch connecting the living room to the front hall with Lucy on his side. She squealed and Edward put her down so she could run to Alice's arms. I smiled watching the two of them. Alice loved having Lucy stay the night. She really wanted a child of her own so she occasionally used Lucy as a replacement. Normally, Lucy would come home wearing all brand new outfits and her overnight bag would be stuffed to the max with new clothes that looked as though they had prices I really wouldn't want to see.

I sent Edward upstairs to get Lucy's suitcase and, while he was gone, Alice and I had a silent argument. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I glared daggers at her. She proceeded to raise her eyebrows, a look of innocence, and I glanced up the stairs for Edward's returned. Thankfully, Edward was back in a minute and soon after Lucy and Alice were driving away down the street. I smiled and turned to Edward. We had the whole night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were watching Knocked Up together on the couch, when I decided to tell him right then. I climbed onto his lap and he seemed pleased. I curled up there and leaned into his shoulder while he encircled his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I settled in there before striking up the courage to start.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Mmm?" he asked, not quite listening.

"Well, you know how you've been saying we should have another baby?" he nodded, probably only half listening. "How soon were you thinking?" he shrugged noncommittally. "Like soon? Or soon soon?" My string of questions finally had gotten his attention.

"Okay, what are you getting at? Are you ready to have another baby?" I smiled. Was I ready? I kind of had to be seeing as I was already pregnant!

"Yes, I am ready." I said, but before the light in his eyes could go too far I added, "Even if I wasn't, I have nine months to get ready." Confusion clouded his eyes. Boy he was slow tonight! "Edward, I'm pregnant!" I grinned, happy to have everything in the open. He stared at me in wonder, trying to take in this new development. It slowly filtered through and a thousand emotions flashed across his face; incredulousness, understanding, acceptance, joy, wonder, fear and finally happiness. I could have burst with delight. He kissed me and then asked' "Are you serious?" I nodded and he laughed before kissing me again. "I have had this feeling in the back of my mind for a week or so now, but I kept thinking, no, that can't be it! He laughed again and pulled me tighter putting his hand on my soon-to-be large stomach. I curled myself tighter into his chest. I could've stayed that way forever.

A/N- okay, so I know I could've written that better cuz I don't quite like how that came out, but oh well. Oh, and some of u think that the way bella should've told Edward should've been really flashy and extravagant. Believe me, I totally would've done that, but I want to keep this story at a minimum of OOC and bella would so not do something like that. Next chp. I'll skip forward a few months. Kks, (fun way to say okay) I done now! I'll update soon! Promise! –holds up fingers in a 'scouts honor' fashion- Right, I'm done now.

**Review!!! **

**-Cullens4everandever**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- Yay reviewers!!! I love you! … … … That came out wrong. –looks around waiting for subject change-… Anyway…

I also wanted to say thank you to the person who pointed out to me that songfics aren't allowed. I had a new story of songfics up for a grand total of half an hour when I got the review telling me that I had broken the rules. I deleted the story right away since I had completely forgotten that rule! Thanks again for pointing out the error of my ways!

We did well

**Chp. 5**

Edward's POV (Bella is 5 months pregnant) 

We had been nervous about telling Lucy she had a new brother or sister on the way, but she was ecstatic, talking about how great it'll be once the new baby's here and following Bella around asking how the baby was. I found it cute, but then I wasn't the one with a little shadow. Lucy was even going so far as to call it her baby and pretend that she had a baby growing inside her too.

Currently everyone was over at our house in the backyard. Emmett was fooling around with Lucy (closely watched by everyone there for a sign Lucy was going to be hurt) on the playground Bella and I had built last summer while Bella and I walked around chatting with our guests. I kept Bella by my side to ensure her safety and protection from herself. The pregnancy seemed to have made her clumsiness more defined than before. Thankfully, I was ready for the klutziness factor since the same thing happened when she was pregnant with Lucy.

Bella strolled among her guests chatting and making small talk with them. She was rather out of her element at parties, but seemed to be doing all right. As she walked, she unconsciously held her hand to her round stomach.

"Can we ditch now? Please?" Bella asked through her teeth, her smile rather fixed. I laughed quietly.

"And when Alice finds us gone?" I asked softly into her ear. She shivered and my smile grew. Alice had asked months ago to be in charge of Bella's baby shower. When Bella had said she really didn't want one, Alice had nearly gone ballistic. Bella had finally given in. Right now was the pre-party as Alice was calling it so that Bella could see the guys too. In a few hours us guys would be shoved out the door so they could have an official baby shower. Since I couldn't be with Bella during that time, I had demanded she stay sitting as often as possible to lower her chance of her tripping on anything. She'd agreed laughingly.

The last two hours of the party sped by and my sister was soon pushing me out the door.

"And do not even think about coming back before I call to say the party's over." She growled. I rolled my eyes.

"May I at least go say good bye to my wife?" she stared at me before looking at her watch and telling me I had 30 seconds. I laughed as I went back to the couch where Bella and Lucy were sitting.

"Sit. Stay." I said commandingly. She laughed and reached up to kiss me. I returned the kiss and was interrupted by Alice tapping her foot with her arms crossed behind me. "Please be careful." I told Bella before being pushed back outside and having the door shut in my face.

Bella's POV 

I watched from the couch as Alice pushed Edward out the door and closed it. Lucy giggled from beside me.

"So what's first?" I asked Alice as she came back to my living room. She smiled.

"We get to complain about our husbands and such since you wouldn't let me organize any baby shower games." I laughed as she pouted at the last part. She went to our sliding glass door that led out to the deck in our backyard. "Girls! Come on inside now! We've cleared the premises of guys!" The woman out back came back inside laughing. I sighed. It was too late to escape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The party went on forever it seemed with presents and gossip. I didn't enjoy being the center of attention. Lucy sure did though. The women all doted on Lucy the entire time and she loved it the whole time.

Finally the women left, one after another until all that was left was Alice, Rosalie, Lucy and myself. I wasn't quite sure if Lucy counted on that list though seeing as she was currently asleep on Rosalie's lap. Alice was calling Edward to come home.

"Yes it's safe now." She was saying to Edward on the phone. She hung up and told me he was on his way home. I stretched my legs. I was so stiff from sitting just about the entire time with the exception of using the bathroom so often. Rosalie got up, scooping Lucy into her arms, and asked to get her into pajamas and go tuck her in. I agreed readily. It was no secret that Rosalie really wanted kids so she, like Alice, liked to take advantage of having Lucy. I watched her go up the stairs with Lucy in her arms and disappear into Lucy's room. I flopped back on the couch. I was so tired. All I wanted was to go to bed. And Edward. I wanted him too. **(A/N- don't we all?)** I decided that I was going wait up for Edward. Rosalie and Alice left soon and then it was just me. I leaned back wiggling into the cushions.

The next thing I could remember was waking up to sunlight streaming through a window. I moaned and rolled over burying my head into the covers. The light wouldn't stop intruding upon my eyes under my lids. Opening my eyes I saw I was alone. Edward's side of the bed was made up and the lights were off in the room. I grabbed my clock off my side table. 11:09? How could I have slept that late? Oh my gosh, Lucy! I sprinted out of the room, grabbing my robe and slippers as I ran. I skidded down the hall into Lucy's room.

"Lucy? Lucy? Are you here?" I began to panic slightly when there was no answer. I continued on down the stairs and to the kitchen, calling Lucy's name the entire time. I was bout to move onto the living room when a note caught my eye.

_Bella,_

_Happy mother's day! Thought you could use a day to yourself, so Lucy and are going out for the day. Be back by 5._

_Love you, Edward and Lucy_

I smiled. I had completely forgotten mother's day! I had… about six hours to myself. Now what should I do?

Edward's POV

As I drove, I listened to Lucy singing some song she'd picked up on Disney channel. She swung her legs off the side of her booster seat, seeming perfectly content with the situation.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked. She stopped singing immediately and seemed to be thinking very hard. She was quiet a few minutes, trying to think of something fun.

"The zoo!" she cried happily breaking the extensive silence. I laughed at the pleased expression on her face.

"The zoo it is!" I agreed. That would keep Lucy happy and be long enough that we could be out until late afternoon.

As we stood in front of the first cage, Lucy's excitement seemed to grow if that was possible. We'd arrived in plenty of time, and the closer we'd gotten, the higher Lucy's exhilaration seemed to ride. I could tell that it still had not peaked.

"When do we get to see the penguins?" she asked gleefully. I glanced at a sign.

"If we go this way, they're next." She squealed and danced off in the direction I'd pointed, leaving me to run after and call her name. When I caught up, she had her nose pressed up to the glass staring intently at the black and white birds.

"Lucy, you cannot just run off on your own." I said sternly. She nodded, but I could tell that she wasn't truly listening. I rolled my eyes.

"So you like the penguins?" she nodded exuberantly, then turned to me and asked, her eyes till sparkling with exhilaration, "What aminal do you like?" I smiled at her way of saying animal.

"Mountain lion." **(A/N- hahahahahahahah!) **She nodded. She watched the penguins a while longer before turning back to me and asking what was next as she had before. I glanced at another sign. "Giraffes." She clapped her hands squealing and dove off again and out of sight. I groaned and pondered the possibility of getting her a leash. This would be a long day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella POV

I was just finishing folding the clothes when I heard the front door open. Edward came in looking haggard with Lucy barely visible carrying a huge stuffed penguin. I grinned at the sight. He smiled when he caught sight of me and came over to the couch.

"Happy mother's day!" he said kissing me. I was about to ask about his day when Lucy yelled "Mommy!" before running over and launching into a full-blown account of her day. She disappeared up to her room when she was through with her story.

"So how much trouble did she cause you?" I asked, unable to contain my grin. He rolled his eyes.

"Well there were the multiple times she disappeared wanting to go a certain way, and the time she wanted to feed one of the zebras, and when she wanted to go hug one of the bears, other than that she was perfect." I had to laugh imagining all the things he described. "What did you do with your day off?"

"I cleaned, gardened and did the laundry!" I said cheerfully. He groaned.

"Bella, the point was to get you off your feet!" he said shaking his head.

"Really? I thought it was just to do what I wanted to. Besides, I can never get those things done with Lucy to take care of as well as the two of us." I said, before adding, "And by the two of us, I meant the baby and myself." He laughed and kissed me again.

"I'm going to go make sure Lucy isn't coloring on her walls. Again." Edward said getting up and making his way up the stairs. As I watched him go, I wondered what I'd done to be so blessed.

A/N- yay me! I luv long chapters, but I can never take the initiative to actually make one so this was a pretty big feat for me! Next chapter will be more during Bella's pregnancy, maybe some hormones… cravings… awesome husbands and adorable daughters… and all that jazz. Okay, anyway, I'm trying to figure out whether to make the baby a girl or boy (no twins!) cuz I'm really not sure. A girl would be cute, ya know, Edward and his girls, stir up conflict between Lucy and the little sis when they're older, but a boy would be fun too. Then Edward could have his boy to do guy stuff with. I don't know. In the end I think I'll have bella get pregnant again and have whatever gender I don't pick for this one. Please review and tell me what to do!!!

Oh and I just wanted to say that I found this amazing song called Miracle by Cascada and if you listen to the lyrics it's like OMG!!! That was like written for Edwrd and Bella!!! Listen to it and leave me a review letting me know! Key word being review!!!

Kks, rant over. Sorry for the long A/N.

**-Cullens4everandever**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-yay! New chappy! I'm on a roll! As soon as I get off this plane and to a reliable internet source I will post this and if you're reading this then obviously I've found one! Hooray! On with the chappy!

Chapter 6 

**Bella's POV (almost 9 months)**

Alice was no help. We were trying to figure out what furniture to get for the baby's nursery and Alice was not helping at all. Everything she'd brought to us to approve was way out of our budget. Alice does not believe in budgets. The fact we hadn't brought Lucy with us only brought Alice's annoyance with us higher. We'd left Lucy with Emmett and Rosalie for the day.

After turning down yet another piece of furniture, I finally suggested going home and coming back some other time. Edward and I both groaned when Alice vehemently refused. She was not quitting.

An hour later, we finally found a cheap enough green furniture set perfect for the room. I was exhausted and when we got home Edward all but carried me to bed. He laid down next to me. I was on the brink of sleep when I thought of something.

"Edward?" I asked quietly.

"Mmm?" he murmured.

"How much do you love me?" he opened his eyes and sat up, sensing where this was going.

"What do you need me to get?" he asked warily, rubbing his eyes. I smiled.

"I would love it if you'd run and get me some carrots."

"And I'm guessing we don't have any." I shook my head.

"I love you," I said as he got up to find his shoes.

While I waited for Edward's return, I tried to drift back to sleep, but I was too intent on the carrots. I wanted them so much! Stupid cravings.

Edward was back soon and immediately flopped forward onto the bed. I kissed the back of his head as I got up with the unopened bag of carrots. He said something into the quilt, completely unintelligible, but it sounded like "You're lucky I love you." I laughed as I left.

Munching on the carrots in front of the television, I suddenly felt lonely. I wanted Lucy in my arms or Edward next to me. Before I knew it I was sobbing my heart out. I don't know how long I sat like that, but Edward eventually came down and found me like that. He seemed alarmed as he pulled me into his arms. He let me cry myself out for a while before asking why I was crying in the first place.

"I –cough cough- just got really –gasp sob- lonely–cough- down here." I sniffled into his shoulder.

"Why didn't you come upstairs and find me?" he asked stroking my hair.

"I really don't know." I said trying to regain control. I took a few deep shaky breaths before laughing. "Sorry." I said shaking my head. I felt pathetic. I could feel him shaking his head no.

"Don't be. I know it's not truly you in command of your body at the second. Besides, this is our second. I know what to expect by now. Frankly I'm surprised I haven't found something along these lines more often." I laughed, a slightly fragile noise, and hiccoughed.

"Pregnancy agrees with me." I stated snuffling piteously. He laughed before I asked, "Do you mind if we just have leftovers tonight?" the smell of cooking food nauseated me to no end these days.

"Of course I don't mind." He said kissing my head. He got up and left to get Lucy soon after, following a string of reassurances I wouldn't have another break down while he was gone. I could tell he obviously wasn't eager to leave me alone after what he came downstairs to, but someone had to get Lucy.

As soon as he was gone I went upstairs and was out like a light, not able to keep my eyes open a moment longer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Bella's due date)

I crossed my arms in frustration across my chest. Today was my due date, and nothing! No contractions, no water breakage, nothing! My hospital bag was packed, Edward's entire family was ready on notice to come get Lucy, the doctors were ready and waiting, and, most importantly, I was ready to get this baby out of me! This kid wasn't born yet and they were already making me late! (I got that line from a Baby Blues comic btw)

Edward was jumpy. He shadowed me wherever I went, constantly asking how I felt. I knew it was because he was nervous, but his trailing me was not helping my shot nerves. I sat down on the couch and huffed when Edward inquired yet again how I felt.

"Edward, really, I'm fine. I don't need anything. Your following me is not going to help much." He sighed.

"Call me if you feel so much as a twinge." He got up and left, only to have his spot filled by Lucy, who climbed up next to me.

"Where's the baby? Grandma and grandpa told me I'd be getting a brother or sister soon, so where are they?" her eyes were wide, waiting for my answer.

"Remember when daddy and I explained that there was a baby growing inside me and you'd be getting a new baby brother or sister soon?" she nodded vigorously so I ventured on. "When the baby's all done growing, they decide to come out. I guess that the baby hasn't decided to come out yet, but I promise, he or she will be here soon." She pondered that a minute before asking a question I thought she'd ask a long time ago.

"How did the baby get inside you?" I took a deep breath. Edward and had been expecting this question to pop up and had discussed it at length trying to figure out how much to tell her. We'd never really settled on what to tell her so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Go ask you father." She nodded and hopped off the couch. I giggled trying to imagine Edward's response. I decided to find out how realistic my imaginings had been.

Crossing the room I leaned closer to the arch connecting the kitchen and living room, out of sight, but within earshot.

"Daddy?" Lucy asked sweetly. I smiled. I'd taught her well and she picked up on things more than the average child her age. One of the better examples I had of this was that she had picked up on the fact that when there was something Edward and I didn't want to tell her, we'd instruct her to go ask her other parent; she'd then proceed to play the role of sugary adorable daughter. I wondered if most five year olds were this insightful.

"Yes Lucy?" I suppressed a giggle at the slightly suspicious tone coloring his voice.

"I was just talking to mommy and I was wondering…" she trailed off and I could almost hear Edward's eyebrows raising.

"Yes Lucy?" he repeated warily.

"Well I was just kind of wondering how the baby got inside mommy?"

Edward's POV

I barely suppressed a groan. Bella had told her to come ask me, I just knew it. Lucy looked up at me with big curious eyes while the silence in the kitchen lasted, stretching out longer and longer, the tension almost tangible. Lucy raised her eyebrows expectantly. Finally I sighed.

"Lucy," I started. What was I supposed to say? I cast wildly around in my head for something to tell her. "When a man and a woman love each other very much," I paused; I thought I'd heard something out in the hallway. I continued, "sometimes God blesses them by adding someone to their family. To add someone to the family, God puts a baby in the mommy's tummy to grow. The baby comes out when it's ready and then the mommy and daddy have a little miracle baby to show off to everyone. That's what happened when you came to us and that's what happened with this new addition to our family too." There! That seemed to appease her and she smiled and said, "Thank you daddy!" and sped off to take care of the rest of her busy five year old agenda. I exhaled slowly, letting relief wash over me. I shook my head and turned my head slightly towards the living room.

"Bella, I know you're there." Annoyance tinted my voice as Bella poked her head into the kitchen, grinning ear to ear. "That was mean." I said, irritated. She laughed, long and loud.

"But you did such a good job! She asked me and I had absolutely no idea what to tell her so I told her to ask you." She was still smirking.

"What, and you thought _I _knew what I was saying? I was making it up as I went along! To make us even, I think you should have to give her the sex speech." Her smile faltered ever so slightly.

"Well," she said hesitantly, "I guess I would have to anyway, seeing as she's my daughter and I'm her mother, it only seems natural." Her forehead furrowed, trying to puzzle out what she would say. I had to laugh.

"I wouldn't worry too much now love. I think you have a number of years before you have to worry about that." We laughed together before I stood up. "Well I think it'd be a good idea to get Lucy to bed, and then I wouldn't say no to sleeping either. For all we know, we may have a big day ahead of us." She smilingly agreed and we made our way upstairs.

Bella POV

I glanced at the clock on the cable box again. 2:13 AM. I sighed and slid open the sliding glass door to the deck. The night was slightly muggy with the smell of electricity in the late August air. Crickets chirped nearby, but all was still. I made my way across the deck and onto the swinging bench. As I sat, the pain in my back flared again. I held my breath until it subsided and exhaled slowly after. I sat down and swung my legs staring up into the heavens. I sat like that for along time and every now and then the pain in my back would come back and I'd hold my breath until it passed. It turned into a cycle. Swing, swing, swing, pain, lack of breath, swing, swing, swing, repeat. I couldn't wait to have this child out of me. Carrying him or her was going to kill my back. I'd been out there a long time, probably an hour, when I saw a few lights flash on inside. Edward's voice, low and frantic, reached my ears, calling my name. I answered, keeping my voice equally low but adding some volume so he'd hear me. He was at the glass door in an instant and I watched as relief washed over him when he saw me. He yanked the door aside and all but sprinted to me.

"Bella! I was so worried! I woke up with you gone and I figured you'd gone for a midnight snack. When I didn't find you in the kitchen I kind of freaked out. Gosh you scared me!" Edward sounded slightly hoarse as he pulled me into his arms. "Is there a reason you're up?" he asked; now sounding more at peace.

"My back was keeping me up; it keeps hurting." I sighed. We settled in and enjoyed the gorgeous night. Once more however, my tranquility was disrupted by my backache again. As I held my breath, more out of habit then necessity, a thought dawned on me.

"Edward what time is it?" he glanced at his watch.

"Quarter past 3. Do you want to go back to bed?"

"No. Just remember that time." He seemed confused but nodded. We settled back into the rhythm of the swing. Minutes later the pain was back. It was worse than had been before.

"Edward, time?" I gasped, fighting the pain. He looked at me in alarm from my tone before answering,

"Half past 3." I nodded. My breathing slowed back down and we continued our rocking, before pain rippled through my back again.

"Time?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Quarter 'til 4." He answered promptly.

"Edward? I think I'm going into labor," I felt him go rigid where I was leaning on him. "I thought it was just back pain but it's coming at pretty regular intervals. I think it's contractions." I thought for a minute before adding, "and I did notice a bit of discharge, but I wrote that off too."

Edward hopped up, pulling me with him. He hurried us into the house and asked if I was sure. I nodded and he grabbed his cell as he sprinted up the stairs. He came back down in minutes, laden with my bag on one shoulder and Lucy draped across the other, barely awake. He was talking to Rosalie on his cell in his one free hand, telling her he'd be dropping Lucy off in a matter of minutes. He towed everything, including me, out to the car. He buckled Lucy in the back and dumped my bag next to her before helping me into my side and diving to the other side. We were off in a heartbeat and within a few minutes of breakneck driving we were in front of Rosalie and Emmett's house. He dashed to Lucy and before I knew had her in his arms at their front door. Emmett came to the door looking ruffled, waved to me and took Lucy. They talked for a moment before Edward raced back to the car and we were off again.

"Edward! Please! The hospital's not far and the contractions aren't that close yet! Slow down! Relax!" I huffed. He glanced at me before slowing a bit. "Thank you." I said curtly.

We got to the hospital in record time and within a half hour I was checked into a room and resting well, the contractions were coming faster and stronger though.

Hours later, I heard a knock on the door. I called for them to come in. Lucy, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett all came in. Lucy squealed and dove onto the bed next to me. I hugged Lucy tightly and when I let go she immediately started asking questions.

"Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett say my brother or sister is going to be here soon! Is that true? Why are we at daddy's work? Why are you in bed? Are you tired? Why did I wake up at Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett's?" it was hard to get a word in edge wise with her talking a mile a minute. By the end of her string of questions, everyone was laughing. I answered every single one of her questions consecutively so it sounded like, "Yes. To keep me safe when your brother or sister get here. To be comfortable. Yes. Well we couldn't quite leave you home by yourself!"

"Yes you could have! I would be good and not do anything bad." I wasn't able to answer because just then another contraction rippled through me. I gritted my teeth and tried to focus. I noticed Lucy's eyes get very big right then, seeing me in pain. Everyone trickled back out for my sake, Emmett leaving last to scoop Lucy up and throw her over his shoulder. Everyone stayed the entire 5 hours I was in labor with the exception of Rosalie, Emmett, and Lucy who I figured should head home.

Hours later, after 20 long minutes of pushing I gave birth to healthy baby boy. Edward beamed in pride. I had a boy! A beautiful baby boy! I cried when he was put in my arms. I knew I'd never let go.

A/N- yay! A looong chapter! And a boy! You guys were pretty evenly split about whether she should have a boy or a girl, so I picked the one I'd have most writing ideas to work with. I plan on getting Bella pregnant again with a girl later so be ready for that. I promise after that I'll go to oneshots with minimal continuous plot. _Anyway, I need names_!!! If you have suggestions review and let me know! Speaking of reviews, I really haven't been getting many. If you have a story of your own, could you mention mine and let me know? I would totally love that!

-Cullens4everandever


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- hmmm… not much to say this time… on with the chapter!**

Chapter 7 Bella's POV 

I couldn't believe it! I had a son! I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was perfect. He looked like Edward with unbelievable similarity. He had wispy bronzy hairs and the same square jaw as Edward; only he had my own chocolate brown eyes. The only problem I could see right now was what we should name him. I voiced my question on name choice and Edward and I were quiet as we pondered this.

"What about Drake… or Connor? Or Andrew? Or Matthew?" he asked, throwing a few choices out there. I nodded I liked those.

"You know, I've always liked Mason. How about that?" I requested. He nodded.

"I like that one." He said smiling.

"Mason it is then." I smiled down at the perfect bundle in my arms. He squirmed as I fed him, and every move was enough to make me love him more. It was exactly like that when I had Lucy as well. Perfect.

Edward's POV 

A few hours later everyone was back in Bella's room and fawning over Mason. Currently he was in Alice's arms being coddled while Lucy leaned over the armrest, completely in awe with her baby brother. When she'd first seen him, she'd gone very quiet and when we asked if she wanted to come see him she'd been very shy about it. She seemed to warm up to him though over the next few hours and now seemed likely to begin bouncing off the walls. The only reason she wasn't having some hyper ness going was because we'd specifically asked her not to.

As we talked in the mean while and cooed and fussed over the baby, I was at the front desk getting Bella checked out. Alice helped her get dressed and no sooner had she finished when I pushed a wheel chair into the room. I got her onto it, put Mason in her arms, retrieved her bags and we were off down the elevator with Bella in front of me being pushed along and Lucy next to her, still completely enthralled with the baby. I got them out to the car and took the bags to the trunk while Bella buckled Mason in next to Lucy. We both got in the front and left for home as a family.

A/N- okay okay, I know, really boring. I just really wanted to post something and to tell you guys the name I picked. It wasn't just because Masen was Edward's true last name, but I really like that name too. And thank you to all who reviewed and gave me name suggestions! I love you all! Again I'll ask though, could you please promote my story in your own? One person told me they would and thank you sooo much to them, but I'm only getting a few hits per chapter and it's making me sad. Review please!

**-Cullens4everandever**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- I hate short chapters and the last one was the essence of short chapters so I'm going to try and make up for it with this one. Also, I'm probably going to go back to oneshots with minimal plot. I don't know if I mentioned that already.

Chapter 8 Bella's POV 

It always amazed me how fast babies grew. Mason had only been born a year ago and already he could walk little toddling little steps and babbling talk. Lucy was amazing. She was never too loud around him and was gentle when playing. I was so proud of her; she was a perfect big sister. For now. Mason was starting to get into everything, and before we knew it, he'd be talking. And arguing. I was not looking forward to when he and Lucy would get into squabbles over petty things. I knew it would come, it always did, and I really wanted to enjoy the time at hand. I tried not to dwell on it.

Right now, Edward and I were watching our kids sleep on the couch, his arm lightly around my waist. Lucy still had smudges on her face from helping me in our little garden and both were still in their clothes.

"You know we have to move them right? And get them ready for bed?" Edward whispered in my ear. I sighed.

"I know. We probably shouldn't wait any longer. You get Mason or Lucy?"

"Take your pick." He chuckled softly before moving forward and gently rousing Lucy enough for her to stand and scooping Mason up. I took Lucy's hand and led her up the stairs and into her room. I wet a washcloth while Lucy sluggishly pulled her pajamas on. Lucy was on the brink of sleep when I came back in. Trying not to pull her too far back to the surface I wiped the smudges off her face. By the time I was done, she was out like a light. I joined Edward in Mason's nursery as he was lowering his sleeping form into the crib. I reached in and pulled the blanket over his little onesie. His hand twitched in his sleep, but was other wise still.

I loved watching our children sleep. When their faces were relaxed and angelic, you couldn't help but forget any annoyances or run-ins you'd had with them during the day. I watched as Mason's chest rose and fell in perfect rhythm and in the room next door I could hear Lucy's equally even breathing. My angels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV (slightly earlier in the summer on 4th of July)

How anyone could follow these instructions was beyond me. Piece upon piece connected in strange positions with directions using unfamiliar terms. It was frankly mind-boggling. I swore loudly as my small bit of progress fell apart and got a very reproving "Edward!" from the other side of the yard. I sighed. I sat there puzzling over the parts for a while longer before standing up and groaning. I walked over to Bella, Mason and Lucy who were sitting on a blanket in the shade.

"No no, Bella. I can put together a bike. Yeah right!" Bella snorted teasingly. Lucy looked up suddenly.

"So you can't put my bike together daddy?" she asked sounding disappointed.

"No! I'll get it together! And then I can teach you how to ride it." I said quickly and Lucy's eyes widened and brightened considerably. I smiled. I'd do anything for my kids, even if it meant putting myself through hours of mental frustration. I glanced behind me at the mess of unmade bike on the grass and barely stifled a groan. I would never get this together within Lucy's summer vacation by myself. I needed to suck up my pride and call the guys. I needed reinforcements.

Bella's POV 

Watching the guys puzzle over the bike's parts was hysterical. Emmett and Jasper had been called by Edward over an hour ago to be, as he called them, his reinforcements. Edward working on it alone hadn't been going so well, but I figured that with three guys together, the testosterone alone would get the job done. How wrong I could be surprised me. The guys had been out in the sun for hours on end and had barely any progress. Rosalie, Alice, Mason and I found from the shade that if you squinted and tilted your head, it vaguely resembled a bicycle though. Lucy had long since left the protection the Maple tree in front of our house brought and was getting underfoot of the guys, thinking she as helping. Eventually Edward, trying not to get mad, had assigned her to odd jobs, sorting the screws, getting them water, and such. She was thoroughly enjoying being useful.

Alice, Rosalie and I were completely content to stay there in the cover of the tree, with a happy baby, lemonade, husbands to watch and laugh at, talking about Rosalie's pregnancy (she was about 6 months with twins!) and some good gossip. We sat and talked, never tiring of it, until our husbands collapsed onto our blanket.

"I think we're half way done." Edward panted. I laughed. They'd been out here so long, yet they were only half way done? C'mon guys, its a little girl's bike! I studied their steps forward. It actually, shockingly, was beginning to look like something rideable.

"It should be pretty smooth sailing from here." Emmett puffed before adding, "Oh! And we figured out that the directions were written in Dutch." The girls laughed some more.

The guys eventually went back to the bike and when the guys moved, the girls decided to move inside and start dinner. As we busied ourselves with the corn on the cob and burger patties we were planning on making the guys grill later we kept up a constant stream of chatter. Despite the natural flow of talk, I could tell there was something Alice was holding out on the others. I knew they wouldn't be able to keep it a secret long so I acted as though I'd noticed nothing. When we finished our dinner preparations and Mason was down for nap, we sat down again, this time in the living room. Alice was about to burst I could tell so instead of striking upon another topic, I raised my eyebrows expectantly at her while Rosalie followed suit. All was silent until she all but burst.

"I'm pregnant!" Alice cried.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you! When are you due?" I asked unable to contain my excitement.

"Next March or May! She said happily. "I'm so glad someone knows now! Keeping that secret was absolutely killing me! But you guys can't tell. Jasper doesn't know yet and I really want to tell him tonight during the fireworks." We nodded and then after a moment laughed trying to imagine the look on Jasper's face tonight. We were psyched.

Half an hour later the guys came in looking very proud of themselves and trailing a jubilant Lucy.

"We did it! We made Lucy a bike without killing or hurting anything!" Emmett said as he flopped himself onto the couch next to his wife. Edward and Jasper took bows.

"And you didn't think we could do it." He mocked.

"We didn't say anything about it not getting done. We just figured it'd take a while. Speaking of which, I win. It took them… nearly six hour to finish. Pay up." Alice said, beaming over at us. Grudgingly, Rosalie and I forked over some money. Emmett, Edward and Jasper looked shocked.

"You had bets on how long we'd take?" Edward asked, obviously trying to deny it.

"More or less. Alice bet you'd take at least four hours. Rosalie bet you'd take at least two days, and I personally thought you guys would be able to finish it an hour. Boy was I wrong! I was out of the pool ages ago!" the females in the room laughed while the guys looked irritated.

"You really thought we'd take two days?" Emmett whined to his wife.

"Sure, if only you could have seen you guys." Rosalie did a very accurate impression of them with her hand scratching her head, a look of utmost confusion on her face as she pretended to examine a nonexistent bike part in he free hand. We howled with laughter as the guys looked increasingly irritated. When the laughter died down again, we sent the guys back outside to begin cooking our hamburgers.

The night passed uneventful, with the exception of Mason putting more and more peas on Emmett's head until it ran down his back while the rest of us were too busy repressing laughter to tell him before it was too late. A while later Carlisle and Esme joined us at our house and we made our way to the deck for fireworks. Alice's nerves and excitement were picking up as she contemplated telling Jasper her big news. He seemed to be picking up on it though and was keeping his arm protectively around her waist and seemed to be trying to decipher what her feelings were coming from.

As the first firework cascaded upward and illuminated the sky (exciting Lucy who was on top of Edward's shoulders and terrifying Mason might I add,) Alice moved closer to Jasper. He pulled her tighter to him as they watched the sky. Gently, she pushed him backwards in to a lawn chair. He seemed surprised but went with it, sitting down with good grace. Alice stood next to him a few minutes staring at the spectacle overhead while he stole sidelong glances at his wife. Finally turned towards him.

"Jasper?" she asked sweetly, but her nerves were evident. He gave her his full attention as soon as he said his name. "Well, I have some news and I don't know what you'll think of it, but here goes nothing, I'm pregnant!" she said happily. His face went completely blank in an instant, wiping Alice's face of happiness and replacing it with concern. "Jasper?" she asked uncertainly after a moment. He blinked a few times and then pinched his arm. He seemed confused because evidently he could feel it. Realization dawned on his face.

"Okay, whose idea was it to prank Jasper?" he sounded amused now, but when neither Emmett nor Edward stepped forward gloating about the look on his face recognition flashed across his face. "Truly? You're seriously pregnant? This isn't a joke?" Alice nodded stony faced. Jaspers face softened and turned euphoric. "I'm going to be a dad!" he said joyfully. He said it again, apparently liking the sound of it. Alice's face lifted, slightly apprehensive.

"So you're happy about this? Right?" it looked like she exhaled as he nodded, still grinning ear to ear. Alice beamed up at him as Edward, Emmett and Carlisle converged on Jasper to slap him on the back and congratulate him while Rosalie, Esme, Lucy and myself congregated at Alice's side. Lucy seemed pleased.

"Now I can play with Mason, and Rosalie's babies and Alice's baby!" she exclaimed clapping her hands together. We laughed and the night wore on picture perfect.

A/N- yay! Slightly longer chapter! I like long chapters, don't you? I know this wasn't exactly totally exciting or anything, but I had this mental picture in my head of Edward trying to build a bike, not being able to, calling Emmett and Jasper while Lucy gets on the way and such. It was hilarious in my head, but I don't know if I wrote exactly the way I wanted to. OH! I also wanted to say that Bella will get pregnant soon! I'm not going to give the whole telling Edward stuff, because, well, been there done that, and I'm not going through he pregnancy/ labor/ birth but it also won't be like the baby suddenly appears with the family either. ALSO, I have a name and gender picked out, but I'm not completely set on the name, so let me know if you have suggestions for a baby girl name.

One last thing, I have a few other stories posted, could you guys take a look? I think they're pretty good. Phew! I'm done.

**-Cullens4everandever**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N- new chapter! Hooray! Rosalie had her twins and they're a boy and girl named Alex and Emily and Alice had a baby girl named Olivia. Mason is almost two and Lucy just turned 7 and is starting first grade. Bella is pregnant for the last time with a girl and I have a name I like already so I fortunately don't need suggestions. If you want though, I wouldn't say no to receiving names though. Oh! And thank you to My-Arabian-Knight for not only being a regular reviewer but also giving me the idea for the second half of this chapter. Kudos to you!

Chapter 9 Edward's POV 

As we strolled down the rows of cages, barks and yips could be heard from everywhere, excited at the prospect of being adopted. Lucy was running from cage to cage issuing frequent squeals over the adorable puppies. Lucy had been begging for months to get a dog. Bella was reluctant to get one though. She wasn't looking forward to the messes they made, and knew she'd be the one taking care of it as well as Mason and, in three months, our new baby during the day when Lucy was back at school and I was at work. Unfortunately, Lucy had me wrapped around her finger. I caved a week ago while Bella was at he store. She came home to find an ecstatic Lucy and me, sheepish, telling her we were getting a dog.

That night we'd argued and we don't fight very often. As soon as Lucy was in bed she'd confronted me about not being able to say no. The kids could get away with anything and they knew it! He needed to toughen up and put his foot down. I'd explicitly said no dogs! We wouldn't have the time or money for a dog, Lucy, Mason and a new baby on the way! Her reasons went on and on, but I wanted a dog too. I wouldn't listen to reason and in the end I'd slept on the couch, something else that barely ever happened. Eventually I'd given in as Lucy and Edward worked on my defenses over the next week. That brought us to the dog pound.

I stooped over next to the cage Lucy was currently peeking into. Inside was a nice laidback playful looking Labrador retriever. He was two years old and, boy, was he huge! Lucy giggled as his tail thumped against the ground and his tongue lolled out to the side. He seemed like a very sweet and affectionate dog, but I knew Bella wouldn't approve of him. The size alone would make him an automatic no. Lucy, however, had other ideas. She reached her hand through the slats in the cage and laughed as he licked her hand. She seemed to have taken right to the dog, and the dog to her. I had a feeling Lucy had already made her decision. Now to make Bella see that he wouldn't hurt the kids, but how to do it?

Bella's POV 

I looked at the note Edward had left me. There had to be some mistake. Before I'd left for the pound Edward had been talking to me about the dog Lucy and he had fallen in love with. He was talking in a round about way and kept stressing that I shouldn't let first impressions fool me. He wouldn't even tell me what type of dog it was! I'd been expecting the worst. I glanced at the note again.

_Bella,_

_The dog Lucy and I were looking at was next to the 2 black poodle's cage._

_Edward_

It was as simple as that and what I found surprised me. There were two cages next to the poodles; One on the let, and one on the right. Obviously it couldn't be the cage to the left because I knew Edward would never even consider having a dog like that in the house with the kids, he was _huge!_ However, the cage on the other side was holding a very cute West Highland white terrier. It was tiny and playful; Exactly hat we'd want in a dog. Why Edward had been so concerned what I'd think about this dog was beyond me. I had fallen in love with this dog. I would go home and talk to Edward about adopting him first thing. (A/N- hahaha! Wrong dog. Drama! Le gasp!)

I got home and bounded out of my car. Edward was at the front door looking nervous. He opened the front door for me and cringed slightly. I felt taken aback. What was he expecting? For me to start shouting? I smiled at him and he looked surprised, maybe even shocked.

"I love the dog Edward! He's so sweet!" I gushed. It was his turn to look taken aback and then relief played across his face.

"Really? Size doesn't matter?" Edward clarified. I shook my head. Why would it matter how small they were. Had it been a big dog on the other hand though, I might have throttled him for even suggesting it. His face lit up and I laughed. "Do you want me to go pick him up now?" I would've said yes, but I glanced at my watch.

"I think they actually just closed." He visibly drooped, making me want to laugh again. "You can go get him tomorrow." I instructed him as I put my coat away and my keys on their hook. "The kids did get fed, didn't they?" I asked hopefully. He nodded and I was relieved. Just like when I was pregnant with Lucy and Mason, the smell of cooking food was making me nauseous. I headed to bed.

Edward's POV (next day)

I heard numerous shouts coming from the back seat as Lucy received kisses from our new dog. I couldn't stop smiling. We'd finally gotten a dog! I could tell Lucy was ecstatic as well.

We pulled in the driveway and the dog immediately bounded out of the car. Before I could grab its collar it bounded into the garage where Lucy opened the door for it, laughing hysterically. I tore after it, but not before a scream could be heard from the kitchen. I skidded around the corner to find Bella in the pressed in to the corner the kitchen counters made with the sink, clutching Mason to her who was trying to get forward to pet the dog. Bella turned scared eyes on me.

"What… Is… that?" she gasped as the dog jumped putting it's paws on either side of Bella making it's face level with hers. Mason laughed reaching forward to clutch its fur happily shouting, "Doggy!" repeatedly. I rushed over and pulled the dog down, instructing Lucy to take him to the fenced in backyard. Bella seemed out of words for a while. I was apprehensive to say anything to put words in her mouth. Finally she turned shocked eyes to me, handed Mason to me and walked to the sliding glass door connecting us to the backyard where Lucy was throwing balls for him. Bella crossed her arms and shook her head. As she watched realization seemed to hit her.

"He was the dog you were talking about yesterday?" she glanced at me long enough to see me nod mutely. She started shaking her head again. "We can't keep him." She stated. I opened my mouth to argue it when she cut me off. "You've seen our bills when there's a baby in the house. Think about how much the food he'll eat will cost. And his _size!_ It would be so easy for him to hurt one of the kids!"

"We've always managed money wise and can't we just give it like a day or two for a test run with him?" I begged. She watched Lucy with him some more. Maybe she saw him in a slightly different light in that moment, but she sighed and very slowly nodded.

"Just a day or two."

Bella's POV 

Over the next few days the dog grew on me only very slightly. I wouldn't let them name him until we were positive we'd keep him. I complained every night about not only did I have Lucy and Mason under foot, but now the dog too.

As I chopped some apples and bananas for a snack for Lucy and Mason I looked down to find the dog sitting at my feet. Again. I sighed as I put the dish on the table. Lucy was working on reading a book and Mason was coloring on a paper. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Mommy? Can we go to the park today?" she asked brightly. I really wanted to say yes. We hadn't done much as a family in a while and maybe it'd be a way to get the dog and all it's muddy paws out of my house. Right then, my mind strayed back to the growing pile of Laundry and the ache carrying this baby left in me. I sighed.

"Luce, you know I'd love to, but I really don't have the strength left in me and I have to do laundry today too…" my voice trailed off as I made a to-do list in my head. Lucy crossed her arms and glared forwards.

"I want to go to the park though! Can't you do the laundry some other time?" her lower lip trembled slightly. I leaned towards letting in but as I opened my mouth, the baby kick, hard, reminding me of my various aches.

"Not today, okay? But we'll go soon." I prayed she'd let me off with that, but she could be very stubborn and persistent when she wanted something.

"No! Today." She glared at the table. Now I'd have to put my foot down.

"I said no Lucy. That's final." She shook her head vigorously.

"NO! I want to go today!"

"Lucy! I said no! Do you want to go to your room?" I hated doing this.

"But I want to go NOW!" she was yelling me now, which put me past my point.

"Lucy. Room. Now." I said trying to ignore the pity I felt. I needed to stay tough. She pushed her chair and left and by the time she got to her room, she was crying. I wanted to go to her so much and say we could go, but I shouldn't. I sighed yet again; beginning to feel the headache I'd been feeling distantly all day.

Mason, very thankfully, decided to be agreeable, eventually dropping to sleep in his playpen. I dropped onto the couch next to him, relieving my aching…everything. Next thing I knew I was waking up on the couch. Mason was playing quietly in his crib, but all was quiet. I sat up and remembered I'd sent Lucy to her room. I looked at my watch and breathed a sigh of relief I'd only been asleep 45 minutes. I planted a kiss on Mason's head and dashed up the stairs to redeem Lucy. I knocked lightly on Lucy's door.

"Lucy?" I called softly, pushing open the door. She wasn't there. I looked in her closet, the bathroom, Mason's room, Edward and my room and every closet, all the while calling her name. I dashed back down stairs and heard claws clicking on the wood floors. The dog was following me on my hunt for Lucy, barking too. I shook my head. I didn't have time for that. I needed to find my baby.

I tore around the house calling her name for 10 minutes before I broke down in tears. She was not in the house; She was not in the yard. Time to start making calls. I tried Alice and Jaspers but no one answered, I tried Rosalie and Emmett's and Emmett answered on the forth ring.

"Emmett!" I cried, choking back sobs.

"Bel- Bella?" he asked, surprised.

"Emmett, you haven't seen Lucy have you? I woke up and she was gone!" a fresh wave of sobs broke over me.

"No, I haven't." I heard fear in his voice, something you didn't hear from Emmett every day. I heard him call to Rose and ask her too. I cried harder when he told me they hadn't seen her. I thanked him and told him I'd update him when something happened. I called Carlisle and Esme right after and had essentially the same conversation. Edward was next.

"Edward Cullen," he answered smoothly.

"Edward, Lucy's gone." I stated as the tears came harder and faster. There was silence on the other end before he said,

"I'm coming home." And then hung up. Last on my list for calls was Charlie.

"Forks police department," someone answered sounding distracted.

"Charlie Swan please, tell him it's his daughter." I waited a moment as the phone was passed on.

"Bella? What's wrong?" his voice was urgent, probably hearing my sobs. I relayed my message yet again. Immediately he was on it. He took care of everything before I told him I had a feeling she was at the park or on her way there and that I was going looking for her. He told me to keep my cell phone on me. I hung up, jammed my arms into a coat, grabbed my shoes, my cell, a flashlight, Mason's coat and shoes, wrestled them onto him and I was almost out the door, when I felt a wet nose on my leg. I stared at the dog a second before grabbing the leash. We flew out the door.

As I scurried over streets upon streets, I called Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme to tell them I was going looking for her and asking if they'd help me. They readily agreed and I ran on.

Mason was enjoying the walk and the dog was securely on the leash. I had the loop on the end of the leash looped around my wrist but it wasn't doing much. I could tell he wasn't going to bolt, but at the same time he had his nose in the air ad seemed to be trying to lead me. I went with it following whatever direction the leash pulled me. It was no surprise to me that I was being pulled towards the park.

The quaint little area park was at the very center of the neighborhood, filled with an abundance of trees. A play gym was at the heart if it, being swarmed by children. A trail for bikers or walking was placed in a ring around the edges of the park. I hurried to jungle gym and started asking around.

"Have you seen a little girl about this high with brown hair and blue eyes? I believe she was wearing an orange shirt and pink shorts." I asked over and over. Parents shook their head no again and again to my strained pleas. I continued my fruitless search. Finally I found someone who thought they'd seen her. They informed she'd played for a while and then started back towards the street. I tanked them profusely and took off again. I called her name again and again as I went down yet another street. The dog had it's nose to the ground again as we walked and it seemed to know not only what it was doing, but who it was looking for. Suddenly, the dog's head snapped up and began barking. He shot forward, yanking the leash right out of my hand. He sprinted away, leaving me calling for him in vain. I hurried after him.

I skidded around a corner and there sat the most welcome sight I'd seen in a while. There sat Lucy, tears on her face, being licked by an exuberant dog. I started to cry all over again as dashed over, stumbling slightly, and wrapped my arms around Lucy.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I growled through my tears. "Do you have any idea how out of my mind with worry I've been?" Lucy didn't answer, just kept crying. I pulled away and began the body check that Edward did on me every time I tripped. She checked out all right so I pulled her into my arms again. I whipped out my cell and started calling around again, telling Edward, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and my dad I got Lucy. It took a while but I finished by the time we got back home. I put everything away, Mason and my coat and shoes, the flashlight, my cell and lastly, the dog's leash. I looked down at him. He was sitting at my feet yet again and was looking at me with wide concerned eyes. That's when I gave up. I couldn't fight it anymore. I loved that dog.

A/N- okay, I'm currently sleep deprived so I'm not quite coherent so if there's something that doesn't make sense, I'm really really sorry. ALSO! I need a name for the dog. Any suggestions? I have a few I like and my own dog's name is Scamper, nut I don't think that'd quite fit him. I keep thinking of the name Duke. What do you think? Leave me a review and let me know!

**-Cullens4everandever**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- hi again! I'll try to make this chapter long for you guys! Bella's still pregnant, but she's due soon and Lucy's about to start 1****st**** grade. I decided on Duke for the dog's name because the majority of you guys liked. To those who didn't, I'm sorry! Anyway, the baby is born this chapter; Lucy starts first grade, and… some other stuff I haven't thought of yet. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 (w00t! double digits!)**

Bella's POV 

Life was going rough. In so many ways it could be worse, but this was the longest feeling and hardest pregnancy yet. I ached all the time, complete and constant pain. Throwing up every morning was torture; wiping me of the energy I so desperately needed to handle a Mason and Lucy. My mood swings were all over the map, going from crying my eyes out to sheer anger and unfortunately for Edward, that anger was normally directed at him. Cravings had been off the charts and I could tell Edward couldn't wait for this baby to born almost as much as me and I was praying I wouldn't be put on bed-rest like the doctors had been suggesting of late.

On the other hand, I had Duke, and that was making this so much better on me. When Edward was off at work and I went off on one of my crying tangents, Duke was my choice of preference to cry into. I'd bury my face into his fur and wrap my arms around him and sob my heart out. He'd sit still, occasionally licking my arm, and wait for me to cry myself out. It went farther than that though. While Edward was always protecting me from myself, Duke protected me from _everything. _If I were to be sitting on the couch he'd curl himself around my side and growl at anyone who approached me unless they came slowly, hands held palms forward like a criminal approaching police, showing they were unarmed. Duke didn't really do that to the kids unless they came running to me, but he always did it to Edward. Duke seemed to have the idea in his head that Edward was out to get me most out of the entire family. I found it hysterical. Edward found it irritating, often saying things like "I need to do all this to approach my _wife???_"

Finally the fateful day came where, while sitting folding laundry on the bed in my room with Lucy and Mason watching TV at the foot of the bed and Duke on the alert next to me, the first pangs of contractions. Edward was downstairs, fixing a pipe under the sink.

"Edward!" I called from the bed, "It's time!" I heard a loud thump and muffled cursing before pounding footsteps on the stairs. He ran over to the bed, planning on helping me downstairs. Instead, he got to the bed to find a growling, menacing lab standing in front of me on the bed, eye-to-eye with him. Duke stood growling while the kids stood at the end of the bed, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Duke," I said reproachfully, attempting to get him to stand down. He turned his huge head and whined like he was saying, "But I _want_ to kill him…" I shook my head at him. He slunk to my side and made grumbled quietly as Edward pulled me off the bed. After that, it was very much like when I had Mason. We dropped the kids off at Rosalie and Emmett's, Edward drove like a maniac to the hospital and, by the end of the day, in had a new baby girl in my arms.

She had my brown hair and Edward's bright green eyes. She seemed in a good mood as she wiggled in Edward's arms next to me while Mason and Lucy happily observed their new sister, Katie.

The weeks passed by quickly after Katie's birth. We got into a rhythm, with Lucy going to school everyday, Edward at work, and Mason and Katie at home with me, fully occupying my time. Mason was rambunctious and enjoyed exploring the backyard, but was very reserved at the same time. Katie was fussy, enjoyed being the center of attention, and truly the baby of the family. Lucy was the big sister she was truly meant to be, looking out for her little siblings already. I could tell Lucy and Katie were going to be quite beautiful and Mason was going to be extremely handsome. I mentioned it to Edward before and he said he could tell about Lucy, but asked how I could picture Mason and Katie when they're so young. I answered simply with mother's instinct, making him laugh.

Edward's POV 

My kids were growing so fast it was scaring me. Time was flying by and before I knew it, Lucy was in third grade and nine years old, Mason was four and in Preschool, and Katie was already a year old. It was astounding the changes that can take place in just one year I mused as I helped Lucy and Mason struggle into Halloween costumes. Bella was pulling a tiny princess dress over Katie's head to match her sister's so she could join the fun. Lucy beamed at her reflection in the mirror and twirled around, letting her medieval princess dress flare out around her legs. Mason joined her in front of the full-length mirror and growled slightly in his vampire costume. **(A/N- haha! Had to add that!)**

We set off at dusk with Lucy and Mason leading the in front with Bella and I trailing behind, pushing Katie in her stroller. As we walked among the other families, Lucy and Mason skipped along, their bags growing heavier house-by-house. We reached the end of yet another street when a boy dressed as a werewolf **(A/N- the enemy! Haha!) **sidled up to Lucy. Bella and I were too far behind and it was too loud from passing children to hear what they were talking about. Anger built as I watched Lucy laugh at something the bay had said. How dare he come up to my daughter like that! She's only nine years old. Bella on my other side seemed to be watching the exchange as well.

"Aww…" she sighed watching Lucy chatter animatedly with the unknown threat.

"What do you mean aww?" I hissed, " That boy is obviously no good, talking to our daughter like that." Bella laughed at my annoyance.

"What are you talking about? He's a third grader. He's definitely going to be putting some big moves on her tonight." Bella's sarcastic response was followed by a snort and more laughter.

"Fine." I said flatly. "But if I see him go a single inch closer to her, I'm doing something about it. The night passed slowly after that. The boy stayed and walked next to Lucy while I stared daggers at his back. No guy was going to be getting to my daughter any time soon.

**A/N- and so it begins! The battle between Edward and **_**the guys. **_**Ha! Anyway, now that the family is complete, I was thinking about skipping a few years, not too many, but some. I was also wondering if you guys would mind if I went a few years foreword, then a year back and then back foreword in some slightly random pattern. Just skipping back anf forth between years because I find I'll be finishing a chapter when I'm just like oh! I should have done that! But, they'd need to have been younger for that… so if that happens would you mind too terribly much? Review and let me know!**

**-Cullens4everandever**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N- decided to skip some time to make it more fun. I think you guys get the gist of what the kid's childhoods were like. If you didn't, were you, like, in a coma while reading these past few chapters or something? Anyway for the first time in theaters anywhere, I give you Lucy's POV!!! –crowd goes wild- Also, I have a new fun oneshot up! R&R please!

Chapter 11 Bella's POV (now 13) 

I was mopping the kitchen floor when I heard a piercing scream from upstairs. I sprinted up the stairs at a breakneck speed and met Edward at Lucy's door, skidding to a stop. I knocked hesitantly.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" I asked quietly. I heard a sniffle before Lucy asked in a quiet voice,

"Mom? Can I talk to you? Alone?" she sniffled again. I glanced at Edward who raised his eyebrows at me. I nodded mutely before asking if I could come in. The door opened a crack and I slipped in while pushing Edward the other way down the hall. He went eventually, but kept glancing over his shoulder at me. I shooed him off and turned to Lucy, closing the door behind me. Her long brown hair was pulled into a high messy ponytail and her mascara was running slightly from her watering eyes.

"Okay so what happened?" I asked gently as she turned and sat on her bed.

"I… I think got my period." She sniffled again. Oh! I had been expecting this sometime soon. I smiled at her and leaned over to hug her tightly.

"I'm so happy! This means you're becoming a true woman!" Lucy rolled her eyes but seemed to smile despite herself.

"Please just tell me what to do?" she pleaded, not wanting to draw this out. I nodded, but something stopped me.

"Before I do that, do you want to talk about why you're getting a period and what it means you'll be able to do now?" she groaned and shook her head.

"No. We've had that talk mom. Remember?" she asked. I did. Vividly. It had been so hard talking to her about sex and a girl's body cycle and, above all, abstinence. I nodded again before rising and pulling her into her bathroom.

The next hour was very uncomfortable for Lucy, I could tell, especially when we went over tampons. I'm beginning to think her face will stay stained red forever after how hard she blushed during that hour. I explained what can happen when she gets her period, and what medicines to use. She seemed happy that we were done at the end and I was quickly shooed from her room like I had shooed Edward

I got lost in a reverie as I meandered down our long polished wood staircase to the kitchen. I thought back to when I brought Lucy home from the hospital and her taking her first steps… her first tooth… her first words… her first day of school… the list of firsts went on and on. I wandered into the kitchen and almost wondered how I got there. Edward was sitting at the table, drumming his fingers and looked agitated. Mason was across from him working on some little homework sheet and Duke was sitting, leaning up against Edward thigh.

"Miss me?" I asked as I slid my arms around his shoulders. He jumped and twisted in her chair to kiss me.

"So what was that about? Did a boy do something to her? I told her that boys were trouble! That was over a boy wasn't it? I'm going to-" what he was going to do I didn't find out because I shushed him before he could go further on his tangent.

"It was not over a boy, but I think you should know that one of our daughters is turning onto a woman." He raised his eyebrows before they contracted in confusion.

"A woman? She's only thirteen after all and-" again I cut him off.

"Thirteen is a lot older than you might be thinking dear." He didn't seem to get it so I gave him a hint. "You know? That thing that happens to me, oh, I don't know, maybe… once a month?" he stared blankly at me before it dawned on him.

"Ohhhhh… girls get that so young?" I had to roll my eyes at him.

"In case you haven't been paying attention, our little girl's growing up. She's a teenager now! I think we should start treating her like it." I left after that leaving him to mull that over. Should be interesting to see what he gets from that, I thought to myself as I heard his voice float over to where I sat, addressing Mason and Duke I assume.

"At least I have you two."

Lucy's POV (a little later that year, probably a month or so)

I hate school. Seventh grade sucks. I have friends, a few good teachers, but that's about it. No boyfriend and it is really depressing me, watching my friends swoon over guys. I wanted that for myself, but no one seemed interested. I'd mentioned it to my friends, Claire and Kelley, but they looked at me funny.

Claire and Kelley's POV 

What? Is she _blind_? She has half the male population of the seventh graded drooling over her, and she thinks no one's_ interested_??? Ooh… look… a butterfly!

Back to Lucy's POV 

I wrote it off for now. I get good grades and maybe that intimidated guys. I don't know. Maybe I'll ask mom sometime when she's not being naggy.

I glanced at my watch yet again. Only half an hour until I go home and then mom and dad are finally trusting me enough to baby sit Katie and Mason! I was excited because it'd be just like when I was at home, where mom unthinkingly put me in charge of them, only I'd be paid! Best job ever!

Finally the bell rang and I dove out of the room. I shot to my locker (which I swear is at the other end of the galaxy, it's so far) and piled my binders into my backpack. I stuffed my arms into my coat's sleeves and threw my bag onto my shoulders I sprinted outside and nearly fell onto my face. Perfect. It was sleeting fairly hard and the busses accumulating were moving very slowly. Carefully, I made my way across the parking lot to where my mom and Katie were waiting for me in the car. I pulled, myself into the front seat and slammed the door, reveling in the heat pouring out of the vents. Katie immediately went into a blow-by-blow account of how a boy in her kindergarten class made milk come out of his nose during snack time. She howled with laughter the entire time, making mom and me laugh too.

We pulled slowly into the drive way and I grabbed a cookie and a soda and bolted for my room. I closed the door carefully and curled up on my bed, beginning a new log in my diary. I was on my fifth line on the paper when the door opened unannounced and Mason and Katie came in looking cheerful. I groaned inwardly. I was getting into my writing and I enjoyed quiet when I write in my diary.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I had asked this many times to them and I always got the same response, a shake of the head, a universal sign of 'no'. I had also asked, no, begged mom and dad for a lock, but they didn't like that idea. I got the headshake from them too.

"We were just wondering what we're going to do tonight." Mason said nonchalantly. Don't get me wrong. I love being a big sister as much as I love Mason and Katie, but they could drive me nuts. "Like, we were hoping maybe we could fool around with fireworks or something fun." I stared at him, incredulous.

"Seriously? You think I'm going to let you play with fireworks and matches? I don't think so. The plan for tonight is mom and dad leave, we eat dinner, you guys play a little while, maybe watch some TV, and then you go to bed at 9:30 sharp. Simple. With a normal baby sitter, you might get to stay up an extra half-hour or something, but I'm your sister and I live with you. I know what mom and dad would do, how late you stay up, what you can and cannot do and eat. I'm not falling for anything you try to get away with." I finished and took in their death glares. "I love you too." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. Mason huffed and left but Katie climbed up onto my bed. She leaned on my shoulder and I pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Guess what? There's this guy in my class, and he kissed me today! We're going to get married." She stated happily. I stifled a laugh. But then something dawned on me. Boys, even now, were more attracted to my baby sister than me! I felt sad tears well up in my eyes, but stifled them and the suffocating lump in my throat.

"Yeah? I assume I get to be your maid of honor. What's his name?" I asked, deciding to play along.

"His name is Jackson."

"Well, lucky guy then. Just don't let dad hear or he'll have a spazz attack like when I told him that a friend of mine, a male friend of mine, gave me a flower on valentine's day in the second grade." Katie giggled and snuggled into my side. Like I said, I love being a big sister at times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bye dad! I know your cell number and mom's, I know how to dial 911, I know how to do CPR and the Heimlich and I know what time they got to bed. Now go! Your reservations are for 15 minutes from now!" I said as I pushed my dad out the door. He went grudgingly, but go he did. I turned around, hands on hips and a happy grin on my face to survey my charge. Mason was looking at me with his arms crossed and a calculating look on his face.

"Don't go there Mason. I swear, whatever you are thinking right now, it's not going to happen." Mason scowled and kicked the recliner lightly. Katie looked up at him, watching our exchange, looking confused, while Duke sat alertly at her feet eyeing them warily. She shrugged and our night started.

It was going normally and, from where I was standing, very well. Mason and Katie listened and did as they were told. If only I hadn't gone outside.

Katie and Mason were just going upstairs to bed when I realized I'd forgotten to put the trash out. I pulled on my coat and slipped on my sneakers and hurried out to the curb, trashcan in tow, when the ground flew out from underneath my feet. I could feel my body twisting in midair and the ground rushing up to meet my face, and I went with my instinct. I threw my arms out to catch my fall and made impact. A snap resounded through the air, a sickening sound.

I laid on my stomach a moment, listening to my increased heart rate and how hard my breathing was. I sat up tentatively, pushing up with my arms- and I screamed. Pain in my arm flared nauseatingly as the pressure I put my weight on my arms. I lifted my arm, breathing heavily again, and my eyes widened. My forearm was hanging, limp and disgusting at a very inhuman angle. The pain was building and was threatening to blind me. Tears burned in my eyes as I scrambled up, trying to hold my arm still, and made my way to the house. I shot to the phone as the tears over flowed. The pain was incredible as I sat down on the counter next to the phone. '911 or mom and dad?' I wondered. What should I do in this situation? I knew I did not want an ambulance coming. Mom and dad it is then.

I grabbed the phone and set it down next to me, cradling my lame arm in my lap. One-handedly, I punched in the numbers one at a time. I waited for dad to pick up. He picked up half way through the second ring and seemed slightly panicked.

"Lucy? Is everything okay? What happened? Should we come home?" Beyond the pain I recognized the annoyance that prickled in the back of my mind. Had he been expecting me to screw up that he had his phone at the ready and was shooting off questions of worst-case scenarios like this? I cut in.

"Dad! Katie and Mason are fine! Actually what happened is I took the trash out and kind of…" my voice was getting smaller and smaller. "Slipped, and I think I broke my arm." There was silence on the other end. "Dad?" my voice was a squeak by now. Finally, dad seemed to let this news sink in.

"You think you _broke your arm???_" I heard mom gasp somewhere close by. "I knew this was a bad idea! I knew something like this would happen! I-" mom cut him off as she grabbed his cell phone.

"Luce? Are you okay? We're coming home now. Just hold it still and we'll be there soon." I agreed tearfully and hung up. My tears picked up pace. I was so ashamed! I knew mom and dad were apprehensive (well mostly dad) about giving m responsibility, and at my big chance to prove I could handle it I screw up! I wrecked my night, my arm, my chances of more responsibility, and mom and dad's night off! I sighed and waited it out.

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight was so crazy! I babysat Mason and Katie for the first time by myself and that went okay. Mason didn't try to put glue on the toilet seat or anything (I still say he's too much like Uncle Emmett and shouldn't be allowed to spend so much with him. He's giving him bad ideas.). After Mason and Katie went to bed though, I took the trash out, slipped since the ground was icy from the stupid sleet, and broke my arm!!! I had to call mom and dad, have them come and home and dad drove me to the hospital. He seemed really mad and I thought it was because I needed to call them home, but when I asked about it, he said that leaving me in charge just made him nervous and he felt like it was his fault I broke my arm. How nuts is that? It's really hard to get used to and when I went to take my shower I had to have mom tie all this plastic stuff around the cast. It was weird._

_Anyway, at school today, this guy, Matthew, that I've known forever came and talked to me! We have the kind of relationship where we see each other in the hall and kind of nod at the other to say 'hi' and occasionally talk in class. He's never actually approached me to talk about something other that a homework assignment or a project we're in the same group to work on. The entire time we talked I was so scared I had something in my teeth or something. That would've been sooo embarrassing!!! Kelley and Claire wouldn't let it drop all day. I have a feeling they're going to try and set me up with him, but I really don't think I like him like that._

_I got to go, dad's coming upstairs and my light was supposed to be out 45 minutes ago! Good night!_

_-Lucy_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N- hi all! I feel like crap (stupid girl cycle thing) and I have nothing better to do then sit and type. ALSO- my friend Emily (whom I've mentioned in previous A/Ns has a new story out called Bella's Diabetic Adventure because Emily is diabetic. I think it's good so far and she's new to this so be easy on her! R&R for both of us! Her pen name is Twilightobsessed95. (Lucy's 14, Mason's 9, and Katie's 7, Olivia is 8, and Alex and Emily are 9.) And thank you to Sophia Marks for my _100__th___review!!! This chapter is dedicated to you! I love you guys!

Chapter 12 Bella's POV 

I feel like I hardly know my kids anymore. Lucy has been pretty attitude prone lately. I know it comes with the teenager turf, but it's still frustrating. She's also very stubborn and it really doesn't help her case at times. She's beautiful, but she doesn't seem to see herself clearly.

Mason, on the other hand, is starting to be quite the little gentleman. He's fairly quiet, very perceptive, and reads often. He gets very good marks and I know he's going to be extremely handsome. Definitely his father's son, I believe, with looks and the better side of Edward's personality. Unfortunately, he currently also has a thing for pulling pranks on his sisters.

Katie is truly her own person. She's compassionate to the extreme and such a sweet heart. She has a very bubbly personality and is always in a good mood as she bounces around the house on a never-ending energy supply. She has the ability to get anyone to see the brighter side of something or get them laughing about just about everything.

Edward was the same as ever. He loved his kids more than anything in the world. He'd gone camping with Mason and Duke only last weekend and he was teaching Katie how to play piano. Lucy and him, when they weren't fighting, were tight as well, they just had different ways of showing it, to put it one way.

I was finishing a call with Alice and Edward was beside me on the couch watching sports, when Lucy came in the front door.

"Hey Lucy," I called from the living room. It was then that I realized that there were two voices coming from the front hall. I came to investigate. I peaked around the wall separating the two areas. Lucy was standing, and a guy I vaguely recognized was helping her out of her coat. She was talking animatedly to him before I came fully into the room. Her head snapped up and her cheeks became a telltale pink.

"Mom! Hi! Um… this is Matt. We were just going to go study for a science test. We'll be going now." She grabbed his arm and started pulling him upstairs when, Edward came to see who was there. He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes narrowed when he saw Matt.

"Do I know you?" he asked, still watching Matt closely. Matt stopped, halfway on the stairs and pulled towards Edward, out of Lucy's grip. Her eyes were wide and she was biting her lip nervously.

"Matt Gallagher." He said as he formally held out his hand. Stiffly Edward shook it.

"Oh! A few years ago, you walked with Lucy on Halloween. You were a werewolf." Matt, Lucy and I stared at him in surprise. How did he remember that after all this time? I suppose it did make sense though. He'd spent that entire evening glaring at him as he chatted with Lucy so I guess his face was kind of burned into his mind.

"Yes. That was me." He said after a moment. Lucy came forward and jerked on his arm.

"We'll be going upstairs now." Lucy said forcefully.

"Nice meeting you!" Matt called over his shoulder. I smiled watching their receding backs. Maybe a guy would lift Lucy's spirits. She'd been in a bad mood lately. Edward didn't seem to agree.

"Did you see him?" he seethed in the kitchen. "He's obviously a delinquent of sorts." I laughed.

"A delinquent? Really, Edward! You're taking this too seriously. It seemed innocent enough. I think it's nice." He stared at me wide-eyed, incredulous.

"Innocent? Boys his age are after one thing." I had to laugh again.

"I don't think it's quite like that, and Lucy knows better anyway. Just be happy for her right now. If I think it's getting more serious, I'll talk to her." He seemed slightly mollified and grudgingly agreed to ease up on him. I knew he just wanted to protect her, but I also knew we wouldn't always be with her.

Lucy's POV 

_Dear Diary,_

_OMG!!! So much to tell! So I was at school today, right? And Matt came over to me again and we started talking and he mentioned he wasn't really getting the math homework we had so I asked him to come over after school to study together and he said okay. After he walked away, I realized that could be classified as a date. I really wasn't sure if he'd realized that though so I didn't say anything about. So Claire's mom drove Claire, Matt and me home and she dropped Matt and I off at my house. Dad seemed really ticked and I was scared he was about to kill Matt or something, but thankfully he didn't. Matt was such a gentleman when he introduced himself it was so cute!!! Anyway, I rushed him up to my room and we started doing our homework on my bed. After a while I realized I didn't hear his pencil anymore. I looked up to him and he was staring at me. I kind of freaked out, thinking I had something on my face. Before I could ask, he kissed me!!! Matt kissed me!!! It was so sweet!!! He left pretty soon after and mom kept giving me this, 'I know something happened, so you better tell me,' look, but it wasn't mean or anything just like she really wanted to know. It's a really good thing dad didn't notice though, because he'd be all over my case. I figure I should tell my mom for her sake and as a thank you for not telling dad. MATT KISSED ME!!! I can't get over it!_

_-Lucy_

A/N- Kind of short, kind of pointless, but I'm sooo, low on ideas! I need ideas! Give me ideas! –whine- I'm also very disappointed in you guys. I've had 6435 hits and 100 reviews. That's 1.5 percent of you guys!!! Can't you take a second to say 'hey, like/hate your story! Do/don't update soon! It's that simple! Kks. I'm done.

**-Cullens4everandever**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N- Like I said I'm low on ideas so this is probably going to suck! Lucy's 15 and a freshman in high school, Mason's 10 and in 5th grade, and Katie's 8 and in 3rd grade. Disclaimer- I own no Wilight-tay (twilight in pig Latin. Lol!) or Full house. Chapter 13 

**Edward's POV**

I slammed my foot on an invisible brake yet again. Why must Lucy insist on going over 15 mph? I breathed normally again when Lucy finally pulled the car into one of the numerous empty spaces in the parking lot she had been practicing driving in. She sighed, hard and frustrated.

"Dad? Will you please stop with the foot stomping thing? It is _so _distracting." She glared at me.

"I would if you'd just slow down!" she huffed quietly.

"Dad!" she cried in exasperation, "I'm going 20 miles per hour! How is that in any way too fast?"

"Couldn't you just go… I don't know… maybe 5 mph?" I felt like I was pleading with her. She stared at me.

"_5_mph dad? Really." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." I said curtly. "Keep going." She nodded and brightened considerably as she turned the key and inched forward.

"Right. Now check your mirrors." She adjusted the rearview mirror a bit and nodded. "Look both ways, put your turn signal on and pull out." She did as she was told and started going along, slowly, in between the unoccupied parking spaces. "Good. Now do you see that tree?" I asked anxiously. She looked confused by my question.

"Dad? That tree is on the complete other side of the parking lot!" Lucy said, slightly annoyed.

"I didn't ask if you were going to hit. I asked if you saw it. Driving is all about awareness of your surroundings."

"Oh, really? I thought it was about getting to destinations." She bit back sarcastically. "You don't want me to drive, do you?" She parked the car again and turned to me. "You don't, do you?" I sighed.

"No, Luce, I don't." I figured being blunt would be best.

"Why?" she looked like she was about to cry. Instead of answering her question I found an excuse.

"Lucy, you're too emotional to be driving right now. Why don't you let me drive back?" She sat there gaping at me before saying,

"Fine. Fine, you drive." She threw open her door and crossed over to my side. As I got into the drivers seat, I heard the backseat door slam. I glanced into the rearview mirror. Lucy was sitting with her arms crossed, her foot bouncing and irritation written plainly on her face.

"What're you doing back there?" normally she enjoyed sitting up front.

"Well, let's see; you don't want me to drive, you don't trust me and I really just don't want to be next to you right now. Please leave me alone."

"Well this went well," I muttered as I pulled out of the parking lot.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mason's POV 

I was trying to read as I sprawled myself out across my bed, when Katie stormed in. I didn't mind that much since I had the door open, a sign, in Katie's eyes, that she was allowed to come and go. She stood beside me seething quietly.

"Guess what Lucy did?" it was obviously a rhetorical question, but I took a stab at it anyway.

"Um, she… breathed fire on your teddy bear?" she rolled her eyes.

"No." she huffed exactly like mom and Lucy do when they're frustrated. "She won't stop calling me shrimp!" I gaped at her a moment.

"That's what has you so riled up this time? She's calling you shrimp?" I couldn't resist, I rolled my eyes, something Katie hated.

"No! It's not just that! She also keeps asking how the weather is down here and stuff like that! She's so mean just because daddy doesn't have the time to take her driving. Actually, I think that's a good thing. When people are driving, they have enough to worry about without having Lucy on the road!" I laughed. It was pretty true. "Anyway, I want to get back at her. I know I'm short and younger than her, but dad says I take after Aunt Alice so it's totally not my fault. I want to teach her a lesson." This could be interesting.

Katie's POV 

I snuck covertly into Lucy's room, enjoying my role of secret agent. I went through her drawers. Diary… diary… diary! Got it! There had to be something in here to get her in trouble or maybe even some dirt on her! I smiled sneakily as I slipped back out of her room to my own. Happily I flopped backwards on my bed and began thumbing through it. Finally I found an amazing entry from a not too long ago. I owned her!

_Dear Diary,_

_I was having such a bad day. Katie spilled grape juice all over my new skirt! _Hey! I thought angrily, I said I was sorry! _She said she was sorry of course, but it's rather hard to accept when she's giggling like mad. Besides, will that undo the damage to my skirt? No! Well whatever._

_So I get to school and Ms. Damien is such the tyrant! I didn't get which problems to do, so I go over to her like "Excuse me? Which problems do we do?" and she's all, "My name is not 'excuse me'. It's Ms. Damien. You'd do well to remember that." How stupid is that? She might as well have told me to call her ma'am at the start of every sentence. Ch'yeah! Like that's going to happen!_

_Then in second hour, I got my progress report and I found out that Mrs. Sally LOST half my papers so I currently have a C in that class! A C! I don't do Cs. –groans-_

_My day went on like that, just getting worse and worse until lunch. I sat by Matt and neither of us were hungry so we spent the entire time making out! It was great and he's such a good kisser! I'm so glad we're going out! I'm also quite glad dad hasn't found out yet. Or Katie or Mason for that matter. Things would go horribly wrong then. I just know it._

_Oh! I have to go! Matt gets home from baseball practice now and he said he'd call me! Yay!_

_-Lucy_

I'd hit payday and I knew it! Lucy had a boyfriend! How she kept it quiet from Aunt Alice I have no idea, but it didn't matter anymore! I could hold this over her head for a long time! I'm so evil.

A/N- LOL! I need suggestions of what Katie's going to do to get even and use her knowledge for evil purposes! Such a good little sis… (yes, I'm a little sister). Anyway, I got the idea for the first part of this chapter from Full House. I love that show! R&R to give me ideas! I'm trying to refill my ideas barrel. The more ideas I get, the sooner I update and the longer the chapters!

**-Cullens4everandever**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N- I'm desperate!!! I need ideas!!! If I don't get ideas it could possibly mean NO MORE CHAPTERS!!!! EVER!!!! Okay maybe some, but not many! This chapter is going to really suck! I swear it is! I'm pulling at threads right now! HELP!!!

Chapter 14 Lucy's POV 

Katie has been acting so weird. She keeps looking at me and smirking with that, 'I know something,' look on her face. It's starting to freak me out a lot! I keep going over things she could have found out about, the time I scratched dad's Volvo with my bike, the time I went to Shawn's party when I supposedly at Kelley's, or ultimately, she'd somehow found out about Matt and me! I shuddered to think what would happen if mom and dad, especially dad, found out about any of those. Mom knew about the last one, but none of the others, and dad was totally in the dark, and seemed content to stay there.

I looked up from my computer desk to see Katie walked by my door. She paused and smirked again. I swear I was preparing myself to spring myself at her and shake the truth straight out of her. She glanced up and down the hall before turning back towards me.

"May I come in?" she asked sweetly, mockingly. I studied her for a moment before curtly nodding. She skipped inside, pulling the door closed behind her.

"Need something?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. She grinned widely and flopped onto my bed. She flipped onto her stomach and rested her face on her fists surveying me with a pleased expression on her face. She took two of her fingers and made them walk across the bedspread, watching them absently, a smile playing on her lips.

"Well… not really. Yet." Her eyes went back to my face as annoyance and confusion set in.

"I'm not playing with you Katie. I know something's up that you aren't telling me, and I want to know. Now." She rolled her eyes, as her smile grew more pronounced. She rolled onto her back with her head hanging off the edge watching me intently. I waited, irritated, as she fondled my baby blanket that I kept on my bed.

"Well… I may have… _stumbled _upon some information that you've kept very… quiet." She said slowly, enjoying the power her words had. I kept my face a calculated blank, unsure how much she knew. "Something about a certain… _Matt?"_ she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively as I blanched.

"Oh my gosh! Did mom tell you or something? Or-" I realized where she must have found out. "You little sneak! You read my diary again didn't you? I can't believe you did that! I'm so telling dad-" this time Katie cut me of rather than myself.

"Do you really want to tell dad? I can go with you! There are a few things I bet he'd just _love _to hear about! Let's go now!" she made to hop up but I was already pinning her, my hands holding her shoulders in place with my knees on her hands, her body in between my legs, an evil grin on her face.

"You wouldn't." I hissed.

"Try me." Katie said, smug and satisfied.

"Fine. What would you like in return? Money? I can do that. Video games? I can do that too. You name it, and if it's within reason, you got it." I didn't like the malevolent look sliding across her face.

"I want a slave." I fell back on my heels.

"No."

"You said whatever I want and I want you as my slave."

"I also said within reason. That is not within reason."

"Maybe we should go see what dad thinks." She made to get up but I resumed my position over her before she could get very far.

"Don't you dare," I growled. She giggled sweetly.

"Okay… maybe not a_ slave _per say, but I can so use this to hang over your head for quite a while." I had to admit, she had a point.

"If I wasn't on the receiving end of this evil, I'd be very impressed." I hugged her tight, "I've taught you so well!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mason's POV 

Lucy was rather miserable. Katie had been using her newfound powers against her as often as possible. Katie had offered to make Lucy do things for me as well, but I declined. I was perfectly content watching from the sidelines. I could tell Lucy, on the other hand, was seriously considering just telling dad herself.

I was reading under the largest tree with my cousin Emily next to me. Her brother, Alex, was on the other side of the playground with a group of his friends. Emily was brain and beauty, and was currently brushing out her long blonde hair. At times, she could be rather vain, but was very sweet underneath. Alex was brawn and possibly no brain, but e always had my back and was on of my best friends. Dad and mom call them them mini Rosalie and Emmett. My head snapped up when I heard yelling near by.

"Give it _back!_" Katie was yelling as she jumped in vain to get something a burly looking boy in my grade was dangling over her head, surrounded by a throng of thuggish looking cronies. I snapped my book closed at stood and strode over to them, Emily on my heels, my anger building.

"What's the problem?" I asked coldly to the leader of them. He glared at me sizing me up. He smirked, realizing he could easily take me on. Fortunately, I knew something- or someone- that he didn't.

"No problem here." He said jeeringly.

"He won't give me my field trip money back!" Katie cried tearfully.

"I'd quite appreciate it if you gave that back to my sister." I said coolly. He leered at me.

"And what are you going to do if… I… don't." his voice trailed off as he stared at a new presence behind me. Alex was standing behind me, glowering at him with arms crossed.

"This guy giving you a problem Katie?" he growled.

"No!" the boy answered quickly. "I was just returning this to her." He dumped the money into Katie's outstretched hand. He sent an angry look my way and a fleeting frightened look at Alex before fleeing with his followers. Alex glared at their retreating backs and turned to Katie.

"You okay?" I asked, my anger thawing slightly when I saw Katie. She nodded, sniffling slightly. "Good. Otherwise I'd have to have Alex go rip that guy limb from limb." She giggled slightly and smiled timidly up at him and me. "I have a feeling that we shouldn't mention this to mom."

A/N- again, if you missed it before, I'll say it again: HELP!!! I NEED IDEAS ASAP!!! I'm dying out here!

**-Cullens4everandever**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- I was in the mood for some fluff! I still need more ideas and thank you to the people who gave me some! I'll use as many as possible! Chapter 15 Bella's POV 

I felt like I was looking down at the wreckage from another body, watching myself survey the damage. The furniture and curtains had been slashed and burned beyond recognition. The windows were broken with gaping holes in them, letting the beams of moonlight penetrate throughout the room. The walls were charred and scorched and the carpet was smattered with what appeared to be blood. The scene before me would have been horrifying enough, but to top it off, four bodies littered the ground.

Lucy was closest to me, her body crumpled in a heap. Wounds were visible on her body and her clothes were in tatters on the floor, making me suspect a rape. Thankfully, her hair, also matted with blood, hid the look that would forever be frozen on her face.

Edward was near Lucy a little farther. He had but one single wound on his chest, still leaking in a subdued fashion to the floor. He was on his back in a spread eagle position, his eyes staring blankly with shock straightforward.

Mason and Katie were farthest from me, near the decrepit looking couch in the far corner. Their bodies were thrown into relief from the seemingly harsh light of the moon, illuminating the pool of red liquid they lay in. Both of their bodies were broken and crumpled, curling in on them selves. Katie's arm was stretched forward as if reaching out to her family in a cruel attempt for comfort in death.

Nobody moved, breathed or looked over as my throat collapsed in on itself in a scream no one could hear. I was stumbling backwards, gripping the doorframe for support, begging it not to be true. My scream seemed never ending as it resounded and echoed around the room. I tripped and attempted to race from the gruesome scene. I tried to run away from the death and destruction that would forever be burned into my mind, but my legs refused to move.

My head snapped up at the first sign of movement. A man emerged from the shadows be hind me, smirking at me and the two words that flowed from his mouth made my blood run cold.

"Your turn."

I sucked in a breath and gasped, feeling winded like I'd run miles and miles. Cold sweat was covering me as my body shook uncontrollably. I pulled myself up onto my elbows to see Edward, sleeping soundly beside me. I watched the even rise and fall of his chest willing myself to forget the horrific dream. It's not real, I sternly told myself. Nevertheless, I slid out of bed on shaky legs and pulled on my robe. I tiptoed down the hall and silently pushed open the door of Katie's room.

There she was, curled up in a ball, mumbling incoherently. She twitched and rolled over. I stole into the room and planted a light kiss her forehead. I moved onto Mason's room.

He was on his back, his chest lightly moving up and down to the rhythm of his breath. I softly left a kiss upon his forehead as well. Last was Lucy.

I pushed open her door as quietly as I could, knowing Lucy was a light sleeper. Like her sister, she was mumbling incoherently. I crept across the room and ever so lightly kissed her forehead. Her eyelids fluttered, but she was otherwise still.

I was extremely shaken from the horrid dream still so I went downstairs and slipped outside, grabbing a coat and boots on my way. It was early February and the predawn air still had a major bite to it. Snow was peppering the already covered ground and I crunched my way across the deck to the swing and swept the powdery snow off of it. I curled up and watched the sun rise behind the clouds, streaking them slightly with red and pink hues. I curled up tucking my arms around myself for added warmth.

I sat a while, musing on my dream. It was my greatest fear, something happening to my family. My husband, my kids, my brother and sister in laws, my nieces and nephew, my parents and parents in law, or even my friends. Anything could happen to them; death, car accidents, falls, freak accidents, Lucy or Katie could even be raped! All these thoughts made me shutter.

The first sounds of morning activity could be heard from inside. Edward came into view, surprised to see me out in the snow. He came and joined me on the swing. Smiling, I leaned into him.

"I have a feeling we've done this before." I giggled, remembering the night I went into labor with Mason.

"Yes, I believe we have. Which, reminds me I meant to ask you to stop doing this going out in the middle of the night thing you seem to be doing so routinely. If something happens to you when you're out here, I wouldn't know until someone woke up." I frowned, remembering my dream at his mention of something happened to me.

"Hey Edward? I think we should update our wills." He seemed taken aback by my out of the blue statement, but nodded after a moment.

"I think that'd be a good idea." He paused, "Just curious, what brought this on?" I shrugged, and then sighed.

"I just had a dream that really freaked me out is all."

"Care to elaborate?" has ked quietly. I could tell he was giving me the option of saying no, but I figured I might as well tell him.

"Well, it was fairly simple. I walked into this room at nighttime and the entire room was pretty much destroyed. That wasn't that scary, but the really bad part was that you and the kids were on the floor. Dead." I went on in a thick voice briefly describing what I'd seen in my head last night. He was silent the entire time but was steadily holding me tighter and tighter. By the end, I was pressed crushingly into his side. We sat like that a minute while I thought about something. I knew Lucy had a boyfriend, but I knew for a fact Edward didn't. I knew it wasn't my secret to tell, but I figured it was time to put the cards out on the table.

"Edward? There's something Lucy hasn't been telling you about. There's absolutely nothing wrong with it, I have given my approval and it's just about her happiness, so do not be mad about this all right?" Edward had gone very still behind me and suddenly buried his face in his hands.

"She's pregnant, isn't she?" I was completely startled at his assumptions. He'd jumped to that conclusion?

"No! Edward! Nothing as serious as that!" He relaxed slightly and breathed a sigh of relief. "Actually, she has a boyfriend." He went still again. "She didn't want me to tell you because she thought you'd be mad. I figured you really should know though." He nodded slowly and sighed.

"I had a feeling something like that was going on." He sounded slightly sad.

"She's still your little girl, Edward. She's just a little more grown up." He smiled weakly and stood up, stretching, and pulled me up with him.

"We should get inside, your cheeks are bright red and I can almost see the ice forming on your hair." I laughed as he pulled me inside, back to the warmth of the house.

A/N- so Edward knows now and he didn't explode! Yay Edward! Oh, and before you ask where I got such a freaky idea for a dream, that's what I dreamt last night. I was so scared : P It was horrible –shivers-. Many requested more Edward and there was some of him in this fluffy chapter and there's more to come! Hooray! I'll say it again: I need ideas. Thanks again to those willing to donate their wonderful brainpower to me!

**-Cullens4everandever**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- while I was writing this I kept imagining parts of it as a sitcom so just imagine studio audience laughter and such in parts! LOL! Now remember, Edward knows about Matt, but Lucy doesn't know that he knows.

Chapter 16 Lucy's POV 

Dad was acting so weird. When I would enter a room he was in he'd get really uncomfortable, like he couldn't keep still. Normally, he'd leave very soon after, saying loudly he had something things he needed to do and such.

Katie was acting even stranger than dad, but that could be traced to fact she had a slave. She was having me do some bizarre stuff too. She'd made me make her sandwiches, just so she could tell me what I did wrong on them and/or throwing them at me. Last night, she even woke me up, telling me to keep her bed warm while she used the bathroom. I was getting extremely fed up with it, and I was already formulating a plan of how to tell dad about Matt and me. I was fairly sure I would snap if she gave me one more command.

I was pretty near my breaking point when Katie came in and told me to carry her to her room. That tore it for me.

"I am not carrying you up the stairs!" she smirked and said sweetly,

"Well, let's see what dad think about it." She raised her hand to her mouth as if she was about to call him, waiting for me to say, "No no! Don't do that! I'll do, I'll do it." But it didn't come.

"Katie, I'm sick of being your slave. Go ahead and call dad. I as already planning on telling him myself." She seemed taken aback a moment before replacing her smirk.

"You're bluffing." She said sounding very sure of herself.

"I'm not."

"Fine. Do it now; I want to watch." I turned on my heel and marched to the living room, Katie in tow, where dad was channel surfing. His head snapped up and fumbled to turn the TV off.

"I have to go…" his voice trailed off, searching for something that needed to be done.

"No, dad, there's something I wanted to tell you." My resolve wavered as I imagined his reaction. I looked over my shoulder where Katie was leaning against the doorframe. She smiled and narrowed my eyes. I had to do this. I whipped back around to face my dad. "Look, I don't know how you're going to take this, but I figured I should let you know, you being my dad and all…" I started to ramble and stopped myself quickly. "I have a boyfriend, Matt. You've met him once of twice and he's really nice," he cut me off by warily holding up his hand.

"Lucy, you didn't have to go on. I already know. You're mom told me." I stared at him, completely dumbfounded.

"You- you _knew?_ For how long?"

"A few days, um, Wednesday I think." I stared blankly at him. That was the day Katie found out too! I'd been her slave so she wouldn't tell dad something he already knew!

"Uh, well that's… good." I said blankly, musing on my own idiocy. If I had just come clean at the beginning, I wouldn't have been Katie's slave! All that for nothing! I'm such an idiot!

"Never again." I growled at Katie as I passed her in the hall. She seemed disappointed dad had not blown up. I shook my head. Lord knows we love each other, but sometimes…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katie's POV 

I panted as I hurried after my Aunt Alice. She was already halfway up the escalator and was tapping her foot impatiently for Lucy and I to catch up. We'd reached a kind of unspoken agreement to not talk about what happened last week. Lucy had been really mad at herself for a while, but seemed to get over it. I was just happy I'd gotten my revenge for her calling me names. It really wasn't like me to do something like that and I'm really bad at holding grudges, but I'd sincerely enjoyed myself. Mason was extremely proud of me.

If there was one thing Lucy and I all agree on, it was that going shopping with Alice is a bit of a hassle, but definitely worth it. She forcibly drags you off to store after store, and they aren't regular stores either. No, it's the high end ones only. The clothes are cute and trendy and make me feel gorgeous. When I first started doing our monthly outings with Alice and Lucy, I kind of freaked out when I saw the price tags, but Alice won't hear any complaining about it. She loves it too much. Lucy assures me she felt the same way about the money when she started on these outings with her, but you get over that according to her, and it was so true. As long as you don't look at the tags, you're fine.

"Alice! I love it!" Lucy squealed as she spun in front of the mirror. She was wearing an aqua blue dress that went to her mid thigh with a thin black sash. The dresses straps were thick cloth and as she spun the skirt flared out around her. I smiled she looked really pretty. We- I should say Alice- bought it along with a very simple black dress, a red form fitting one that dad might have a stroke if he saw, a brown sundress, and countless shirts, skirts and pants for probably any occasion you could think of. Alice also bought me as many things as Lucy. Dresses, skirts, shirts, pants and anything else you can think of. Then there were the accessories too, hair things, jewelry, hats and scarves, and just about anything she could buy.

And then there were the shoes. We spent half our time at the shoe areas at each store trying on shoe after shoe after shoe. Sandals, heels, flip-flops, sneakers, loafers, slippers, boots, you name them, we tried and bought them.

As we walked, Alice suddenly started grinning at Lucy. Lucy looked at her nervous while I trailed behind enjoying the show.

"Yes?" Lucy asked slowly, apprehensively. Alice wiggled her eyebrows and nudged her side.

"So? Any interesting _guys?" _she drew the word guys out quite a bit. Lucy blanched slightly.

"Um, no?" it came out as a question, as she was unsure how much Alice knew. So of course Alice picked up on the uncertainness.

"_Really? _Such a pretty girl like you must have girls fawning over her all the time. Especially if she isn't already claimed by a lucky guy?" she wiggled her eyebrows more insistently. Lucy shifted the bags in her hands uncomfortably.

"Um, no, not really. Hey, did we, um, already go in this store?" Lucy asked, stammering slightly as she pointed in a random direction. Alice was not to be deterred though, and picked up with even more enthusiasm.

"Seriously? Seems a certain guy would have caught your eye by now." Lucy huffed and decided to cave apparently because the next thing out her mouth was,

"Fine. Yes, a guy has caught my eye. His name is Matt and we've been dating for a while. Happy?" Lucy glared at Alice as she crossed her arms. Alice seemed dumbfounded and then huffed indignantly.

"How did I not know about this? How come you or Bella or Edward didn't tell me? You're my niece and goddaughter! You're supposed to tell me these things! And your mom is my best friend! How could she not tell me? And Edward is my brother! He should have told me!" Alice pouted after her small tangent, but brightened when she picked up her questioning about Matt and their dating. Lucy seemed rather fed up with it by the time she dropped us off at our house.

Carrying the bags had been murder and by the time Lucy and fell onto the couch in the living room, we were exhausted. We were home alone since Mason had gone out fishing with Emmett, Jasper and dad. Alex was going to come, but he made other plans or something. Rosalie and mom had gone out somewhere with Emily and Olivia for the day as well so there. Lucy was sprawled on the couch on her back and I was sprawled out on my back in between her legs. She was absently braiding my hair as we watched a Harry Potter movie. Everything was quiet in the room except for the low hum of the TV and the voices and music coming from it. I drifted to sleep.

Bella's POV 

I unlocked the door and pushed it open quietly. I figured Katie was in bed by now. Lucy was probably still up though. I didn't want to wake Katie so I was quiet as I crept across the front hall and into the living where I was surprised to find Lucy and Katie in the living room asleep. Lucy was on her back with her arm wrapped around Katie who was on top of her. Katie's arms were crossed lightly on her chest and Lucy's free arm was dangling off the side of the couch. Edward was tightly tucking a throw blanket over them. I smiled as he turned and pulled me upstairs.

A/N- awww! Bonding! Cute! And the cat's out of the bag! Once Alice knows, everybody knows. IDEAS and REVIEWS are needed!

**-Cullens4everandever**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N- thanks for reviewing! I went to my church choir and when I came back I had 11 reviews! That may not seem like a lot to some, but it made me really excited because they were all saying how good my story is! –squee- Thanks to Bexy2008 for pointing out my mistake in the last chapter. I wrote "Such a pretty girl must have girls fawning over her all the time." I meant to say guys fawning over her. OOPS! (No, she's not gay! Even though that would be funny!) Chapter 17 Alice's POV 

I still cannot believe my little Lucy had a boyfriend! She'd been like a daughter to all of us before we had our own kids. How they kept it a secret so long is still a mystery to me. Normally I pick up on this sort of thing before it even happens. Oh well. I have to tell everyone!

I got home late that night and Olivia was already in bed. Jasper was in the family room, flipping stations. I love Jasper.

"Jasper!" I cried happily as I flung myself into his lap. He smiled and kissed me. "I have news on our goddaughter!" he rolled his eyes lightly but smiled nonetheless. He knew how much I enjoyed bringing gossip and news about our family. "She got a boyfriend!" His eyebrows raised and he looked surprised.

"Well, good for her! But how did Edward take it?" his brow furrowed as he wondered how Lucy had told him without being sent to a convent. I shrugged.

"She said when she told him he already knew. He wasn't mad or anything." Jasper went back to being surprised.

"Huh. Doesn't seem like Edward to not get upset about something like that or lose his temper."

"I know right? I can't wait until Olivia gets her first boyfriend!" I squealed happily at the prospect.

"Um, that won't be for a while, will it? It won't right?" he seemed nervous now. I pouted.

"No. We have a couple years before you have to worry about keeping the boys at bay." I giggled, getting an image of Jasper seizing Olivia and holding her behind him as he growled menacingly at guys her age.

"Good. Otherwise I'd have to lock her in her room now. It's nice to know I won't have to do that for a while yet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As much as I wanted to, I willed myself to wait for morning to call Emmett and Rosalie to tell them the news. Unfortunately for them, I couldn't wait too long into the morning to call.

"Hullo?" Emmett answered groggily. I rolled my eyes. It was seven AM on a Sunday! How could he not be up already? **(Wow, she's nuts. Morning people annoy me.)**

"Emmett! Why aren't you up! The day is wasting away! Chop chop!" I could hear him grumbling on the other side.

"Alice if you just called to wake me up, consider it done." He sounded really annoyed. Hey! I did him a favor! Oh well.

"No! That's not why I called! I wanted to let you and Rosalie know that Lucy has a boyfriend! Isn't that exciting?" I bubbled with enthusiasm. He, however, went quiet. "Emmett?"

"She cannot have a boyfriend! She's too young! She's, what, 11 now? Does Edward know? He doesn't approve of this can he? You don't approve of this, do you? Surely you two can't!"

"Don't call me Shirley, she's not 11, Edward does know and I definitely approve! It's high time she got one! She's 15!" **(1. Let me know if anyone knows the reference I just used from the start of Alice's sentence and if you're right you get the next chapter dedicated to you, 2. I don't believe what I just wrote about it being high time she got a bf. I do not think you need a boyfriend at all. That's just me.) **We argued a bit more, but he finally gave up. No one beats me in an argument because I can talk forever, according to everyone around me, so I just never let it drop. It works out quite well for me.

I think I should go spend time with Jasper.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV 

Well at least I wasn't last to know. Emmett just called to yell at me for letting me let Lucy date. I'm still a bit iffy on the subject so when he was whining about how Lucy's not old enough and so on I zoned out so I wouldn't admit that I was thinking the same things as him. I believed that Lucy wasn't old enough; I thought she should wait a few years, preferably until she went to college. Every dad's dream: their daughters don't date until they're out of the house.

I was trying very hard not to let my mind wander to Lucy, Mason or Katie, or even Duke for that matter. Bella and I were in our meadow. I'd stumbled upon this gorgeous meadow when camping with Jasper and Emmett a long time ago. Bella and I often came here when we had time to ourselves.

Currently, she had her lips on mine and seemed absorbed in the process. She did seem to realize my mind was elsewhere though. She pulled her head down so I could see the back of her head and sighed.

"Edward? Can't you just focus on the now for once? Not on the kids or work or wherever your head is right now?" she asked glaring, frustrated, up at me.

"Sorry love." I said as I put my lips back to hers. We kissed another minute before Bella pulled back, defeated.

"You know? I forget we're not just parents but also a married couple at times. That's all we think about lately! The kids, or your work, or something else is always first priority. Can we just have a few hours for just us?" she pouted lightly at me. I nodded and started over. It wasn't working; no matter what I did, I couldn't get my mind off of things. Finally Bella pulled back and lied down next to me. "If we talk, then would you be able to clear your head?" Maybe that would help, I thought to myself. I nodded. "Good. Now what's on your mind?"

"Nothing really, it's just the idea of Lucy dating. I still see her as that little girl that would fly at me everyday when I got home from work. Now I try to see Mason or even Katie dating, a teenager, and I can't see it. Hell, I can't even see Lucy as a teenager or dating. Isn't 15 a bit young to start dating though? I really wouldn't know, but it seems young to me." I began mulling it over again.

"Edward, at this age, it's more a less a title. Peers see you as boyfriend/girlfriend; you kiss between classes, and nothing more. It's very innocent. Age isn't all that important for a while, unless he was too much older than her or something. Please don't kill yourself thinking about it. Happy?" I nodded. That had helped quite a bit. "Good." She said and placed her lips back on mine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy's POV 

God, I feel like crap. My head feels like someone put bricks in it and on it, my body aches like a truck hit me, my eyes are watering, I'm freezing, my throats raw from coughing, and apparently my stomach hates me. It rejects everything I've put in it. Mom and dad won't let me leave my room or the bathroom, in hopes I don't spread my germs around the house to Mason and Katie. It probably won't work.

I rolled over and groaned as it brought another onslaught of pain to my already throbbing head and body. A shaft of sunlight fell onto my bed, right in my eyes. Duke was at the foot of my bed sleeping soundly. I moaned as I sat up. Too fast. I clapped a hand over my mouth, willing the nausea away. It passed eventually and I sighed as I sat back. It was now that I came aware someone else was in the room.

"You okay Lucy?" I whipped my head around to find the source of the voice. Owww… My dad was poking his head through the door. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he crossed the room and felt my forehead.

"Peachy." I said sarcastically. He smiled and laughed.

"You know you got your minds sarcasm, right?"

"So I've been told."

"Well, anyway, do you need anything?" I shook my head, again, too fast. I had to stop doing that… "Okay, well if you need me, I'll be downstairs." I nodded, slowly this time and then paused when he turned to leave.

"Wait, dad? Can we talk? We haven't talked in the longest time." H turned to me again, obviously surprised. He raised his eyebrows.

"You must be really bored, resorting to talking to your father." But he sat down against the side of the bed either way. "Something on your mind?" he asked when he sat.

"Not really." I paused. "Actually, yeah. I want to know why your so against me dating. Is it Matt or is it just the idea of me dating?" I frowned. Matt was great, it had to be the second one.

"Well… I was talking with your mom the other day, about you dating. She thinks it's great, but I've been thinking you're too young." He could see I was about to argue apparently, because he held up a finger to say he wasn't done. "Your mom eventually convinced me otherwise though. She pointed out that we were only two years older than you are now when we started dating, and that you are in high school now and such." I nodded vigorously in agreement. Good old mom. "But my only worry isn't age. It's the guys too. Ifthey do something to you, I'd never forgive myself. I also hope your mom and I have raised you well enough to know not to go past certain boundaries."

"You know that you and mom have raised me right. I know right from wrong, and I'm 15 and a virgin. That's more than a lot of people are able to say." He nodded. At least he recognized it as the truth.

"Do you remember that time we went to the zoo to give your mom some time to herself?" I laughed, a scratchy noise.

"Yeah. Um, sorry about that by the way." He laughed too and shook his head.

"I remember I was seriously considering getting you a leash." We laughed some more.

"Do you remember when Mason came? I was so confused to wake up at Emmett and Rosalie's place. All I remember of that night was you throwing me over your shoulder. You must have been pretty freaked out." More laughter.

"Or how about when we got Duke? Your mom's face was priceless when she turned around and there was this huge bear of a dog standing in front of her." He reached over and rubbed Duke's exposed stomach. He thumped his tail contentedly against the blanket. I snuggled into the numerous quilts as we talked and flipped onto my side so we could still face each other.

"'Course, you know what comes next." I was still really ashamed about what I'd done that day a bit after we'd gotten Duke. He nodded, but made no comment. "At least mom agreed to keep Duke because of it." He scratched Duke again as we brought out more memories from the very corners of our minds for a good hour after that. Places we didn't visit often inside our heads and recollections we didn't think of often. We laughed over things we'd done, celebrated and seen. Eventually I drifted off, being sick and all, and the last thing I remember was dad telling me he loved me.

A/N- I haven't updated in a while so I made it extra long just for you, the beloved readers! Anyway, I was thinking of giving someone a terminal illness. Unless I get ideas and reviews, that's exactly what I'm going to do. So you better R&R and give me ideas! Supply still critical!!! Thanks to those that did though!

**-Cullens4everandever**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N- thanks to CarolineB and Jasper'sGal for getting my reference in the last chapter! Thanks to all of you! The reference was from the movie Airplane! It's a great movie, so funny. Lucy is 16, Mason is 11, and Katie is 9. I think that's right, as far as age differences.

Chapter 18

**Edward's POV**

It's still hard to see my kids growing up so fast. I still see them as these little kids that would come running when they fell and scraped their knees. Lucy says I'm just delusional. I'm beginning to think I agree.

I really didn't have time to muse on it then. A pipe had broken in the basement and Emmett, Mason and I had been working on it all day to fix it. We were coming upstairs when the doorbell rang.

"Edward!" Bella called from upstairs, "Can you get that and tell him she'll be down in a minute?" Emmett looked at me, mirroring my confused expression, and shrugged at each other. I pulled open the door. On the step was Matt. He'd aged since the last time I'd seen him. Lucy normally went to his house to study or just saw him at school. His face was chiseled and strong and his arms showed true muscle, not the wiry ones he'd had. He was also almost eye-to-eye with me. Playing high school football had done him well.

"Um," he stuttered slightly, taking in Emmett's size next to me with Mason in between us. All of us had our arms crossed blocking entrance. He recovered momentarily, "Is Lucy ready to go?" I glared at him. Just where did he think he was talking her? Emmett seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Where are you taking her?" Emmett growled. Matt took an automatic step back. Good move.

"Uh, we were planning on going to a movie together."

"And how are you getting to said movie?" Emmett asked menacingly.

"I'm driving her in my dad's car?" it came as a bit of a question.

"I take it you have a license?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded. "And you respect speed limits?" he again nodded. "And you will stay on your respectable sides of the car?" he looked like he was about to argue me asking something like that when Bella appeared. She put her hand on my back and pulled Emmett and me out of the doorframe.

"Hi Matt. Lucy's upstairs. She'll be a minute. Why don't you come inside?" She smiled at him as he nodded and came in and glared at us. In an undertone she hissed, "Don't kill him. Neither Lucy nor I nor _Rosalie _would like that. Don't even think about it and don't harass him." She whisked around and hurried back up the stairs. Emmett whistled under his breath.

"Man! We are _whipped_!" I nodded and turned back to Matt.

"So tell me about yourself, Matt." He nodded, visibly nervous.

"Um, well, I have a 3.8, I take three honors classes, and I'm the full back on the football team. I enjoy writing quite a bit so I plan to take up a career in journalism." I nodded, keeping my face stern and even. Just then, Lucy came downstairs with Bella and Katie in tow.

"Hi Matt!" she said breathlessly. She was wearing a short brown sleeveless dress with bronze leggings and bronze and brown heels. Her hair was curled lightly and pushed back with topaz-studded barrettes. She flushed, as Matt looked her over appreciatively. I growled, low in my throat and he jumped, remembering there were other people around.

"Ready to go?" Matt asked, intent on leaving quickly. She nodded as she moved forward. She pecked my cheek, saying,

"I won't be out too late." She waved over her shoulder as Matt took her hand and led her down the steps into the balmy night and to his car. Emmett stayed standing stiffly in the door watching the receding car.

"I don't like him." He grumbled as Mason nodded vigorously.

"Emmett!" Bella scolded, "He's a perfectly sweet, smart and sensible boy!" she turned to me, expecting me to say something along the same lines. I knew better than that though so I kept my mouth shut. She smiled at me after a moment, appreciating me not verbally assaulting the boy. At least she can't read my mind, I thought to myself as she walked away.

I waited and waited for Lucy to get home. I couldn't sit still to save my life and when Lucy pushed the door open, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. She seemed distracted as she slipped her shoes off and made her way to the stairs.

"How was your date?" I asked. She jumped, seeming unaware of my presence in the vicinity.

"Uh, good." She started going for the stairs again when I interrupted again by grabbing her hand.

"Maybe some details? Perhaps telling me what's on your mind?" she paused, gave me a calculating look, and then sighed.

"Fine." She said shortly and trudged to the couch where she flopped down and pulled her knees under her chin. I sat down next to her, and paused, wondering if she was waiting for me to start.

"So…" I said after a moment. "What's on your mind?"

"Well," she stalled a second. "Matt pinned me." I jumped up.

"I'll kill him." I growled. I started for the door when Lucy's small hand closed around my wrist.

"Dad, that's not what I meant. That's what I thought at firs too though. He asked if it'd be alright if he pinned me and I'm about to answer, when he tells me that he means going steady, and I'm all 'huh?' and he goes' well that means I won't date any other girls' and I'm all 'well I like this so far', because, you know before it was just friends with benefits more or less, but then he goes 'and you won't see any other guys' and I'm like 'well… I guess that's fair.' So I agreed, but now I'm doubting if I should have." She stared at her hands as she twisted and untwisted them. I sighed.

"Well, the question you should be answering is if you're ready for that?" she bit her lip.

"I don't think I am." She said slowly. I nodded.

"Well, go with what you think is right. If you're not ready for it let him know." She nodded just as slowly as she'd spoken. She stood to stand.

"Besides," I laughed. "We both know you're too young." Bad, bad, _bad_ move. She spun around, suddenly seething.

"_What_?" she asked, anger written clear across her face. "I'm too _young_? Well, you know what? I'm going to stay Matt's girl, _just to spite you!_" she glared at me, spun on her heel and flew up the stairs. I sat there a minute, completely stunned. What just happened? I asked myself. Mason walked by just then. He paused in the doorframe.

"Well that could have gone better." He laughed. Yeah, it definitely could have gone better.

A/N- I got the scenario from the last part of the chapter from 8 Simple Rules. I luv that show! Anyway, I had the funniest mental image of Mason, Edward, and Emmett glowering and folding their arms at a date of Lucy's in the door. Lol! I think I might know where I want to go next with this, but I still need ideas and reviews! Please do!

**-Cullens4everandever**


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- A/N- maybe I'm not saying this clear enough. THEY'RE ALL HUMAN!! Some of you still haven't heard or something. Hopefully now you know.

**Stat time! Hits: 13676, favs 37, alerts 63, c2s 1, words 27452, current reviews 187!! I'm so happy!**

**Lucy is 16, Mason is 11, and Katie is 9.**

**This chapter is a lot of fluff. You keep asking or more Mason, but I need ideas for it. I was thinking maybe like a new version of twilight with him in Edward's place (still no vamps though!!) Would you guys like that? Let me know!**

Chapter 19 Bella's POV

Don't get me wrong; I love Edward's family and everyone in it. Saying this though implies that I enjoy being in their company as well. That would be a lie. I love Edward's immediate family, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and all them, my mother and father in-law, my nieces and nephew, but his grandmother is a whole other story. Unfortunately, we were being paid a visit from her. Elizabeth is a sweet old lady and loves her grandchildren, and her great grand children for that matter, but for some strange reason, she hates me.

I gritted my teeth as I paused at the front door. On the other side of this door was the woman that was going to make this next week very hard for me. I took a deep, long, and calming breath before pulling open the door and fixing a forced smile on my lips.

"Gram!" I said, feinting happiness. She was an older woman, probably mid eighties. Her hair was pulled back in a perfectly neat bun at the nape of her long neck. She was clutching her traveling coat around her tall thin frame, shrouded in a vague floral print pattern that loosely fit her. Her large carpetbag was at her feet and Edward appeared behind her, struggling to carry the volumes of luggage she had with her. "How was your flight?" I asked as I ushered her inside.

"Long." She said stiffly. I nodded as she surveyed the entrance hall critically.

"Is there anything I can get you? You must be thirsty after your flight?" I asked tensely.

"No. Are you going to show me inside or am I going to have to stare at your foyer forever?" she asked sourly.

"Of- of course." I said, stuttering slightly as a telltale blush stole across my face I led her to the living room that I'd been working on making spotless these past few days. I believe I'd been driving my family nuts attempting to keep everything perfect.

Edward's POV

Lucy, Katie, and Mason filed down the stairs, each neat as a pin. The girls were wearing conservative black dresses with their hair in very neat buns and Mason had his hair combed and slicked back, looking very uncomfortable in crisp shirt and pants. They all gave very forced smiles upon seeing heir great grandmother.

Lucy stepped forward, giving the same pained smile, and said,

"Gran! It's so good to see you!" as she hugged her great-grandmother briefly. Over her shoulder she glanced at Bella and pretended to gag. Bella and I both shot her a glare and she pulled away, rolling her eyes. Quickly she replaced the grimace like smile when she was in view of her grandmother yet again.

"Please," Bella said, "Won't you sit down?" she motioned to the couch. Elizabeth turned to the couch, surveying it with distaste, and, after a moment, sat down lightly on the edge. Bella puffed up slightly at her obvious rudeness and I discreetly put my hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at me and the anger in her eyes went out immediately. "Dinner will be soon." She said, once again facing Elizabeth.

"I should hope so as I have requested for dinner to be served at 7 o'clock sharp daily. I assume my wishes have been disregarded and dinner will be not as punctual as asked." I could see Bella getting mad again as the blush crept up again on her cheeks. I jumped in before Bella chose to say anything she might regret. She crossed her arms as I changed the subject.

"So how is everything in Chicago?" I asked, hoping to steer clear of jibes at Bella.

"The estate is very good and the economy is up, but it is so lonely. I believe I might wish to move somewhere closer to family; perhaps here to Washington." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella and the kid's eyes widen, no doubt imagining my mother being so close. I barely concealed a shudder at the thought myself.

The night went from bad to worse. Elizabeth took everything she could and twisted it to make Bella seem like an extremely poor host. That was certainly taking a toll on her restraint, but when she began on Lucy I started wondering how soon we'd be written out of the will knowing Lucy and Bella's self restraint.

"So Lucy," she started, "I haven't heard anything about any young suitors for you. I'm quite frankly surprised you haven't already accomplished finding yourself a suitable beau." Lucy flushed brilliantly.

"A beau? As in, a boyfriend?" Elizabeth nodded sharply. "Well, actually, I have a boyfriend or, er, _beau_. His name's Matthew and we've been together for a while." Elizabeth raised her thin eyebrows.

"Oh? And why have I not heard of this until now?" She asked sharply turning to Bella and me.

"Must have slipped our minds." I said vaguely as Katie muffled her giggles with her napkin.

"Indeed." She said flatly. "I insist upon meeting this boy." Lucy, who had been taking a drink, coughed and sputtered into her glass. Mason pounded her on the back as she righted herself, face glowing yet again.

"Meet Matt? I don't know Gran, he's, um, extremely busy with football right now, he probably won't be able to make it."

"He will make time." She said, finality ringing in her voice.

"Yes gran." Lucy said, glowering at her plate.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As we watched Elizabeth climb the stairs to the guest room we all breathed a sigh of relief. Between Elizabeth's remarks, Bella and Lucy's tempers, and the fact that Lucy, Katie and Mason had to share a room for the duration of her stay, it was going to be a long week.

A/N- who's a bad updater? I am!! I'm sooo sorry! First I needed ideas, then when I got an idea I wasn't in a writing mood, then, when I wanted to write, my teachers sprung a bunch of tests and projects on us, then my cousin came and every time I sat down to write I was called back downstairs. Excuses excuses I know, but what could I do? I'll try to update soon since I'm on break now. W00t!

**-Cullens4everandever**


	20. Chapter 20!

**A/N- AHHHH!! Our 20****th**** chapter!! I'm freaking out!! You guys made it all possible though so I'm having an award ceremony for you readers and reviewers! Hopefully you're both!! Right! The awards! (To anyone I miss, let me know and I'll add you in the next chapter!)**

**Our awards go to anyone that reviews! Let me say now that you guys are amazing and completely make my day! Here they are!**

_**My-Arabian-Knight **_**(Your stories are sooo good! She's been with me since the very first chapter! How cool is that?)**

_**Elise-mareCullen **_**(Been with me since chapter 2!! Gives nice long reviews!))**

Twinklestar148 (Reviews just about every chapter!)

_**Bexy2008 **_**(Who always responds to my messages to her reviews! Very supportive!)**

_**miss.dramatikkkk**_** (Very loyal reviewer!)**

_**School Librarian **_**(Another extremely consistent reviewer! What would I do without you guys?)**

_**Jane Wen **_**(Nice short sweet reviews, but hey, they're reviews no matter the length and I love them all!)**

_**Sophia Marks **_**(Yet another consistent reviewer! LUV U GUYS!!)**

_**Orangemice311 **_**(Never too busy to drop me a note in a review!)**

_**Sunfeather'sWings **_**(Very sweet reviews! Makes me feel good!)**

_**angelpinkgal**_

_**oh-my-edward**_

_**lataucantante4him**_

_**bellacullen**_

_**cem1818**_

_**runawayxo **_**(All the previously listed with nothing by their names are reviewers. Some have just started and some have been there since the start and have reviewed occasionally. That's okay! I love reviewers no matter what!!)**

**Thank you soooooooooooo much to those who have reviewed! I really can't say it enough! If I left you out and you feel you deserve a thank you, let me know and I'll add you in next chap!**

**Just to clear something up: Elizabeth is Edward's grandmother making her the kid's great-grandmother.**

**Now… I'm proud to present… Wait for it… Any day now… Okay! Now! Here's:**

Chapter 20 (w00t!!)

**Matt's POV**

I like Lucy a lot and we've been together for a long time, but I was getting bored. I'd already been secretly dating three other girls during the time Lucy and I have been together, but it wasn't enough. I had been figuring I would dump her soon, and her asking me to meet her great-grandmother wearing this was just about the last straw.

I pulled at the uncomfortable collar of the dress shirt Lucy had asked me to wear as I pushed the doorbell. Behind me snow was drifting lazily to the ground and a slight wind picked at my coat. The door in front of me opened, gaining my admittance.

Lucy's POV

I hastily jumped up from the couch next to my great-grandmother the tyrant and hurried to the door. I pulled it open and there he was, Matt, in all his glory. His brown hair was ruffled slightly and his blue eyes were rather blank, not emanating the usual warmth.

My face broke into the first true smile I'd worn in the past few days. He smiled slightly, but it dropped off again as he looked at something over my shoulder. My head whipped to look behind me and there was Gran.

She had her dry looking lips pursed as she took in Matt. He stepped in and I pushed the door closed behind him. We stood awkwardly a moment before Gran started her physical trials.

She walked up very close to him and began rounding him like someone buying a horse. He shot me a confused and slightly alarmed look and I shrugged nervously, my hands worrying my wrists.

Finally she stood back a bit and nodded. I breathed easier, able to assume he passed.

We made our way to the living room and sat, Gran on an armchair, Matt and I on a loveseat across from her, and mom and dad on the couch in between us as the furniture made a bit of an E without the middle line. As soon as we sat Gran kept up along string of questioning, making me think of when Matt came to pick me up for our first date. Matt answered these nervously, as if waiting for her to jump up and yell, "Wrong!" and came flying at him with her cane.

At least Mason and Lucy weren't allowed downstairs during this. Mom and dad had sided with me for once in saying we should keep this as small as possible. Having them here would make everything so much more unbearable. Mason wouldn't stop referring to Matt as 'that pretty boy git' and Katie puckered her lips and made disgusting kissing sounds whenever anyone mentioned him. She also kept singing 'Matt and Lucy sittin' in a tree…'. It was enough to drive anyone insane.

Eventually we moved to the dining room for dinner where mom and dad sat on side of the table, Matt and I on another and Gran on one of the ends. We ate quietly except for a few stray questions from Elizabeth. When we were nearly finished, Gran seemed to start to come to some sort of conclusion.

"What are your long term intensions with my great grand-daughter?" she asked speculatively. Matt shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"What exactly are you asking ma'am?"

"Well I don't want any descendants of mine gallivanting around with a boy that has no intention of doing anything with her." Matt answered without thinking.

"Oh, we've done things alright." My head snapped up and my eyes widened as my cheeks flooded with one of my trademark blushes. Mom and dad gaped at the pair of us as I shot a furious look at Matt. He seemed to realize what he'd just implied. "No! No, I didn't mean it like that!" he cried desperately.

"Indeed," Gran said tersely, "But that's not what I was referring to. Have you discussed marriage at all?" Much like I had done just a few nights ago, both dad and Matt simultaneously choked on their drinks. In sync, mom and I pounded them on their backs.

"Ma-marriage?" Matt asked, still coughing, terror in his eyes.

"Yes, re-really Elizabeth they are only 16." Dad sputtered. Gran waved a hand, dismissing the fact of age.

"Age is irrelevant. I do not want Lucy wasting her time on a boy with no plan to claim her." Anger pounded in my ears. My free will growled in my heart.

"Excuse me?" I demanded hotly. "_Claim_ me? I am not a prize to be claimed! Boys are able to win my heart but not claim it. It is my own."

"Lucy!" Gran exclaimed, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Do not raise your voice at your great grandmother!"

"I will raise my voice if the situation warrants it." I hissed, anger licking my words. "You have no right to be judging my relationships, I am not something to be claimed, and Matt and I haven't even thought about marriage. That's not a step we'd be ready to take for some time as it is." I finished my mini rant and sat seething a moment before Matt jumped up.

Matt's POV

Crap! It was 7:32 and I told Brittany I'd meet her at Make out Point at 7:30. Besides that I also told Marcy and Veronica I'd meet them tomorrow morning and I needed to sleep somewhere in there as well.

"It's been a wonderful evening and I thank you for inviting me, but I really must be going" I hurried out of the room.

Bella's POV

We watched Matt's quickly receding back for a moment, mouths agape, and looked at my daughter, a similar expression of shock plastered on her face. She turned to me and I waved my hand, excusing her to chase after her boy. She hopped up and scurried out of the room.

"Well." Gran said angrily, "The nerve of that boy just up and leaving in the middle of dinner!" I glared at her but, to Edward's relief and my annoyance, she didn't notice.

Edward's POV

I knew my dislike of that boy was justified.

Mason's POV

From Katie and my vantage point at the top of the stairs we strained our ears to hear everything going on down there. After a while we could hear Lucy talking to Gran, steadily raising her voice. I caught the word 'marriage'. _Marriage?_ Was she _engaged _to that pretty boy git? I knew my dislike of that boy was justified. **(Hahaha!)**

Matt suddenly came hurrying out of the room. He got to the front door and started shoving his coat and shoes on. Katie and I looked at each other, confused, and turned back to watch how this would play out. Lucy dashed out of the room after him. He turned to her as he straightened his coat.

"Matt, please stay!" she begged, pleading. "I promise she won't bring it up again."

"Look, Lucy, it's been fun, but I really can't do this anymore." Lucy stood there with a blank slightly shocked look on her face.

"What do you mean?" she gasped out, sounding out of breath.

"I mean that I think we should see other people." Matt said slowly. Lucy stared at him a moment.

"Was it something I said?" Lucy asked pitifully sniffling.

"No! It's not you, it's me." I nearly snorted, but muffled it for fear of getting caught. Katie was watching her sister brake up with Matt with a kind of quiet horror.

"I don't want to hear some stupid cliché Matt! Is it my family? You know I'm not nuts like them!" Lucy cried, slightly hysterical.

"Hey!" Katie said under her breath. I nudged her, telling her to shut up and she fell silent, pouting.

"Er…" Matt stalled a moment, deciding what to say. "Yeah, it's your family. Look, you're great; Lucy, but I can't do this anymore. I gotta go." He turned to the door and looked over his shoulder before ducking out the door.

Lucy stood there for a long time, just staring at the door, trying to make it sink in. Katie slipped down the stairs from her perch and slid her arms around Lucy's middle, being about a head shorter than her. Lucy rested her chin on the crown of Katie's head, tears sliding down her face, and still staring blankly at the door her supposed boyfriend had just escaped out. I felt like wringing his neck.

A/N- die Matt die!! I wanted to hit him while writing this. Sniff. Oh well, we're much better off with out him. So is Lucy for that matter! I'll update soon, I promise! R&R!

I've gotten a lot of people wanting to see a Mason version of Twilight. I think I will, but first I must make his character grow up a bit so you probably won't be seeing that just yet. Let me know if you'd like that though! Especially what her name should be. I definitely won't use Bella, so if you have ideas for names that go well with 'Mason', let me know about that too!

Another thing: this story does not include- nor will it ever- vampires. I will not use ideas, no matter how good, that involve someone becoming a vampire. Sorry.

Last thing: do I have any guy readers? I'm super curious to know, so let me know if you're male!

-Cullens4everandever


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A/N- From the makers of 'What to do Today Emmett?' and some oneshots, we bring you We Did Well! It has it all! Drama, suspense, family, friends, and some humor in there too! Will Lucy, Edward, Mason, or Elizabeth get to Matt first? Will Lucy find out Matt was cheating on her? Will some other stuff happen? Find out in this thrilling installment in We Did Well! Updated now and then, but is trying to find a rhythm to when it does! Read it today!

Chapter 21

**Lucy's POV**

I was walking the halls of my high school with my head down the next day, going through the motions. All my friends had acted as my bodyguards, walking along with me, keeping a vigilant outlook for the one that ripped me up inside until now. I was in the drama club and I'd just finished a practice. I was heading out to the parking lot where mom or dad would be there waiting for me, when I rounded a corner.

Matt was standing in front of a girl who was pinned against a locker. His hand was locked next to her head and she was giggling and flirting shamelessly. Their foreheads were touching as they looked into each other's eyes, him wearing a seductive smile. The girl flipped her stringy blonde hair over her shoulder.

My stomach clenched sickeningly. My vision swam with tears as I turned, planning to make a silent and unnoticed getaway. Unfortunately, my clumsiness reared its head at the most inopportune time, making me trip on my own feet and go flying. I spill onto the floor, making Matt and the wretched slut look my way for the first time.

Shock registers on his face then nervousness. I grab my bag, thankful nothing spilled, broke or ripped, and hop back to my feet, intent on leaving. He starts pulling the girl the other way down the hall as I hurry the opposite direction. Abruptly I stop walking. Anger, hurt and betrayal cloud my systems, completely eclipsing all other emotions.

I spin around, shaking with suppressed rage. I storm down the hall and go straight to Matt. He's a head and a half taller than am but I feel so much bigger than him right now.

"Comment défi vous?" I demanded, poking a finger into his chest. He looked at me in confusion and shock. "Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez fait cela à moi! Nous étions si heureux ensemble et vous avez ruiné tout! Est elle la raison que vous vous êtes cassée vers le haut avec moi? Je ne peux pas croire que vous couleriez avec ce slut! Vous êtes écume et vous êtes mort à moi."

("How dare you? I can't believe you did that to me! We were so happy together and you ruined everything! Is she the reason you broke up with me? I can't believe you'd run off with that slut! You're scum and you're dead to me.")

I gave him a death glare, was about to go when I got a better idea. I turned to him and brought my foot down with as much energy as I had. This might not have hurt too much normally if not for the new stiletto heels Aunt Alice had gotten me. As a final act I brought my knee up. Hard. He keeled forward as the girl squealed and hurried to help him up.

I turned on my heel and stalked off; suddenly glad I'd taken six years of French. I made it to the parking lot and pulled up my hood against the pouring rain and scurried to the car to join dad and Mason who was in the backseat. I ducked inside and slid into the passenger seat. I sat there a moment with my eyes closed, committing the look on his face to memory.

After a moment I started to giggle. It got louder and louder as the whole situation seemed immensely funny. I opened my eyes to find dad and Mason, with his head leaned forward through the gap between the seats, staring at me. It then also struck me how funny it was to see Mason and dad looking at me, side by side, with identical looks; mildly amused with one eyebrow raised. I was laughing so hard now tears were running down my face. Mason shook my shoulder.

"What Lucy? What's so funny?" I shake my head, laughing to hard to talk. Finally I quiet enough that I'm able to enlighten them. I described seeing him with the slut and how upset I was, then falling, starting to leave then coming back. I told exactly what I'd said to him, translating as I went, and what I'd done after. Mason started laughing half way through and by the end so is dad. I pause a moment when I finish.

"Dad?" I ask uncertainly. He nods as he pulls out. "Can you promise me you won't kill him now? This goes for you too Mason." I say glaring at the rearview mirror where Mason looks as though he's received a severe disappointment. Dad on the other hand looks sheepish.

"Actually, I kind of already had a run in with him." I stare him a second before he glances at me.

"Dad!" I shriek. "What happened?" He cringes and ducks his head slightly.

"Well, nothing really. When I dropped you off this morning he was in the parking lot. I would have gotten out and clobbered him for you but there were cars behind me so I had to keep going. He saw me though and I gave him your specialty, a death glare." I roll my eyes.

"Oh good." I say sarcastically, "I have a _specialty_ in _death glares._" He laughs.

"Well, when you put it like that…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's POV

I was beyond proud that I'd taught my daughter how to take care of herself so well. She was just sticking up for herself. Emmett would be so proud, I thought as we walked into the living room. Speak of the devil…

Emmett was sitting on the couch so that he was Katie's level and she was talking about 100 miles per hour about what she was learning at school and the frog that Jimmy brought in and such. Emmett looked relieved when we came in, saving him from more one-on-one time with Katie.

"Lucy! One of my other favorite nieces! Tell me, anything exciting happen today?" Lucy giggled.

"You could say that." She launched back into her run-in with Matt story and by the end Emmett's booming laugh was echoing through the house. Bella came in from the kitchen, her hair back and flour smudges on her cheeks. She listened to Lucy's story again when she repeated it for her. She raised an eyebrow at the end.

"Really Lucy. Did you need to add that last part?" she asked reprovingly. Lucy looked down, slightly abashed.

"Well, no, but that son of a bitch _bastard_ had it coming to him!" Lucy's eyes danced with fire as Emmett whooped and cheered from the couch and she flushed appreciatively. Bella rolled her eyes and hugged her daughter tightly.

"Even if it was wrong," she paused and gave her another reproving look making her duck her head. "I'm still proud of you and if you hadn't, I would've." We laughed together and Lucy beamed, something I wasn't sure I'd see when she was so torn up when Matt left. It really was a good thing she'd gotten her closure, no matter that it was yelling at him in French and kneeing him. Whatever works.

A/N- sorry that was short, but I really wanted to be done with Matt and fast! I'll update again soon, but probably not tomorrow as I have a baby-sitting job. W00t!

**-Cullens4everandever**


	22. Chapter 22

A/N- You guys are the absolute best

A/N- You guys are the absolute best! I got sooo many long reviews. I loved it! Babysitting went well since so many of you asked. Lol!

**SO random, but I just read a book that was really interesting but then the main character died in the last 5 pages!! I was so mad!! Sorry, that was random but I really hate that. It made me cry.**

Chapter 22Bella's POV

Lucy's been out just about every night this past two weeks, going to movies and the mall on dates all the time. I asked her why she was doing it one night. She was sitting up against my bed's side and Katie was lying on her back with her head hanging off the side, and hair spilling down. She shrugged.

"I don't like not having a boyfriend anymore. I see my friends all around me, happy, and I see mom and dad so in love like Aunt Alice and Rosalie with Uncle Emmett and Jasper. I really want that and I know, I just _know_ there's someone out there that's perfect for me. I just haven't found him yet. Last night I went out with this guy, Chad, and his Adam's apple just went up and down and up and down. It was disgusting, and the guy before that had such horrible breath! And before that the guy had this mole on his neck and after a while that was all I could see." She shook her head. "Maybe I'm looking in the wrong places." Katie flipped onto her stomach now to listen better.

"Or maybe you're looking too hard." I suggest, "You're looking for someone that outshines Matt," she winces slightly at his name, "because you thought he was perfect so anyone with any little imperfection, no matter how small, isn't good enough for you." Lucy looks at me out of the corner of her eye and kind of half smiles.

"When did you get so smart?" she asks teasingly. I grin back at her.

"When I became a mom. Besides, there is no perfect guy. I think dad comes close, but he's still not superman." We laughed a moment, silently agreeing, as all kids and teens would, that their dad wasn't completely superman. "Why don't you try letting that almost superman come to you, or at least not try so hard? You two have a while to worry about finding 'that one' just yet." She smiled over at me.

"You realize how lucky you are to have a 16 year old sister that actually talks to you, but also does all this stuff first so I have tips when you need them?" she asks turning to Katie now. Katie smiles.

"Another reason to love being the baby of the family." We laugh some more.

"You guys are so lucky to have each other, and Mason too. You know that I didn't have brothers or sisters so I missed out there. But when I started dating your father your uncle Emmett and Aunt Alice took me in like a surrogate sister. They did the same when Aunt Rosalie joined the family and the same when Uncle Jasper came too."

"Yeah having siblings, especially younger ones, is fantastic." Lucy says sarcastically. "Zero privacy, annoyances all the time, peace and quiet is hard to come by with Mason playing his music, and don't even get me started on arguing over who gets the remote."

"Yup, and one day those will be the things you look back on, laugh, and say 'poor mom, having to put up with us'." Katie and Lucy laugh, saying "Hey!" indignantly. They grab a pillow each and I receive a few soft blows to the head from them. I back away across the bed, holding up my hands in a sign of crying 'uncle'.

Lucy climbs on the bed with Katie and I, and we flop backwards; me in the middle with Lucy on my right and Katie on my left. We stare at the ceiling for a minute in comfortable silence. Really, we didn't need to say something.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TIME WARP!! Lol- Lucy: 18, Mason: 13, Katie: 11 (I think… it sounds right…)

**Bella's POV**

I blinked back tears as I watched Lucy lean over the 18 candles on her cake momentarily illuminating her beaming face before being reduced to smoke as she blew them all out with an almighty gust. Everyone clapped and resumed their talking as I sliced the cake with a slightly shaking hand. I choked back my tears and smiled in a hopefully genuine looking grin as I passed out plates of the cake to everyone. The second I finished I discreetly flew through the swinging door into the kitchen. I dissolved on the floor in quiet tears as soon as I was sure I was alone.

"I'll grab some more!" I heard Emmett call as his pounding footsteps approached the door. I scrambled up, not wanting to be caught in the middle of my break down. I grabbed a pan and turned on the water of the sink, my back to the door, as Emmett banged open the door, whistling loudly.

"Bella!" he said jovially. "What are you doing in- whoa." He had caught sight of my face; red-rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks. "What's up?" he asked as I vigorously rubbed my eyes to rid them of the betraying wetness and sting.

"Nothing. It's just that my baby is all grown up and moving out tomorrow. She doesn't need me anymore." I sighed and sniffed, disheartened.

"What?" Emmett cried, "Bella, how could she not need you? You're her mom! She's never going to not need you! Where's she going to go when it's vacation? Home. Where you and family and friends are. And when she has guy trouble? Me." I laugh at this one. "Because she may need someone to come and kick the guys ass. And when she's had a bad day or something exciting happen to her you're are definitely going to be on her e-mail's list of recipients or on her list to call. She's never going to not need you." He pulls me into his arms.

"Thanks Emmett." I say, squeezing him back tight making me laugh because I have to stand on my tip toes to get my arms around his neck and plant a kiss on his cheek.

"People are going to start worrying where we are." He grabs a handful of forks and leads me back out side to my eldest daughter's 18th birthday party.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Next day xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy's POV

I had lived in this room as long as I could remember and all that remained was the bed frame with the mattress bare and exposed and the dresser. I made my way to the bed to lie down on my side. I remembered when I'd lain like this with my dad sitting on the floor recounting memories of years passed. I remember being small and mom and dad coming to tuck me in, read to me, and give me one last kiss and hug.

I remember sitting on my bed and mom and dad coming in together. Their hands were clasped together behind my mom's back as they explained to me for the first time that I was going to receive a baby brother or sister soon.

I remember packing to spend a night at Aunt Alice's before Olivia was born. Mom had forgotten something and we both knew it. I realized I had forgotten my beloved blanket.

I shot straight up in my bed. Where had I put that blanket? I didn't remember putting it in any of the boxes I'd worked so painstakingly hard on for the past few weeks and I knew that I wouldn't forget where I put that. I flew across the room and threw open my closet. A good many articles of clothing and the occasional dusty stuffed animal were all that was left. Alice had taken it upon herself to buy me a whole new 'college wardrobe' so I'd be the most stylish girl on campus. The blanket wasn't there.

I whipped around to survey the room yet again. A sliver of pink caught my eye. I dove at it and pulled out my blanket from under the mattress. How could I forget about it? I wondered as I worried the velvet in between my thumbs and forefingers like I had so many years ago.

I went to the window and watched Uncle Emmett and Jasper talking with my dad about something as Katie and Olivia sat with lemonade in the shade, unconcerned about… well anything. I envied them right then, not having to worry about finding their way around campus or fitting in with new people you haven't know since preschool as was the case for many around here.

On the other side of the yard Mason, Emily and Alex chattered away carefree and unworried like Olivia and Katie. Did they wonder at all what it'd be like without their sister around? Did they not care they wouldn't see me for months at a time? It appeared not.

My lip trembled with unshed tears, voicing things I couldn't; anxiety, fear, depression, nerves, sadness. No! I will not cry… yet. I chanted over and over in my head. I knew if mom saw me cry or that I had cried that'd make it all the worse on her. I'd heard her crying when she thought no one was looking and I knew she was absolutely dreading this day. I'd made sure to make my departure day the day after my birthday so everyone could get his or her good byes. It had been hard to say goodbye to my friends.

I sighed, blinked back the lingering tears and made my way to the door. I turned one last time in the doorway, memorizing every nuance, nook, and cranny of the room and turned to go.

Katie's POV

I couldn't focus on anything Olivia was saying to me. I was on the brink of tears, but I knew not to cry. It would make it harder on Lucy and mom.

I felt like I was losing a piece of me. I wasn't going to see Lucy in bed in the morning or get the honor of finally waking her up at noon. I wasn't going to have her to chauffeur me around to dance and soccer practice when mom and dad were busy. She'd even brought me to the mall now and then. I wasn't going to have her around for talks about boys or makeovers or any girl stuff. I wasn't going to have her here for anything.

I guess that was a little dramatic. She was going to be here every break and maybe some weekends when she wanted laundry done elsewhere than the place on campus. She was always going to be my sister just like Mason was always going to be my brother and mom and dad would always be mom and dad. For always and forever, like mom use to say to us.

Mason's POV

I couldn't believe Lucy was moving out already. I still remembered playing with her in the backyard even before Katie was born.

Lucy had always been the saner of my two sisters, and I appreciated her presence even more because of that. She'd always been around to help reign Katie in when her schemes and plans got too much for her to handle, something dad said is just like his sister Alice.

Of course, being saner than Katie wasn't saying too much. I'd have to guess the majority of the population was saner than her.

All I'm trying to say is that I'll miss her.

**Bella's ****POV**

I watched as Lucy clomped down the stairs with her denim drawstring backpack slung over her shoulder with an unknown grace. She ran a hand through her hair to push it back from her face exposing her eyes, bright with a resigned kind of determination. She kept her heads slightly bent as if against the wind as she made her way outside, where she was immediately ran into all her cousins. She laughed as she hugged back Emily and Olivia as Alex hung back a bit. She gave hem each a kiss and whispered something in their ears. They released her after a moment and she rolled her eyes and grinned as she pulled Alex in for a hug. Reluctantly he hugged her back, making her laugh more.

She moved away and resumed making her way across the way before she was bombarded with a sniffling Alice. She looked slightly shocked and taken a back as Alice squeezed her in a bone crushing hug, not expecting so much strength from a woman so small. She squeezed back as tightly, if not more, until Jasper came forward and pried her away, looking apologetically at Lucy as she giggled. He stood there a moment before holding out his hand. Lucy stared at it a moment before launching herself into an equally fierce hug. He stood there a second before embracing her too.

Last in her line of family to hug were Emmett and Rosalie. Never shy Emmett stepped forward and enveloped her in a backbreaking hug. He lifted her straight off the ground so her legs were dangling with out him noticing. She laughed as she was set back on the ground. Rosalie gave her a simple tight squeeze before, as she broke away, she whispered something in her ear. Lucy smiled back at her and grinned, nodding.

Everyone called goodbyes as they piled into the cars in the driveway. Lucy waved wholeheartedly as the cars pulled away, leaving just us.

We'd finished packing up Lucy's things in her truck this morning so we had nothing to do but say goodbye. Edward was driving behind her to help her move her things in to her dorm so he had the honor of not having to say goodbye for a few hours yet.

Katie and Mason were closest so she grabbed them around the middle and hugged them to her. They gasped for air and flailed slightly as she laughingly planted kisses on the top of their heads She twirled them around so they could face her.

"Don't forget to feed Duke. Don't kill each other. Don't give mom and dad a hard time," Edward muttered something beside me that sounded suspiciously like 'she should listen to her own advice', "Call me, text me, email me, send smoke signals. I'll get them. Don't miss me too much. Don't forget me." She finished and they both nodded. "Good. I love you guys!" she said as she clung to them.

They overbalanced and became a laughing heap on the ground. I was greatly reminded of last night when we'd come upstairs and found all three of them curled up together on our bed a Harry Potter movie still playing on the television screen. For once in a long time I could see them as the little troublemakers they'd once been. Silently Edward had gotten pictures. We developed them and now accompanying the one we had of them in similar positions when they were little was the one of them last night, Lucy's last night as our eldest daughter that still lived with us. Now she was our eldest daughter that didn't live with us.

I was last.

She approached me slowly and when she got to me I hugged like it would be the last time I'd ever see her. It certainly felt like it. As if she could read my mind she pulled back a bit.

"I'll be back soon. I'll come for weekends when I can and breaks of course. It'll be like I was never gone. Swallowing my misery I nodded for both our sakes, trying to remember what Lucy had said was true.

Before I knew it, she was in her truck, waving, and she pulled out, Edward behind her, to move onto bigger and better things.

A/N- awww! That made me sad to write! She's all grown up! They're officially on the road to being empty nesters! Don't tell me it was too dramatic. If you leave for college from a family as tight knit as theirs, you'd be this upset too!

Back to school Monday so I won't have as much free time. Sniff.

**WE HIT OVER 200 REVIEWS!! ILY guys!!**

**-Cullens4everandever**


	23. Chapter 23

A/N-someone pointed out to me that big dog's like Dike don't live that long and he's probably 12 or 13 by now

A/N-someone pointed out to me that big dog's like Dike don't live that long and he's probably 12 or 13 by now. I'm sad to say I'll have to do something about that. Sniff.

Chapter 23Lucy's POV

I stared at the unfamiliar ceiling blankly, too wired to sleep. My roommate, Abby, was sleeping peacefully. I glanced at the clock by my bed again. 2:16 AM. I sighed and rolled over, going over the day again and again in my head.

Flashback

_I waved bye, my arm feeling like lead. I pulled out of the driveway in my truck and headed out, my dad right behind me. As we cruised the highway my depression levels and my nerves spiked. Likewise my anticipation skyrocketed._

_Finally we pulled up in front of my new home; college. I hopped out of my truck, barely acknowledging the rain as I took in the campus. Other freshmen were getting things inside and moved into their own dorms, but other than that it was evacuated._

_Dad pulled into the spot beside mine and slipped out. I grinned at him, unable to contain my excitement. He smiled at my enthusiasm._

"_You have the paper with dorm assignments, right?" he asked. I nodded and waved the paper. "Good. Why don't we find the room before we start anything, okay?" I nodded and glanced at my sheet: dorm number… 8208. I headed inside with dad on my heels and wandered through the halls. 8205…8206…8207…8208! I beamed as I pushed open the door. Music was pulsing through the room indicating one of my roommates was here._

"_Hello?" I called as the refrain started going._

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom jeans_

_Boots with the fur_

_The whole club was looking at her_

_She hit the floor_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants_

_And the Reeboks with the straps_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack_

_She hit the floor_

_Next thing you know_

_Shawty got low low low low low low low_

_A girl poked her head out of the door to my right. She had long sweeping strawberry blonde hair that fell in a waterfall down her back. A huge smile was plastered on her face._

"_Hi! I'm Abby! Are you Lucy?" she asked, practically shouting over the music._

"_Yeah!" I called. She cupped her hand to her ear. She put up a finger for me to wait a moment as she loped across the room and shut off the music. The silence seemed to press on me after the thunderous sound. She laughed, breaking the momentary silence._

"_Sorry. I like my music loud and I wasn't sure if you were coming today since I was the first one here." I nodded._

"_Well I'm going to be moving in today so my dad and I will be in and out." She nodded._

"_Let me know if I can help at all."_

"_Dad and I should have it covered." She smiled one more time and disappeared back into the room._

_Dad and I started taking trips back to the car grabbing boxes and piling them in the room. By lunch all the boxes were in the room and I was exhausted. Dad and I sat eating at a coffee shop near by. We were quiet a long time before dad said,_

"_So, college, huh?" I nodded absently. It was just starting to sink in that I was in college. "I don't know Luce. Seems just yesterday you only came up to my knee." I smiled weakly up at him. He pulled out a box from his pocket. And fingered it lightly._

"_I wanted to give this to you at your party, but it didn't seem right. It's just something to help remind you not to forget about your crazy family."_

"_Dad, I couldn't do that if I tried." He smiled at me and pressed the box into my palm. I glanced at him then slowly opened the box. A fine chain lay inside with a light gold locket. Around the edges was a border of diamonds and in the middle my initials were embossed. __**(Picture on profile) **__Carefully I clicked open the clasp and inside was a little picture._

_On one side it displayed a picture of Mason, Katie and I. We were playing in the backyard at twilight and we were all laughing. I remember when that picture was taken. Katie had fallen and scraped her knee. She had burst into tears and Mason and I had taken turns trying to cheer her up. We'd failed, getting a feeble smile at most, but when Luke came tearing outside, covered in foam, probably from a bath, with dad chasing after, calling for him to get back inside. It was too much and we fell in a heap laughing, practically crying with mirth._

_On the other side was our last Christmas card picture. We were all in front of the fire, crackling merrily behind us, and wearing Santa hats. The tree behind us winked and glimmered. Katie and I were wearing striped green and red sweaters with a green skirt and red boots (courtesy of Alice). Mason was wearing a red and white vertically striped button up shirt and jeans. Mom was wearing a red dress and white heels with dad standing beside her, with his arm around her shoulder wearing a white button up shirt like Mason's and black pants. We were the pictures of happiness, the picture perfect family._

_I blinked back tears as the onslaught of memories invaded my thoughts. I slipped the chain around my neck and clipped it there. I smiled down at the gold pendant hanging from my neck, where it would hang conceivably forever._

_He spent the next few hours helping me move things out of boxes and into the room and when we were done it was time for him to go. He kissed the top of my head as he hugged me tight._

"_Be safe." He whispered._

_And he was gone._

_End of really long flashback_

I fingered the beautiful locket again and smiled, finally drifting off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke to sunlight streaming in from the window. Groggily I lifted my head and took in my surroundings, letting the day before come pouring back to me.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Abby called brightly from the bathroom.

"What time is it?" I asked blearily.

"About noon." She said happily, making her appearance from the bathroom, looking stunning in a simple reddish orange tank top and tight fitting jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail low on her neck. "So I was thinking that since you're so new we should take a tour around campus, find where your classes are going to be, the best coffee places, good shopping and such." I nodded and hopped out of bed with a renewed energy. I grabbed a t-shirt and shorts and went and took a quick shower and got ready. When I came out she was waiting for me on her bed.

"Ready?" she asked me. I nodded, smiling and we left.

I learned a lot about Abby as we explored this unknown school and I told her all about me; about mom and dad, and Katie and Mason, and Duke too. I told about my extended family as well, and even some memories of mine. She told me how she had always wished for a family like mine, but it was just her mom, Tanya, and her. We used memories like currency, swapping stories for recollections. I had to figure as long as I had a good friend like Abby on my side, college would be pretty fun.

Mason's POV

If you had been walking around the house after Lucy left you'd think someone died. Mom and dad and not to mention Katie all seemed depressed and even Duke seemed in low spirits. He was old, I knew that, but he'd always acted like a puppy. Now he was showing his age more than ever. I was worried about it and I brought it up with mom. She promised she'd take him to the vet's as soon as possible.

That night I was in bed, Duke at the foot like every night, and I stroked his soft underside. His tail thumped the bedspread half heartedly as he turned his eyes on me, lost of their normal spark. I sighed and turned the light out, giving a final pat to Duke and went to sleep.

I woke with a start at dawn. I wondered what had made me wake so suddenly when the bed shook beneath me. Earthquake was my first panicked thought before I realized that it was Duke that was shaking. His form was limp and shaking so hard I was positive it was convulsions and foam dripped from his mouth.

"Dad!" I called down the hall. I pinned Duke's shaking body with my arms and waited. Moments later I could hear his pounding footsteps coming down the hall. He paused in the doorway, looking disheveled, and took in what was going. These are the times I'm glad dad works at the hospital. He's able to take in what's going on and do something about it in a moments notice.

He flew across the room and flipped Duke on his side, holding his shoulder down to minimize danger to himself.

"What now I asked quietly?" he shook his heads wearily.

"We wait."

We sat there for about ten long minutes waiting for him to finish his seizure before he finally shook himself out. He didn't move after it though.

"Tell me he's just unconscious dad." I said quietly in a strained voice. Duke was our family pet, but he'd always been my dog really. He slept at the foot of my bed; I was the one that took him for walks, occasionally joined by Katie or Lucy, even mom or dad a few times; I was the one that fed him every night and morning; I was the that was going to just about die if he died.

He shook his head again as he pressed his hand to Duke's neck. He waited a moment and tried a different spot, finally shaking his head one last time.

"I'm sorry Mason." I sunk my head into my hands. I did not need this right now. It was my entire fault too. He was in my room, if I'd only reacted another way, if I'd only taken action sooner, if I'd done something differently he might still be here now.

It was then that I heard a muffled sob from the doorway. My head snapped up to find Katie and mom there. Katie had tears streaming down her face and mom looked close to it. I reburied my head in my arms. Now what? I had to wonder.

We buried Duke in the backyard the next evening. Dad and I took most of the day to dig a hole in the far corner of our plot for a grave. We kept it simple though, with just a flower from Katie set on top once we refilled it. We went back inside and sat around morosely, staring blankly at Duke's old water and food bowls.

Finally mom stood up, swooped up the bowls, and turned to glare at us, daring us to challenge her. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow. Hearing no objections she turned and put the things in the garage.

"We're never going to get over this if we have to see those everyday." I nodded weakly. I felt drained from grief and didn't want to move for a long time. Possibly forever.

A/N- so sorry to end on a sad note, but I promise things will brighten up, at home and college.

**I've never seen a seizure there for don't know if I did that completely right or not.**

**-Cullens4everandever**


	24. Chapter 24

A/N- Le gasp

A/N- Le gasp! Another time warp! Lucy's 20 and a junior in college, Mason's 15 and a sophomore in high school, and Katie's 13 (my age! We relate!). They grow up so fast don't they? Sniff.

I was looking at some of my previous work and found how much my writing has grown so much. I used to write only for school assignments or if I had a stroke of genius or inspiration (it never got off the ground). Now I write everyday!

Chapter 24

**Lucy's POV**

I leaned back against in my chair in the library. Same old same old, another pointless assignment to research. My classes having to do with my major, journalism were the only ones that really held my attention. Next to me Abby pushed her book so that it skittered across the table and let her head drop to the table.

"I'm so tired!" she groaned rolling her head so it rested on its side giving her a perfect visual of me.

"What time is it anyway? We've been here hours." She pulled her arm onto the table and read her watch.

"Just past midnight. And we've got midterms and everything." She groaned again and heaved herself out of the chair and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. I followed suit and we trooped back to our dorm where we collapsed on our beds.

I awoke to Abby's shriek. I poked my head out from under the covers, barely registering I was fully dressed including shoes. Abby hopped by getting a shoe on looking frantic.

"Wuz goin' on?" I asked sleepily.

"We overslept! Our first class starts in ten minutes!" I jumped out of bed and attacked my dresser. I pawed through it and grabbed the first decent thing I saw.

"No time for showers!" Abby called to me as she haphazardly applied mascara. I nodded and flung the clothes the moment the door closed. I dove out after, still running a brush trough my hair. I chucked the brush behind me as we dove out the door and sped through the halls to our class. With eight minutes gone we were nearly there, panting I rounded another corner- and slammed right into someone. I flew backwards and landed on my back with my breath knocked out of me. I motioned for Abby to go on and she turned and ran the rest of the way.

I hopped to my knees and started gathering my things and flinging them in my bag. It was then I became aware of someone helping me pick up my things. I glanced up, and found myself eye to eye with Brian Clemens; the biggest jerk I could think of. I glared at him briefly before sweeping up the remaining things into my bag. He handed me my things and for a moment all I could do was stare. Strange electricity seemed to be jumping between us; surely he could feel it too? Without a backwards glance I fled to my class, just making it barely.

In class I had to focus hard though, for these were midterms. It was hard enough to focus when I was so out of breath as it is, but all I could do was think about the amazing heat I'd felt. I'd never felt anything like it before, that much I was positive. That jerk was coming on to every girl he came in contact with though! He slept with a different one every week- no, every night, and he treated everyone as if they were inferior. He made me sick.

I resolved to forget what I'd felt.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when the test was good and over. No more worrying about studying, cramming, or late nights. I left with high spirits, in search of Abby. She was heading towards the cafeteria when I caught up with her. She beamed at me lazily.

"Hungry?" she asked as she grabbed a tray.

"Starved," I said as I followed suit, grabbing things from the piles of food in front of us.

We paid and went off to get a table. We chattered happily for a while until we ran out of things to discuss. I fell quiet as my mind, of its own accord, flew back to the amazing warmth of this morning's encounter. She stared at me. I glanced up at her and she raised an eyebrow and I feigned innocence.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What's his name?" she asked. Quickly cutting to the point.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I stood to go dump m tray.

"Sure Lucy. Keep telling yourself that and you'll be together in no time." She said sarcastically and shook her. I glared openly at her.

"There's no guy." I said stubbornly. She stared at me incredulously. "Really. There's no guy." I insisted.

"Whatever you say Lucy." She said teasingly as she swung her bag over her shoulder and left. I stared after her at her receding back, trying to convince myself to forget it. He was a jerk and it was a fluke. It wouldn't happen again.

Bella's POV

I stared at the clock. Every Friday night Lucy called when she got home from work and I knew that'd be soon. She was coming home for Christmas break soon and I needed to know when she'd be getting here and such.

The tree twinkled innocently as I waited for the phone to ring. Finally the phone made itself be heard. I grabbed the receiver and pressed it eagerly to my ear.

"Mom?" Lucy asked.

"Hey Lucy!" I said happily. It was hard not being able to see one of my children every day to talk with so I cherished being able to talk to her on the phone. "We can't wait to have you home again soon."

"I know! I miss you guys so much! I'm so relieved that midterms are over though. It'll be good to get some actual sleep. It's much needed and appreciated." She laughed.

We talked for a while and then Lucy got quiet. I sensed she was on the breaking point of leaking withheld information. This needed to be handled with care.

"So… Anything… new going on?" I asked slowly, wording it carefully, vaguely. She giggled nervously then sighed.

"So there's this guy on campus right?" she was speed talking now, "He's the biggest jackass-" I ignored the term and let her continue, "I've ever met! He's got the biggest ego and he struts around wherever he goes like he owns the place! But today, I ran in to him- literally- and when my hand touched his it was like… magic. I could feel the heat and it was such a turn on!" She sighed happily for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "That doesn't change his personality though." She said, suddenly angry, bitter even.

"When I first met your dad I was new at school. We were biology partners and we had to do a lab together. He didn't really seem interested, but when our hands bumped, the heat I felt was incredible. I knew he was the one for me right then and there. Your father came around eventually though." She laughed.

"Well I don't think it's quite the same thing. Thanks anyway though. Well I gotta go hit the sack. Good night mom and remember to tell Mason that Lucy says to cut his hair!" We laughed once more before placing the receiver back in its cradle.

I smiled inwardly. Somehow I knew this was going to be big for Lucy whether she liked it or not.

Lucy's POV

I shivered against the biting wind of a Washington December as Abby and I pushed against the gales pushing us back. I spotted a coffee shop ahead and grabbed Abby's hand to lead her towards the warmth of it. We pulled open the door and hurried inside sucking in the warmth and sweet coffee scent.

As we surveyed the lists of drinks the tinkle of the bell sounded behind us. I paid it no mind until I heard a man laughing behind me. I turned and, of course, there he was. Brian was shaking his head like a dog to rid his hair of the snow while his two friends behind him laughed.

Great just what I need, I thought to myself sourly. As he straightened up a bit, he caught sight of Abby and me. He smirked and strode over, gang in tow.

"Hey Cullen. Um… do I know you from somewhere?" he asked turning appraising eyes on Abby. Her cheeks flushed.

"Er, Abby Denali. I bartended at one of our parties." She stammered slightly as Brian's friends snickered. I knew Abby bartended at the occasional party for a few extra bucks and I respected her for it while I knew others did not. Some even looked down on her for it.

"Ah. Hired help." He said before his eyes lashed back to me, a playful smile lit up his face.

"So, Cullen." I bristled, ready to fight. "Want to go out some time to a movie or something?" he asked, arching his eyebrow. I gaped at him a moment.

"Are you kidding me?" I said hotly. He raised both eyebrows now.

"Nope. And I can tell you want to. You're falling to your knees at the very sight of me." His friends snickered yet again at the reference to the spill I took yesterday morning. Abby looked lost.

"I tripped and you know that." I hissed gaining steam. "I wouldn't go out with you if you were the last man on Earth. You look down on everyone around you like you're some sort of sex God. You expect people to swoon at the very thought of. You insult my friends and I right in front of us! So, no, I wouldn't go out with you! You egotistical, immature, arrogant, moron!" I didn't realize I was yelling until I finished, red in the face with a ringing silence filling the shop. I blinked, looking around, a flush of embarrassment flooding my face. Out of the blue, people started to clap. It grew and the women in the shop were yelling things such as 'You tell him girl!'. I gave him one last glare and hurried out of the shop, Abby hot on my heels.

A/N- So I know it's been a while since I've updated. I'm a horrible person. I know it. Please don't hurt me.

**Anyway, I'll try to update soon, but no promises seeing as I'm a horrible person.**

**-Cullens4everandever**


	25. Chapter 25

A/N- I wonder if anyone picked up on a few more subtle hints about Abby's family… well, you'll find out soon

A/N- I wonder if anyone picked up on a few more subtle hints about some things… well, you'll find out soon!

Chapter 25Bella's POV

Everything was in order. Esme was holding her annual Christmas party tonight with, what seemed like, all of Washington invited. Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and I had been decorating all morning and Katie, Mason, Alex, Emily, and Olivia were cutting up some fruits, cheeses and meats while their fathers and Carlisle were talking over some beers in the other room after they proved useless with party preparations.

As Alice danced and skipped her way around the humungous tree, throwing bits of tinsel over her head at the tree like some sort of fairy, my phone went off. I glanced at the number on the front and smiled when Lucy flashed across the screen.

"Hey sweetheart! Are you driving right now?" I asked concernedly.

"No. Look, mom, two things. First, do you mind if Abby stays with us? Her mom is staying at her boyfriend's for Christmas and she doesn't want to stay on campus alone."

"Sure, sure! Of course she can!"

"Good, because we're already halfway there. The other thing is that we're driving through a storm and might be a bit late. Thought you should know." She had to hang up soon after to focus on driving, leaving me to worry.

Lucy's POV

I sat at a small table with Abby at a rest stop munching a bit of lunch before heading back into the harsh wind again. People hurried by, bundled in many layers, looking haggard despite the prospect of the holidays so close. I glanced at my watch and stood. Abby followed suit and we hurried out again. We dove into the car where I turned the heat up full blast.

We got right back on the highway where visibility was moot. The snow whirled around the car and I had the windshield wipers working overtime to banish the compiling white mush compiling on my windshield. To distract us from the nerve wracking factors around us.

_I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your loving is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

_Every night  
Every day  
Just to be there in your arms_

I shifted nervously in my seat. The lyrics of this made me think of Brian more than I liked to admit. Hastily, I changed the station.

_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

Now you're in, and you can't get out

You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby

I bit my lip yet again. Brian's face and voice ran through my mind. I smacked the search button.

_But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you_

And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoah...)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh...)

And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh

I glanced at Abby who was watching me suspiciously. I grimaced as I hit the search button again. Why was this bothering me so much? I didn't like him much less love him! Finally, I settled on some classical music when I heard Claire De Lune, one of my parents' favorites. I settled back, still squinting, while Abby held a defiant posture next tome, angling her body towards me and crossing her arms. I glanced at her out of the corner of eye and felt my eyebrows knit with uncomfort. Finally I gave.

"What?" I cried. She raised her eyebrows, incredulous.

"What do you mean 'what'?" she asked rolling her eyes. I glared at her.

"You know that I mean why are you staring at me like I have something to tell you or something!"

"So there is something you're not telling me!" she said triumphantly.

"No!" I cried, exasperated. "I just said that's how you were looking at me. Not that it was justified." She shook her head.

"Whatever it is, you know I'm going to find out what it is." I couldn't argue that.

We pulled up to the lit up mansion like house and turned to Abby and grinned at the awed expression on her face. We Parked on the plush lawn with all the other cars and hurried inside, shivering against the brutal gales. We rang the doorbell and stumbled inside when it was flung open. I found myself being pulled into the arms of my mother and father. I squeezed them back and peeled off my coat.

I pulled Abby in front of me so she could shield me. She laughed and held out her hand to mom and dad.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen! It's so nice to finally meet you!" she said as she shook their hands warmly. I envied the way she could put herself so out there in a new environment. Then I noticed dad looking at her funny.

"Abby Denali? Are you by chance related to a Tanya Denali?" Abby looked surprised.

"She's my mom! Why? Do you know her?" now mom was looking at her funny too. Dad looked sheepish.

"Well, we kind of dated in high school." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"They were very serious for quite some time. What's she up to these days?" mom asked, seeming genuinely interested. I was surprised she took that so coolly. If I was married and we started talking about his exes I wouldn't be asking how they were.

Dad seemed just as surprised as I was.

"Why do you ask of all people? I thought you two, kind of… er… hated each other to an extent." Mom laughed airily.

"That was in high school! It was petty." Abby and I were swept into the huge living room where it seemed thousands or people were being contained. The glass walls lining the room portrayed the wind sweeping around the house. I had a sweet reunion with Katie and Mason soon after. They were both filling out amazingly fast. I bereted Mason about his long hair moaning about his opposition to cutting it. I giggled with Katie about her new crush and which of her friends were going out with whom.

The night passed quickly. Everyone loved Abby; she had a way, like my father, of knowing what people wanted to hear- even from Gran who had shown up for the party. I answered the vague questions of 'how's college?' many times. I was extremely tempted to tell them that college had a bad cold and was cooped up on campus, and I was fine, thanks for asking. I resisted however.

People began leaving hours later and finally the last of the stragglers were bidding Esme and Carlisle goodbye. Dad and mom plopped down on either side of Abby and me, dad loosening his tie.

"So I've been meaning to ask," dad said after a moment, "how's your mom's new job going?" Abby raised her head a few inches to look around me to dad.

"How did you know she has a new job? I don't remember mentioning it…" dad's eyes bugged out slightly and seemed at a loss for words.

"Are- are you sure? I… could've sworn I heard you mention it."

"I… don't think so…" Abby said sinking back on the cushions. She glanced at me, confused. Minutely I shrugged, confusion glazing my face. How had he known that? I wasn't sure I had even been aware of it!

"Edward, how did you know that?" mom asked, leaning forward to look around Abby and me.

"How about we talk about it later?" I could tell she was about to argue, following her more stubborn senses, but seemed to think better of it. She sat back again.

Sensing the new tension in the air, Abby and I left after congratulating my grandparents on the success of the party.

As I drove the familiar winding path out of their property Abby and I sat in silence. I was thankful she'd at least forgotten to bug me about Matt. If I knew Abby though, she was going to remember and she was not going to let it drop. Ever. Just like I was sure mom wouldn't let his slip up be forgotten until she finds out what, if anything, happened. Ever.

Bella's POV

I felt panicky. For the first time I felt as if something might be going on between Edward and another woman. I was always annoyed with the nurses that still came onto Edward at work, but I'd seen first hand that he had no interest and brushed them off like flies. Now, this seemed like something more. Mentally I assured myself that Edward wouldn't do something like that to me. I was probably blowing this out of proportion. He wouldn't have an affair! He wasn't that type of person.

Suddenly, I was seething. How could he do something like this to me? Even if he wasn't having an affair, he'd still kept something from me!

I watched as Lucy pulled Abby up and all but ran out. As soon as I heard the door close behind them I jumped up, exhaustion long forgotten. Edward seemed to cringe and recoil from the impending questions. I stood over him arms crossed and foot tapping. He watched me a moment, lips pursed slightly.

"Yes dear?" he asked slowly. I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you think?" I cried. "You suddenly know something about a woman neither of us supposedly have seen since high school! What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Look," Edward said standing up and putting his hands on my shoulders, placating. I shrugged off his hands angrily. "Nothing's going on! I just happened to run into her right after we got married. We had dinner as friends and we talked but I swear to you that nothing happened at all." I mulled that over a moment.

"That doesn't explain why you knew she has a new job."

"Well," he paused a moment, "that one dinner sort of became an annual thing."

"How long, how often, and when was the most recent meeting?" I asked flatly.

"Once a year, since we got married, and last week." I gaped at him.

"You've been keeping this from me for that long?" I asked bewildered. He nodded, rightfully ashamed. "And all this time we've heard Lucy talk about Abby, you never realized she's Tanya's daughter?"

"No, I haven't. Tanya mentioned she had a daughter in the same school as Lucy. I never asked if she knew her daughter because I didn't want her to ask how I knew the girl. I didn't want to lie to her." I gaped at him again.

"You didn't want lie to her? Edward, you've been in contact with Tanya for years without my knowledge. There had to be a lie in there somewhere! Why didn't you just tell me?" I wanted to stay in control of this conversation but in my last sentence against my will a hurt tone leaked into my voice. He stepped forward and pulled me close. I didn't have the energy to pull away.

"The only reason I didn't tell you is because I figured you'd worry yourself about it. I never meant to hurt you." I felt the fight go completely out of me.

"Promise?" I asked softly into his chest.

"Promise." He said pulling me tighter. I sighed and nodded.

"Good."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N- so I officially got my first mini flame

**A/N- so I officially got my first mini flame! I was expecting to be flamed out much sooner than the 25****th**** chapter, and even then it was just saying the last chapter was dumb, not even a full out flame. Ha! Just to let you know, I seriously don't care what you tell me about my story. Reviews make me happy and give me feedback, but the reason I write is because I enjoy it and I like to share my work. That and the fact that I love to read is why I joined in the first place. So please, if you have negative feelings towards my story or me, keep it to yourself or don't read it anymore. Okay? Thanks.**

**IMPORTANT! I figure I'll have the rest of Lucy's love story, then start on Mason's, then finally Katie's. Lots of fluff in between though and 'm not planning on ending it there either! So many many many more chapters to come!**

Chapter 26

**Lucy's POV**

The holidays passed too quickly for my liking. I loved waking up every morning in my old room and clomping down the stairs in my slippers. I'd walk into the kitchen where, predictably, Katie was sitting on her heels at the table, absently eating cereal and reading the comics. Her head would snap up and her face would light up.

"Normally it's just me in the morning this early." She said cheerily. I smiled as pulled the cereal towards me. If I ever wanted Katie time, this was when I had it. She asked me about every aspect of my single college life, listening with rapt attention and an awed expression. I asked about every aspect of her middle school life and laughed with her about the teachers and her peers.

Soon Mason would come down and he'd smile, glad to have his sister back. We repeated the process of get-to-know-your-sibling all over again, him learning about my day-to-day routines and me his. I was hard for me to believe the little boy who'd smeared spaghetti in my hair was the same teenager sitting across from me. His face was more chiseled than I remembered and he'd finally given in and cut his hair so it was down to his eyebrows and mussed up. Mom said he was a spitting image of dad when he was younger.

Next up was Abby who joined us at the table. I'd worried a bit that Mason or Katie might not be comfortable with her in the house. Fortunately, they'd both taken to her immediately and Abby was so diplomatic and full of charisma that she fell right in with us. Katie got a chance to exercise her motor mouth telling Abby all the dirt on me I hadn't told Abby about my childhood. We near fell over after Abby finished telling us a story involving her mom, her, two goldfish, a bit of yogurt, and Hillary Duff.

Next down were mom and dad, completing the table. We sat there quite some time. This was one of the only times of day I had everyone together at once before the routines and responsibilities of the day began.

Katie, Mason, Abby, and I, because we had nothing taxing our time, headed outside and had a heated snowball fight. We came in soon after red cheeked and cheerful.

The rest of the day was spent basking in the warm glow of the fire with the television on or a good book. I went shopping with my aunts, my mom, my sister, my mother. I dropped in on old friends and chatted them up for hours. I caught up with my parents again, finding things out that we hadn't had time to discuss on our hurried phone calls.

Abby seemed to enjoy my little town and family quite a bit as well. She hit it off with Rosalie and Alice right away, exploring malls with them for hours. Alex even hit on her, which we found hysterical.

For New Year's Eve Abby and I went to one of my old friend's parties. We danced and laughed our way around the room finally stopping to sit down and catch my breath. Absently I scanned the room and locked eyes with a man.

Matt was standing there.

**(I was going to end it here, but I decided to be nice.)**

I sucked in a deep, sharp breath. His eyes scanned my face taking it in. I couldn't decide whether I wanted to cry over the fact he still looked exactly the same and in his prime, or scream about the fact that he had a ditsy little blonde as an ornament on his arm.

"Matt," she cooed, turning doe eyes on him and pouting, "I want to go dance." He didn't answer, not looking from my face. She tugged on his arm making him slowly tear his eyes from where I stood motionless.

"Why don't you go get us something to drink?" he asked. She looked like she was about to whine, but turned on her heel and stalked the other way. He started crossing the room, making a beeline for me. I jumped up and looked wildly around for Abby and an escape route. I spotted her shaking back her long silky strawberry blonde hair seductively, something I'd never mastered, and chatting with two boys I'd never seen before. I darted across the threshold to her.

"Lucy! Have you met Ben and Austin?" she asked happily, "They're here visiting family all the way from Australia." She wiggled her eyebrows teasingly. Ben and Austin raised their hands in greeting looking nervous. I could commiserate for them- Abby could be pretty intimidating.

I nodded to them, flashed a smile, grabbed Abby, and took off the other way. I dragged her, making her stumble badly, outside onto the deck where more partygoers were talking out of the hubbub of the main room. I shivered against the instant bitterness of the late December air, wishing I had a coat, and explained to her in hushed harried whispers about Matt and my past up to the point inside in an off to the side corner. Her light brown eyes widened as I wound my way through the relationship's story. By the end she swore loudly, shattering the quiet and making a few people nearby jump.

"I don't want to talk to him." I whispered as I attempted to prevent the trembling of my lower lip. She nodded and quickly squeezed me in a hug.

"Do you want to go?" she asked looking at me with raised sympathetic eyebrows. I paused.

"No. I'm going to call my dad or something. You stay and enjoy the party. Here are the keys for the car." I said flatly, holding out the keys to my truck. She pushed them away.

"No way! If you want to go home to get away from that creep then I'm with you." Her face was set and I knew there would be no arguing.

"Fine," I said resignedly. "Let's go." She smiled and reentered the main room. She scanned the room quickly as I described Matt to her. She gave the all clear and we hurried across the room. Abby slipped out the front door first and as I put a foot outside I felt an arm grab my arm.

I whipped my face around, my eyes following up an exceedingly muscular hand (currently clutching my wrist) and arm to a nicely toned chest to a wide pair of shoulders and neck and, finally, the chiseled face that was Matt.

A/N- I'm not sure what I want to do next. I have a few ideas: 1) Matt rapes her and she becomes pregnant 2) they have a rational conversation during which Lucy does not lose her cool 3) Matt tries to talk to her but Lucy doesn't want to- ends with Abby bitchslapping him! 4) Matt wants her back and Lucy stomps on hinm (figuratively) 5) other. Let me know which one you want and I'll se those opinions to help form my decision to influence the next chapter(s).

-Cullens4everandever


	27. Chapter 27

A/N- thanks for helping me decide what happens in this chapter

**A/N- thanks for helping me decide what happens in this chapter! I got a lot of demands for anything but number 1 so I chose that just to spite you all! Just kidding just kidding just kidding! Instead I chose a mix of the other choices. Have fun!**

**ALSO: we passed 300 reviews!! Ahhh! I love you guys!! I also broke my personal record of reviews per chapter!!**

Chapter 27Lucy's POV

I stared into the eyes of my ex-boyfriend for an immeasurable moment. All the hurt and the anger of his betrayal funneled it's way into my souls. I stared into the eyes of the one who'd broken me. At the same time though, I felt as if I should be thanking him. His breaking me had strengthened me. I knew I had to be my own safety and security. I tried not to rely on anyone else too much.

His eyes showed none of the coldness I had expected. Instead they showed some pain. Pain? How could this pain him? He cheated on me! Not the other way around.

Suddenly the image of me screaming at him in a high school hall way flashed through my mind. I squared my shoulders. I was not the same girl as the one who had verbally and slightly physical attacked Matt. That was years ago and she'd grown up. She wasn't going to give Matt the satisfaction of knowing he still got that sort of reaction from her. No, instead she turned on the frostiness.

"What?" she asked letting her voice whip out as I heaved my wrist from his grasp. He flinched almost imperceptibly.

"I just wanted to talk." He spotted Abby, running across the lawn after realizing I wasn't hot on her heels. "Alone." He added pointedly. I studied him closely, not quite sure what I was looking for; perhaps a trace of aggression, but all I saw was sincerity.

Suddenly Abby was at my side staring daggers at Matt. He took an automatic step back, something I considered wise at the moment.

I touched her arm and her head snapped to me, her eyes reduced to slits. Her expression became slightly less harsh.

"Please," his tone was pleading now, "Seriously. I just want to talk. Nothing else. I swear." His voice was so earnest I couldn't help but believe him. I turned to Abby again and gave a tiny nod. She crossed her arms, studied me a moment.

"Go ahead." She said slightly resignedly, still shooting suspicious glances at him. Matt smiled slightly and ducked his head lightly in thanks. He grabbed my hand lightly and towed me across the room. I cast one nervous look over my shoulder at Abby who had her arms crossed resentfully over her chest and was watching our progress warily until she was swallowed by the partygoers.

Matt reached a rather secluded corner then and turned to face me.

"Look," he said forcing my eyes to his, "I've been thinking of this moment for some time now, what I'd say, what you'd say. I can't remember any of it now." He shook his head ruefully. "I do remember my main point though. Ever since you, I can't date other women without comparing them to you; do they taste quite the same as you? Do they laugh like you do? Are they anywhere near as smart as you are? And they weren't. None of them. Then I realized something." He took his hands and cupped my face between his rough palms. His breathing became slightly heavily. My face froze in what I had to assume was a rather stricken position. "Lucy, I realized I love you, now and forever, and I never want to leave your side." Before I could react his lips were on mine.

I'd never kissed a man quite like I had with Matt. I'd had my flings, each less meaningful than the last. My hindsight seemed unbelievably clear in those moments, could see in my mind's eye every kiss, every touch, every bit of sweet flattery he'd used to lure me in. I was like a child having candy for the first time- finding it's sweet flavor and occasional small surprises in it as well. But all you get with too much candy is a stomachache, and heartbreak I added. During those candy shop visits he'd also been seeing other girls. He'd been sampling other candies.

My eyes flew open. His eyes were closed, clearly enjoying the kiss. Roughly I shoved his chest away, which was no mean feat- he was many times larger than myself.

"How dare you?" I snarled. "You cheat on me multiple times and expect forgiveness just like that? Who says I haven't moved on? Which I have! Who says you aren't too late? Which you are! Who says I'm not currently seeing someone else? Which I am!" But only when I close my eyes I added mentally, thoughts of Brian suddenly invading my thoughts. I pushed him back out.

"Lucy, don't you see? We'd be so happy together! I could give you everything you could possibly need or want and more! I've changed!" I shook my head slowly, disbelievingly.

"I've changed, he says." I said icily. "How could I possibly believe that after what you've done to me?" I demanded.

"Because it's true! You've got to believe me Lucy! Don't you remember the good times we've had?" I stared at him coldly.

"No. I don't believe I do." I turned on my heel and began stalking away when he grabbed my wrist hard again, wheeling me around to face me again. I tugged fruitlessly away and did the one thing I could think of. I screamed.

Heads immediately swiveled to find the source of the noise. He dropped my wrist right away as if he'd been burned and I ran like a bat out of hell. I intercepted Abby who was pushing her way through the crowd to get to me after hearing me scream. I grabbed her hand and pulled her out and into the night air, bitterly slapping my cheeks. I threw the keys to Abby who mercifully caught them. We dived into the truck and she gunned it. We were gone.

By the time we got home, I was in hysterics. I sobbed and hyperventilated as I relayed the scene to my parents, siblings and Abby while dad looked at the bruises on my wrist. He'd pointed out that those bruises would be enough to support me in court, Mason was all for it, but I didn't want to press charges. I didn't ever want to see him again.

Abby and I left the day after that and I began breathing a bit easier, secure in the fact that I wouldn't have to see Matt at least at campus.

It was just my luck of course that Brian was there. I parked and hopped out, duffel bag on shoulder, and swerved across the parking lot. Predictably, Brian called to me. I walked faster. He caught up to me right away.

In an attempt to slow me down, he grabbed my hand- and stopped short, yanking me to a halt. He was studying my bruised wrist intently.

"What?" I asked, frustrated and tired.

"Your wrist. What happened." He asked bluntly.

"I hit on a table." I quickly invented. "Can I go? I'm so tired." He mad e no move to release me, instead followed the lines of the bruises.

"I don't think so. These are hand prints." I was taken aback a moment, but recovered quickly.

"And why, might I ask, would you believe there would be a reason I'd have hand shaped bruises on my arm?" I asked in a tone questioning his sanity. He raised an eyebrow.

"Men obviously can't keep their hands off of you. You're much too beautiful for your own good." I rolled my eyes.

"Right. Well, if you're quite done, I'd really like to go." I said as I ignored the voice in my head screaming for me to stay with him.

"No, don't go." He said as if he could hear the same voice in my head. I shook my head.

"I shouldn't."

"C'mon. We can do something fun." Fun? My mind wandered to all the fun things I'd like to do with him before being pulled back in rather abruptly.

"Lucy! Where'd you go?" Abby was jogging across the lot. I turned to Brian gave him a fleeting look and went to Abby. She grinned at me and I gave a tight smile back. We loped off across the grounds, me looking back at Brian once and giving him a slightly apologetic look. He waved and turned and disappeared into the building near by.

Right then and there I decided I would have Brian. I didn't care what other people would think- just in it for the sex probably. Nut I really didn't care. I wanted him.

A/N- yay! Brian and her are going to get together! Good times are to come!

**-Cullens4everandever**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

**A/N- time warp a few months to the future!**

**Chapter 28**

**Lucy's POV**

These past few months had been a complete blur to me. I was officially boyfriend girlfriend with Brian. We'd been going out for six months now and he'd stayed true to me the entire time. Slowly, I was learning how to be able to trust a guy. I'd even moved in with him! Dad and Mason weren't too happy about it, but I, to be truthful, didn't care much.

I still felt the same heat as I had the first time when we touched. I asked him once as we lay in bed together if he could feel it and he was surprised that I could at all. He'd thought all along it was just him.

Being with Brian was so easy, so natural. He'd shown me a whole other side of him I didn't think possible after being exposed to his rich, high society snob-like self. He didn't even resemble the same man anymore. He seemed truly interested when I talked. He'd even taken me to meet his parents, something, he'd let me know, he'd never done with another woman.

Flashback

I worried the sleeve of my dress as Brian rang the bell. He looked at me over the corner of his eye and pulled me tighter.

"_They're going to love you. How could they not?" I chuckled nervously. I could think of a few ways._

_The door was opened by a maid revealing the house's interior that could have put even Esme's to shame. Everything seemed to gleam surreally and every bit of furniture looked as though it had been bought the day before and then buffed and polished for hours._

The maid took our coats and led us to a grand parlor area. A professional had obviously decorated the room; everything was cream and white and brown, perfectly intermeshing with each other. A woman with a very compact body and tight skinned face was perched on the very edge of the couch wearing a dress that matched the room but looked as if had cost thousands of dollars. Not only her dress but her body also looked extremely expensive. A man sat opposite her in a stiff looking armchair, looking at ease. He wore a simple enough looking suit, but it looked to cost just as much as the dress his wife wore.Brian squeezed my hand and pulled me along behind him. I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Mother, father." Brian greeted them. They rose and hugged them rather stiffly. His mother came over to me.

"_Mrs. Clemens." I greeted warmly. She made no answer except to slowly circle me like someone considering a horse for buying. I shot a confused and rather freaked out look to Brian. He shrugged in a 'what-can-you-do?' sort of look. She got back to my front and nodded. I couldn't quite tell if it was in approval or not._

_We made our way to the dining room, just as elegant if not more. I commented on the beauty and splendor of the house. The comment was mostly directed at Brian's father as his mother just clucked every time I tried to ease the tension. His father, in contrast, was more laid back. He chuckled easily and made me feel much more comfortable._

_After a long silence punctuated by the tinny metallic noise of silverware on plates his mother stood._

"_Brian," she said rather sharply, "May I have a word out in the foyer?" he stood and, after giving me an encouraging smile turned and walked after his mother._

_The foyer wasn't far enough. I could still hear every word they said, could imagine every look._

"_She seems nice enough, Brian, but she just doesn't fit." She said harshly. I could see in my mind the look of anger crossing his face._

"_That's not quite up to you, mother." He said curtly. My head drooped and cheeks flushed as she continued._

"_You two come from very different worlds. It will never work." It went on like that quite some time until Brian came back in, seething, and somewhat literally dragged me out._

_I hung my head as we drove off. I'd pointed out everything his mother had said, we were too different, our pasts had nothing in commons, he deserved better. He'd countered every single one, everyone's heart beats the same, and our pasts didn't matter. Our futures did and they would have everything in common. The last one he didn't even grace with an argument, just giving me a bemused look._

_End of flashback_

Overall, the night had been a disaster. We had no plan to try it again.

My cell phone rang right then, interrupting my musing.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe," Brian's smooth voice said thoroughly lifting my spirit, "Happy birthday. I was wondering if you're up to dinner tonight."

"Sure, your treat." He laughed lightly.

"Great. I'll pick you up at the apartment at seven. I smiled as I closed the phone and slid off our bed. I flipped through my dress choices and settled on a simple sleeveless black one. I glanced at my watch. I had a little under an hour until he came and mom was expecting my call tonight. We gabbed for the rest of my time until Brian showed up at the door. I said goodbye to my mom and cheerfully went with Brian.

He seemed unusually jittery on the way to the restaurant. I asked him if he was okay a few times, but he insisted he was fine.

We got to the restaurant, an upscale expensive one, it figured, and were ushered to a table.

We sat and talked until the wine came. He celebrated my legality of drinking by getting us the most expensive wine on the menu. They brought it out and he, with a wide smile, toasted us. I lifted the glass to my lips, but something stopped me. A small swish and click noise was coming from within the glass. I pulled away to look inside. There was a ring, a beautiful ring, at the bottom of my glass.

I stared at the small bit of diamond and metal with open-mouthed shock, waiting for a waiter to swoop in and inform me that it had been delivered to the wrong table. My head snapped forward when something brushed my knee. Brian had slid onto one knee and was looking deeply into my eyes.

"Lucy," he said earnestly, "I have loved you since the moment I set eyes on you. I will always love you. Always. Lucy Cullen, will you marry me?" tears prickled in my eyes and a lump formed in my throat. My smile was too big for my face. My lip trembled and all I could manage to choke out was "Yes," and then suddenly I had been pulled up and into his arms. He squeezed me and laughed euphorically.

"You've just made me so happy." He whispered into my ear. I smiled back, I really couldn't manage anymore than that, but to smile and pray I didn't scream with ecstasy.

**A/N- ha! Told you happy times would come! Incase some of you can't tell or you have a different drinking age, she turned 21. Yay! Kind of short though. More is to come though!**

**-Cullens4everandever**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N- ages- Lucy- 21, Mason- 16, Katie- 14, Bella and Edward- mid 40s (so old so fast! lol)**

**Chapter 29**

**Bella's POV**

I lay in bed with a novel resting on my stomach and rested my head on Edward's hollow on his shoulder as he read over my shoulder. Absently, I laid it page down on m chest. He kissed my ear and I snuggled closer to him.

"What time is Lucy getting in tomorrow?" I asked as I strained my neck to see him better.

"Noon." He said in between kisses along my neck.

"And she said it was just her?"

"Yup," he said as he continued on with his rail of kisses.

"Huh. I thought for sure she'd bring Brian." Edward grumbled very quietly and I smacked him. He was still annoyed over the fact that she had moved into his apartment.

I didn't wholeheartedly approve of my daughter living with someone but I could understand that that was how things worked at the time. Besides, I was fairly certain, though I'd never mention this to Edward, that she was in love.

The morning after was quiet. Katie and Mason were on the couch together reading and Edward was across the room on the computer. Katie let her book flop over and blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Hey Mason?" she asked turning slightly.

"Mmm?" he asked without looking up.

"What was it like before I was born?"

"Quiet." He said without looking up. Edward chuckled as he typed. Katie glared at them before hearing a honk outside. Before I could blink, she was out the door. I followed to the door with Edward and Mason in tow.

Lucy stood in the middle of the driveway being squeezed tightly by her sister. It was surprising to see them side-by-side because Katie hadn't stopped growing in the past year or so and was now just about as tall as Lucy. Given, that wasn't too tall, but it was obvious they were sisters.

Katie looked over Lucy's shoulder towards her truck..

"Where is he?" she demanded.

"Who? Brian?" she asked, "He couldn't come." Katie looked disappointed as she let everyone else have a turn hugging Lucy.

"Why couldn't he come?" she asked with a slight pout, closely resembling Alice. Lucy shrugged.

"He needed to work this weekend. Why are you so bent on seeing him?" she asked looking confused.

"Well, according to you, he's gorgeous," Lucy nodded, a smile playing on her lips, "brilliant," she nodded again, the smile becoming more pronounced, "and totally sweet and funny." Lucy giggled as her cheeks flushed. "So it only makes sense I'd want to meet him."

"True."

We made our way inside and let the girl breathe as Katie went off on one of her normal tangents. Mason leaned over to Lucy.

"You should totally come home more often. Without you, she only has me and mom and dad's ears to talk off." Mason whispered in Lucy's ear. Katie broke off abruptly and shot daggers at her older brother. She seized a pillow and chucked at him. He ducked and instead hit Edward square in the face as he'd been taking Lucy's duffel bag inside. Katie's eyes grew huge and round as she stared at the pillow on dad. The offending cushion stayed immobile on his face a moment before sliding off and landing on the floor with a rather resigned 'floof'.

For half a moment, nobody moved. Suddenly Lucy and I burst out laughing. I really couldn't remember laughing so hard in quite some time. Mason joined in our hoots of laughter and after another moment or so, so did Edward and Katie.

"You know," Lucy said through giggles, "I really don't notice how much I miss being here too often until I come back."

We ate dinner and she caught us up on things and we caught her up on things. We sat and talked long after everyone stopped eating. A sleepy calm broke over Mason, Lucy, and Edward after a while. Lucy and I didn't seem affected in the least by the new atmosphere; instead Lucy nervously twisted her napkin in her lap and I watched her speculatively, arms crossed and leaning back in my chair. Lucy glanced across the table at me, feeling my eyes on her. I raised my eyebrows expectantly for something and she hastily dropped her eyes again. I sighed and leaned forward.

"So… anything on your mind?" I asked. She glanced around the table. Katie and Mason didn't seem to notice Lucy's reluctance to speak, but Edward was slightly rigid in his seat and was watching her warily. She looked a few times from Edward to me before sighing and slowly putting her napkin down.

"So… you know that I've been living with Brian for some time now…" she paused and Mason and Edward scowled; they really weren't happy about that. "And I really love him…" her face suddenly lit up and blush tinted her cheeks. "Well a couple of days ago, on my birthday, he kind of…" her voice became so quiet there was no way we were able to hear what she said next.

"Come again?"

"He… he finally proposed!" she laughed with joy. Katie and I jumped up and shot around the table to her.

"I can't believe this!" "How did he propose?" "Where were you when he did it?" "Any ideas for the wedding?" Katie and I were asking questions excitedly. Suddenly from behind us came Edward and Mason's response.

"You've only known him six months!" "You can't marry him!" "You're only 21!" "You can't marry him!" "You barely know the guy!" "You can't marry him!" Edward and Mason looked livid. Lucy put up her stubborn defenses.

"Excuse me?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm well with in my rights to marry him. You and mom were younger than me when you got married. Mom was my age now when she was pregnant with me. I know him like the back of my hand. I'm madly and deeply in love with him and I'm going to marry him." Edward and Mason sputtered incoherently, looking for another argument.

"Edward?" I said and crossed the room. I put a hand lightly on his back. "Don't be like Charlie." His eyes widened slightly and he shook his head.

"I'm becoming your father." He groaned. "Look, Lucy, I'm your dad. It's my job to make sure you end up with the best guy the universe has to offer. Are you absolutely and positive this- he- is what you want?" Lucy nodded her head solemnly.

"Dad, I'm absolutely, one hundred percent certain, he's the one for me. I could never be happy with anyone else." Edward sighed nodded slightly and took a step back. Last was Mason.

Mason continued glaring at his sister she crossed her arms and locked eyes with him. They stared each other down, brother and sister. They stood unmoving as Katie stood equal distances from each other looking back and forth between the two, locked in internal combat. Finally, Mason took a step back, grumbling profanities at his sister. She, taking this as his blessing, smirked and then raced across the room enveloping him in a hug, kissing him loudly on the cheek.

"Ugh," he groaned pushing her off. "I can rescind my blessing at any point you know." He said warningly. She laughed.

"Sure you can." She said sarcastically.

Katie dragged her to the living room right after and sat down and gave her a long winding vision of what she imagined her sister's wedding to be. Katie was then quiet long enough to hear Lucy's own version of her wedding. She then proceeded to let Katie know she was going to be her junior bridesmaid. Katie set a personal record of 'longest squeal' right after.

Lucy spent the night and went back the next day. Katie spent the day calling her sister every hour or so with new ideas. Mason pretty much sulked about it. He'd each tried multiple times to subtlety talk her out of the engagement, but she'd yelled at him each and every time, having seen it on the horizon time and time again. Finally, grudgingly, he seemed to accept it. Lots and lots of emphasis on grudgingly.

Months passed too quickly. Lucy came home every other weekend to organize every minute detail of the ceremony to get everything just right. She was losing sleep and Brian and Edward and I began begging her to take a nap here and there. She called at all hours of the night just to make sure she had remembered to book things, measure things, order things… which I didn't mind but was driving Edward nuts.

Abby personally organized her bachelorette party with all her college and old high school friends. From what Lucy told me she absolutely refused to have strippers and Abby was disappointed about that.

With the wedding a few days away, Brian and Lucy had come to stay at our house since they were holding the wedding at Esme and Carlisle's house. Brian's family was gracious enough to finance most of the wedding and they were also at least attending the wedding though far from supporting it.

**Edward's POV**

My baby was getting married. My little girl, my first born, was truly getting married. I really couldn't believe it. I still wanted to rip Brian's throat out every time he kissed her, but other than that he turned out to be a very polite and easy going young man. Katie adored him and possibly fell in love with him as well when she found out he had a younger brother a year older than her that would be her partner for walking down the aisle with. Mason even was getting along well with him.

Three days before the wedding Lucy was up in her room, currently filled with wedding presents, and was wading her way through them, one by one. I came up with a final list of the couple million person long guest list to give to Lucy to check to find her sobbing her eyes out. I stood in the doorway a moment, trying to figure out if I should run for her mom or actually attempt to fix whatever had happened. I, boldly, vied for the latter and came over to her. She started when I put my hand on her knee, but then poured her heart out without hesitation.

(I'm stealing this from Father of the Bride. Fitting, isn't it?)

She told me that Brian had bought something for the new apartment they'd be moving into just as soon as she graduated that coming spring. Upon finding out it was a toaster she'd started to question whether it was going to work.

I really wanted to ask her why she was asking herself now, rather than months ago, I wanted to question her sanity that a toaster made her question the relationship, and I really wanted to say glad you realized it, let me go cancel everything.

Instead, I found myself telling her I'd try to talk to Brian.

I found him with his head in his hands on the swinging bench in the corner of the backyard. He started when I sat down next to him. With a groan he lowered his head back to his hands.

"I so screwed up. A toaster! What was I thinking?" his words came out muffled by his palms and he weakly shook his head. "I had no idea what to get so I figured we'd be needing one when we get a bigger apartment or house. It was really stupid, wasn't it? She must hate me now."

Here was my big chance to end this whole marriage thing between them and then Lucy could go back to being my little girl. Instead I found myself saying something completely different from what my mind was telling me.

"Look, if she loves you and you love her like I hope you do, then she's going to get over this. If you two really do want to be together exclusively until the end of time, this is just going to be one of many little bumps you hit as a married couple. I've seen the way you two look at each other and while I do think you're young, I can see as well as anyone else you were made for each other. She doesn't hate you and she will get over it."

I went back inside and mentally kicked myself. Not only had I hopefully made him see this wasn't a big deal, but I'd also made myself see this wedding was for the best. Stupid stupid stupid!

Oh well. Time to accept it and suck it up. My baby is getting married. Soon. She would be looking to Brian for protection now, not me. At least I still would have Mason and Katie for a while yet. Come to think of it, I should get a gun for the ones too close to Katie now so I can be ready. Maybe I should just lock her in her room. That'd work. Now where to get a padlock?

**Bella's POV**

I looked up from my knees at my daughters torn face. She seemed to struggle between euphoria and anxiety as Abby, Alice and I finished up the laces on the back of her shimmering white wedding dress. It was strapless and fit around her waist nicely making her look slimmer than ever. (picture on my profile) Alice and Abby were bouncing slightly as they got up to observe their work. Lucy smiled and rose sinuously off the chair she'd been perched on. She absolutely glowed as Abby and Alice squealed and ushered her away to the bathroom for makeup and hairstyling.

I trailed behind and watched quietly as Lucy watched, slightly amused, Abby and Alice flutter around with bobby pins and hair spray. In the end they settled on an only slightly intricate updo bun made of curls. (picture also on my profile) They added diamond accents in it and lathered it with hair spry just to be safe. She looked like a princess when they were through and was possibly the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

The next hour or so was spent ushering guests inside to the huge room, decked with flowers, ribbon and chairs. While most were standing and chatting or eyeing one another's outfits, Gran was sitting up front already surveying the room with her beady eyes.

Everyone in the family scurried about, fixing this and that and occasionally pausing to say hi to relatives and friends. Before I knew everyone was taking his or her seat. The pianist began to play. Brian took his place at the alter. The wedding started.

**Edward's POV**

I had been completely right about the couple of the hour getting past this. I had to figure that she had just been venting her insecurities and doubts into the first tiny problem that arose. They'd kissed and made up an hour or so later.

When Lucy had come down the stairs behind me when the wedding was about to start, I couldn't take my eyes off her. I knew she was an adult, but up until that point she'd been my child, a little girl. Now, she was this glowing, gorgeous woman.

She stood, nervously biting her lip and fidgeting with the material with her gown as she watched each couple of bridesmaids and groomsmen go in two by two. Her hand rested lightly on my arm as we awaited our cue to enter and walk to the alter. Shel ooked over at me and I focused my attention on her.

"Dad?" she asked shakily.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"I just wanted to let you know I'll always be your little girl and that I love you very very very much." Her eyes were large and round, filled with sincerity. I kissed her cheek softly.

"Thanks sweetheart, but I already know that. And I love you too, more than you'll ever know." She smiled and nodded, turning back to the door. After a moment she turned back to me.

"And dad? Don't let me fall."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**Brian's POV**

I think it's time to actually accept that I'm getting tied down to the woman of my dreams. She's gorgeous and smart and funny; everything I could have ever hoped for and more. Before her I couldn't imagine being in love. Before her I also couldn't imagine what it was like to have a serious relationship with someone, dating exclusively, with absolutely no cheating. Of course at the same time I'd never once even considered cheating on Lucy. Ever. I'd always be faithful to her.

She'd also made me see what an ass I'd been, something I'd promised would never happen to me every time I looked at my parents.

I rocked nervously on the balls to the heels of my feet as I nervously anticipated seeing Lucy for the first time that day. Abby came in first with my best man, Katie followed close behind with my brother next to her. They looked cute together and she was giggling madly, but I barely took notice as my excitement rose exponentially. More and more couples followed behind, beaming around at the gathering of people. The pianist started another tune and the doors finally opened one last time.

Lucy and her father gracefully entered through the door and I felt all the air in my breath whoosh out of my lungs. She was… stunning. Her face was flushed and her eyes sparkled as she took slow, almost cautious steps forward, the dress she wore shimmered as it swished around her legs.

Our eyes connected and suddenly, I could no longer remember that I was in a room filled with people. All I knew that mattered was that I was getting married to the most amazing woman on the planet.

The blush rose on her cheeks as I held her gaze. She tore her eyes away as Edward and she got to the front. She kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear. The minister asked in a low gravelly voice,

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Edward said in a strong voice. Lucy turned and smiled at him one more time and turned to face me again. Her hand found it's way into mine and I gave it a gentle squeeze. We stared, mesmerized at each other for how long I don't know, but in what felt like a moment I was reciting my vows and slipping the diamond ring onto her tiny third finger. She did the same and slipped the band onto my own finger. The minister finally said the line that made it official.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." I didn't need to be told twice. I pushed the veil away and pulled her closer. I pressed my lips to her soft warm ones. She went slightly limp in my arms and all too soon we broke apart. I grinned at her as her eyes fluttered open. We jumped when there was suddenly a swarm of people around us, patting us on the back and shouting congratulations. The entire time I didn't let go of my wife, Lucy.

**Lucy's POV**

I'm married. It was really starting to sink in as the reception began in the starlit backyard. Everyone ate and drank and laughed, guests practically formed a line to give us their congratulations. I glanced down the table a few times and every time I looked at Katie she was heavily engrossed in conversation with my new brother-in-law. Likewise, Mason was talking with a very pretty girl that I wasn't sure I knew.

Brian's parents came up and his father jovially congratulated us. His mother stiffly stepped forward after. Looking the other way, she apologized.

"I'm very sorry Lucy. I'm sure you're a very nice girl and you have my blessing. I hope you can forgive me. I suppose I'm going to have to get used to the fact that you're family now." She almost choked on the second to last word. I smiled at her warmly.

"Of course everything is forgiven Mrs. Clemens." I said truthfully. She smiled at me, if not stiffly then a gratefully.

"Please," she said. "Call me May." We smiled at each other one more time before they returned to their seats. Brian squeezed my hand.

"Thank you," he whispered in my ear before kissing the hollow under my ear making me involuntarily shiver.

Once in a while people clinked their glasses encouragingly making us laugh and causing Brian to kiss me deeply, none of which I could argue with.

When people finished eating Brian and I were guided onto the large platform set up for dancing. He held me closely as we glided in a circle to the slow love song. I rested my head on his shoulder and I savored the feeling of my husband's body against my own.

I danced with my dad soon after. He looked like he was about to do something I'd never seen him do: cry. I knew I would start soon so I distracted us, for both our benefits. I laughed with him quietly over Katie and Dillon, my new brother-in-law, who seemed very into each other, and over how Mason couldn't take his eyes off the blonde girl. About halfway through the song, Brian joined us on the floor with his mother. Another song began and this time I danced with Brian's father while he danced with my mother. He had me laughing the entire time.

We had finished our special dances and now everyone was joining us on the floor, including Katie, Dillon, Mason, and the blonde. I danced with my husband; gosh I love that word, until people began cutting in to dance with him or me. I did the same with Mason and the blonde girl. I lightly tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Mind if I cut in?" I asked teasingly. He smiled at me and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and loped off the floor. We danced a while as I learned the girl's name was Courtney, the same age as him, and Brian's second cousin's daughter or something. I then noticed Brian dancing with Katie, which I thought was cute.

We danced on and on, slow songs and fast songs, and line dances too. I got a chance to dance with Dillon and then with Emmett and Jasper. Eventually I got to Alex who was freakishly huge already, almost as tall as his dad, and that was definitely saying something.

The night wore on and on. Finally, after an eternity, guests began to trickle out, calling final congratulations, until it was just the family. Kindly, the family had elected to stay at a hotel for the night, leaving just Brian and I.

We watched and waved to the family as they left, until finally we were alone and Brian led me up the stairs trailing kisses on my neck making me giggle madly. As we walked Brian wrapped his arms around me blindly undoing the ties on my back., one by one…

**A/N- OMG that was long!! Ha! No lemons from me thank you very much! I figure I'll start on Mason's story a chapter or two from now. Just a reminder- even though I'm making a Mason version of Twilight THERE WILL BE ZERO VAMPIRES. NONE. I'M SERIOUS. That is all! Please review- this chapter took me a really long time!! I also said Matt instead of Brian somewhere in there (I can't find it). That was a mistake!! I meant Brian!**

**-Cullens4everandever**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N- Mason-17 (junior in high school), Katie- 14 (eighth grade), Lucy- 22.**

**I need ideas for why she moved to Forks. I didn't really consider that. Oops.**

**Chapter 30(!)**

**Mason's POV**

I tapped my pencil against the top of the desk as I waited for another hour of mindless talk on a subject I'd already read about many times. I might have even been able to teach this class better than the teacher himself.

Teenagers came filing in the room in their cliques, couples, and posses. They were all transparent and shallow, I could practically tell their thoughts. I amused myself a moment imagining their ponderings.

'_Ohemgee! I can't believe Crystal is going out with Chad! That so won't last. I know he wants me, not her.'_ I envisioned would be Laura's thoughts until she turned and caught sight of me. I figured her mind had suddenly fallen off the sidewalk and straight into the gutter… or in bed, one or the other.

She batted her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder while waving her fingers at me and giggling. She may have thought it to be seductive but it repulsed me and I suppressed the urge to gag. I didn't even offer a weak smile. Instead I averted my eyes back to the door to find the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my life standing in the doorway.

Her silk like hair fell in soft sheet down her back and her gorgeous blue eyes scanned the room. One of her tiny doll like hands clutched a book and a sheet of paper while the other worried the hem of her sky blue cardigan and white top underneath. She was wearing a long cotton skirt the same shade as the cardigan and she looked amazing, if not a little out of place in a high school.

She took small mincing delicate steps forward to the front desk where the teacher sat pouring over his lecture for the coming hour. She paused in front of him, stopping to see if she would be noticed. She sighed almost imperceptibly and tapped his shoulder lightly. His head snapped up like he'd been jolted, so surprised to have a student approach him. She held out the paper and murmured something too soft for me to hear no matter how much I strained my ears. He nodded and scrawled his signature before sweeping the room with his eyes. Hastily, I stared up at the ceiling so as not to be caught staring. He pointed to the spot next to me, the only seat open as it happened, and said something to her. She nodded and started back.

I swept my books to a pile so she had room. She passed me a grateful smile that took my breath away. _I must get to know this girl! _I thought desperately to myself.

"I'm Mason Cullen. Are you new?" I mentally kicked myself. _Of course she'd new stupid!_ Well at least we're talking now.

"Yeah I'm Sophie. I just moved from Hialeah, Florida." She said shyly. Her voice was soft and sweet. Everything about her intrigued me.

"Must be a big change from Florida to Washington."

"You have no idea." I noted and ever so slight bitter undertone in her words before she laughed, a beautiful sound.

"Did a parent get relocated or something or was there some other reason for moving to a perpetually raining town?"

"You really don't want to hear about it." She said rather dismissively.

"Actually, I really do want to hear about it." I said earnestly. She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the bell. She turned to the front and after a moment of staring at her perfect profile to settle into the monotonous droning of another lecture on earth science.

I spent most of the hour watching her hand jot things down from the speech and the way the light shone on her hair, currently a barrier between us. I caught her occasionally peeking through the blockade occasionally at me. I'd grin at her and she hurry and look back to the front, embarrassed at being caught. _I hope she realizes that to be caught staring or looking, the other person has to be doing the same in the first place. _The bell rang soon enough and she stood to gather her books.

"So, maybe we'll have some other classes together?" I said uncertainly. She smiled at me.

"I hope so." She turned and her foot caught on the leg of the table. She started tumbling forward and, completely instinctively, I reached forward to grab her. She twisted in the air and I as the look of surprise on her face as I wrapped my arms around her back to catch her. I was amazed how light she was.

As soon as I thought that though, my mind became rather preoccupied by the current stream of electricity flowing between us. Lucy had once mentioned she still felt something like that when she touched Brian and mom had said the same thing about dad. Both couplings were happily married now. I'd scoffed at both of them, thinking it cliché. Until now that I'd felt it, exactly as they'd described, I figured it as more of a mental or emotional thing. I hoped against hope that she could feel it too.

We stood a moment, me hunched forward with my arms around her and she leaning backwards like I'd dipped her back in a dance, both our eyes wide and surprised, before I straightened back up, bringing her up with me. We stood awkwardly a moment.

"Thanks." She said quietly her blue eyes wide and studied on my face. She whipped around and dashed from the room. I stood immobile a moment then collected myself along with my things and went to my next class.

I was unfocused the rest of the day, only thinking of Sophie. I hoped I hadn't scared her off by catching her. I hoped she didn't hate me or anything. I groaned internally. Girls were normally so easy to read, selfish, petty, shallow, but not Sophie. It was like she was speaking a foreign language she was so different and fascinating. I'd only known her a few hours and already all I could think about was her!

After school I hopped into my car, a Volvo as my dad had recommended, and pushed the speed. I cracked the window and the roar of air helped clear my head. Even as the cold air pushed my hair off my face the only thing occupying my mind was Sophie. Her smile, her face, her voice, her laugh were so fresh in my mind that I knew I had to get closer to this girl.

I got home in a daze and flopped onto the couch next to Katie, who was sitting upside down on the couch with her head dangling off the front and her claves suspended in air off the back. She watched silently as I ran my hand through my hair distractedly. She flipped onto her stomach and rested her head on the heels of her hands and stared openly at me. I didn't realize she was doing so until she poked my leg.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. She grinned up at me.

"Why are staring at space like it's a math problem or something?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"I am not." I said rolling my eyes. "I just have some things" or someone I added mentally, "on my mind." She stared at me some more and I stared back.

"What's her name?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows. I laughed.

"What're you talking about? I just have a project at school coming up." Technically true.

"Sure you do." She said sarcastically, dragging out the sure. I went to muss her hair but she evaded my hand and hopped up, dashing up the stairs laughing. I rolled my eyes and watched her go. I wondered how long it would be until I had to protect her from guys. I wondered if Sophie had an older brother that would fight me off. I really hoped not.

The night passed slowly enough. Nothing held my interest and at dinner mom and Katie kept watching me. I was making my way up to my room when suddenly I remembered mom telling us how dad and her had met, how they'd been partners in biology class and it had been pretty much love at first sight. The similarities between the situations were eerie suddenly, only I wasn't sure if she felt the same way I did or even if she'd felt the thrilling connection between us.

I groaned and pointed out to myself yet again I'd only known her a few hours. How could I feel so strongly attracted and protective of her already? This was insane. I was getting my hopes up over a nonexistent high school romance. If that made sense, I didn't know what to think anymore. Maybe I should talk to dad.

I decided to do just that and went to my dad's study and found him tapping away on his laptop. I knocked on the doorframe and he looked up and smiled.

"Hey Mason. You need something?" he asked motioning for me to come sit.

"Eh, kind of." I said noncommittally. He cocked an eyebrow. "Well, see," I wondered how to phrase this without sounding like an idiot. "There's this girl." He made a small noise of understanding as I continued. "She's… amazing. Everything about her is amazing to me and I've only known her since this morning." I laughed, but it sounded more like a groan. "This must sound really crazy." I said shaking my head ruefully.

"No, not at all." He said sincerely. "I know you guys have heard your mom's side of our story, but you haven't heard mine. It sounds exactly like what I felt when I first met your mom. Everything about her attracted me to her, but I didn't know if she felt the same way. I couldn't think of anything but her. Then one day we were talking by her decrepit truck. It was icy and a car came sliding across the ice towards us. Purely on instinct, I grabbed your mom and pulled both of us out of the way. After that I guess I eventually worked up the nerve to ask her out. We were dating a while when I decided to take her to a place I'd found when I was camping with your uncles and grandfather. Things kind of fell into place after that, and I hope you know how it ended." We laughed at the end before I pointed something out.

"So all I have to do is save her from being crushed. Easy." I said sarcastically. He laughed again.

"I'm just saying that was kind of a turning point for us. If you feel the way you say you do, there's a good chance she feels the same way." I nodded and thought a moment before I stood up.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." He said before he returned to his computer.

I slept fitfully that night with the talk with dad heavy on my mind and woke up early but unrested. I bounded down the stairs in a good mood, knowing I'd see her soon. I rubbed Katie's head at the table and grabbed a bagel from mom. I called goodbye to them as they watched me curiously and I dashed out the door. The drive to school was fast and I scanned the parking lot for the car I'd seen Sophie get into yesterday afternoon. I felt a small swoop in my stomach when her locking the door to it. Nonchalantly I strolled over.

"Hey." I said simply. Her head popped up in surprise and she smiled. _She's glad to see me!_

"Hey to you too." She said rather breathlessly as her cheeks warmed up and she finished locking up. For the first time I noticed that she was wearing a pair of plain jeans and t-shirt underneath her blue raincoat, but that isn't what caught my eye. Her jeans and some of her shirt were splattered with different shades of paint. It could have been intentional or artistic, but it seemed accidental and fresh like it had just been splashed on her only an hour or so ago.

"Do you paint?" I asked interestedly, but the question seemed to throw her.

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"I just assumed, since you have a bit of paint on you." I said quickly so she didn't think I was stalking her or anything. She looked down at her outfit and seemed to realize for the first time that she had paint on her.

"I dabble." She said shyly as the color rose in her cheeks. We began walking towards the school and I asked about her. I learned she was an only child and the books she loved and the movies she hated, her favorite times of day and her pet peeves. She seemed just as interested in me as I her so we'd take turns asking questions and answering them. By the time the warning bell rang I found that being with her was comfortable, easy. I was able to tease her and she'd tease right back.

As we passed notes during the hour we had together I could feel Laura's eyes boring into my neck. I wished Sophie and I were alone so that we could talk openly and at normal volume instead of muting our laughter.

By the end of the day I had a feeling that I could ask her out without seeming like I was coming out of nowhere, but I figured I should wait a while. Not much worse than rushing things I figured.

At the same time I thought I shouldn't wait too long because I'd seen other guys coming onto her in the hall. Watching them made my blood boil and I had a strong urge to punch something or someone.

Whenever I thought of asking her out, I felt a nervous clench in my stomach imagining getting rejected by the girl of my dreams. I just hoped that wouldn't happen. At least then I could say I tried, which would be better than watching her dating other guys from afar. Yes, I'd ask her soon, but not too soon. Wow, I was making this very complicated. I guess I'd just have to do it when it felt right.

**A/N- yay! Slightly longer than normal! I didn't really think about why she moved to Forks. Any ideas? I think I'm going to make a one shot or two as well if I get bored. Reviews make me update faster!**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	31. Chapter 31

A/N- trying not to make this cliché

A/N- trying not to make this cliché! Very hard to write! Argh!

Chapter 31

Mason's POV

I'd known Sophie almost two weeks and I still hadn't asked her out. I knew I had to suck it up and ask her today or someone else would; I'd even heard some other guys already planning on doing so. I took a deep breath as I walked towards her in the parking lot going over the simple words in my head. _Sophie, are you doing anything this weekend?_ It seemed so easy in my head, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be so effortless when I actually voiced the words.

I walked casually across the parking lot and was a dozen or so cars away when Josh, an irritating guy, sidled up to her out of nowhere. I was too far to hear what they were saying but I could guess from the way he had her more or less pinned her to the side of the car with one hand supporting his weight next to her head. From what I could see she had her arms crossed across her chest with her books in between her shirt and arms. She seemed to be attempting to conceal how annoyed she was. As I got closer I could hear what she was saying as she was speaking a little louder than normal.

"--As your friend managed to conveniently leave out, I'm not going to the dance at all." She said exasperatedly. He seemed to sulk a bit.

"He didn't leave it out, I was just hoping you lied to him because you were holding out for me to ask you." he sounded like a little kid whining and I muffled my laughter at her holding out for him.

"I'm very sorry Josh," she said thought she didn't sound the least bit apologetic. "But he wasn't lying. I'm not going to the dance." He nodded sullenly and walked off looking brooding. She groaned and sank back against her car's side and closed her eyes. I lightly tapped her shoulder when I got there. She jerked forward in surprise and fell onto my chest. I laughed as I helped her straighten up.

"Sorry." She mumbled, as her cheeks flamed red.

"It's okay," I said chuckling before I sucked in a deep breath and opened my mouth to finally ask, but it gave out in just a big whoosh breath. I couldn't ask right now when she had just turned someone else down. The upside was that I now knew she didn't want to go to the dance and she didn't like Josh, both good things to know for me.

We started walking in silence towards the building and I was mustering up my courage again to ask her.

"Sophie," I started, stopping in my tracks. She stopped too and turned towards me. "Look, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," I took a deep breath and opened my mouth when the bell cut me off._ Damn the bell! _

"Shoot! We've got to get to class!" she turned and dashed off to class. I stood a moment.

"I just wanted to know if you'd go out with me." I murmured before shaking my head and following her to the class.

We didn't talk at all during class and I didn't see her the rest of the day. I was unlocking my car when I finally saw her again. I considered going over and asking then, but decided to do it the next day.

I felt depressed as I watched one of Josh's friends go over to her. She looked completely exasperated as she, I imagined, rejected him. I assumed that's what she'd done when he turned and walked sadly away. She watched him go with annoyance written plainly across her face and got in her car. She closed the door a little viciously and haphazardly threw her car into reverse.

I went home feeling annoyed with myself. Why couldn't I ask her out? What if she said no? I knew I'd be crushed if she rejected me as she had those other guys. The fact that she had rejected them at all made the chance of me getting turned down all the larger.

I got home and thought hard about when and how to ask her. I figured I'd do it either after school or before class. I played out the scenarios in my mind, me asking her to go out with me and she would… what? Accepting? Turning me down? Laughing? I sincerely hoped it was the former.

Then I got to thinking, where would we go? She apparently didn't want to go to the dance and there was only one slightly nicer restaurant in Forks, and, as mom had pointed out, it was tacky and overpriced. Maybe I could ask her to Seattle; I'd been meaning to go there soon anyway. Yes, I think I'd ask her to go there with me.

The next day I was up early, attempting to tame my hair and make it lie flatter. It, predictably, wouldn't cooperate and I ended up just letting it be. I drove to school and was disappointed to see she wasn't there yet. I turned on my car's CD player instead and settled into some classical music form the disc dad had given me from his own collection. I closed my eyes and attempted to relax a bit. When I opened my eyes again the school grounds were teeming with teenagers.

I spotted her at one of the benches reading a book and hopped out of my car, almost forgetting to lock it. I sat down across from her and she looked up and smiled.

"Hi Mason," she said shyly. I smiled back.

"So I was wondering," I paused, forming the words in my mind. She raised an eyebrow inquisitively. I paused an glanced around, expecting something to interrupt me- a bell, as asteroid, anything- when nothing came though, I felt reassured, a good omen perhaps. I plowed on quickly before I lost my nerve. "WouldyouliketogotoSeattlewithme?" I asked in one breath.

"Sorry?" she asked in confusion. I repeated it much slower this time.

"Would you like to go to Seattle with me, Saturday maybe? I know you don't want to go to the dance, so I figured that day was free for you. I've been meaning to go for a while too." _Shut up Mason! You sound like an idiot! Stop rambling._ I cringed ever so slightly, waiting for the crack of her whip but found that she smiled widely and the color rose in her cheeks.

"I'd love to Mason." She said shyly. I was stunned into silence for a moment. _What? She said yes? Seriously?_ I recovered quickly and stood to leave.

"So, Saturday?" I asked.

"Saturday." She confirmed with a nod. We smiled at each other once more before I turned to go.

"Wait, Mason!" she said as I began leaving. I turned to see she had stood up as well and her face was closer than I expected. "I just wanted to let you know I'm looking forward to it." She drew away and grabbed her bag and book before turning and walking towards the building. I watched her go in awe of how pretty she looked. I couldn't believe she'd said she'd go though. I couldn't wait.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and I was trying hard to conceal how happy I was when I talked to Sophie about details. I agreed to pick her up at her house early the next day and agreed to get her home late that night. She told me how much she was looking forward to it. I could only just hide my blinding grin as I let her know I was looking forward to it as well.

I drove home in a state of perpetual bliss. Katie eyed me wearily as I made my way up to my room before she started giggling- hard.

"What's up with you?" I heard mom ask from behind me.

"Oh it's not me," Katie said through another bout of giggles, "its mason. He's in love." She fell into another fit of laughter after she drew out the word love in a sickly sweet voice. I was in too good a mood to be too bothered by this and only paused long enough to call, "I'm not in love Katie," over my shoulder causing her another to go on instantaneous laughter jag. I rolled my eyes and took the stairs two at a time.

Immediately upon entering my room, I opened my closet, thumbing through every article of clothing I had, not sure what to wear. Absently I flipped through everything a few more times, but my mind was miles away.

How could I care so much about someone I just met? I'd never felt this way about a girl. Did I love her? I couldn't love her yet. It took ages to be sure you loved someone, and I sure as hell didn't believe in love at first sight.

Or did I? What else would explain the tingles her touch gave my skin, or the swoop in my stomach whenever I saw her? Come to think of it, I wasn't even sure I believed in love. I loved my family, sure, and I'd seen the way Lucy and Brian and mom and dad still looked at each other, I knew I'd do anything to keep her happy too. Was that love? I had no idea. Maybe I'd help to know the definition of love…

I flipped on my laptop and as soon as the Internet connected I looked up the definition of love. There were dozens of definitions of love, from affection to intercourse. Well that helped (not). I returned to exploring my closet and settled on normal jeans and a sweatshirt, keep it simple I figured.

That night I felt restless as I stared at the ceiling I felt restless; I couldn't get comfortable and then I was too hot or too cool. Eventually I gave up on sleep and turned on my lamp and pulled out a book. I settled into the words and let them distract me until I heard a small knock on my door. Katie poked her head around the door and grinned at me.

"I thought you'd be up." She said happily as she slipped through the door and closed it quietly behind her.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and hopped on the bed with me. "Why are you here?" I asked, letting annoyance tint my words very slightly.

"No reason." She said slowly. "Just wondering what you have planned for tomorrow- er, today." She amended, glancing at the clock. I raised an eyebrow. How did she know I had plans today?

"I'm going to Seattle. Is that al you came to ask me about or was there more?" I asked flatly.

"Well, you could tell me who you're going with." She said, wiggling her eyebrows. I stared at her speculatively.

"You know, Katie? You're much more perceptive than I give you credit for."

"Thanks, but you didn't answer my question." She said, grinning once more. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I'm going with Sophie, alright?" I said bluntly. She squealed and I clapped a hand over her mouth, glancing nervously at the door, not wanting to wake up mom or dad.

"You finally asked her out?" she asked excitedly, "You haven't talked about anything but her in the longest time. You must really love her." There it was again- that taboo word love.

"I don't love her." I said, deadpan.

"Sure you don't," she said slyly. "Well, maybe not yet, but you will." She said matter-of-factly.

"Uh-huh. Was that it, or did I answer your question?" I asked warily.

"Yeah, just wanted to know." She said and slid off the bed. "Night Mason." she said as she moved towards the door.

"Night." I said to her. As soon as she left I flicked off the light and began drifting off immediately, imagining the day ahead of me.

A/N- longish chapter again! I actually have next chapter planned out, not written but planned, which is unusual for me! Go me! Feedback is appreciated very very very much! It seriously does make me update faster!

**Happy Mother's Day!**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N- I know it's cliché, but I'm working on that. Like, for instance they actually are going to Seattle not the meadow. In twilight the blood thing was what drew him to her at first, but once he got to know her it was more her than the blood holding him there. He wouldn't have noticed her otherwise because he was so used to girls throwing themselves at him. Mason, opposite Edward, is only 17, not 100 plus, and not used to the same thing Edward was in the book so he is a little bit more open to girls. While I'm borrowing the scenarios a bit, it's actually quite different in theory, but that's just me. Cliché can be good at times!**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Soda Addict because he just got engaged to his girlfriend (er, fiancée)! Congratulations!**

**Chapter 32**

**Mason's POV**

I woke abruptly and stared at the ceiling a moment, getting my bearings. The previous day came back in a rush along with the fact I had to pick Sophie up in half an hour. I hopped out of bed with a renewed vigor and pulled on my clothes, taking time to take a stab at taming my unruly hair, but my expectations were shot once again as I watched my hair almost comically spring back to disarray. I crept down the stairs, not wanting to wake anyone this early on a Saturday, and grabbed a bagel. I picked at it restlessly and watched the seconds tick by.

As I ate I grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper and quickly wrote,

_Mom,_

_Going to Seattle for the day. I'm fine, just needed some things._

_Be home later, Mason_

She wanted me to pick her up in ten minutes and her house was about five minutes away, but, unsurprisingly, it was raining again on this tiny northern town so it would be six or seven minutes, so if I left in two and a half minutes from now that'd get me to her door at the exact pickup time. I smiled to myself as I disposed of my food and hurried through the downpour to my car and slid inside.

I urged my car faster, wanting to see her sooner, and then slowed it again, and I didn't want to be early. I repeated this cycle of speeding up and slowing all the way to her house. I was glad I'd gotten there right on time and hopped out eagerly. I paused; _don't look like an overeager dork Mason,_ I took a breather and made my way to her door. I was about to rap on the door, quietly so as not to wake any other occupants in the house, when the door opened underneath my hand.

There she was.

Her shiny brown hair was pulled in a simple ponytail, and she was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a sweatshirt. I saved her face for last and was glad I did because I immediately lost my train of thought when I did.

Her cheeks were flushed a delicate pink and her cheeks were round frown form the bright grin she wore. Her blue eyes sparkled happily as she stepped out and closed and locked the door behind her.

I'd wondered since the moment I saw her how I could be so taken with someone I barely knew, and suddenly I didn't care. I didn't need a reason to like a girl this girl this pretty.

"Good morning," I said with a grin. She clasped her hands behind her back and shyly looked away.

"Good morning," she replied quietly looking at me sideways. I smiled at her and motioned for her to come. I led her to my car and opened the passenger side door for her. Briefly she rested her hand on mine as she slid into the seat and the tingles it brought lasted moments after her hand was removed.

Smoothly I walked around the car and slipped into the driver's side. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye as I started the engine. She had already opened my glove compartment and was rifling through my CDs, making me laugh. She looked over at me as I put the car into reverse and backed out of her driveway.

"What?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips, which were holding a few CDs each, and looking slightly offended. I shook my head, still chuckling. She resumed thumbing through my collection. "You certainly are eclectic aren't you?" she asked mildly as she studied the back of more cases. I chuckled again.

"I definitely got that from my dad. He's into all kinds of music, so I kind of grew up with it."

"I'm pretty much the same way. My mom always had different things playing, always had different interests day to day." She said quietly and eventually pushed her selection into the player. My favorite classical pieces from a disc I'd burned filled the air around us, completely surprising me.

"Classical?" I asked. She shrugged.

"One of the things my mom listened to most was classical. It stuck with me." She said simply.

That got us talking. Things we'd grown up with, my sisters, growing up in Florida, our favorite places, where we wanted to go for college, what we wanted to do after college, everything. Talking was easy with her; it came as easily as if I was talking to Katie or Lucy. When we ran out of things to talk about we sat in companionable silence, listening to the swells of the music around us until one of us stumbled upon another topic. This way the three and a half hour passed quickly enough and soon we were at the heart of Seattle. I found a place to park my car and for the day and we were off.

One thing I'd noticed as we had talked away our hours, was that she never really talked about her mom in current family situation. She talked about her mom and dad in memories, but just her dad in talking about present or future. I was dying to know if anything was going on, but out of respect for her I restrained from it.

We strolled down the streets, joking and laughing from underneath umbrellas about displays in windows. We ducked into occasional shops, music stores, bookstores, among many, laughing and sampling each other's tastes in music and literature.

We split up a while later in a mall to get some clothes and such and I couldn't stop smiling. I was enjoying our date more with each passing second. We had so much in common that I could barely believe it. I strolled down the open areas between the shops lining the walls, eventually entering one and shopping rather quickly, all the faster to see her again.

I met back up with Sophie just over an hour later and she beamed when she saw me across the way. We found an Italian restaurant and lunched there, sharing some spaghetti, and talking about anything we hadn't before. All the I while imagining a Lady and the Tramp moment between us, which never happened, thoroughly disappointing me.

I'd never really marveled at how many things there are to talk about. Yourselves, others, things you'd seen, things you've heard, memories, hopes, aspirations, anything. I'd also never quite realized how much the words anything and everything quite encompassed.

We whiled the day away, strolling along the rainy streets of Seattle, shopping, teasing, joking, all the while lugging along our ever-growing pile of purchases behind us. When we'd finally exhausted both our wallets, and ourselves we started heading back to the car.

"This was really nice Mason," she said, suddenly sounding shy again. I smiled down at her.

"Yeah, it was fun." I said nodding. Suddenly serious, I added, "You're sure you wouldn't have rather gone to the dance?" I asked uncertainly.

"Positive. I'm straight up uncoordinated and I'd hurt everyone around me if I danced, which I have no plans to do." She said solemnly, dead serious. I snorted.

"It's all in the leading." I told her, something my dad had told and proved to me. She glanced at me, skeptical, but said nothing.

We kept walking along the now mostly deserted streets, rain still coming down in buckets. As we waited for a light to turn and the cars whizzing by us to slow I began staring at her- the way her sheet of hair fell down her back in a perfect waterfall, the way the rain clung to her long lashes, the way her pink full lips were begging him to kiss her… he stopped himself there. I desperately wanted to kiss her, wanted to feel the softness of her cheeks, her hands, her hair, but I wasn't sure if that's what she wanted. Did she like me enough to kiss him? I fervently hoped so.

She turned to me and I quickly looked at the top of her head, flushing slightly to be caught staring, her flushing more to be the object of my fascination. Carefully I looked down into her eyes- the eyes I could get lost in for hours, the eyes that were like shimmering lakes of water… I stopped myself again, but held her gaze nonetheless.

After about a moment of intense staring, just as she was about to look away, cheeks flushing a brilliant red, I kissed her.

The kiss was everything I could have hoped for. Her lips were every bit as soft as I'd imagined and more. They stayed frozen against his a moment that seemed very long as I wondered what had come over me. I'd just acted upon an irresistible urge; let my instincts take control, something I never did. I was about to quickly draw away and apologize for my senselessness when her lips suddenly returned the kiss, full force. I was elated she had responded at all, and not in my wildest dreams could I have pictured a more perfect kiss. I moved one hand to the small of her back and the other to the back of her head, slipping my fingers through her silky hair. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling herself closer to me.

My heart was pounding in my ears, my blood boiling beneath my skin and my entire being tingled with pure excitement. My stomach swooped in a never ending roller coaster, something I normally would never set foot on, but felt extremely pleasant when experienced in reaction to something this wonderful.

After seconds we broke apart, a wide goofy grin plastered on my face and her face split into exuberant smile, cheeks pinked with ecstasy.

"I thought you'd never do that," she said breathlessly. I laughed and spun on the spot, her still in my arms. She threw her head back and laughed into the sky. We ran hand in hand back to the car where we hopped in. We drove and drove. I fingered her delicate fingers, swept back loose strands of hair. At every red light I leaned across the space between us and pressed my lips o hers, enjoying the sensation that it was the first kiss all over again.

We didn't talk much and despite that the hours passed so quickly I thought I felt we'd just left. The sun set behind us, and we let the stars lead our way ahead. I pulled up in front of her house a few minutes before the estimated arrival, disappointing me who had been hoping for the car to stall so I could have more time with her.

I parked the car and fingered her hand one more time before slipping out and jogging to her side and opening it for her. I took her tiny hand in my own and gently pulled her up and into my arms.

"I'll see you Monday?" she asked, sounding uncertain for the first time in a while.

"Of course," I said and kissed her one last time. We called good night to each other once more and I slipped into my car and hummed all the way, barely suppressing the desire to sing at the top of my lungs. I pulled up in front of my own house and caught a flutter in the curtains, a flash of green eye and brown hair. I rolled my eyes, but was too happy to be annoyed, or even pretend to be for that matter.

I made my way to the door and as soon as I opened it I was knocked backwards. Staggering slightly, I realized Katie had bolted to the door and had slammed into me, her arms squeezing my waist tightly. She looked up at me, her eyes sparkling with exuberance.

"You kissed her!" she squealed. I gaped at her.

"What? How did you know that?" she giggled madly.

"Her lip gloss's all over your lips." I hurriedly wiped the back of my hand across my mouth and sure enough a small smear of pink gloss had appeared there.

"You did! You did kiss her!" she squealed, jumping in place with her hands clasped as if in prayer. "Mom! Mom he kissed her!" she called, streaking through the house to the other side I assumed. I laughed lightly and bounded up the stairs and flopped onto my bed, in my room once again.

I could hardly believe so much could happen in one day. I was almost asleep, still fully clothed when Katie slipped into my room, just as she'd done that other night, slipping in through a crack in the door. She danced across the floor and launched herself on the bed next to me. She giggled, muffled behind her hand.

"Do you want something Katie?" I asked groggily. I could barely make out her nodding through the darkness.

"Details." She said enthusiastically.

"No. 'S too late Katie, go back to bed. Maybe in the morning." I said through a yawn, wondering how anyone could be this bouncy this late at night. I could practically see her pouting.

"Fine, but I expect _lots_ of details." She said, sounding rather evil.

"Alright, now please go to bed." I groaned rolling back over. I felt her slide off and cross the room. We whispered good night and she was gone.

I couldn't sleep after that; all I could see was her face when I closed my eyes. I eventually drifted off, the day playing like my personal movie in my dreams. I don't think I've ever slept better in my life.

**A/N- long chapter! Hooray! So I have next chapter planned out but I still need ideas for why she moved there with her dad. I have a few options, but I'm not sure which way I want to go yet.**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N- very hard to decide what to do with her family story, but I finally decided. Plenty of drama! Yay!**

**This chapter goes to emmettslov9391 who was my 400th reviewer!! Ahhhhhhh! I can't believe that! It's amazing! I love you guys!**

**Chapter 33**

**Mason POV**

Monday rolled around, rainy of course, but I felt all lit up inside. The date with Sophie had gone amazingly well, better than I ever could have hoped in a million years and it was official between us that we were boyfriend girlfriend. I would never be able to get over the fact that I'd somehow scored Sophie as my girlfriend. She practically gave a new definition to the word for me. There was something I remembered on Sunday though that she had dodged in discussion- her family. I was definitely not going to press it, but I couldn't deny I was getting increasingly curious.

I had dismissed it for the time being as I met her at school. She beamed when she saw me and hurried over, immediately reaching up and kissing me, something I was more than happy to partake in. We walked towards the building, mostly oblivious to our surroundings, but I'm sure both of us could feel the blazing stares and glares our interlocked hands were receiving.

When we got to our first class I kissed her goodbye, feeling the glares intensify noticeably, and watched her, rather wistfully, walk away to her own class. One person's eyes out of the crowd caught my eye the most however; Laura was staring daggers at her receding back.

Classes went slowly for me and I was convinced the clock was actually going backwards at one point. I practically jumped out of my seat when it was time for the one class I spent with her. We didn't get a chance to talk at all during it, but it was still nice to have her next to me. We split up again and it was back to the normal monotonous lectures.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch I was off like shot. We sat together and talked, really talked, and the more we talked two things happened. I realized that I liked her more and more; something I wasn't sure would be possible. Whenever I looked at her I felt a powerful burn, a sort of protectiveness overcame me, a need to make her feel happy and safe. The other thing was that was now becoming increasingly and painfully apparent, almost obvious, that we didn't talk about her mother. Out of respect I never asked about her, but the desire t know was beginning to cloud my judgment, like a tantalizing secret I was dying to hear or a gift, waved in front of my face days before Christmas.

Once we split up again for the remainder of the day it was back to the bored out of my mind mode school usually left me with. I didn't really have anything to look forward to except maybe a glimpse of her before I went home, perhaps a quick chat and kiss if I was lucky. Eventually the time did pass and I was walking lithely to my car. I scanned the lot and immediately my eyes landed on her.

I was on my way when I heard someone say my name from behind. I turned and suddenly, before I had time to blink, a pair of lips was on mine, pushed there with so much passion I staggered backwards. These lips weren't Sophie's, that much was obvious. The lips were smothered and slick with excessive bitter tasting lip-gloss. The girl's lips were pressed fiercely onto my own and her tongue was begging for entrance. I kept my own mouth firmly closed from the intruding tongue.

The kiss only lasted a few moments but when the attacker, then identified as Laura, moved back, grinning in triumph, I felt sickened and out of breathe.

"You can do better than her Mason, you can have me, I know you want me." She breathed seductively. My face was answer enough, stricken, sickened, and incredulous. "Don't deny it anymore, you've always wanted me." Laura said, walking her fingers suggestively up my arm. I pulled back from her, my face still concrete in my mix of disgust and shook my head, disbelieving. I whipped my head around, suddenly realizing what that must have looked like to those who had only seen the kiss. It was apparent Sophie was among them.

She was standing with one hand on her car, seeming frozen in horror as she watched the kiss. I could see her eyes filled with tears even from where I stood, a good round dozen cars away. I called her name and started to run over, to reassure her I hadn't done that, Laura had initiated it and I hated every moment of it, but she shook her head dejectedly and slid into her car. I stopped running as she hastily backed up and jetted out of there. She was gone.

I turned to Laura, my face hard and angry. This was her fault. Sophie might hate me and it was this girl's entire fault. Her face seemed politely dubious and confused as to how I hadn't been turned on by her kiss and cooing. I opened my mouth, searching for words, and closed it again. I resorted to giving her one last infuriated look and turning on my heel and stalking off to my car.

I slammed the door and considered driving to Sophie's house, but thought better of it. It was too soon, she, we, needed time to cool off before I went and did that. _She probably didn't want to see me now anyway, or ever again_, I thought with anguish.

I drove home sadly, sad that Laura might have ruined Sophie's trust in me, sad that she might have ruined our whole relationship in that one stupid kiss, sad I'd turned around in the first place. I should have recognized the voice and known not to turn around, but at the same time hearing your name and turning towards the sound is a kind of knee jerk reaction. _What am I doing, defending myself? I deserve the blame here! I might not have initiated the kiss, but her lips were still on min no matter who started it!_

I groaned and banged my head on my steering wheel before looking up and realizing I'd already made it home without even thinking about it. Vaguely I wondered as I unlocked the front door and came inside if Katie was home, she was a female and while she was my annoying my little sister she might be useful to confide in for once.

I shunned my backpack, coat, and shoes and called her name. Silence. Strange, normally she'd come flying down the stairs, full of bubbly excitement. Instead, mom popped her head out of the kitchen.

"Hey Mason." She said with a smile. "Katie went with your father to the hospital for take your child to work day so it's just you and me. Would you mind getting something off the top shelf for me? It's pushed to the back and I can't quite get to it." I followed her to the kitchen, laughing a little.

"Why do you keep putting things on shelves you can barely reach?" she glared at me and swatted me with her towel as I fished the pan off the ledge.

"We can't all be tall Mason." She said with mock annoyance. I sat down at the island and watched silently as she took some meat out o the freezer and started defrosting it.

"Hey mom… you are a female…" I said, suddenly realizing I could talk to her about Sophie since Katie wasn't around. She looked around in confusion.

"One: oh well done spotting that one, two: that sentence was completely and totally redundant, three: are you seriously just realizing this now?" she asked putting her hands on her hips, one of which was holding a wooden spoon and raised an eyebrow as she joined me across the island table.

"No, I've, um, realized that, it's just I… never mind." I said, flushing slightly. "It's just I need a girl's perspective. Look, after school today I'm going towards Sophie, right, and out or nowhere this girl, Laura, calls my name. When I turn around she kisses me. Sophie only saw the kiss and I'm pretty sure she hates me now." I couldn't help the bit of anguish that leaked into my voice at the end. She watched and listened closely.

"Mason you were right to give her space right now, that probably hurt her a lot to see, but you should call her. She might think you don't care if you don't call. Talk to her, tell her what really happened, tell her she's the one for you, tell her you'd never in a million years even consider considering that Laura girl. Talk. It'll make things better." She said consolingly. As an after note, she added, "What's Laura's last name?" I was take aback a moment. What did it matter?

"Um, Laura Mallory, I'm pretty sure." To my great surprise, she laughed almost hysterically. She looked up at my bewildered expression and quickly explained.

"I knew her mother, Lauren, in high school. She got knocked up by her boyfriend in college is what I heard which is definitely not funny," she gave me a stern look before continuing, "Anyway, when we were in high school she did not like me at all. I don't know if it was because she was after your father like our friend, Jessica, but she always hated me. I just find it rather funny that she made me mad all the time, and now her daughter has been unleashed on you." We laughed a moment before I sobered up again.

"I'm going to go call her then." She smiled at me.

"Good, do that."

I nodded and went up to my room and sat on my bed, dialing her number. As I listened to the phone start to ring, my hands suddenly went clammy. What if she still hated me after we talked? What if she wouldn't talk to me at all? Assuming she picked up at all, what would I say? What would she say? My nerves took over and I snapped my phone shut just as I heard the telltale click on the other side of the line that she had just picked up as I hung up. I thanked God she had mentioned to me that she didn't have caller I.D.

I stared at my phone for I don't know how long, my mind and heart racing. I eventually got up and did my homework, had dinner with my family, spared the trouble of talking by Katie's long story of her day with dad and how she'd wanted to give someone a shot and dad finally let her give an insulin shot to an orange which she seemed to think was monumental, and before I knew it, it was dark outside and I still had not talked to Sophie.

Hours later, past one AM, I was still staring at the ceiling tired, but nowhere near sleep. The house was quiet and my judgment was shot. Before I knew what I was doing, I was pulling my shoes on and a coat over my t-shirt and dashing out the door. I was in my car and my hands and feet worked together. I found myself in front of Sophie's house. It was dark, but I knew where Sophie's window was from when she'd pointed it out when I'd driven her home, only two days ago.

I hopped out of the car and dashed to her side of the house and stared at the wall, making a split second decision to scale the wall rather than throw pebbles at the glass. I gripped the ivy clinging to the walls and beamed when they held firm. I got a good foothold and kicked my way off the ground. I started to climb, scrambling up the vine-clad bricks, scraping my fingers and palms but not feeling anything. I made it up the two stories and knotted my hands tightly in a vine before tapping on her window. I saw an indistinct shape sit up and jump slightly before running across the room and throwing open her window, eyes wide with shock.

"Mason! It's almost two in the morning! What are you doing here! Out side my second story window no less!" she hissed, seeming to realize the location of her room for the first time. She leaned forward slightly and looked past me to the ground. She squeaked quietly and pulled back. "Come in here Mason! You're going to fall!" I grabbed her hand and vaulted over the windowsill, landing in a crouch on her carpet and straightening up. Once she was positive I was fine, she ranted.

"Mason! What are you doing? You kiss another girl, don't call me at the least, scale my wall in the middle of the night and are you going to expect me to be okay with all that? You expect me to ignore all of this and pretend everything is okay now? It's not going to happen. And if my dad caught you in here with me he'd have a stroke Mason." She crossed her arms over her tank top and tapped her foot, pointedly saying 'your turn.' I sighed.

"Look, I know what you saw couldn't have looked good. But you need to understand, Sophie, that wasn't my idea. I turned around and she completely accosted me! I really hated it too, it felt… wrong. It wasn't you and it felt terrible to me. I don't like Laura; she's not my type at all. You need to know I've never felt anything for anyone but you. Her kissing me made me realize you will only ever be the one for me." I said; desperate for her to understand how much I needed her, how much I cared. She stared at me, her lower lip trembling slightly.

"I'm so not saying I believe you, or that that I think you're lying, but this…" she stalled a moment and I saw a sort of resolve form in her eyes. "This just hits really close to home for me. I've never told you about my mom, have I?" I shook my head, rather stunned. She sighed heavily and motioned for me to join her on her bed. I sat with her and she started her story.

"My mom and dad got married after college, and they were very happy together. They had me and things were still good for a while, then mom left. She just packed her things when I was just a ear old and left, no note, nothing. Dad was frantic until he saw her on the back of some guy's motorcycle. He was crushed.

"Dad never told me any of this until I was fourteen. I started wanting answers for where mom was, and whom my roots were with. Dad didn't want me to, but I started researching everything I could find about my mother. All I had were a name and a birth date to go on. I eventually found her when I was sixteen and contacted her. She acted very excited to hear from me and I was too excited to have found her to actually stop and think, 'if she left my dad for another guy, is there a chance she'd hurt me too?' I was blind." She shook her head and I saw a single tear roll down her cheek. I stayed silent but put my hand to her cheek and wiped away the water with my thumb.

"I kept talking to her on the phone periodically for the next few months and all we talked about was me, what I wanted to do with my life, my hopes, my looks, all me. We never talked about her. I'd ask her a question, where she was living, who she was with, and she'd dodge them all, one by one. I never really took notice.

"Then dad found out. I'd been keeping all the conversations a secret and one day while I was talking with her in my room, he picked up the phone downstairs to call someone. He realized whom I was talking with and he was furious. We'd never truly fought until that night. I felt it was his fault they'd split up, that he'd driven her away, and deliberately kept me from her. We ended up on opposite sides of the room having a screaming match. We didn't talk for days after that and I started talking to my mom more often during that time. Eventually she suggested we meet face to face and I was ecstatic. I was finally going to see my mom after fifteen years apart. Naturally I didn't tell dad and I drove to the café we'd decided to meet at. I got there and waited. And waited. And waited. I sat there for about three hours all alone when I heard a huge crash outside. I ran out and found my mom in her car. She was had crashed into another car, killing her instantly. She was drunk and pregnant." My eyes were wide, staring frozen at her. More tears were coming now and I was silently wiping them away one by one.

"I came home and dad was all over me, asking me where I'd been, who I'd been with. I broke down and told him what had happened. I knew he still loved mom a lot and he had no idea she'd gone so far downhill since then, an alcohol addict and knocked up by her boyfriend. We lived in grief and pain for a long time before dad decided he wanted to get away from the place that had so many reminders of her. We moved here and… that's where you come in." she smiled weakly at me.

"You just have to understand that accepting my mom had cheated on my dad and gotten addicted and knocked up was so hard for me- us. Seeing you kiss Laura really tore me apart." She sniffled and took a deep shaky breath. Once I could tell she was done it was my turn.

"I am so sorry." I said with sincerity ringing in my tone. "I had no idea. I can honestly promise you that she kissed me, not the other way around. I'd never see someone else and I never meant for it to happen. I swear you can trust me." I vowed softly. She nodded and flung herself at me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I squeezed her back, glad she seemed to have received and accepted my apology at last. We sat like that for a long time, just holding onto each other before we realized the time. She offered to let me use the front door, but I declined and, after a quick kiss goodnight I shimmied back down the wall, jumping when I had a few meters left and landed catlike.

An hour later as I was drifting to sleep finally in my own bed, completely exhausted and content, I thought happily about all the good things to come. Everything was out in the open now and nothing could distract me from her. School would end soon and we'd have unlimited time for each other. Everything was perfect.

**A/N- Hooray! Mason's story is complete! I'll do some fluff, with Lucy and Katie fast forward a few years so that Mason can propose, then I'll do Katie's story. I have a few ideas for that one of which I got from the show 'What I Like About You' which was then used in a movie. That would be so much fun to write and for those of you who think they know what I'm talking about let me know if that'd be good. Any other ideas would be nice too!**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N- plenty of fluff in this chapter… what can I say? I got bored! I imagined Carrie Underwood's 'Inside Your Heaven' with this song… not positive why.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own it? Wait… you can't see me. Well I don't just so you know.**

**Chapter 34**

**Mason's POV**

School was out! It felt great to be out on the road without any responsibilities weighing on my mind. I glanced at Sophie next to me. A huge smile was plastered on her face, probably mirroring my own. Her hair was whipping out behind her as the wind rushed through her open window. I was a luck guy to have Sophie.

Days, weeks, months had passed in bliss since we'd started going out. The weather warmed up and the end of another school year approached quickly. I'd taken Sophie home to meet my parents and Katie. Mom and dad seemed quite taken with her. Katie was a bit more… exuberant in her greeting though.

Flashback

Sophie was being completely charming with my parents, I was quite proud of her. I was just about to save her from being asked countless questions when I heard my name, drawn out and loud, full of excitement, being called from upstairs. As the call progressed I could hear the source getting closer and closer until Katie skidded to a halt at the top of the stairs. She hurtled down the length of them and came to a jarring stop in front of Sophie, who looked rather scared. Katie beamed up at her from the few inches between them.

"_Hi Sophie! You look totally like I pictured you! Mason talks about you like all the time! I guess I get why he does, you're his girlfriend and all, but I've never had a boyfriend. Is Mason a good boyfriend? Is he nice to you? Did you have a boyfriend before him? Was he nice to you? Did you break up with him? Why did you-" I slapped a hand over her mouth and buried my eyes in my free hand. A moment ago Sophie had been looking highly taken aback, but now as I groaned and looked over to her I saw her giggling into her hand. Just then Katie licked my hand._

"_Gah! Katie!" taking my hand back so fast you'd think I'd be on fire. Sophie laughed as Katie smirked at me and stuck her tongue out. I glared and wished for an exchange in sisters._

End of flashback

I smiled thinking about it. Crazy Katie. It really was too bad I loved her…

I remembered the coming to study for our finals, first real time I'd been in her house, not counting the time I'd come in the middle of the night to apologize.

Flashback

_She led me through the front hall, trying to pull me along when I attempted to pause to examine the pictures of her in the pictures hung on the wall. Pictures of her as a baby, her wide blue eyes staring wonderingly up at the camera, as a toddler, laughing uproariously as her father tickled her, as a small child, showing off her missing tooth, as a little girl, on her bike with training wheels, as a kid, having a sleepover with lots of other girls, all having a pillow fight, as a tween, a water gun in hands, smiling devilishly at the camera holder, as a teenager, grinning from the couch, a book resting on her stomach._

_Exasperated, she tugged again on my hand, attempting to lead me away from the photos. I grinned at her after I'd looked my fill._

"_You looked cute with pig tails." I said, pointing at the one with her missing tooth. "You should wear your hair like that more often." She rolled her eyes and gave my arm a yank, leading me past the living room and the kitchen, up the stairs, down the hall and into her room._

_While it technically wasn't the first time I'd been in her room, it was the first time I'd really looked around. The walls were a pale mint green and her bed was pushed into the corner and covered in a light blue comforter. A desk was next to the window I'd climbed through not all that long ago. What intrigued me most was the easel in the corner. Tubes of paint and brushes were in a crate next to it on the floor. Canvases were pushed up against the wall._

_Curious, I sauntered over and with a mischievous smile at her stricken face I picked up the first two I touched._

_The one in my left hand was a scene of the sun setting on a cliff. A lone girl rested with her chin on her knees, her legs pulled up to her chest, facing with her back to me. Her hair was streaming out to the side of her and the light played on the immobile strands._

_The painting was amazing, but the one that really surprised me was the one in my left hand. It was, quite distinguishably, me._

_It was rather disconcerting to have my face staring up at me. My face was lit up with a crooked smile and my green eyes looked up happily. My hair was windswept and I looked like I was having my picture taken while walking towards the photographer. The likeness was stunning and I stared openmouthed at Sophie who had buried her face in her hands. Although her hands obscured her face I could see the bright vivid red blush even on the bits of skin in view._

"_You weren't supposed to see those." She said, her voice muffled by her hands. "Go ahead. Laugh. They're terrible and you probably think it's really stalkerish of me to I do you as a subject." She brought her hands away, her face pained and seeming permanently stained red. I gaped at her._

"_Are you serious? These are… truly and completely amazing. I think you've found your calling." She flushed, if possible, even darker._

"_Really? You don't think it weird of me?" she asked, seeming incredulous._

"_Not at all. These are truly spectacular." She smiled and came to where I stood, pecking me on the lips._

"_You'll go far with that flattery, Mr. Cullen." She said smirking at me._

_End of flashback_

As I thought of it, I remembered just how much I loved having her face that close to mine, loved being able to see for miles in those clear blue eyes. I stopped myself.

Love.

The word made me cringe slightly. Sophie was amazing and I needed her with me just as much as she seemed to need me, but love? I still wasn't sure I was quite ready to tell her I loved her. That might seriously complicate things so much. I shoved the notion of love into the far recesses of my mind to be examined later.

We arrived at the cut off dad had shown me last weekend and we hopped out. I got the picnic basket and blanket and slung them on my back. She grinned and followed me into the worn path. I remember dad had told me that when he'd first found the meadow the way there was completely overgrown and hard to navigate. Mom and dad had taken this route so many times, however, that the underbrush and brambles had been beaten down and flattened.

The path was well worn for them as the made their way along, chatting unconcernedly about plans for the rest of the vacation and the year to come, their senior year. While some looked forward to this year quite a bit, he was not looking forward to it at all. Katie was coming to Forks High next year.

We got to the meadow and I heard a sharp intake of breath. I turned with a grin to Sophie to see her staring around with a shocked kind of awe. She took a few tentative steps forward and soundlessly sat in the center of the pasture. She gazed around unbelievingly.

"It's… beautiful doesn't even begin to describe it." I smiled at her and sat next to her, facing the opposite way. I laid back and breathed in the sweet smell of the grass. She lid down next to me and laid her head in the hollow beneath my collarbone. I inhaled deeply, absorbing the sweet scent of her hair and detachedly began playing with a lock of it, twirling it in between my fingers, enjoying the way it slipped through and over them like silk.

She sighed and nuzzled closer, her bright eyes still wandering relentlessly around the perfectly circular paddock.

A feeling of absolute contentment washed over me as we lay in complete silence, just enjoying the perfect day and each other's close presence.

"I love you," I said with a sigh. We both froze. Had I just said what I thought I said? Was it true?

In that instant I realized it was true. I did love her. I needed her with me, needed her with me conceivably for the rest of time.

I bit my lip, still frozen whether it was true or not, and awaited her reaction.

She flipped onto her stomach and her rested her chin in the hollow she'd been resting on. Her eyes were wide and her breathing was rather haggard and uneven.

"Do you mean it?" she asked breathlessly. Slowly, watching her expression, I nodded. "Really?" she asked, her eyebrows flying upwards and a smile playing on her lips. Slowly I sat up, pulling her with me and taking her tiny hands in my own.

"I really do." I said earnestly. Tears welled up in her eyes and a blinding smile broke out across her face. She catapulted her self into my arms, pushing me onto my back with her halfway in my stomach.

"Me too." She said with her lower lip trembling. "I love you too." I thought my face would break from the smile on it. I kissed her excitedly.

"I love you." I said, enjoying the way it sounded on my lips. "I love you, I love you,

I love you, I love you, I love you."

Lucy's POV

I listened as Katie jabbered away, not really listening until she started telling me about how as a final project in her elective they had to care for flour babies and how much fun it was. I made up and excuse and quickly said goodbye after that and sat on the floor and cried. I sat there for a long time, pressing my hands to my eyes and letting the tears fall and the sobs wrack my body. I sat even after my tears were all gone and the sobs had slowed.

Abruptly, I got up, looked at the clock and ran out of the apartment Brian and I lived in. I ran down the stairs and into my car. I bolted out of the parking lot and didn't stop until I was in front of the hospital. I hurried inside, pausing a moment to make myself look slightly normal, and entered the wing I wanted.

I signed in and sat in the waiting room. I glanced at the magazines and felt the tears threaten to spill over when I saw they all featured pregnant women. I looked around the room and felt the tears push harder on my throat and my chest tighten as I observed the entire room of expecting woman around me. Most of them had a man next to them, some putting their hands on the woman's stomach. I wished I had brought Brian as I stared at my lap until I was called in.

I gratefully left the waiting room and entered into the exam rooms. They measured and weighed me before leading me to another room where a nurse checked me out, and asked me what brought me in.

I didn't know this nurse, she wasn't my doctor, but I broke down and found her arm around me, asking me to explain. I poured out my worries, how Brian and I had been trying for a baby for a long time, and I just couldn't conceive. It'd been so long I was scared I wasn't able to have children. She comforted me and told me we could find out with just a few tests. She took away some blood and I was left alone to wait.

Tears silently fell into my lap as I waited, imagining telling Brian the doctors had found some sort of malfunction within me and I couldn't have kids. I was so ashamed that my body was going to be the reason there would never be kids in our house unless they were adopted. There was absolutely nothing wrong with adopting, but it'd be different. I wanted the pregnancy experience and having a little baby to play with that was part of both Brian and me.

It took forever before the nurse came back inside. I didn't look at her face, didn't want to see the sadness on her face for the news she had to deliver.

"Mrs. Clemens," she said kindly and slowly I looked up. Her face was not a mask of pity, but instead, quite pleased. "I have some good news for you." My heart lifted at those words, I could barely begin to believe that I might still have a chance at having children. "You're perfectly fertile," my lip trembled with tears yet again, this time with joy before she continued. "and…" she dragged the word out tantalizingly. I raised my eyebrows at the nurse and she smiled widely at me. "Congratulations. You're pregnant!"

I stared blankly at her. This couldn't possibly be pregnant. An hour ago I was crying my eyes out because I could never have kids, and now, now I had a child growing within me? This couldn't possibly be true. And yet it was.

I leapt up from the table and squeezed the nurse tightly. She laughed and hugged me back, considerably gentler than I had. She gave me a quick seminar of what to expect, some pamphlets, and some vitamins. We scheduled another appointment before I thanked her profusely before running right out if the hospital and straight to my car. I leaned my forehead against the steering wheel, and, for the first time in a long time, I prayed. I thanked God for the gift inside of me and for my life, my husband, my home, my parents, my siblings.

I finished my prayer and left, heading home to tell Brian something he would be ecstatic to hear.

**A/N- I was on fire typing this- you guys should have seen me! My fingers were like a blur! It was awesome!**

**Some important questions for you guys to answer- boy (name?), girl (name?), twins (genders and names), or miscarriage? Sadly, I'm thinking about the last on or the second to last. I have experience with the last one since my mom had one, but let me know which one would be best to read.**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N- thank you for my wonderful reviews! It might sound stupid, but when I get that first review I get really nervous because that kind of sets the tone for the rest so it really excites me when I get a good first review.**

**Anyway, all of you were very opposed to the miscarriage and all for twins. I'll probably make her pregnant once or twice more (I can see her with a nice big family) and then give her a break. Ha! Anyway, I need names!**

**Ages: Lucy- 23, Mason, Alex, and Emily- 18, Olivia- 17, Katie- 16.**

**Chapter 35**

**Lucy's POV**

I got home and threw my keys on the counter, I heard them slide across and land with a clatter on the tile floor, but I was too happy to care. I skipped through the kitchen, through the living room, and continued down the hall, checking our room and the den. I pouted, a face worthy of Katie, and resigned myself t the fact he wasn't home yet.

I flopped on the couch and smiled to myself as my hand instinctively rubbed a comfortable circle on my stomach, imagining the little organism swimming within me. Restless, I jumped back up and grabbed an overstuffed pillow and headed to the floor length mirror in our bathroom. I squished the pillow under my shirt and turned to the side, studying the effect in the mirror, wondering if it was even possible for me to be so huge!

I actually like the way the material of my shirt stretched to fit the oversized package underneath it. I liked that people would be able to visibly see that I had a child in me- I had life in me. I was proud to be pregnant, and I couldn't wait to be a mommy.

Gleefully, I imagined mom and dad's excitement, Mason's congratulations, Katie being… well, Katie, and Brian, beaming in pride, much like last week in my college graduation.

I giggled, remembering my graduation, walking across the stage and receiving my diploma. I looked out over to the crowd, grinning widely, to find Brian, Mason, and Katie cheering wildly for me. Katie was standing on her chair and still only came a little over Mason's head she was so short, of course at the same time she was only about an inch shorter than I was.

Just as I thought this, I heard the slam of the front door. I tugged the pillow out from under my shirt and trotted back down the hall where Brian was hanging up his coat and loosening his tie.

"Hello," I said happily as I slid my arms around his waist from behind. He turned in my arms and kissed me. "Long day?" I asked as he pulled back. He shrugged.

"I've had worse." He said noncommittally. Suddenly, I pulled on his hand and let it slide out of my own as I started to run, giggling quietly, and headed for the sliding backdoor, leading out to a small park that served as a shared backyard for the apartment buildings, though some on upper floors had a balcony rather than just a door.

The park was deserted, expected because of the rain poring down, though I barely noticed. I danced out into the rain, letting it soak her clothes and saturated her hair. I laughed into the sky, enjoying the cold water running down her arms and face. Brian watched me, rather confused, from the doorway before pushing off from the frame and coming and joining me, taking my hand and raising it above my head to twirl her. I spun and fell forward into his arms, resting my throat so my chin was up towards his. He looked only slightly confused now and more amused then anything.

"Guess what." I breathed as we swayed on the spot to imaginary music.

"What?" he asked in the same breathy tone I'd used on him.

"You…" I twirled out from him once again so that one of each of our hands were still connected, leaving me two arm lengths away from him. "… Are going to be a wonderful daddy to this child." He gaped at me blankly a moment as I pointed to my stomach, before a smile took its place on his face. He pulled me back in.

"Seriously?" he asked, jubilant. I nodded happily up at him. He laughed into the sky and spun me around in his arms. His hand snaked up between us so it was resting on my stomach. "Hello in there. This is your father speaking. Just wanted to let you know that you could not possibly have chosen a better family to come into." He grinned at me and pulled me even tighter to his front.

I clung tightly to him and never wanted to let go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We waited to tell anyone about our pregnancy except for our parents. Brian's parents and brother were very excited, more so than I thought they would be, knowing their- er, our- track record. They congratulated and asked me questions- when I was due, how I was feeling. I was able to answer all of them (I'm due in February, I'm doing wonderful!) except for what the gender of the baby was. We desperately wanted to know, but we knew it was too early so we were waiting for the moment.

Telling my parents was very much the same. Congratulations all around, Katie screaming and hugging me too tightly, proclaiming she'd be the best aunt ever. I had been nervous about telling dad though. I was afraid he'd be mad, telling me we're too young, like he had when I announced my engagement to him. Instead he seemed very excited for me, which I was quite pleased about.

A few months passed and I got to my second trimester. My stomach had swollen considerably and I was looking forward to the baby's birth as Brian and I parked in front of the hospital. Today was the day we'd find out the gender of our baby. I felt like running and skipping inside I was so anxious to find out. Brian, laughingly, pulled me back to a more decent pace, telling me that getting in there faster wouldn't change the time of our appointment.

We made it inside and Brian made me sit down while he signed me in. I fidgeted, in a hurry to start my appointment. Brian returned and I leaned into his side, glad he was here instead of being alone like last time. I shuddered slightly thinking of my last visit here, fearing I was not equipped to have children.

The minutes snailed by, watching other couples being called in, until finally I was called in. I hurried inside and waited impatiently as I was weighed and measured yet again. I was led to a room and I waited a while for a nurse to come. Finally, the same nurse from last time came in. I recognized her, but, figuring she wouldn't recognize me, stayed quiet until she looked up from my chart and at me. She smiled warmly at me.

"Mrs. Clemens! It's nice to see you again! And may I assume this is the father?" she asked looking over expectantly at Brian. He nodded and looked at me questioningly.

"She's the nurse that found out for me that I'm pregnant." I explained. She smiled at me.

"So you ready to see that little parasite in you?" she asked teasingly. I nodded excitedly. She set me up for an ultrasound and, I realized just how far these machines had come. The detail I could see was amazing. For the first time I could see into my uterus. Only something looked wrong.

"I'm confused." I stated as I stared at the screen. The nurse turned to me, obviously excited. She pointed to two spots on the screen.

"Say hello to-" she pointed again. "Your children."

"Plural?" Brian said faintly, staring bewildered at the screen.

"Tw- twins?" I choked. She nodded. "Oh my gosh! Brian isn't this wonderful?" I asked, feeling like screaming with excitement.

"Wow…" Brian said, still stunned. I giggled and cupped his face in my hands before pulling him in for a kiss.

"Yes, a boy and a girl." The nurse said bubbly. I smiled at the screen, at my son and daughter.

We were given some more vitamins for me and they printed out the photos of the twins for us to show off. I called mom on my cell phone when we left not being able to wait to share our news. She complied with the expected enthusiasm I wanted, pleasing me greatly. As Brian drove he kept his hand on my stomach, an endearing gesture in my eyes, but I wasn't even sure if he was doing it consciously, more as the beginning of a very sweet reflexive habit.

Absently I started talking aloud, about how amazing it would be when the twins were born. I began describing the huge house we'd live in, when suddenly I started thinking about the apartment we lived in now.

"Brian? I think we should move." I said, surprising myself as well as him.

"Seriously?" he asked rather incredulously. I nodded thoughtfully and the more I thought about it the more it made sense.

"Yeah. The apartment we've been living in is much too small to raise kids in. We've talked about moving before and now is as good a time as any. I'd be nice to be closer to my family too. When the twins come we won't have any time to sell the house and buy another." He didn't say anything as he drove, staring straight ahead until he sighed.

"You're right." He said pensively. "We have to move and now is as good a time as any."

So as soon as we got home we called realtors and looked at prices and got our apartment on the market. While Brian was at work I went out and looked at houses closer to home. I searched for the next month just about everyday and found the house of my dreams. It was spacious enough to raise a family in, had a nice deck and back yard and a few towering trees. It was a about a ten minute walk from my parents house too. Brian and I immediately fell in love with it and moved into it soon after. We finally got an offer on our apartment and everything was taken care of.

Time passed rather quickly and my stomach swelled more and more while the weather cooled. I was glad I'd already finished college, as I couldn't imagine taking courses while I was pregnant. Katie began her sophomore year in high school and was so outgoing she seemed to be friends with every member of the student population, her age or not, while Mason began his senior year. He'd decided on a college and had even gotten a full ride scholarship. Olivia was in her junior year and Alex and Emily were in their senior years like Mason. Mason had taken to driving with them and Sophie every morning to school.

I'd finally met the long talked about Sophie and I immediately bonded with her. She already seemed like family. Katie, Sophie and I had started going shopping together all the time, much of the time was spent looking at baby clothes, something Katie especially enjoyed.

My second trimester ended and I was officially huge. Carrying two babies in me was certainly taxing my body and emotional health. I was happy, I was depressed, I was hungry, I was nauseous, and I was so fat!

Brian was doing everything he could for me, holding my hair out of my face as I threw up, which I had been doing quite a bit, like morning sickness that didn't know when morning ended, getting me all the foods I wanted in at all hours of the day, he even put up with my tossing and turning through the night what with the twins pressing into me.

I was irritable the majority of the time and Brian had taken to announcing his presence before entering the room I was in because of my shot nerves. I was feeling almost as bad for him as I did for me.

We spent the beginning of my third trimester decorating the twins' room. We decked it out in yellows and greens, very bisexual. A window was on the wall and I put airy white cotton curtains on it. Two cribs, a large changing table that doubled as a dresser, and a rocking chair were put in the room and two bassinets were placed in our room.

Mom had taken to coming over every morning, claiming she was sick of puttering around the house, though I knew she just wanted to be there for me while I was pregnant. She helped me unpack the boxes from the move that never seemed to be completely unpacked.

I was seven and one half months along and I was officially about to burst. I'd developed ugly stretch marks from housing two very active babies within me. I was kicked all the time and, while exciting at first and Brian still was happy to spend his time with his hand on my stomach feeling the little kicks under my skin, I was getting tired of it.

"I think we might just have some world class soccer players here." I said one night as I winced when I was dealt another blow.

I was sitting talking with my mother and father, since he had the morning off, in my kitchen one morning in my seventh month when I felt a strange twinge. I winced and moved my hand to the spot. Mom of course picked it up.

"Are you okay Luce?" she asked concerned. I brushed it off and told her it was nothing. A few minutes later I felt the same thing only stronger. I hissed slightly and I couldn't brush this one off. Mom came around to my side of the table and asked the same thing she had before. This time I shook my head.

"No, I'm not. I think that was a contraction." I said tightly. Dad hopped up and already had his keys out. Mom grabbed the overnight bag I'd made just the day before and helped me out to the car. She slid in beside me and let me squeeze her hand when a contraction hit, as they were getting progressively more painful. Dad had his cell out and already called Brian and I listened in a kind of quiet terror as he talked.

"She seems to be going into preterm labor… The contractions aren't too close together so if we stop this soon enough then she should have a good four more weeks before she goes into labor again… There's a very good chance she'll be put on bed rest until her 36-week mark, when it's safe enough for the twins to be born… there should be minimal if any complications in birth because of this… she seems to be doing just fine. Do you want to talk to her?" apparently he said he did because dad handed the phone back to me.

"Hi," I said softly.

"I'm on my way. Is there anything I should get? How are you doing? Are the twins okay? I should have been there." He asked quickly.

"Brian slow down. I'm fine, the twins are fine, just meet us at the hospital, okay? Even if you were here there's nothing that would've gone differently. I'd much rather you were at work than following me around the house." I hissed slightly as another contraction started. "So I'll see you soon, okay?" I hung up right after.

It was strange. Normally I would be feeling panicky right now, scared and irrational. Quite the contrary though, I was feeling oddly focused and my entire being was on the twins safety and health.

I was also mildly surprised that mom and dad weren't alarmed either. They were taking it all in stride and I greatly appreciated it. If one of them seemed scared I would've been much more anxious then I was.

As a contraction ended and I was breathing out, relieved, I gave a small poke to my stomach.

"Oi, you two. This is your mother speaking. It's not time to make your grand appearance. Stay where you are. The world's a big scary place and I think you'd be much better off if you just stayed put where it's warm and safe." The only response I got was a rather painful kick to the ribs.

We got to the hospital quickly and dad and mom ushered me inside of the ER. Dad was immediately recognized and a nurse came and whisked me off. Dad stayed in the waiting room and filled out some paperwork for me while mom and the nurse helped me into a hospital gown. I was given a cervical exam and they confirmed I was going into preterm labor.

As they were threading an IV into my arm I heard footsteps running to the room. Brian appeared in the doorway looking harried.

"What happened? Are you okay? Are the twins alright?" he asked anxiously. I pulled him by his hand over to me and kissed him, sufficiently shutting him up.

"I'm fine, the twins are fine, and they're working on stopping the contractions. Since I'm pregnant with twins they're giving me some medication in my IV. Shut up and stop worrying."

He obliged and was quiet as the medicine worked its way through me. The contractions slowed and finally stopped and I was able to breathe once again. A doctor came in and gave us the verdict.

Bed rest.

I groaned into my hands. It's not that I hadn't expected it, but I'd certainly been hoping it wouldn't be necessary. I wasn't the kind of person to be lying around in bed when there were things to be done. I was active! I'd been going for walks most every morning and sometimes in the evening as well. Brian massaged my shoulder next to me in a comforting way. At least his work would be letting him off in two weeks so he could be with me and then a few weeks after the twins were born he'd have to go back.

Mom and dad went home soon after I was discharged and only as I was being wheeled out to the car did I realize how late it was. The sun was just slipping over the horizon and the weather was turning numbingly cold as it was evening, January, and we were in Washington.

As we drove home I leaned down to my gigantic stomach and whispered, "Thank you so much for doing what you were told and staying put. I know I don't really know either of you very well yet, but I love you so much that'd I'd do anything to keep you safe."

**A/N- long chapter! Yay! So I need names! They don't have to be related names like starting with the same letter or anything, just one boy name, one girl name! Thanks!**

**--Cullens4everandever **


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N- wow I love reviews!**

**So I've become completely obsessed with this group called Celtic Thunder. They're amazing! The youngest in the quintet is Damien and he's only 14 or 15 and so cute! I cried when I found out he has a girlfriend… sorry, really random.**

**Chapter 36**

**Lucy's POV**

I sat in the center of the bed, flipping through channels on the television. My laptop and novels lay forgotten on the rumpled covers the same as the last week. I gave up on the television and thumbed through a novel again, but nothing could hold my interest.

I felt like screaming and I looked like crap. I had been cooped up in bed for the past two weeks. The first week hadn't been too bad; I'd read a little, balanced the checkbook, paid some bills, listened to music, and watched some television. I had plenty to do to occupy my time. This second week? Not so much. Everything I did was been there, done that. Nothing held my interest and I was becoming increasingly irritable with pent up energy.

I was considering screaming just to release some of that energy when Mason and Katie came in, well, actually, Katie was skipping but that's rather beside the point.

"How are my favorite niece and nephew doing today?" she asked as she climbed onto the bed next to me. They both reacted to Katie's voice by kicking me.

"Lima and Bean are just fine, but too active for my taste." I said as I rubbed the spots I'd been kicked in. Mason smirked slightly and slid onto the bed on my other side and squeezed my shoulder.

Smiling, I grabbed their hands and placed them in the two spots I was always kicked in. A moment later two little thuds could be felt under my skin. Katie squealed, always the energetic one, and Mason grinned at me. Katie put her ear down to my stomach and started her daily routine of talking to the twins.

"Good afternoon kiddies." She said and waited a beat for the kick to go on. "This is your aunt Katie speaking." Another kick in recognition, "Make note its Katie, not your mommy or grandma, or great aunts Rosalie or Alice, your great grandmother Esme or your soon-to-be-aunt Sophie." Mason smacked the back of her head.

"We're not engaged." He said rolling his eyes.

"Yet." She corrected. "You're not engaged yet." She put her ear back down to my stomach. "Are you having fun in there? And you're kicking your mom enough?" I glared down at her and she grinned up at me, the picture of innocence. For a sixteen year old she had never lost the excitement I thought only little kids could possess, the same just woke up on Christmas morning aura.

"According to your mom you are, but I have yet to believe it so you'll have to kick in overdrive for the time you have left in there." I received tow more sharp kicks and moaned, sinking back on my pillows.

"Katie, they are, they are! Uncle! New topic!"

"Okaaay… So I was at the mall with Alice and we went into a baby shop and there was this super cute twins outfit and it was so cute we just had to get it!"

"Other than shopping." I said. She pouted and pushed back onto her heels.

"You're no fun."

"Okay, how about you be semi productive and help me pick out names." She bounced across the bed and curled up against my side. Mason stretched out on my other side.

"Well for Lima you could name her Macy or Penny or--" Katie started, tacking them off one by one on her fingers. I nodded, listening before smacking my hand over her mouth.

"Any names other than stores?"

"Okay how about--" I stopped her again.

"And no credit card names and no names of designers." She opened and closed her mouth twice before saying,

"I've got nothing." Mason and I laughed.

"How about you?" I asked, turning to Mason, "You have an ideas for us to consider?" he considered a moment.

"Well, for Bean, perhaps Peter, Christopher, Damien or Damon, Logan, or Andrew. For Lima, maybe Sarah, Lily, Molly, Rebecca, or Paige." I thought for a moment before smirking slightly. "I'm fairly partial to the name Sophie as well." Katie and I laughed.

"I like those too. They're going on the list." I said as I reached across Mason for the growing list Brian and I had been poring over, trying to find the perfect names. Mason whistled quietly as he scanned the paper.

"Brian?" Katie asked, raising her eyebrow. I laughed.

"Brian really wants his son named after him, you know, to carry his name on and whatnot. To be quite honest I find it a bit bigheaded but I think it'd be cute.

"I do like his name." Katie said thoughtfully.

"That I some list you have going. How can you possibly pick two?" Mason asked studying the list once more. I shrugged nonchalantly.

"We kind of have to. We can't keep calling them the twins, or the boy and the girl, or Lima and Bean. That'd be kind of embarrassing for them at school, 'Lima! Bean! You forgot you lunches!'" Mason snorted.

"When did we start calling them that?" Katie asked, trying to remember. I thought a moment.

"Brian started it. He was reading a pregnancy book when I first found out I would be having a baby. It said that, at that point, the baby was as big as a lima bean. We started calling it Bean, then we found out we would have twins we split the name in two. I'm glad we did too, it gets pretty tiresome to call them the boy and the girl."

"But like you said we can't keep calling them Lima and Bean. You need names!" Katie said, exasperated.

"I do, don't I?"

"Yes." She groaned. "They're due in two weeks! That's not that much!"

"Okay. I'll close my eyes and randomly choose two names from the list, how about that?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I am not letting my niece and nephew be named at random." Katie said sternly, seizing the list from me. "Okay, first we par down the lists to the ones you like the most." She put the list in the middle of us and we began scratching them off one by one until there were a few choices left for each.

"Okay, so for Lima our choices are Sarah, Rebecca, or Molly. For Bean we have Brian, Sam, or Christopher. Now you just have to pick one for each." I nodded slowly, staring at the names.

"I think I'll save the final choosing for when Brian gets home."

Katie, once satisfied her job was done, moved onto other topics such as whom she should pick to be her date for the upcoming Valentine's Day dance. Mason and I shared amused glances as every now and then as she prattled about the pros and cons of every untaken guy that would be acceptable to take. Mason had told me before that guys had practically lined up to ask her to the dance seeing as she was, of course, very pretty and popular since she was so outgoing and funny.

Mason, on the other hand, had a steady girlfriend and wasn't too bothered about dances, mostly because she flat out refused to go to any of them. Mason didn't mind though; he wasn't much for dances either.

They told me what was going on with our cousins, aunts, uncles, and grandparents. They'd all visited of course, but only for so long. They had work and school and lives to attend to, unlike me who had absolutely nothing to do.

Mason and Katie left an hour later with promises to come back the next day to keep me company. I heard them shut the door behind them downstairs and sighed, waiting for Brian. I didn't have to wait long as he came home about ten minutes later. He tramped up the stairs and joined me on the bed, kissing me chastely.

"So Mason and Katie came to see me." I said as I leaned against his side.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" he asked rhetorically since they had taken to coming after school everyday.

"So we were talking about names and we actually took some initiative and chose the three we like the best of the names. I showed him the six possibilities.

"Rebecca?" he asked, his eyes glazing over slightly. "I dated a Rebecca in high school." He whistled. "What a --" he cut off once he caught my burning glare.

"Right. No Rebecca." I said tersely as I scratched it off the list. "So for Lima it's Sarah or Molly." He pondered that a moment.

"I like those two quite a bit, but I think I like Sarah just a little more. Sarah Clemens. It has a nice ring to it."

"I love that name too. So Sarah?"

"Sarah." He confirmed.

"One down, one to go. Brian, Christopher, or Sam." I ticked off on my fingers before looking to him for an opinion.

"Well I don't like Sam much. I think it'd be annoying to have a bisexual name. Christopher sounds very formal to me and I'm not much for Chris. What about Brian then?" He asked casually, though I could hear the wanting undertone in his voice.

"Brian Clemens Jr. I like it. So Brian?" I asked, knowing there was no way he'd disagree.

"Sarah and Brian." He said, tasting the words. "Sarah and Brian Clemens." He smiled. "I like it." I got too kicks right after he said the words.

"They do too." I said, laughing, massaging my stomach. Brian came around to my stomach and put his hands on the spots I was kicked in.

"Hello in there Sarah and Brian." Two punts came to his hands and he laughed.

"They do like that, don't they?" I nodded. So it was settled.

It was easy to make the transition from Lima and Bean to Sarah and Brian. They names just seemed to fit.

The next week passed in the same way, unending monotony until I received visits. Mason and Katie came most everyday and my mother and father came fairly often as well. My uncles Jasper and Emmett and aunts Rosalie and Alice came a few times. Emmett laughed about how he didn't miss Rosalie being pregnant at all. She hit him. She was the only one who truly understood being pregnant with twins as she'd had twins as well. She came by herself a few times and I was able to whine to her about my aching everything while she commiserated with me.

My last week passed even slower than the last having been in bed for three weeks. I was so tired of being cooped up and taking the medicine to prevent me from going into labor (that gave a whole new meaning to birth control) that I was completely fed up and irritable at everything with a heartbeat, excluding my children of course.

On my last day in bed I couldn't sit still. It was a Saturday so Brian was there with me at least. He practically had to sit on me to keep me there, reminding me constantly that I had to stay there. Finally it was over though and I was able to be up and about. If I went into labor now it would be safe to have the twins. Brian and I celebrated by going out that night, that'd I'd made it a month and I was in the clear.

We went out to a small local restaurant in the area that mom said used to be called The Lodge, but was torn down and rebuilt as a slightly classier place. We were seated and offered wine, which I very pointedly refused. We eventually were served dinner and conversation became mute as we ate.

Well, until I had a contraction.

I gripped my stomach and hissed quietly. It felt exactly as it had last time the contractions hit. Not too bad, rather short, but I knew they'd get stronger and longer.

"Brian." I gasped when I felt a trickle down my leg. My water had broken. He was at my side in a moment ad assessing the situation. He threw down some money and began rushing me out. I was in the car before I knew it.

"Call your parents." He commanded as he focused on the icy pavement laid out and the normal February snow swirling about before us. I nodded tensely and dialed the familiar number.

"Mom?" I asked when I heard her voice greet me.

"Lucy! Hey sweetie! How's it to be free?" she asked happily.

"Wonderful. We're on our way to the hospital." I grunted.

"Wait, what? You're going where? Are they already on their way?" she asked, suddenly tense.

"Yes, they are. I think they'll be here by tomorrow." I said quickly as Brian's hand made its way to mine and squeezed it nervously. I squeezed back, partly for reassurance partly as a distraction from the new contraction gripping my insides rather painfully. "I have to go, we're almost there, but will you come mom? I need you there." I whispered.

"Of course. I'll be right over." She said tightly. We said quick goodbyes and I dialed another slightly less familiar number to my OB/GYN. SH told me to come straight to the hospital and I told her we were on our way. She told us she'd meet us there and told me to just hang on.

We pulled into the parking lot and he ushered me into the emergency room, the same one I came to last time I was having contractions. I was hit by a strange sense of déjà vu as I was whisked off to a room and set up with an IV.

I was given a cervical exam and was told I was at four centimeters already. They spread a cold gel on my stomach and pressed the wand on top, immediately giving her an image of the twins. The nurse pressed her lips together and, before I could ask what she saw, rushed out of the room. I turned panicked eyes on Brian and he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, though he didn't look like he believed it.

My doctor breezed in, her cheeks pink from the cold outside and asked how I was doing while bustling around, checking charts and IV's. I told her I was fine, but asked what the nurse had seen on the ultrasound.

One thing I very much liked about this particular doctor was that she didn't pull any punches or sugar coat things. She replaced the wand on my stomach and swiveled the screen towards me.

"See there?" she asked, circling a spot on the screen with her index finger. "The girl is breech. We may have to do a cesarean to deliver them.

"That-- that's not too bad is it?" I asked in a quivering voice.

"No, not really. Caesareans are very routine, but it's still considered major surgery. The risk goes down for complications though if you choose to do that though." My choice was made as soon as she said that. My children's safety was first priority. Always.

Matt was helping me sit up for an epidural as my entire immediate family rushed in. Katie ran over.

"Lucy! Are you okay? What happened? When are the twins going to get here? Are they going to do a c-section? What's going on?"

"I'm fine, twins are fine, they'll be here soon, yes they're doing a c-section, and I'm not quite sure what's going on." I panted, speaking shortly between breaths. "Happy?"

"No, not really." I glared at her and shooed her away. Dad squeezed my hand and went to talk to my doctor while mom took up on my other side, supporting me while they slipped the large needle into my back. Katie and Mason moved to the end of the bed and took hold of my hands which I squeezed tightly as the pressure mounted around the injection before the bliss of numbness spread through me. I watched the screen nearest me monitoring my contractions shoot up in a strong one. I was thankful I couldn't feel it.

Soon after I was whisked off to the delivery room and minutes later a babies wail filled the room and we were informed it was a boy.

"Brian." I whispered. Minutes later a second cry rang out and we were told it was our girl.

"Sarah." Brian whispered this time he squeezed my hand tightly as his smile broke across his face.

I was brought soon after to a recovery room where I was finally able to hold my babies. They were so tiny I could hardly believe it. I'd worried once if I might drop them when they were born, now there wasn't a doubt in my mind they'd be safe in my arms.

Just as they began to open their eyes more and more to expose gorgeous identical blue irises, Katie came hurtling into the room.

"Are these my niece and nephew?" she asked excitedly as she careened over to my bedside. I nodded, grinning madly. "They're adorable! You never told us what you decided for names though." She said as she stroked Brian's cheek.

"Brian and Sarah." Brian said from next to me. He kissed my cheek.

"They're beautiful," dad said as he ran his hand over the brown wisps on Sarah's head. Mom smiled down at me, tears in her eyes.

"You and Katie will be godparents of course." I said decisively.

"What? Really? Of- of course we will." Mason said, surprised while Katie whooped enthusiastically.

"Can we hold them?" Mason asked from near my elbow. I nodded and passed him Brian and handed Sarah over to my father. She gurgled and fluttered her tiny eyes, struggling to open them fully. It must have been strange to come into this strange world with bright lights and loud noises. Brian cooed, eyes already wide and inquisitively staring at Mason's hair.

The babies were passed around and cooed out until they fell asleep in my mom and Brian's arms and were taken to the nursery. My parents and siblings went home a while later and all that was left was enjoying having our two little gifts.

**A/N- Geez! That wasn't meant to be such a long chapter! It's really funny for me, the names because those are my brother's and my names, Brian and Sarah. I feel like I made a cameo! W00t!**

**Anyway, I have a bit of fluff planned for next chapter(s) then I will start on Katie's story. I'm considering a plot much like the movie's What Happens in Vegas because that'd be so much fun! If you're not familiar with the concept, it'd basically be she goes to Vegas, gets drunk, gets married, you know boring stuff. Lol! Let me know what you think!**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N- pointless, fluffy, lots of fun! Katie galore!**

**Chapter 37**

**Katie's POV**

I watched Chris cross the grass to the other side of the high school campus and sighed, resting my chin on my hand. He glanced my way and hurried by. I pouted slightly. Why hadn't he asked me out yet? I could tell he wanted to and I would definitely accept, he was so cute! Was he having a hard time approaching me or something? Maybe that was it. Maybe I'd have to approach him myself. No problem.

I got up from the bench I was sitting at and swept across the grounds. I stopped in front of Chris, an obstacle in his path. He looked surprised and slightly uncomfortable.

"Hi Chris. Why haven't you asked me out yet?" I asked directly. He took a slight step back.

"I really wanted to, but I thought you had a boyfriend." He said, stuttering slightly. It was my turn to be surprised.

"A boyfriend? No, I don't. Where did you hear that?" I asked, searching my mind for a time where I might have given the impression I had a boyfriend.

"Your brother told me that, and every other guy I've talked to." Mason must die.

"Well it's not true." I said harshly. "I don't know why he would say that." Oh, but I did. Mason had been on me lately for the quantity and type of guys I went out with. He was discouraging guys from asking me out! The nerve of that boy to do that. "You know what? Never mind I said anything. Bye Chris!" I skipped off, leaving him looking scared.

I put on my Mason Must Die face. I skulked across the grounds, trying to think where he might be. I spotted his car. He and Sophie were in it.

Nonchalantly, I strode to his car and knocked on the window. He jumped and looked around before, grudgingly, rolling down his window.

"Yes?" he asked, obviously annoyed. Sophie waved to me from his other side.

"Just curious, but why did you tell Chris and some others that I have a boyfriend?" I asked sweetly. He raised his eyebrows, seeming bemused.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes! Of course it matters! No one will ask me out now!" I whined.

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" he asked in a detached sort of voice.

"Uh, yeah!" I said, rolling my eyes at my brother's stupidity.

"I think you could do better than the guys here anyway."

"I know I could do better too but I'll take what I can get right now, won't I?" I said angrily.

"Your logic needs some work." He said simply

"Fine. Fine," I huffed. "I just won't date anymore." He gave me a curt nod and rolled his window back up while I sulked to my class, already planning who to date that would make Mason the angriest.

Class went slowly and when I was finally out again I leaned against my locker, watching the guys pass my locker. Emily joined me there.

"I was talking to Mason and he said if I saw you I should give you the message 'I know what you're planning Kate, and don't go there.'" Emily looked completely bewildered. I laughed, low and menacing. Emily took a step back.

"If you see him tell him, 'I don't know what he's talking about.'" I said sweetly before adding, "'and it will work, too.'" I laughed maniacally and walked away towards my next class.

This class was just as slow as the last one. I spent my time going over all the worst guys I could think of in my head. _Luke… no, he's on probation… Jeff… no, he's dating Angie…_ I was running out of guys fast, each one not quite the one I wanted. I felt there was an obvious choice, but I couldn't quite grasp it.

Class ended finally and I loitered by my locker once again. Guys passed and I followed them with my eyes, silently passing judgment. _Too preppy… Ugly… Mason would be _happy_ if I dated that guy…_ Olivia came and joined me at my locker.

"Hi," I said, my eyes not leaving the most recent subject of my opinion. She watched me a moment, her wide eyes not leaving me.

"I'm guessing this is what Mason sent me to stop?" she asked after a moment. I swore quietly.

"Is he a spy now or something? How does he always know what I'm doing? And now he's enlisting our cousins to work against me? Well screw him." I said harshly. I grabbed her arm and pulled her next to me and whispered conspiratorially, "Who's the worst guy you could think to date? You know, a bad boy of sorts?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion but answered promptly nonetheless.

"That'd have to be Damian Caperer, you know, the senior with the motorcycle and the short dark hair, not to mention the multiple facial rings and tattoos. Might I ask why?" she asked.

"I'm interviewing for my open spot for boyfriend." I said distractedly. Why hadn't I thought of Damian? He was the most notorious rebel in school. While I mused on my stupidity Olivia looked at me strange and then walked away muttering, "Sorry I asked."

I got to class just as the bell rang and only semi paid attention to the lecture. Would this day never end? I burst from the room when the bell sounded once again and sought Damian out. I spent all of my passing time searching but found nothing. Disappointed, I went to class and took sufficient notes for once.

Lunch rolled around and I strolled to the cafeteria, grabbing a can of pop before heading over to Mason, Sophie, Emily, Alex, and Olivia where they were talking at their normal table.

"What are you, a spy?" I demanded of Mason.

"What gives you that impression dear sister?" he asked in a very tired voice.

"It's terrible enough you're getting into my private life but now you're enlisted Emily and Olivia to be messengers

"Must you meddle?" I asked angrily.

Yes. Yes, I must meddle otherwise you are going to get hurt." He said calmly. I huffed at him, hands on hips, and turned on my heel, determined to find Damian. I stalked outside and looked around.

The continuous rain here nearly always deserted the campus so I was surprised to see a figure on a motorcycle cutting through the rain. He pulled off his helmet and shook out his dark, rain-saturated hair. I watched quietly as he approached, studying the metal studs peppering his face. He stopped in front of me and for the first time I noticed just how tall he was.

"Hey." He said. I nodded up at him.

"Want to be my boyfriend?" I asked. He studied me.

"Sure." He said evenly.

"Good. Drive me home tonight?" I asked brightly.

"Yeah, why not." He said then turned to go.

Smirking to myself I sauntered to my next class and sat, smiling like the cat that ate the canary. I wasn't planning to stay with Damian. Just long enough to make Mason mad and see I can hold my own. Did I know I was using Damian? Yup. Did I care? Nope.

The day passed fairly quickly after lunch and I giggled maniacally as I trekked to the parking lot. He was at his bike already, pulling his helmet free from the handles.

It then struck me how hot he was. He was extraordinarily muscled and his toned skin showed through his thin shirt.

It then also struck me how big the bike the looked suddenly. It looked like some big scary monster, intent of either eating me or bucking me off of it as soon as I sat down.

Nervously I made it to the bike and Damian and eyed it warily.

"Hi," I said putting on a false bright tone, noting that Mason and Sophie along with our cousins had just strolled out of the building. I lightly trailed my hand along the flossy maroon and black exterior of the bike.

"Ready?" he asked I looked up, way up, at him. I nodded and shimmied up onto the bike, clutching his waist tightly, fear gripping at my own sides.

Suddenly, I noticed Mason, paused mid-stride, still with his arm wrapped around Sophie's waist, squinting at me on the bike. My fear melted away as my face split into a grin and I gave one loud hard laugh.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said confidently as I watched Mason's stricken face dissolve into fury. He revved the engine and let it snarl to life. With a leap of my heart, the smooth jerk of the bike pulled us forward, whipping my hair out behind me and speeding us across the asphalt. I raised my arm in farewell to Mason and company, enjoying seeing him seething and the other four roaring with laughter beside him.

I screamed with exhilaration as we ripped across the blacktop and onto the open road. Minutes (or was it moments?) later I found myself in front of my house. I hopped off and turned to him with a grin.

"That was awesome! Thanks!" I said exuberantly. He grinned back at me.

"Anytime." He said and, with another growl of his engine, he'd wheeled around and was out of sight. I turned to go inside and was opening the front door when I heard the hum of Mason's car. I turned and smiled at his livid face. He slid out and slammed the door.

"What were you thinking?" he hissed once he was in front of me.

"I was thinking he was really cute." I said sweetly, pretending to swoon.

"You know as well as I do he's bad news! And you let him drive you on his motorcycle! I can't believe you'd be that irresponsible." He growled.

"I can. It's been proven that a sense of judgment doesn't fully develop in young people until the age of 25 so this was fully justified." I reasoned. He glared at me.

"Fine. Fine, obviously I'm not going to get through to you. But our parents might." He smiled maliciously at my stricken face and darted inside. I was behind him in an instant. He had far longer legs and was fast so, predictably, he beat me.

"Hey, dad." He said nonchalantly. Dad spun around in his chair to see him. "Guess how Katie got home?" Dad's eyes narrowed at his tone and my panicked face.

"How?" he asked suspiciously.

"On the back of her new boyfriend's motorcycle, Damian Caperer." He said in the same maddening tone. Dad's eyes grew huge.

"Ooh, struck a nerve with that one." Mom said quietly from the couch, closing her book softly. I watched, wide eyed and scared as dad turned angry eyes on me.

"You rode a motorcycle with Damian Caperer?" he asked in a rather constricted voice. I nodded meekly. "Isn't that Damian kid the one with all the tattoos and such? He's bad news Katie! I forbid you to date him! Didn't we tell you motorcycles were dangerous too? And with him!" Dad ranted before mom paused him.

"You sound like my father again with the 'motorcycles are bad' bit. I wholeheartedly agree that Katie should not be going out with that boy," she punctuated this statement with a stern glare at me, "but please do not get into the same bit. It might be a little biased." She said in a placating voice. He nodded, grimacing very slightly, and turned back to me.

"Alright, but just break up with him. I don't care how, but do it, okay?" he asked grudgingly. I nodded resentfully and he gave me a quick searching look before going back to his work. Mason smirked at me over his head and I glowered back at him. I turned on my heel and stalked off sulkily to my room. Mason followed and leaned against my doorway.

"And what did we learn from this?" he asked tauntingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Helmet hair sucks." I answered, pulling at a few strands, completely in disarray. He rolled his eyes, before pausing and looking at me worriedly.

"What are you going to tell him to break it off though?" I waved it off.

"Let's just put it this way. If he asks, I'm a lesbian."

**A/N- I know that was pretty pointless. It started out as a character development exercise but it was so much fun I didn't stop. I have a couple more chapters in my head already, all are rather pointless, but some just tying up loose ends.**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N- hey, the thing with Katie and Damian was just a one shot, just because I wanted some Katie/Mason fun. Sorry, but I don't have a follow up or anything. This chapter is just to tie up some loose ends.**

**On a more random note, I've recently heard the song 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry and I love the song so much! I'm slightly obsessed with it.**

**Chapter 38**

**Lucy's POV**

I tickled the bottom of Brian's foot and smiled as he kicked it against my palm as Sarah reached with tiny fingers for my hand and curled around my thumb. I smiled as she cooed happily.

At one month old they were already quite responsive, swiveling their eyes or heads to see Brian or me when we talked. Sarah was already such a sweet baby, smiling, laughing, cooing and rarely fussing. Brian was curious about everything, watching his father and I with wide-eyed interest, and staring at just about anything that moved or lit up.

I wandered down the aisle of the grocery store, enjoying being out of the house, something that didn't happen too often now that the twins were here. As I studied prices between soups, keeping a hand on the cart out of unfounded cautiousness I felt the hum of my phone on my hip. Absently, I answered.

"Lucy? It's dad."

"Hey dad," I said happily.

"Lucy, I have some bad news. Your great grandmother has passed away." There was a ringing silence for a moment. This couldn't be right. Elizabeth? My great grandmother? She'd always seemed too strong, so resilient to die.

"I… wow." I said softly. I wracked my brain for some word beside another interjection to provide, but found none. What did you say about someone you really hadn't liked, but at he same time really didn't quite dislike? In fact, she was the catalyst that broke Matt and her up so that's a plus, right? I choked some more for words before settling for the closest thing to sadness I could muster.

"She never got to meet Sarah and Brian." I said remorsefully. If I was being truthful I was secretly glad they'd never been exposed to my Gram.

"Yeah," dad said heavily. I knew for one thing he wasn't particularly fond of her, but she was his grandmother after all. "Your grandfather is taking care of the funeral." I frowned. I knew Carlisle would have to be upset. She was his mother! I said goodbye quickly after a slight pause, neither quite sure what to say, and pocketed my phone again. I turned to my babies and sighed, the fun of my small outing suddenly gone.

A week passed before the funeral took place. I stood, decked out in black, among family with Sarah in my arms, my husband's arm around my waist with Brian in his arms. Katie, Mason and our cousins stood on my other side and my parents and aunts and uncles around the other side of the grave. We watched solemnly as the casket was lowered into the ground. We all took small flowers in our hands and tossed them in, tossed them over the smooth polished wood.

Mason leaned over to me as we walked from the filled grave.

"How old was she anyway?" he asked in a slightly amused whisper. I tried to hide my smile.

"I have no idea, but I'd hinder a guess around… I don't know, a million and two?" we laughed very softly as the chilly March air tugged at my hair. Mason reached over and scooped Sarah out of my arms. She snuggled in as she slept on, unaware that she was at a funeral for her great-great-grandmother. We trudged through what was left of the winter's driving snow, trying to figure out where to go from there.

Weeks passed and things got back in a rhythm, Brian going off to work and me taking care of the twins. They were growing so fast that I had to give away some of the clothes they grew out of before I even had a chance to use them. I still rebelled in the occasional outing with the twins, enjoying the freedom of going out and about and getting out of the house.

I walked, pausing frequently to look at clothes, and pushed the stroller ahead of me along the displays in the department store. I held up a sweater, trying to imagine Brian in it when I got the feeling I was being watched. My eyes flew up and connected with a piercing pair of eyes. We stared at each other openly.

I hadn't seen this man in years, and the last time I'd seen him it hadn't been on the best of terms either. His face and features had sharpened but he was the same man I'd come to despise.

It was then I realized he was carrying a baby boy, much older than the twins but not yet a toddler. He seemed about a year old, give or take a month. He had the same eyes his father had and almost the same shade of hair. He gurgled happily, unaware of the smothering tension that had sprung up between his father and myself and made a grab for his father's hair. Deftly, his father moved his hand, never taking his eyes from mine.

I cleared my throat quietly. "Hi." I whispered.

"Hi." He choked back. I averted my eyes finally.

"Wh- who's that?" I asked, nodding to the little boy in his arms.

"This is John. My… son." He said softly.

"I see." I said tightly, not quite sure what to say. He shook his head slowly.

"I've imagined this happening for a long time. I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner in such a small town."

"Actually, I just moved back before the twins were born." I added to make it very clear, "With my husband." He nodded.

"I figured. When we dated," I stiffened at the mention of the time we had together, "I could see you as a mom- with pretty little babies and a handsome working husband, living in a perfect little manicured house. Something straight out of a fifties sitcom." I stared at him, getting mad. He thought he knew me so well! At the same time though, he was describing me, my kids, my husband, my house, and my life I was trying to suppress the realization it was all true. He had me nailed.

"You don't know me at all." I hissed angrily. He laughed, a sad sound.

"Don't I though? I knew you when we were together and I know you now, and I knew then I couldn't give you what you wanted." Anger flared in me again. He couldn't give it to me? He had a son now!

"So it was me then, right? You obviously have no problem giving that to your wife." I spat. He winced slightly.

"I'm not married." He said quietly. I laughed, a hard bitter noise to my ears.

"Well isn't this just perfect! It's exactly what I expected too! You knocked a girl up! Why you have the child right now is beyond me but--"

He cut me off. "Yes. I did knock Maria up. She does have custody of John, but we've been together and he's my son too. When Maria told me she was pregnant it changed my life." I vividly recalled being told I was pregnant- the elation, the fear. It had changed her life. She could understand that much. "It changed me. I got a steady job, Maria and I found a house and moved in together. I grew up." He said, pained. I looked at him again.

He had grown up, this much I could tell. Physically and otherwise as far as I could tell. What he was telling me was true.

"I'm sorry I did that to you in high school and again at that party- but it's different now. I've wised up. I have a son and I fell in love. I'm asking Maria for her hand in marriage. As unfortunate as it is that it happened in that order, it's all true. I just don't want you to hate me anymore." He stated confidently. I nodded and, wanting to get rid of the tension, laughed quietly.

"Do you remember the night we broke up? That awful dinner with my great grandmother?" he laughed, relieved.

"How could I? I was scared out of my mind of her!" Matt laughed heartily. "How is she?" he asked. I hesitated a moment.

"She- er, actually, she died about a month ago." He seemed surprised.

"Really? She seemed like she'd scare death off if it tried to get her." I laughed again.

"Exactly! I was just as surprised." We laughed a little longer and chatted about our daily lives a bit. I told him about my pretty babies, my handsome working husband, my perfect little manicured house, my life straight out of a fifties sitcom and as we talked I realized just how much I loved my life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Time warp! Woo! Its 3 years in the future- Mason and Sophie are in college (they're 21) and are living together in an apartment. Katie is going into her second year of college (she's 19) and the twin's are three years old now. Everything else is pretty much the same.

**Mason's POV**

I watched my pretty girlfriend stroke the hair on my nephew's forehead and placed a feather light kiss on my niece's. Sarah stirred ever so slightly but went still again after a moment.

"I'm glad they're finally asleep." Sophie whispered. "Brian was coughing so much I wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep. It's just our luck they get sick the week we get a turn with them." She joked with a smile.

"Don't forget the Sarah's sneezing streak either." I whispered, chuckling softly.

When Lucy and Brian had decided to go on a weeklong trip to New York as an anniversary present. Sophie and I had volunteered to take the twins for the week as it was summer and we didn't have school at the moment. I had work of course, but Sophie was taking some time off of her job at the newspaper to stay with them.

Katie was sad she couldn't but she couldn't take any time off of her job. She was a weathergirl and part time co-host to a local news station. She had high hopes of becoming the next Katie Couric, only as Katie Cullen.

I watched as Sophie tidied up our guest room they were using as their temporary bedroom. She silently folded clothes and gathered toys from the floor. I watched her work, leaning on the doorframe, admiring the way the evening sunlight played across her brown silk hair. She glanced up to see me watching her and a smile played on her lips.

"What?" she asked playfully, straightening up.

"Nothing." I said, crossing the room and pulling her to my chest. "Just imagining what a good mom you're going to be someday." She glanced over her shoulder at the sleeping twins.

"They're so sweet." She sighed, turning in my arms and crossing them in front of her. Brian turned onto his stomach and snoozed on. Sarah squeezed her teddy bear closer to her stomach. Sophie smiled and kissed me.

"I love you so much." I whispered into her ear. She grinned up at me, upside down to my eyes. "Did you know that?"

"No, not at all. You've never mentioned it. Why don't you remind me?" she said, her eyes bright and teasing.

"How do I love you? Let me count the ways…" I whispered back. She giggled mutely.

"I can't wait until I'm a mommy." She said with a happy sigh, again looking at the twins.

"Slow down! We're not even engaged yet, much less married." I pointed out. She nodded.

"You know that if you asked I'd say yes, right?" she said seriously. I fingered the satin box in my pocket.

"Do I know that?" I asked.

"Of course you do!" she said, smacking my shoulder. "I love you and you know that."

"In that case…" I slid down on one knee. "Will you marry me? I am so in love with you and I would love to make you my wife, my Mrs. Cullen." My hand shook ever so slightly that was holding the box out to her.

She stared mutely at me, gaping from the box to me and back, making the circuit so many times I was considering saying 'Just joking!' and putting the box back in my pocket when she nodded. Ever so slowly at first she nodded, then she picked up speed and my vision was blurred by a mound of sweetly scented brown hair as she had just thrown herself into my arms.

"Yes!" she said from her seat on my knee. "Yes, Mason Cullen, I will marry you." She said as tears gathered in her eyes. I squeezed her tight to me, enjoying the feel of her in my arms, where she'd stay conceivably forever.

**A/N- lots of loose ends tied up! Next chapter or the one after begins Katie's story! Woo hoo!**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N- I decided to start Katie's story next chapter. I'm thinking I will end this story at 50 chapters but that's definitely not for sure! Just an estimate…**

**Sad news- I'm going out of town for a little more than a week. I won't have my laptop so therefore I won't be able to even begin writing Katie's story until like, 10 days from now. I'm very sorry.**

**Chapter 39**

** Mason's POV**

I can't believe this! I'm getting married… The words seem to echo in my head as I thought them with Sophie in bed next to me later that night. My hand felt it's way across the bed and stroked the back of her hand. The softness and the familiarity of her skin calmed my excited nerves and jumbled thoughts. My fingers traveled along the back of her hand to the metal band, warm from the heat of her skin.

I began planning out the day ahead of me. It was a Saturday and I was off from work so I'd be helping Sophie with my- our niece and nephew for the day. I'd call my parents around noon to let them know and then Katie. _Oh, gosh, I'll be on the phone for hours with her if I'm not able to get her to shut up… maybe I can get Sophie to do it, they are friends after all…_ I dismissed the phone call for the moment and went on.

I'd tell Lucy and her husband when they came to pick the twins up on Sunday, I didn't want to interrupt their time together. My grandparents… my aunts and uncles… my cousins, all would come after my immediate family. Sophie would call her father of course, but he would already know by now as I'd already come to ask him for her hand. I was so relieved when he'd accepted and gone to get the ring right after.

I fingered the ring on her finger some more, letting my finger brush against the three simple diamonds on the thin white gold band. I'd agonized in the store forever, trying to find the perfect one for Sophie. I saw ones in the shape of hearts or had intertwining pieces or diamonds so big it seemed the poor band holding them to one's finger would surely snap form the weight. In the end I settled for this pretty, simple, elegant ring that I knew she'd love.

I rolled over, closing my eyes, trying to find sleep when a tiny figure padded to the doorway, looking like a shadow against the backdrop of the hallway light. Sarah stood in the doorway, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I glanced at Sophie and quietly slipped from bed, not wanting to wake her. I crept across the room and scooped Sarah up as I went by. She obediently leaned her head on my chest and let me carry her to the kitchen.

I deposited Sarah in a kitchen chair before closing the door leading to the kitchen, normally left open, and turned to the sleep little girl.

"Sarah!" I groaned. "What are you doing up?" I asked as I crouched next to the chair.

She focused her eyes on me and shrugged. "I woke up and couldn't go t' sleep." She slurred. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? Because you sound pretty tired." I commented lightly. She shrugged noncommittally again. "I see." I said as I mentally went over every way I knew to get a kid to sleep in my head.

I studied Sarah now, her soft brown curls framing her flushed little face, bright blue eyes and freckles completing the look of innocence. She swayed slightly in the chair, sleep finding it's way to her. I put my hand to her forehead and measured her temperature. Still warm, I noted.

I scooped her up and balanced her on my hip where she coughed weakly, but was quiet otherwise. I pushed the sliding glass door leading to our balcony open and grabbed a blanket to wrap Sarah in before stepping out into the nippy predawn air. The sun was just peaking over the horizon as I sat down on a plastic chair and let Sarah sprawl across my chest under the blanket, hugging her to me to keep her close. She closed her eyes and curled up like a cat on my lap.

Her eyes blinked back open and looked up at me. "Are you and aunt Sophie gonna get married?" she asked, her voice cracked with fatigue. I felt surprised she'd ask me this question the day- er, the day after I proposed, I thought as the sun inched higher in the sky. I answered nonetheless, being completely honest.

"Aunt Sophie and I, in fact, are going to get married. Soon, I hope." I said, imaging her walking down the aisle in a beautiful white gown.

"Are you guys gonna have kids too?" she asked wearily, plowing on with her questioning.

"Aunt Sophie and I want to have great kids just like you and Brian, but the truth is we're not even married yet. If you want to get technical, she's not even your aunt yet. Once we are married though, we will have kids." I said, thinking on the days when we'd have children of our own. Sarah nodded weakly and curled up tighter, closing her eyes, but still alert and listening to me.

"I don't know Sarah. I'd love to have cute little kids just like you and Brian, but what if I'm a terrible dad? Taking care of you two for a week is one thing, but being in charge of another human being's life is… wow. I'm not so sure I can do it." I said shaking my head ruefully.

Sarah shook her head. "You'll be a good daddy. Will your kids be my little brother or sister?" she asked, slight excitement kindling in her eyes. I laughed.

"No, they'd be your cousins." I said. She pouted. I thought a minute before asking, "Why are you up anyway? You should be in bed sleeping like a good little girl." I pointed out.

"Why do you have to be in bed to go to sleep?" she asked innocently.

"Touché." I said, grinning slightly.

"Huh?" she asked, raising her head slightly to look at me.

"Nothing, nothing." I said, stroking her hair to get her to put her head back down. We sat in silence again, her drifting in and out of a light sleep and me watching the sun peek over the buildings surrounding the area we lived in and climb up and over, vaulting the roofs like hurtles. She seemed restless on my chest, never quite slipping under.

Eventually I cradled her to my chest, just as I had when she was a tiny baby and carried her to the corner of the living room and set her on the piano bench beside me. I rifled through my sheet music and settled on one of Sophie and my favorites, not to mention my parent's as well.

I set the note filled paper on the stand at the piano and set my fingers to the keys and let them follow the notes that they knew so well that I barely had to think about it. As I played I glanced over at Sarah who had her eyes trained on my fingers. I remembered when dad had played for us to get us to sleep, or at Christmas, or just because we'd loved to hear him play.

I remembered the first time I'd played as well. Dad had pulled me up onto his lap and put his hands over mine. He'd guided my hands across the keys until I knew them as well as he did. I should really thank dad for that when I called him later today.

Now, unless the twins were over, Sophie was the only one besides myself that listened to me play now and I'd occasionally catch her singing along to familiar songs though if I paused to hear her gorgeous voice she'd turn five shades of red and stop singing right away. She really did have an amazing voice, lilting and sweet, but she still hated to have anyone hear her.

I watched Sarah sit, straddling the bench and holding herself up with braced arms. Her eyes were trained on my hands as they wove through the piece. She got on her knees and crawled across the bench on hands and knees and crawled up onto my lap. She made no move to have her hands join mine but just watched with rapt attention as my hands flew across the piano's ivory keys.

She settled against my chest as I refocused myself on the music. The tune poured through me and the room, closed off from the rest of the house, seemed to be attuned to it. I let my mind wander once more; envisioning the house Sophie and I would live in once we were married. I could see us starting a family, our kids playing in the yard. I let my mind play with the notion of a sweet little girl and a playful little boy, all our own.

The song ended eventually and I let the last note hang in the air. I looked down for the first time in a minute. Sarah had fallen asleep at last, her mussed up curls fanned out beneath her head and her chest steadily rising and falling with the rhythm of her breath.

I felt eyes on the back of my head so I turned smoothly on the bench, keeping a hand on Sarah's stomach to keep her from slipping off. Sophie was standing in the doorway to the living room wearing her robe and a small smile. The room was currently bathed in a soft pink light from the riding sun. She crossed the room and scooped Sarah into her room and held her to her chest. She disappeared for a second, tucking Sarah back into bed, no doubt, and came back. She trotted across the room and flung herself into my lap.

"What are you doing?" she asked sweetly, planting kisses on my collarbone making me shiver.

"Just putting Sarah to sleep." I said breathlessly, feeling winded suddenly.

"You're going to be such a good daddy when we have kids." She said between kisses. "I'm looking forward to it."

"I am too. When I was playing a minute ago that's what I was thinking of, how great a mom you'll be and about the kids you'd be mothering." She smiled up at me.

"I really want to be a good mom." She sighed happily.

"You will be." I said confidently. She kissed my chin one more time.

"Thank you." She said sleepily. I stood.

"C'mon. Let's get to bed too, it's too early to be up." I said as I pulled m fiancée to her feet, pausing a moment to glance at the ring sitting astride on Sophie's ring finger, marking her as mine. I pulled her left hand up to my lips and kissed the palm, breathing in her engaging scent.

We climbed into bed gratefully and sunk under the covers.

"Married." Sophie whispered in a slur.

"Yeah, married." I breathed before closing my eyes at last and sinking into dreams of our future together.

**A/N- I know this was short and fluffy but I really wanted to post before I leave.** **(See top A/N, it's important.) I love Mason so this was fun for me… I think writing fluff may be my true calling… LOL!**

**-Cullens4everandever**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N- finally! Katie's story! I am in fact going with the Vegas idea, but let's get something straight: I have never seen the movie. I just have a gist of the plot so there won't be any references or anything. Therefore if you've never seen the movie like myself you're okay.**

**Katie is 22, graduated from college and has a steady job as a anchor for a news station, Mason and Sophie are 24, married, and she's 6 months pregnant, Lucy is 29 and the twins are 6 (and ever so slightly spoiled by their family).**

**Chapter 40(!)**

**Katie's POV**

The sun seemed to bite at my eyes through my closed eyelids. My head screamed with pain as I opened my eyes. I ached pretty badly but what made me go against the signal telling me to go back to sleep was that the sheets I was between were completely unfamiliar to my skin. Then another thing struck me; I was totally naked.

This horrid realization made my skin crawl with thoughts of why this might be. I looked around the room for the first time and realized I was in a hotel room. Where was I? Slowly, I rolled over to face the other side of the bed and forced my fist into my mouth to muffle the scream building in my throat.

An unfamiliar man was sleeping face-down and naked next to me. I siezed the sheets and held them up as I scrambled backwards and immediately regreted it. The room swayed and dizziness and nausea took charge in my body. I dove across the room and to the bathroom, just barely making it to the bathroom in time to empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. I flushed and sat woozily against the bathtub.

I felt slightly better as I sat and waited for another wave of nausea to overtake me. My mind exploded with thoughts, making it ache much more violently, and started trying to recall everything that had happened the night before.

I remembered Vince. The man that held my heart for so long until he dumped me without warning (he's obviously gay). I remembered arriving at the Seattle airport and buying a plane ticket, to Nevada, to Las Vegas, and the long flight there spent sobbing into my hands about the horrible man that had broken me. I remembered getting to Nevada and renting a car to get to Vegas. I remembered checking into a classy hotel before hitting the casinos. This is where it got blurry for me. I remembered vaguely playing some craps and drinking a bit before I hit a wall. Everything from that point on was a big blank for me.

I began taking account of my body, making sure I was not off too bad, and tore back the sheet. I looked the same as ever. I lifted my hand to run it through my hair in frustration when I was forced to muffle yet another scream. On my finger was a huge diamond, it was absolutely gorgeous I noted, but I fell head over heels into realization. During that blank period last night I had not only gotten drunk and lost my virginity, I had gotten married.

I was on the border of hyperventilating when I decided to take action. I bolted out of the bathroom, paused and swayed a moment to let lingering nausea pass, and threw on a pair of jeans and a bra from the night before that were laying helter-skelter on the floor to cover up. The man was still asleep in the same position.

I grabbed the nearest thing to a weapon I could see; a pillow. Shaking slightly I swung it over my head and let it whip downwards onto his head. His head snapped up and looked around for the perpetrator. He turned to me, the only one in the room besides himself and opened his mouth. I beat him to the punch.

"Who are you? Tell me the truth or I kill you." I hissed, completely enraged. He blearily glanced at the pillow hovering over his head, threatening him with another blow to the head.

"You're seriously threatening to kill me with a pillow?" he asked groggily, letting his head flop forward onto his own pillow again.

"No. I'm threatening to kill you with the gun I have in my suit case." I was completely bluffing but my time as a reporter at Seattle's most watched news station had taught me some acting skills. He turned his head slightly so one eye was exposed.

"There is no way you have a gun in that suit case. There's no way in hell they'd let it through on a plane and you wouldn't have bought it while you were here. Besides, you couldn't shoot me if you wanted to." he said self assuredly. I faltered a moment. How did he believe he knew me so well if I was so obviously drunk when we met.

"You didn't answer me." I said harshly, choosing to ignore his previous statement. He finally flipped onto his back so he could look up at me, hovering nervously and angrily on my knees next to him. Gently he moved to take the pillow from my hands and, defeated, I let him. He set it down as I situated myself with sitting back on my haunches and waiting for the story of my last night as a single woman.

"My name is Ryan Hartford. I'm a firefighter and, um, your husband. He said in a rather chagrined way. I said nothing but turned my face away from him and crossed my arms. He took this as a sign that I wasn't going to kill him and continued. "I live in Washington just like you and came down to celebrate the birthday of one of my buddies. I had already had a few drinks when I saw the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen." he grinned at me and I glared venomously back.

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me." He shrugged and ventured on.

"You were pretty drunk already and was falling off the seat you were on at the bar. I came and sat next to you and you fell right into my lap." He chuckled a moment before catching my furious glare and sobering up. "I got you back on your seat and asked you your name. You told me it was Katie Cullen. That is true isn't it? I wasn't quite sure if you were too intoxicated to be telling the truth or not." I sighed and nodded.

"That's my name." I said shortly.

"Well after that we started talking and you told me all about Vince and what a horrible person and a jerk he was, my sympathies by the way. Then we talked about our work and family and such and we got drunker and drunker. After a while I, er, asked you to marry me. You hopped right off the stool, grabbed my hand and towed me off to the chapel and we, um, got married." he paused with a sheepish look, seeming to expect another smack from the pillow but, receiving none, went on.

"Once we got married you dragged me up to your room and begged me to have sex. Normally I would have made you go to bed to sleep off the alcohol but I was almost as drunk as you so I slept with you."

We sat there a minute in silence.

"Well there's only one thing we can do." I said confidently, daring him to object. "We get a divorce and pretend this never happened." His mouth twisted slightly as he thought about this option. Our only option.

"No." he said finally. I gaped at him. "I met the most amazing girl last night, even if she was drunk, and I'm not letting her you that easily."

"You cannot do that!" I seethed. "If I want a divorce we're getting a divorce!"

"Not if I don't sign the papers." he said simply.

I opened and closed my mouth in anger a few times and spluttered slightly.

"Well, really! You'd actually… You mean to tell me… If I tell you…" finally I fell silent. I could see the truth in his words. If he didn't sign then I'd be stuck. A small voice piped up in the back of my head. _Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. He's really hot! He's a firefighter so he's a good citizen and he obviously likes me a lot! _I shoved the voice back and countered it. _A lot of guys like me a lot and I'm going to guess many of those guys are good people too. And are hot. What kind of guy forces a girl to remain his wife when they were drunk when they were met and married?_ I asked myself, forcing myself to be mad and upset about this.

"How about this." he countered now, trying to worm a little bit into my good graces. "We move in together. No one has to know we're married. We stay together for… six months. If you really don't want me by the end of the six months I'll go without complaint." he said as he looked into my eyes. Casually, I noted what a wonderful shade of blue they were.

I quickly looked for alternatives and found none. I could live six months couldn't I? It wouldn't be that bad. I would refuse to sleep in the same room with him. I'd keep him at arm's length the entire time. I could do that.

"Fine." I said reluctantly. He smiled impishly at me. "You should really know though that I have my quirks." I said, glaring once again at his smile. His happiness at the situation aggravated me. "I talk in my sleep and I spend forever in the bathroom with makeup and I have a slight shopping addiction and--" he cut me off.

"We all have quirks. Couples living together learn to live with the other's little quirks." I liked how he sounded so sure of himself but one word annoyed her.

"We are not a couple." I bit out, angry once again. He held up his hands palms forward. I shot him one more glare and slid off the bed.

"Fine. Fine, I'm going to go get a shower and please get dressed." I said bitterly. I started towards the bathroom and paused and called over my shoulder, "Can you also call room service for some pancakes and coffee and any other hangover food you can think of."

I closed the bathroom door and quickly stripped again. I stepped into the hot spray and let it wash away the frustration and shock of the morning.

I was married.

The words echoed in my head over and over. I had known that I would get married. Of course I would! I'm me! I just never imagined it like this. I had foreseen a big grand wedding with all my friends and family there all wishing they were me as I married a devilishly handsome man that would adore the very ground I walked on.

This wasn't going according to plan.

Ryan was pretty hot I had to admit and he liked me enough to not want a divorce, enough to want to stick with me. But there wasn't a big wedding. I pouted to myself. I had been looking forward to planning a big wedding.

I remembered Ryan saying no one had to know we were married. We could pretend to be boyfriend girlfriend. Once the six months were over I could have a divorce and I could find the guy of my dreams and we'd have the wedding I'd always dreamed of. Yes, that's how it would go, I thought stubbornly.

I turned off the water and toweled off. I slipped a pink tank top on and the pair of jeans I had worn before. I threw my long brown hair into a pony tail and marched out of the bathroom, feeling better and more confident now that I wasn't half naked.

Ryan appeared from the other side of the room bearing a tray of pancakes and a pot of coffee. My stomach gave a growled as the smell got to me and I leapt at him, grabbing a pancake and tearing a side off of it. Ryan raised an eyebrow at me.

"Hungry?" he asked teasingly. I ignored the jibe and nodded and continued to munch on the wonderful food, settling my rattled and empty stomach.

I curled into a ball on my side of the bed, my pillows creating a bit of a barrier from Ryan who was lying on the other side of the bed, flipping through the channels, looking for the news. Once he found it he apparently decided to learn about me while I was sober.

"You never did tell me where you work." he said after a while of silence. I swallowed the bite of pancake I had before answering.

"I work at the KHB news station in Seattle. I'm a reporter there and I anchor when they're short as well." I said proudly.

"I knew I recognized your name from somewhere!" he said. "I can't believe I didn't recognize you! I watch KHB every night at home."

"Hey, do you know an Alex Cullen?" I asked, remembering what his career choice was. "He's my cousin and just became a firefighter." I said, proud of my cousin.

"I can't say that I do, but it's a big squad. He's probably stationed a different firehouse than I am."

"What about your family? Any siblings?" I asked, my curiosity suddenly aroused.

"I have two brothers, Chad and Michael. They're both older than I am. Chad is an engineer at a car company and Michael is an accountant for some software company and is married to Stephanie and they have a 7 month old baby girl, Jane. How about you? I know you have two older siblings but nothing about them."

"I have an older brother and an older sister, Mason and Lucy. Lucy is married to Brian and they have twin six year olds, Brian and Sarah, Mason and I are their god parents. Mason is married to Sophie and she's six months pregnant."

We stayed there all day, telling about our families and lives. I still refused to be enjoy this, but I was going to be able to live with it.

**A/N- Woo! I have this all planned out but I still need feedback! I also have another story in the process of being written. I'll begin posting chapters once I'm done with We Did Well. I'll do Katie's story and a nice little epilogue and that's it. Sorry. R&R please!**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N- there's a good chance I'm moving so I'm going to be getting the house in order for selling rather than writing so finishing this story may take a bit longer than I anticipated. Oh well.**

**Something random: I was watching What Not to Wear and there was this lady with a shirt that said 'One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor'. It was really funny.**

**P.S.- Just three more reviews and we break 500!!**

**Chapter 41**

**Katie's POV**

I stared out the small plane window with my palms and nose pressed up to the plastic glass. Ryan was on my other side, listening to a CD as we began our decent. The nose of the plane dipped and we soared to the ground. Once on the ground Ryan hopped up and reached overhead for our carryon's. He handed mine down to me and I said a small thank you.

It was the day after everything had happened, everything I remembered at least. We'd spent all day in bed recuperating from bad hangovers and getting to know each other more. I figured if we'd be living together for the next six months, we might as well know what we're getting into.

Ryan had bought two plane tickets for us on the next plane to Seattle the next day. The last night in Vegas I flat out refused to share a bed with him again. He graciously slept on the couch.

As we drove to the airport that day we were quiet. I finally broke the silence once the silence was too loud for me.

"Do we have to live together?" I sighed heavily, pouting slightly. He smiled ruefully.

"If we didn't then you wouldn't see me and wouldn't get to know me. If you knew me then maybe you'd actually, god forbid, _enjoy_ being married to me!" He laughed lightly. I huffed and crossed my arms, slouching in my chair. "Speaking of moving in, when do you think you'll have everything together to move into my place?" I glared at him once again.

"Who says I'm moving into your place?" I asked, annoyed. He looked at me out of the corner of his eye as he drove on.

"Well, I've never seen your place but I think you might like mine if you came and saw it." I glared at my lap for a moment. My place was pretty small and the guest room would probably not be able to accommodate him for the next six months. I might as well look at his and see if it would be worth it to move in with him. I nodded stiffly and he smiled to himself.

We drove for a while longer before pulling up in front a large apartment building. It looked pretty nice and I noted how close it was to the news station, but I had a strong feeling it was even nicer inside based on the smirk playing on Ryan's lips. He parked right up front under the shade of a large tree and hopped out.

"Ready for the grand tour?" he asked as he opened my door for me. I nodded rather curtly and side stepped him to go into the building. I paused a moment in the doorway, looking around at the posh lobby. Ryan passed me and led me to the elevator. We stepped on and rode in silence to the fifth floor. The elevator stopped but did not open once we got there. I turned to him with worry in my eyes, wondering if it had broken down, but he smiled at me and slid a key into the lock next to the button for the level. He turned it and the doors slid open smoothly.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I stared around in wonder. His apartment was an entire floor all to itself. I stepped out and peered around. Everything was very modern but still had a lived in look to it. A comfortable black couch made a wall separating it from the dining area. A hallway branching off from the living room, which was decked out with a pretty coffee table in the middle of the room, a large flat screen television mounted on the wall and a stereo as well as a huge fireplace, led to a few closed off rooms.

I turned to the other side off the expensive living room and past the dining room just an doorframe with no door on it that, from what I could see, led to a kitchen and eating area for less formal everyday meals. I turned to the wall facing me and looked out two French doors leading out to an exquisite wrought iron balcony.

Ryan took my coat and I deftly slid off my shoes. I crossed the room in a sort of trance and reached for the handle of the French door. I paused and looked over my shoulder for permission. Ryan gestured, smiling widely, in a way that clearly said 'be my guest'. I nodded and swung the door open.

It was raining. That much was to be expected. What I didn't expect was how nice it sounded. I looked up to find a roof over my head, keeping the rain at bay, making a soft pleasant noise as the rain fell in steady streams from above. A soft peal of thunder crashed over head and a cool breeze wrapped itself over the balcony.

I peered through the misty rain over the city, a pretty sight. Normally I viewed Seattle as just another city. Now, though, it seemed like something else. I leaned on my braced arms and wrapped my hands around the black twisted iron railing. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of the clean air that the street level always seemed to lack.

I finally turned around and found Ryan leaning against the doorframe of the French door. He was watching me silently, a small smile on his face. I glared at him.

"What?" I asked, irked by his silent vigil on me. He shrugged and immediately hid his smile. I stuck my tongue out at him making him laugh at my immaturity. Het turned and I followed him back to the living room.

"Right. So, this way is the kitchen," he said as he led me through the door-less doorframe to a spacious room with a circular table and four tables. An island counter made a wall separating the eating area from the kitchen.

The walls in the kitchen were lined with granite counters and cabinets underneath. Stainless steel appliances were scattered throughout the room; a silver blender and coffee maker in the corner, a chrome fridge and sink under a window, and pots and pans suspended over the island.

I walked around the island, running my hand along the cool stone.

"Do you cook often?" I asked looking overhead at the nice cooking ware. He shrugged noncommittally.

"A bit." he said dismissively. I rolled my eyes and wandered back to the living room.

"What's down there?" I asked, pointing down the hall. He grinned.

"Glad you asked." he said and led me down the hall. He gestured to the first doors on the left and right, "Linen closet and bathroom," he opened both doors to show me. The bathroom was larger than I was used to but not huge. Modest with a long sink and counter and a walk-in shower. We kept walking.

"This is the my bedroom," he pushed open the door to reveal a huge room with a second balcony, identical to the first. A king sized bed with a deep red comforter on it was the focal point of the room but there was also a dark brown armoire and two matching nightstands on either side of the bed.

A television was mounted on the wall opposite the bed, identical to the one in the living room. Two doors, leading to a bathroom and closet I guessed, was on the wall with the television. A lower dresser was under the television. It had glass doors letting me see some discs and a nice looking stereo inside.

"Ooh.." I said as I turned in a circle in the middle of the room.

"This," he said as he towed me across the hall, "Is the computer room." He opened the door to a simple room with two desks, one with a very nice computer on top. "One last room," he said as his smile grew. "This, should you decide to move in, would be your room."

The door swung forward and I took a step in. The room was near identical to Ryan's except for the color scheme, greens, browns and white. The walls were painted a soft mint green that matched the comforter on the huge bed which had a deep brown vine print snaking across the top and white and brown pillows decorated the top. A white sheer canopy laid across the tall bed posts.

A television decorated the wall across form the bed along with tow closed doors and had the same dresser underneath, stereo and all. Another armoire was pushed against another wall and on the last wall was one more pair of French doors leading to another wrought iron balcony with a spectacular view.

Slowly, I crossed the room, imaging getting to live in here, and pulled open the first door, on the right of the television and dresser. A walk-in closet unfolded before me, barren, waiting for clothing to fill it. I flipped the switch and walked along the row of baskets, shelves, and bars. I giggled at the thought of how much shopping I'd get to do to fill all this.

I skipped back out, not bothering to stop the smile that crossed my face, and made a beeline for the other door. I pulled it open and gasped.

The bathroom was huge! A two sink counter and a counter to ceiling mirror lined the wall to my left with cabinets underneath. A walk-in shower was in the back right corner and a spacious Jacuzzi. Controls for the jets and temperature were on the wall next to the light switch. I turned on my heel and found Ryan right behind me with a goofy grin on his face.

"I love it." I said, bouncing on the balls of my feet in excitement. His grin got bigger.

"So you'll move in?" he asked. I was just about to give a very definite yes when I paused.

"What would I pay?" I asked, suddenly worried. My pay was pretty good but not nearly enough to pay the price for a place like this, even if I was only paying for half.

"Nothing at all." he said.

"How can I not pay? I'd feel like such a freeloader if I didn't pay for something!" I said, trying not to sound whiney.

"Please don't worry about it." he begged, suddenly serious. "When my grandparents passed on they left me quite a bit. They were pretty well off and liked me a lot. Everything is taken care of. All you have to do is get your things packed and change your address." he paused a moment, seeming unsure. "That is if you'll move in?"

"I'd love to! This place beats mine no competition. Let's just get some things straight, 'kay? As far as I'm considered we're not married. We can pretend to be boyfriend girlfriend for our friend's and family's sake, but that's as far as it goes alright?" I asked, getting up on the balls of my feet and poking him in the chest at the end to punctuate my point. He nodded gravely.

"Got it." he said seriously before suddenly brightening. "So you want to go get packing now?" I thought a moment. I did an about face and got a running start before flinging myself face down into the plush bedding.

"Later." I said, my voice sounding muffled.

Oh yeah, I could get used to this.

**A/N- not my longest chapter but very necessary. I really wanted to update before I went on my trip to my hometown (an 8 hour drive one way. Groan.) Besides, my laptop (my baby!) caught a bug and is in the shop being fixed so I'm working on my mom's laptop and I have to share it with her and my brother so I barely have any time to write anymore. We're also in the process of getting the house ready for selling. Wonderful.**

**Life happens.**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N- We hit 500 reviews!! Thank you so much to ellabobella for the 500****th**** review!! -waves sparklers and flags- You guys are so good to me! (I was planning on whining about how my reviews are on the decline but I'm not in the mood no matter how true it is.)**

**Some of you guys don't like this Vegas plot. Should I delete this chapter and start Katie's story over? Let me know in a review, kay?**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY to WishIwasBella781!! Really sorry I couldn't update on your birthday :( but you get a virtual cookie from me!**

**Chapter 42**

**Katie's POV**

I stretched and yawned as I squinted into the partial darkness, pressing the snooze button as I did. I didn't feel good though like I normally did when I woke up in this wonderful bed in Ryan's apartment. Actually I felt pretty sick. I burrowed further down into the blankets and pulled a feather pillow over my head.

This felt weird. I was a morning person by nature. Normally I would hop out of bed and greet the world in a good mood. I wasn't one to sleep in when there was something to be done.

I shivered and burrowed deeper into my cocoon of blankets. I trembled violently and poked my head out, searching for more blankets, unfortunately seeing none. My head throbbed as I rolled around, trying to get comfortable around the achy spots all over my body.

I sniffled and coughed weakly. My mouth was dry and my eyes watered. I sat up again and coughed with more force, making my throat burn with fire. I heard footsteps pass my door and called out tiredly.

"Ryan!" he poked his head in my door.

"Whoa! Katie, you look terrible." he said, dead-pan.

"Well isn't that so sweet! Exactly what a girl wants to hear and it's oh so helpful as well." I rasped sarcastically. He rolled his eyes.

He came in and sat on the edge of my bed. He reached across and rested his hand lightly on my forehead.

Normally, I would have flat out refused the close contact, but right then I really needed it. I leaned into the coolness of his hand, letting it soothe my flaming cheeks. His eyebrows knitted worriedly.

"You're burning up." he said, moving his hands along my cheeks and forehead.

"Yeah, call my work and tell them I won't be in today, won't you?" I choked out between coughs. He nodded and ducked out of the room. I sighed and pulled my blankets closer.

I hadn't ever been sick by myself. Throughout college I'd been lucky enough to get away with nothing more than small colds and the one time I had been sick I'd been home for the summer and my parents had taken care of me. I figured I'd be able to stick the next few days out by myself, wouldn't I?

Ryan reappeared in the doorway.

"Okay, I called both our stations and we're taking a sick day."

"We're? You're staying too? No. Go to work." I said, stubbornly crossing my arms over my chest. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Does it make any sense for you to stay here alone when you're sick? Let me take care of you. Please." he was begging, it seemed. He really wanted to do this.

"Fine." I said grudgingly, all the fight going out of me as I slumped against the pillows and felt my eyelids droop. "But it's really unnecessary. I can take care of myself." I insisted as I struggled against unconsciousness.

"Uh-huh. Go to sleep. I have no idea what I have here so I'll go get some medicine, orange juice, and soup. Anything else?" he asked as he paused in my doorway.

"Chocolate ice cream." I murmured. I cracked an eyelid to see him staring at me quizzically.

"When I was sick my dad and I always ate chocolate ice cream with me in my room. Mom never would have let us so we did it in secret. Now I always want it when I'm sick." I mumbled into my pillows. Why was I telling him all this? It must be the fever talking.

Soon after, I fell into a deep sleep.

Minutes… or was it hours? Days? I couldn't tell. Some time passed and finally I woke up. The blinds were closed, blocking light so I didn't know what time of day it was. All I cared about right then was getting to the bathroom in time.

I leaned over the side of the toilet just in time and heaved painfully. Moments later I felt two strong pairs of hands pull my hair back from my face. My heaves soon ran dry, having not eaten since the night before. I rested my sweaty face against the cool porcelain.

Ryan handed me a glass of water and I swished it in my mouth, hoping to rid myself of the foul taste in my mouth, cool my burning throat and wet my parched mouth. I spat it out in the toilet and flushed.

Ryan helped me up slowly, letting the dizziness fade slowly before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me back to my bed.

"Put me down." I demanded weakly.

"Okay." he said as he put me down on the floor. I glared up at him and moved onto my hands and knees. They shook pitifully and I curled up on the floor.

"Help?" I asked resentfully from his feet. He grinned down at me and pulled me back into the cradle of his arms. "You suck." I said, pouting heavily.

"Did I happen to mention that your hair is really soft?" he asked.

"No, you didn't. Must you make everything into a chance to sweet talk me?" I asked crossly. He took my question seriously and pondered a moment as he set me down in my bed.

"Yes. Yes, I must. Until you realize we're supposed to be together, then I must."

"I wouldn't hold my breath. Wait, no, I take that back. Hold your breath until I realize this." I said irritably.

"Being sick puts you in a bad mood." he observed. "Hungry?" he asked. I hesitated.

I was rather hungry now that my stomach was completely empty. It twisted uncomfortably, from what? I couldn't tell. I wasn't sure if it was from nausea or hunger. Could I even hold food down? I figured I might as well try.

"Yeah, I am." he nodded and disappeared. I heard a clatter of pans in the kitchen and moaned as the sound reverberated inside my head.

Soon enough Ryan was back with a tray of soup, orange juice, medicine, and a thermometer. Ryan propped me up on his shoulder and tucked the thermometer under my arm while I began to cautiously eat the soup.

I ate a bit less then half before the thermometer finally beeped. Ryan pulled it out and glanced at the screen.

"Wow, Katie! 102.4! I didn't know you were feeling that bad." he said. I shrugged noncommittally.

I ate a bit more soup and drank a bit of juice before I figured I was pushing it. I took some medicine and curled back up.

"I'm so tired." I moaned.

"Go to sleep." he urged.

"Kay." I said as I laid back again. "You. Lay down. Now." I demanded. He obliged immediately and stretched out beside me. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. "I can't sleep." I said as I opened my eyes again. He was absently curling a strand of my hair around his finger. "Distract me."

"Okay…" he said slowly, trying to think of something to distract me with. "Why won't you agree to stay with me?" This particular question threw me for a loop.

"Haven't we been over this already?" I asked, annoyed.

"Yes," he said slowly. "But I want to hear it again and see if you still believe what you're saying." I glared at him over the top of the blankets so that only my forehead and eyes were visible to him.

"What makes you think I'm going to suddenly realize that I'm so madly in love with you?" I said stubbornly. "Because I'm not. It's like you're holding me hostage in this relationship!"

"Hey, it was totally voluntary for you to move in you remember?" he said.

"Yeah, that was by choice," I conceded. "But I don't want to be married." I said with a resilient pout.

"You mean you didn't want to get married to anyone? It's not just me?" he asked, seeming surprised.

"That's not what I meant at all." I said, shaking my head which I immediately regretted as it made my head pound. "I always wanted to get married and have this huge wedding, and have my dad walk me down the aisle. Getting married in a little chapel in Las Vegas to someone I didn't know wasn't an option. It still isn't for that matter. And you won't sign the divorce papers!" I said, starting to get steamed.

"It's hasn't even been two weeks! You still have 5 and a half months to go!" he said, laughing. "We've got some time." I huffed quietly and pulled my head under the blankets so I wouldn't have to look at the person that was making me so mad. He was so sure I'd fall in love with him! It was rather big-headed in my eyes.

The day passed agonizingly slowly. I ate and drank a bit, took some medicine, threw up a bit and slept a lot. Through out the day I noticed that Ryan was always there. He was the one holding my hair back as I got sick and made soup every time I started getting the slightest bit hungry.

I couldn't figure out if I found that annoying that he thought I couldn't take care of myself or sweet that he was with me. It made my head ache to think about it so I tried not to.

There was just the one undeniable fact; he was there.

**A/N- I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been traveling for the past two weeks and then I killed my laptop so now I have to share this on with my brother and mom. Groan.**

**Anyway- will Ryan woo her? Will Katie stop being stubborn? Will they end up together or will Ryan sign the divorce papers? I don't even know and I'm writing it (I'm totally winging it by the way.)! Tune in… um, whenever I decide to update to find out!**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N- woooo! My laptop is back and I have a good chunk of time on my hands with nothing to do but write!**

**I posted the first chapter to Smooth Sailing, my new fic. I'm not posting anymore until after I'm done with this story. I like it so far but I have to see what you guys think. _GO SEE IT!!_**

**Something random: If you've seen Ferris Beuler's Day Off (an awesome movie!) then you have to go to and see requiem for a day's off. They took scenes from the movie and turned it into some sort of action parody trailer. It's sooo good!**

**Chapter 43**

**Katie's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, waiting to feel the ache in my head or the stinging in my watering eyes as I had for the last two weeks. I had been sick for what felt like ever and I was ready for it to be over.

I opened my eyes further when I felt nothing. I still ached a bit in places and there was a faint ache in my head but I felt cool; my fever had broken. I slowly sat up, seeing how far I could go with this.

My stomach immediately twisted and had me diving for the bathroom once more. I emptied the small bit in my stomach and sat back. Ryan was there once more, holding my hair back.

"Still sick?" he asked, worriedly feeling my forehead. I shook my head.

"No, I don't think so. That was probably just some leftover nausea. I feel a lot better." He pulled me to my feet and I swayed a moment, getting my bearings back.

"Hungry?" he asked. I nodded, suddenly ravenous.

He led me to the kitchen, walking at my shuffling pace and fixed me a bowl of cereal. I wolfed it down, and held the bowl up over my head to him, my eyes begging for more.

"I wouldn't push it Kate. You just threw up." He said watching me closely. I shrugged as I slurped my juice.

"I think I'm going to go back to bed. By tomorrow I should be good as new." I said as I stretched and began the shuffle back to my room.

I made it to my bed without hurting myself or falling and crawled into bed. I dozed the rest of the morning and stayed awake only long enough to drink some tea and soup. I took full advantage of the day off, letting myself zone out in front of the television or surfing the web on my laptop.

I ate a bit of dry toast later on and was feeling great. I was sure I'd be able to go back to work the next day. I fell into a heavy sleep that night and awoke feeling refreshed and great. Well, until I threw up again.

Ryan wasn't there that time to hold my hair back since I'd told him to go to work today since I was so sure I'd be fine. I sat back and took another account of how I felt, focusing on my nose, eyes, neck, and back, the places that had bothered me most. Everything came up feeling fine. My stomach felt a little queasy still but I was fine other than that.

I pulled myself to my feet figuring it was just a bit of leftover bugs in my stomach, clearing my system I supposed. I went off to work anyway.

It was so good to be back at the station! Everyone greeted me back with open arms and I was immediately set out to get a story with a cameraman. The story practically wrote itself and the cameraman was talented so we were done with time to spare.

I sat chatting with my favorite secretaries in the front office until the anchors began getting make-up on. I came to help and was given a job there.

Karen, the producer, came running to me out of nowhere.

"Katie! I've been looking for you everywhere! Melanie went into labor an hour ago! We need someone to take over as weathergirl!" she said, sounding frazzled. I squealed, excited. It was one of my favorite jobs when I wasn't reporting and I didn't get to do it often either.

"Of course I'll do it!" I said happily, already putting on some make-up. The news was set and it began. I sat off to the side, watching on a little television screen from a chair. Finally, I was up.

I loved this particular job because it was so simple. All I had to do was gesture and point and circle invisible things on a green screen. A screen in front of me showed me exactly what I was doing and what to do while I read lines off of another screen. It may seem like a lot to keep an eye on, but I found it a fun challenge.

I also like seeing myself on the TV when I was off screen, watching the film of me reporting on car accidents or fundraisers at the children's hospital. Who doesn't like seeing themselves on TV?

I went home tired but feeling good after an actual day's work. Ryan's open arms greeted me and I fell into them. Being sick had actually gotten us closer. This was still about as far as it went or maybe sitting on the couch together. If he tried to kiss me or anything like that I still would kick him.

"I saw you on the news. You were great." He said.

"Thanks." I said sleepily. I ate a quick dinner, took a fast shower, and crawled into bed. I was completely drained after my first day back and just wanted to sleep for days. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

The next day was very much the same as the last. I woke up feeling good, sat up, stretched, threw up, ate breakfast, went to work, and came home. I even got to do the weather report again. Did I mention I threw up?

I wrote it off, thinking it to be nothing. Just some leftover bad juice in my stomach, I kept telling myself.

When it happened again I got worried.

Morning sickness? Pregnant? Baby? The words circled and attacked me over and over again. I pushed it back to the far corners of my mind. It was not morning sickness. I was not pregnant. There would be no baby. We'd only done it once for Pete's sake! People try for years to get pregnant and yet after one night God had decided to give us the luck that other married couples wanted? I don't think so. That's not how it's supposed to happen!

All day the ideas nagged me. They were first and foremost on my mind until I couldn't take it anymore. I went to the drug store.

I parked in front of a tiny local convenient store and stared at the building. In that little place in front of me was the answer to whether or not my world was about to change. Whether it was for the better or for worse I wasn't sure of, but I knew it would change completely and totally.

Bravely I got out of my car and felt my legs go weak. I couldn't do this. I couldn't.

I had to.

I pushed the door open and cringed at the too loud sounding clash of bells overhead. I glanced around; evaluating how many people were there, how many people would witness this.

I slunk along the edge of the aisles, watching for the one I really wished wasn't there. I finally spotted it and darted down it.

Why were there so many choices? Why isn't there just one sure choice for a pregnancy test and leave it at that, leave out the guesswork. I stared at them blankly, feeling nervous about the fact I was prolonging my time here.

An elderly woman passed by. She glanced at the boxes set out so neatly before me then at my left hand. I didn't have my wedding ring on seeing as I didn't quite feel I was even married. She gave me a sharp look and shook her head, tsk tsking, and shuffled off leaving me to cringe.

Soon after, I grabbed three of the same boxes that I recognized most from commercials and hurried to the check out counter where I threw them down, feeling panicky. The woman behind the counter, a bit younger than me, gave me smiled at me, not noticing my apprehension.

"Congratulations." She said. I forced a weak smile, paid, and sprinted out the door.

I drove like a mad person home and slammed the door behind me. The house was blessedly empty and I ran to my bathroom with the bag tucked under my arm.

Minutes later, I had each one lined up and laid out before me, waiting for the tell tale symbols to show on the inoffensive little sticks, setting the course of my future.

I was praying for them to be negative. It's not at all that I didn't want kids, no, quite he opposite actually. I just didn't want a reason for Ryan to stay with me.

A small nagging voice in my mind, the same one that had been there to tell me I might be pregnant, was telling me the obvious.

I wanted to be pregnant and I knew it.

I wanted a reason for Ryan to stay with me forever.

These past few weeks with Ryan had been crappy for me, but as he'd cared for me, I'd slowly realized something I didn't want to.

I loved him.

I stared at the sticks, and I stared at the timer, watching the seconds tick down, and back to the sticks.

The minutes were agonizingly slow, teasing me and waving their secrets in front of my face, taunting me with what they knew and what I craved to obtain.

Finally, the symbols appeared on the screens, one by one.

**A/N- -evil laughter- a cliffy! I've just about never done that so no whining. I need you to decide- is she pregnant? Review and let me know! I can still make it go either way.**

**CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY!**

**--Cullens4verandever**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N- a vast majority wanted her to be pregnant! I think that means she will be but I'm still not sure… I'll have to see! (the characters decide, not me.)**

**Haha! I was listening to Last Name by Carrie Underwood and it's so perfect for these chapters! Can't believe I didn't think of it sooner!**

**Chapter 44**

**Katie's POV**

There it was. Clear as day. This could either be my salvation or my demise. This could make us or break us. The small truthful voice in my head whispered to me, telling me what I wasn't sure I wanted to hear, a little _I told you so._

On two of the plain white sticks shone a little plus sign. A positive sign. On the last was a little black minus sign. A negative sign.

Well which is it? Am I only 2/3 pregnant or something? What the heck does that mean? _These things can be wrong._ I thought to myself._ But the two that say positive are probably the same and the last one isn't. Maybe I should take two more. Yes. I'll do just that._

With a crazy spasm of hope in my heart I drove back to the convenience store and bought the first two tests I laid my hands on. I paid for them and darted to the bathroom at the back of the store and took them quickly. And waited.

I leaned against the ever dripping sink and spotted mirror and wrapped my arms around my midriff, focusing on breathing. Finally, the time was up according to my cell phone. I looked down at the tests and couldn't look away.

I was pregnant.

I stared at the tests, letting the news sink in. I stared down at my stomach, imagining the miniscule child, only three weeks old sitting inside me. We had made this. It wasn't a bad thing at all. It was a miracle. _Not this or it,_ I chided myself,_ her or him._

At the same time, I thought as I drove home, stealing glances at the bag containing the tests, no one knows we're married. They'll think I'm a slut for getting pregnant. I felt tears gather on my eyelid and balance there, waiting for me to blink so they could expel themselves down my cheeks.

I brushed them away impatiently once they'd fallen and started thinking about the immediate future I told myself sternly as I sank down on my own bed, home at last. Like Ryan.

How to tell Ryan? I had no time to dwell on it though. I heard the smooth slide of the elevator doors out in the hall.

"Katie?" I heard. Normally he was home first. It was a miracle at all that I had had enough time to take the tests at all without him getting home.

"How'd you know I was here?" I asked, poking my head out of my room and putting my hands, still holding the five tests, behind my back. He shrugged.

"Your car was parked out front." I nodded mutely. I suddenly felt rather sick and I didn't think it had anything to do with the baby. He looked at me strange.

"Are you okay Katie?" he asked, cocking his head to the side a bit. I swallowed, my mouth dry, and nodded again. His eyes honed in on my arms, wrapped behind me. "What are you holding?" he asked suspiciously. Mouth dry. Can't breathe. Dizzy. Vision fuzzy. Where'd the floor go?

Next thing I knew I was on the couch, feeling sick, and Ryan was sitting with his back against the couch, staring wide-eyed at all the tests in his hands.

"What happened?" I slurred, feeling lightheaded. He turned and gaped at me.

"You fainted." He said shortly. I touched my face and felt a cool washcloth on my forehead. He then turned all the way so he was kneeling in front of me.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked. Slowly I raised my eyes until they met his.

"Yes." I whispered. His grin was suddenly too big for his face. I pulled me into his arms so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and my arms were encircled around his neck.

He spun me around in his arms and laughed. I smiled up at him.

"So… this is… good?" I asked, feeling hopeful.

"Are you kidding? This is great! Even if you decide not to stay with me we still have a mutual tie! I want to be a part of this kid's life, even if you don't want to be a part of mine." He said seriously. I averted my eyes and then brought them back to his, my cheeks pinking up.

"I do want to be a part of your life." I mumbled. He raised his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked, seeming genuinely surprised. I took a deep breath and looked at a spot over his head. It was crazy what I wanted to do so badly right now, the statement about to fall from my lips that I suddenly knew was true.

But how could it be true in less than one month? Is it possible to fall in love in three short weeks? Well, if there is such thing as love at first sight then love in four weeks was very plausible.

"I think I love you." I muttered, refusing to meet his eyes. He stared at me blankly and was silent a moment.

"Really?" he asked. He didn't seem to be breathing. I took another deep breath and nodded, finally meeting his eyes with a hard determination.

"No, I _know_ I love you." I said and, before I could stop what I had started, my lips were on his.

The kiss was long, passionate, and heartfelt. My breathing became ragged and I saw stars behind my eyelids.

"I love you too." He breathed as he pulled away. I smiled as curled in closer to his chest. I think I could do this married thing.

Things were okay for a week and didn't change too drastically, except for now Ryan really wanted to start over and do things right, starting with the wooing me over with dates and gifts. I didn't mind at all.

So far he'd taken me out to a movie, to dinner, and shopping. I enjoyed that very much. He also had bought me flowers and chocolate before every date. Another thing I enjoyed.

We'd been married a month when my mom finally called my cell, asking me to a family dinner. I stalled, wondering if it was time for Ryan to meet my family. _You _are_ married after all, but they don't need to know that. _After beating around the bush for nearly half an hour about checking my schedule and how I might have something going on. I finally, reluctantly, agreed to come over tonight.

It was a Saturday and I had the day off. Ryan came back from the firehouse around noon and collapsed into a chair by me.

"So what's the agenda for tonight?" he asked, seeming tired.

"Um, let's see. I have to go get more pasta sauce and orange juice, not to mix thankfully, I have to make sure to pay my cell phone bill by tonight, we're going to my parents for dinner, I have to make another copy of the house key sometime since I keep losing mine, I--" I was rudely cut off then.

"What was the second to last thing you said?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I tapped a finger on my lips and thought a moment.

"Pay my phone bill?" I asked. He shook his head.

"After that." He said.

"Uh, copy the house key?" I said hopefully. He glared at me.

"Between that." He said, annoyed. I sighed and deflated a bit.

"Eat dinner at my parent's house?" I asked sheepishly. He groaned.

"Katie, do they even know you moved in with me?" I twisted my lips and stared at the ceiling.

"Not… _technically _anyway. They know that I moved but they don't know why or with who." I said before quickly adding, "But that really doesn't matter because after tonight they'll know… er, not _everything_ per se, but enough." I said carefully.

He sighed rather heavily.

"Alright." He finally said. "I'll go." I jumped up and threw myself onto his lap.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I shouted before I kissed him quickly. "Ooh, what to wear though?" I asked excitedly, already going through the contents of my wardrobe in my mind. Ryan shook his head and rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

I spent the afternoon running errands and then when I got home I went to work finding the perfect outfit. It needed to be dressy but still casual and comfortable. I soon found a soft brown cotton elbow-length button-up blouse **(A/N- on my profile)** and a pair of dark wash flare jeans.

I came out of my room and looked up and down the hall.

"Ry?" I called. Unsure of where he was, I walked down the hall to his room and poked my head into his door. He was in front of his mirror buttoning up his white shirt. He glanced at me, now leaning in the doorway, and held his arms away from his sides.

"Eh?" he asked, looking down at his attire. "Good?" I nodded and loped across the room.

"Perfect." I said, circling him slowly. I danced inside his closet and thumbed through his clothes. It was seriously lacking. "But you're in desperate need of a shopping trip. You will come with me next time I go out to the mall. So, probably tomorrow since it's your day off." I said decisively.

"Do I have to?" He sighed heavily. "I've never been partial to shopping." I giggled.

"You're just like my brother. Before I got my license I used to make him drive me to the mall and carry my bags. Sometimes he brought Sophie with him and I got to buy things for her. She didn't really enjoy it but she always looked amazing when I was done with her." I said as I began my mental list of things he needed. And lots of things he didn't but would get anyway.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "If I must." He said reluctantly. "Anyway, we have to get going. Your parents place is an hour away." I nodded and pulled on my boots.

Soon we were out the door and cruising along to my parents place.

"So we should get some things straight." I said as I fiddled with the radio. He nodded, eyes fixed on the road. "We met at a coffee shop in Seattle. We dated for two months and I moved in a week ago. We are not married. I am not pregnant. Got it?" I asked forcefully. He nodded.

"Got it chief." I smirked slightly.

"Good."

We pulled up the driveway that was so familiar to me and I hopped out, looking around to survey the wooded area. I smiled as scenes flashed before my eyes of my past.

I remembered when I was thirteen and Mason was fifteen watching from the sidelines as Mason learned to drive, laughing hysterically as he ran over the trashcans. When I was seven and had desperately tried to hide the hole I'd just made in the window over there. When I was five and I had annoyed Lucy, then twelve, one too many times, and she had convinced me there was a monster that lived in the woods over here that would eat me if I bothered her again.

I smirked, thinking of how I'd smeared her lip-gloss all over her cheeks while she slept in retaliation early the next morning.

Ryan came to my side and grabbed my hand. I took the lead and dragged him up the steps of the porch. I paused. I never knew whether to knock or come right in since I'd lived there. I settled on both. I knocked to let our presence be known and pushed open the door.

"Mom?" I called. She cruised around the corner and gathered me in a hug.

"You have got to come home more often." She chided before turning to Ryan and smiling at him.

"Hi. I'm Bella. I'm going to have to guess you're the Ryan Katie mentioned on the phone?" she asked, looking up at him. He smiled at her and nodded.

"That's me." He said. I smiled and started easy chatter with my mom, telling her about his amazing place that I had the liberty to stay in and how sick I was the other week. I towed Ryan along behind me and dragged him to my father, Mason, Brian and my adorable little nephew, Brian Jr., sitting wedged between Brian and my father.

"Dad, brother, brother-in-law, wonderful nephew, meet boyfriend." I said, pointing to each in turn. "Have fun." I said sweetly before turning and stalking off to find my mother, sister, and sister-in law in the kitchen.

"Well that was very helpful." I heard him mutter as I skipped off.

I found my female counterparts in the kitchen working on dinner.

"I wanna help!" I declared as I hopped around them, darting in between them to see what they were working on.

"Here," mom said, taking me by my shoulders and guiding me to the island across from Sophie and sitting me down. She handed me a peeler and a gestured to the pile of potatoes between Sophie and me. "Peel." She said simply before going back to where Lucy was chopping up already peeled potatoes. I hopped onto the stool and grinned at Sophie, who was now seven months pregnant.

"So how have things been Sophie?" I asked. She groaned.

"Don't ask." She laughed. "At least I don't have morning sickness anymore. It's only afternoon and evening and night sickness." Everyone in the kitchen laughed.

"How has Mason been about it?" Lucy and I shared a glance and a smirk, imagining our brother with his wife pregnant for the first time.

"Not as bad as I thought he would be actually." She said, happily peeling away. "He's been a little clingy, but he makes sure I always have what I want too eat when I want it and I feel really bad taking mood swings out on him but he's been really great about it. The only thing is that he wouldn't let me paint at first, because of the fumes. I kind of went nuts without painting though so he brought home a bunch of doctor's masks from the hospital for me."

"Feeling bad about taking mood swings on the men only lasts until you're having the kid. Then you're not sorry at all." We laughed again. "I remember when I was pregnant with you, Lucy. Your dad was a nervous wreck with it being the first time at all." I smiled, wondering if Ryan would get that way when I was bigger.

Just then I saw the swinging door be pushed open but saw no one there until I looked down. Sarah had come in, all smiles.

"Yes!" I cheered. "My favorite niece." I said as I grabbed her and hoisted her onto my lap and began French braiding her long brown hair. It was no longer curly but long, down to her waist, and it only added to the innocent six year old look she had going with her big blue eyes and dimpled smile, not to mention her missing teeth.

"So how's first grade going?" I asked as I wound the hair together and gave small tugs to make it tight.

"Good. Brian and I aren't in ta same class so dat's good too." She said, swinging her little legs and bobbing her head to some unheard music. I smiled at the fact she couldn't pronounce her 'th's because of her missing front teeth. I laughed.

So you're glad that you aren't with your brother?" I asked, trying to imagine being in a class with Mason or Lucy if we were the same age.

"Yeah. When we togeder I didn't like it." She said matter-of-factly. We continued questioning her about school and friends until Lucy told her to go get her brother and wash their hands for dinner. As soon as she left, her hair now neat in a long braid, all the girls turned to Lucy and simultaneously went "Awww!"

"She is the cutest thing!" Sophie said. "I really hope this little cutie in here is as sweet as her and her brother." She said, absently rubbing her hand in circles on her stomach.

"Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?" mom asked. Sophie flushed a little and nodded.

"A little girl." She said happily. Everyone went "Awww" again for her.

"Have you thought of any names?" Lucy asked, sitting down on another side of the island. Sophie looked thoughtful.

"A few but we're still thinking on it." She said. I grinned.

"Well if it was a boy he could be Collin, but how about Ellen?" I asked, giggling. She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Collin Cullen or Ellen Cullen?" she asked, laughing as she said them. "I don't think so. Nice name, but with this last name I don't think she'd appreciate it quite as much." We laughed again and she stopped and went "Oof!" We all looked curiously at her and her face warmed up again.

"She's been kicking me so much it's not even funny." She said, no rubbing the spot where she'd been kicked.

"Ooh!" I said excitedly. "Can I feel?" she nodded before taking my hand and guiding it to the spot. I waited a moment before feeling a sharp nudge against my hand. "That's so cool!" I said, taking my hand off. Absently, I touched my stomach, imagining feeling something like that inside of me.

We talked some more, waiting for dinner to be finished when the conversation turned to me.

"So how did you meet Ryan?" mom asked. My face flushed a little, sorry I was about to lie.

"A coffee shop in Seattle. I was off to work and just randomly ran into him. We talked a little and we kind of clicked." I said, trying to sound like the happy and excited little girlfriend. Mom smiled and nodded.

"He seems to have hit it off with the guys." She said, pushing the swinging door open a crack and looking through at the guys, now chatting about sports or something probably.

"What does he do?" Lucy asked, interestedly.

"He's a fireman. I asked if he knew Alex but he doesn't." I said, fingering a potato peel on the cutting board in front of me. Just then the timer dinged, signaling the roast was done so we all began dishing things out into bowls and platters and brought it al into the dining room.

It was obvious that Ryan had hit it off with the guys in my life and even Mason, who had vowed a while ago never to like a guy I dated, seemed to enjoy Ryan. They were joking and laughing like they'd known each other for years.

I slid into the seat next to Ryan and, without breaking his flow of conversation, moved his hand to mine and gave it a squeeze. I gave it a quick squeeze back and continued with my questioning on Lucy's trip to France she had planned.

"Well, I figured that I should get more se out of my six years of taking French than yelling at ex-boyfriends." We all laughed pretty hard at that for those who remembered the incident of her yelling at Matt in French.** (A/N- hahahaha!)**

As we ate, I kept finding my hand on my stomach and every time I'd realize this I'd force my hand back into my lap.

I think Lucy noticed.

She gave me a look that plainly said 'we have to talk'. I grimaced at her but nodded almost imperceptibly anyway. She gave me a quick, searching look and turned back to mom, who, I'm sure, pretended to not notice.

As soon as dinner was over and we were all stuffed and had given praise to my mother, Lucy grabbed an empty platter, forced one into my hands as well and almost literally dragged me into the kitchen. She set the platter down in the sink and turned the water on high so we wouldn't be heard.

"Are you pregnant?" she demanded.

"I- what? I- no! Of course not!" I stuttered before crying out indignantly. She crossed her arms and stared at me. "I'm not!" I repeated. She tapped her foot and rolled her eyes, clearly conveying a 'give me a break' look. I deflated. "Okay, maybe a little."

"You're a little pregnant? Just a bit?" Lucy asked, laughing a little. I looked laughing a bit myself and sniffling. Lucy sighed.

"Aw, Katie." She groaned. "How could let this happen? You're not married," I suppressed a snort at this, "and you've only known Ryan a month or so, right?" she hesitated a moment. "It's not Vince's is it?" she asked gently, resting an understanding hand on my shoulder. I shook my head.

"No." I whispered. "It's Ryan's." Lucy looked at the ceiling.

"You weren't forced were you?" she asked, her eyes widening slightly. Even though it had seemed like the truth at the time, I knew I had been all too willing. I shook my head.

"No, I wasn't forced at all." I said sadly. Lucy nodded, slightly relieved.

"Is that why you moved in with him? For the baby?" she asked, gentle once again. I slowly shook my head.

"I wanted to move in with him. I really do love him, not just for the baby's sake." I said with a sigh. She nodded and glanced at the door before sighing herself.

"We should get back. They'll wonder where we are." She gave me a quick hug and whisked off to the dining room, giving me a moment to dry my eyes and follow her.

Ryan followed me with his eyes as I reentered the room. I gave him a weak smile, which he returned.

We stayed for dessert and left soon after.

I cried all the way home.

**A/N- I have no excuse the very late update except writer's block. So sorry. I hope this meets expectations and I made it more than twice the usual length as an apology present. Next chapter will have going out shopping with Katie and Ryan. I think.**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N- lol, I've been listening to There's a Good Reason These Tables are Numbered Honey, You Just Haven't Thought of it Yet by Panic! At the Disco (That took a while to type!) and Fences by Paramore. I love those songs.**

**Now, the long waited for shopping thing (which probably will be quick. I don't know, at this point I haven't written it yet so I have no idea.) I, like usual, am winging it and seeing what happens. Woo!**

**This chapter is dedicated to The Blue-Eyed Vampire because she always has the most amazing reviews- really long and details of what she did and didn't like about things. I love reviews!**

**Chapter 45**

**Katie's POV**

I sat up in bed and looked out past the balcony. A fine fog covered Seattle and I could make out streaks of pink and gold coloring the sky. It was very early, I figured, around dawn probably. Too early to get Ryan up for our shopping excursions.

I laid back down and closed my eyes, figuring I'd get a bit more sleep before getting up but couldn't sleep. I rolled over a few times, uncomfortable, before feeling sick. I hopped out of bed, ready to sprint to the bathroom, when it passed.

I stretched, giving up on sleep, and grabbed my robe. I pulled it on and stepped into my slippers to protect my toes from the nippy September air and quietly passed Ryan's room on my way to the kitchen. I made tea and sat at the table before hopping back up, feeling restless. I went back to my room and pulled the comforter back up to the top and fluffed the pillows. I looked around for something to do, something to clean and found nothing. I sighed before spotting the balcony.

I slipped out and ran my hand over a round wicker chair I'd gotten along with a few potted flowers and a wind chime a week or so ago to put out here and sat down, curling up like a cat with my tea.

I watched as the sun peeked from between a gap in the clouds almost directly overhead. A rather bitter wind whispered across the tops of the trees that I was even with right now. I shivered and pulled my robe tighter to me as I sipped the tea, giving me the warmth I needed.

I wished desperately for coffee, but I knew I couldn't; it wasn't very good for the baby and I'd do anything for it. Still, tea wasn't the same as my daily coffee; it didn't give me the same jolt I needed in the morning.

Without thinking about it, I rested my hand on my stomach. I pulled my robe apart and lifted my tank top to expose the soft skin to my eyes. It was flat and smooth and completely impossible to imagine as bulging because of the fetus inside me or with any stretch marks on the sides.

I finished off my tea, still staring at my stomach and wandered back inside when I past a mirror and paused. Setting down my empty mug I searched the room a moment before spotting a medium sized plush pillow. I grabbed it in my hands and flipped it over a few times in my hands, considering the weight and size in my hands.

A moment later it was stuffed under my shirt and I was standing in front of the mirror, hands on hips, turned sideways in front of the mirror. My stomach bulged out strangely, looking angular and bloated. I turned and looked from the other side, seeming the same as the left side. I turned to the front then and stared at my reflection. I knew I wouldn't look quite like this when I got bigger, but it was as close as I could get at the moment.

I could see a strip of my pale skin where my tank top, not accustomed to being stretched this way, was lifted away from my skin with the bulk of the pillow. The pillow, though plush and squashy, was ultimately square and had awkward corners that made poked out strangely through the ribbed fabric of the shirt, making it a less than desirable example.

I sighed and pulled the pillow out, throwing it on the bed behind me. My shirt hung awkwardly on me now, stretched out a bit from the pillow. It seemed empty and flat without the bulk of the pillow beneath it.

My stomach gave a piteous growl, complaining about the absence of substance within it. I obliged by going to the kitchen again and filling a big bowl with cereal. As I finished up Ryan came in, gazing at me blearily.

"How long have you been up?" he asked, pulling out a chair across from me and pouring his own bowl of cereal. I shrugged.

"I don't know, almost an hour maybe?" I guessed. He gaped at me.

"It's only seven now! Why did you get up that early on a Saturday?" he asked, stunned. I shrugged again.

"I couldn't sleep. Plus I was too excited about our shopping trip today!" I said, bouncing slightly in my seat. He stared at me with a blank look before his eyes widened.

"That was today?" he gasped before pulling a face/palm. I stared at him now.

"Something tells me you forgot." I deadpanned. He nodded apologetically.

"I arranged to meet up with my brothers today, but I can definitely reschedule or--" I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"No! No, don't do that! You haven't seen them in so long. If I hadn't seen my siblings in that long I'd really want to see them. This can wait." I assured him. He smiled at me.

"Thanks, I appreciate that so much." He said as he got up with his empty bowl. He leaned down next to me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before leaving to go get dressed.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, mulling over my options. I could call Lucy and see if she wanted to go with me… but she was probably tied up with the kids and she'd probably spend the entire time asking me questions about the pregnancy and I didn't want to spend the day answering questions about it, things I didn't know yet such as when I was due.

I could see if Sophie wanted to go, but she probably wouldn't be up to a Katie-style shopping trip. Besides, she hated shopping at all, especially with me even if she did look fabulous when I was done.

I could ask my mom, but then the entire time we shopped she'd be asking me about Ryan. I'd be lying through my teeth the entire time, not something I tended to enjoy. Anyways, she was the same story as Sophie; she didn't like shopping. That was something completely foreign to me. Who doesn't love shopping?

Who else? The men in my life would immediately turn me down, of course. Emily and Olivia were both out of state. I was too far from my high school and college friends to ask them with me. Did I have anyone else?

Then the obvious became apparent. I'd only been thinking about the men and women in my life, not the boy and girl!

"Lucy?" I asked happily on the phone once she finally picked up.

"Katie?" she asked groggily. "What time is it? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing at all. My plans for today are moot now so I was wondering if your children were doing anything today?" there was a long pause.

"You called me at seven in the morning on a Saturday for this?" she demanded in a harsh whisper, probably not to wake her Brian up.

"Yup." I said, drawing the monosyllabic word out and popping my lips on the last letter. She sighed and I could practically see her rolling her eyes.

"You are such a little sister." She grumbled. "Brian is at a sleepover right now and Mason is taking him to do something once he gets home. Sarah's probably up already and watching cartoons. She doesn't have anything going on I don't think so you might be able to steal her for the day. Shopping, I'm guessing? Don't buy her too much. Please." she asked, sounding exhausted and exasperated.

"Uh huh, give the phone to Sarah and then go back to bed. And why does Mason always get Brian? He's my godson and nephew too! Oh well. I'll come by in half an hour to pick her up. Oh! And by the way, what are you doing up this early anyway? You sound exhausted!" I said, reprimanding.

"What are you talking about? You woke me up! I wasn't… oh never mind." She muttered. "Give me a sec." I heard her grumbling ways to kill me as she located her daughter.

"Hi mommy!" I heard rather distantly.

"Phone. Take. Bed." Lucy said and probably shuffled off back to bed, but I never found out because then Sarah picked up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Sarah! Guess who." I said happily.

"Hey Aunt Katie! She said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing." I said slowly. "I was just going shopping and wanted to see if my favorite niece wanted to come with me."

"Ooh!" she squealed excitedly. "Can I?" I grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Of course!" I said, glad to have found my partner in shopping. "I'll pick you up in half an hour. Will you be ready by then?"

"Yeah. I just have to get dressed." She said. A smirk replaced the grin on my face and I cackled evilly to myself before going back to Sarah

"Great. Can you give the phone back to your mom?" I asked, my cackling increasing. I heard her get up and run the phone to her parent's room and knock, calling for her mom. I heard the door open and her mom ask her something. Suddenly she was on the line.

"One sec, Sarah's still in view." There was a brief pause then she began her growling rant at me. "Why did you need to talk to me again? What possessed you this morning to say let's not only ask Sarah to go shopping, but also bother her mother and my sister to death in the process?"

"Nothing at all." I said innocently. "I just thought I should remind you that I'd pick her up soon."

"You already told me that." She snarled.

"I know. I just thought I should remind you in case you woke up later and freaked because both your darling daughter and adorable son had gone MIA." I said sweetly. "Isn't that considerate of me?" I asked, suppressing the laughter bubbling up.

"No." she said angrily before hanging up on me. I glared at the phone.

"How rude." I said in mock annoyance to myself before skipping off to find the perfect outfit.

Half an hour later I parked in front of Lucy's house and Sarah came dashing out with a t-shirt, and jean shorts on and a pony tail in to hold her long locks back from her face. She hopped in to the backseat and to the middle seat, which had a seat belt that just went around her waist.

As I drove we chattered about just about anything. The drive passed quickly and before I knew it, we were in front of the shopping mall. She hopped out and we began our adventure.

I spent the entire day shopping and pampering Sarah. I bought her bag after bag from all kinds of places; Limited Too, Justice, Kohls, JCPenny, Macy's, and so many other places that I couldn't even begin to list it all. We got our finger and toenails done and went to the hair salon too.

The entire time we shopped, I had to muse on the fact of how easy it was to shop with a six year old. She didn't really have a concept of feeling guilty about me spending so much money on her and I appreciated that. I was happy to do it and I was really enjoying it. Probably too much, but that didn't matter.

She was also easy to talk to. She barely had a care in the world and was light hearted and easily excited by the simplest things.

We ate a quick lunch at noon, we made a long stop at the candy shop at mid-afternoon and I got her home just before dinnertime. I parked out front and snuck around to the trunk. Sarah joined me there and watched as I sifted through the bags.

"What are you doing?" she asked after a minute.

"I think your mom might not like it that I bought you all this so I'm going to combine some bags to make it look like less." I said simply as I began mixing things together from the Gap and Old Navy.

Soon after, I was satisfied I'd condensed as much as I could it looked a reasonable amount.

"Perfect." I said, standing back to look at the very full four bags that were left. I grabbed three and left the smallest one for Sarah to grab and towed it up the stairs. Sarah reached up and grabbed the handle and pushed it open. "Let's take these up to your room and then I'll get going." She nodded and we clomped up the stairs. I set about to putting her new clothes away as she climbed up on her bed and watched. She asked to help a few times, but I figured it was faster if I was solo.

When I was done her closet was fit to burst and my job was done. I grinned and stepped back, admiring my work.

"Okay, kid." I said, turning to her. "I have to get back to my house so I need a huge hug and I'll be on my way, alright?" she nodded and leapt into my arms. I kissed the top of her head and straightened up again before grabbing her hand and walking downstairs.

"When did you get back?" Lucy asked from the bottom of the stairs. "I didn't hear you come in, I just saw your car out front." She eyed me suspiciously. "What were you doing, anyway?" I smiled sweetly.

"Just bringing her bag upstairs and putting things away." She crossed her arms.

"You weren't using that trick Alice taught us when we were kids, were you?" she demanded. I whistled innocently. Her eyes widened. "You were! How much did you buy her?" I was spared having to answer by Sarah going past me on the stairs and lifting her hands to her mother's face.

"Look how pretty my nails are mom!" she said animatedly, distracting her mother from me. Smart girl. I kissed Lucy's cheek as she exclaimed about Sarah's nails and slipped out the door.

I was making my getaway when Mason and mini Brian in the driveway intercepted me.

"Yay! Brian! My favorite nephew!" I said as I let on him with a hug and a kiss.

"Don't suffocate the kid Kate. Remind me not to let you near my kids." He said, rolling his eye but smiling as he hugged me.

"Hey, Aunt Katie, check this out!" he exclaimed, pulling his sleeve up a bit to show a Batman tattoo.

"Sweet!" I said, getting on my knees next to him. "Girls love guys with tattoos." He made a face.

"Ewww. Girls are gross." He said before dashing inside. I stood back up laughing.

"So what are you doing here?" Mason asked, watching Brian go inside.

"Sarah and I went out shopping." He laughed.

"Poor girl." He laughed again as I smacked his arm. The front door opened again and Lucy stepped out, walking backwards.

"Hon, get the kids started on dinner. I'll be back in a sec. What? Yeah. Okay." She closed the door and jogged over to Mason and me.

"Thank you so much for taking the kids off my hands for the day. We don't have days to ourselves that often." She smiled as Mason and I both said at the same time how much fun we had, how much we loved the kids, and how it was no problem. Then her smile faded.

"Okay, talk Katie." Mason and I stared at her, lost.

"Oh, I get it this is about the clothes. It really wasn't that much you know--" she shook her head and waved her hand.

"No, not that, though I am mad about that, the other thing." She gave me a meaningful glance and glanced down at my stomach and back to my face. I glared at her.

"Just because you guessed does not mean I have to tell everyone!" I said heatedly. She shook her head and glanced up at the twilit sky above.

"Not everyone, Kate, but don't you think you'd feel better if you at least told your immediate family? Or at least your siblings?" she asked, seeming slightly hurt she'd had to guess rather than being told.

"Okay, wait, I am so lost." Mason said, looking between Lucy and me. We ignored him.

"It wasn't supposed to happen in the first place! I wasn't all that prone to go and tell everyone something like that!" I said, more upset than mad now. "I—" Lucy gave me a withering look and I backed down. "You're right." I said, ashamed now. "I should have told you. Everything, not just that." Her eyes widened.

"There's more?" Mason opened his mouth again to interject again but Lucy and I both held up fingers to him, silencing him once more.

"Yeah," I said sheepishly. "There is. I guess I should tell you."

"Thank you!" Mason groaned, completely exasperated. I walked backwards a bit and slid onto the hood of my car.

"Okay, here goes." So I told them. I told them everything that I could remember of that night and things I'd been told. I told them more then I had ever planned on. I told them how scared I was when I woke up and how mad I was when he wouldn't get a divorce. I told them how I'd gotten sick and sometime during that time I'd fallen in love with Ryan. I told them about the pregnancy tests I'd taken and finally telling Ran I loved him.

By the end of my story I was sobbing into my hands with Lucy's arms around me and Mason rubbing my back and letting me stain his shirt with my tears.

I was tired and sore and hormonal. As much as I was in love with Ryan, I still wished things had gone differently. None of this had been planned, the marriage nor the baby and now I wasn't quite sure what to do.

I was also extremely relieved I finally had everything out in the open with someone. This also made me very worried. I made Lucy and Mason swear they wouldn't tell anyone about the baby or my marriage.

Mason desperately wanted to go teach Ryan a lesson for not giving me the divorce I'd wanted in the beginning, but once I told him how things had worked out for the better in that department he settled down.

I finally got a handle on myself once again and stopped crying.

"I figure that if I can get Ryan to actually propose to me and get married before I start showing too much or at all then I can pass it off as a honey moon baby or something." I sniffled. "Things can still work out, can't they?" I asked, staring up at my big sister and brother. Lucy and Mason shared a stunned, wide-eyed look before sandwiching me between them in a tight secure hug.

"Things are going to work out." Lucy said without a hint of a doubt in her voice. I sniffled.

"Really?"

"Really." Mason said earnestly, reassuring me. "If he's at all smart he'll propose within the next week." I laughed shakily and snuggled into the arms of my older siblings who I knew would always look out for me.

**A/N- whoa! I wrote 8 pages within the 8 hours of the last update!! (ha! I kept it off a few days! I never do that!) That was long! I hope you like this. I enjoyed writing this one!**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N- Only a few left! I'm going to go cry now.**

**BREAKING DAWN IS SO CLOSE I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! –goes and cries hysterically in the corner-**

**I just started reading the Maximum Ride books and I'm totally in love with them! I think if you like Twilight (and if you're reading this then I have to assume you do) then you'd really like the series! I've only gotten through the first book so far though, the stupid library is rather limited.**

**IMPORTANT: BTW- should I end Katie's pregnancy? It would be a good test for their relationship and I know the perfect way to do it. Very dramatic. ;) Tell me what you think, okay? I'm really considering it so unless you want something to happen that you don't like you've got to tell me!!**

**Chapter 46**

**Katie's POV**

I groaned and rolled over, trying to wake myself up. Why was I so cold? I wondered to myself as I cracked an eye to find the disturbance. One of the French doors was ajar and a bitter September wind was picking at the curtains on the door, blowing them out like balloons with each swell.

Grumbling to myself under my breath I slid out of bed and picked my way with hasty steps across the floor and pushed the door closed again, before diving back to my bed and burrowing deep beneath the covers until I was just a warm lump in the center of the bed.

I stayed there a minute, relishing the heat and comfort, before my stomach turned over. I dove out of my safe haven and dashed to the bathroom in time to empty my stomach into the toilet. I leaned my cheek against the sink once I was completely empty and breathed heavily, feeling the sickness fade. Suddenly, I was ravenous.

I ate breakfast quickly to sustain my aching insides and got dressed. Work was a simple thing that day. I was reporting on a child kidnapping, extremely depressing. I left early and went straight to the hospital. I stared at the building a minute, then at my stomach, before getting out and walking to the building. I signed in and relaxed against the wall behind me and stared at the ceiling until my name was called, quite a while later.

It was like a normal check up for the most part. I was weighed, measured, and they looked at my blood pressure, all the while being asked questions about my health, whether I smoked or not, how I'd been feeling so far and such. Finally they got to the part I'd been looking forward to. It was too soon to actually see the baby. Instead, I was able to hear its heart beat.

The touched the wand to my stomach and immediately I heard the fetal heart beat. I held my breath as I listened, imaging the fetus inside me, an actual beating heart that I'd helped produce.

I was given some brochures and prenatal vitamins and tons of things I should and shouldn't do in the next few months. We set up the date for my next appointment and I was in my way.

I went home feeling increasingly happy. I kept my hand on my stomach the entire way home and played the sound of the heartbeat over and over again in my head. I grabbed some Chinese food on the way home and ran into Ryan on the way inside.

"So what were you doing today?" he asked on our way up after kissing me senseless and taking the Chinese food while I was still intoxicated.

"I was on a child kidnapping today. Really depressing, but I made up for it after." He raised an eyebrow, urging me to continue. "I went to the doctor's and got to listen to the baby's heartbeat.

"Why didn't you tell me you were doing that today? I would've loved to come!"

"Seriously?" I asked feeling perplexed. "You would've?"

"Definitely." He said as he unlocked the elevator. "The kid's just as much mine as yours." I laughed at that.

"You may be partially responsible for making it, but I'm the one that has to carry it for the next eight months." He grinned at me.

"That's true and I'm very happy it's you and not me." I smacked his arm as we sat at the couch, munching on the food.

"But really, I want to come next time." I nodded and snuggled closer to Ryan, glad he was the father and no one else.

Another month passed and things were good. The morning sickness was like the plague and my stomach had already begun to swell. Ryan and I found a normal schedule together, well, to other couples it might have been a bit strange, but to us it was completely normal. With his strange hours at the firehouse and mine at the news station we were meant for each other.

I woke up one morning and my empty insides clenched painfully in hunger. I padded quickly to the kitchen and impatiently waited for the omelet I was making to be done. A ferocious growl resonated within me and I moaned and poked at the cooking eggs, wanting for them to be done so I could feed the two of us in here.

While I waited, I wandered down the hall and glanced into Ryan's room and didn't see him. I called his name a few times with no avail and walked back to the kitchen. A note I'd overlooked earlier was on the table

_Katie,_

_Had to take the night shift tonight so I won't be back until sometime tomorrow morning. If you're hungry tonight there's money on the counter for a pizza._

_Love you, Ryan_

I glanced over at the counter and sure enough there was a bit of money. I smiled, thinking how sweet it was that he was looking out for me when I smelled melted cheese.

Finally the omelet was done and I devoured it, enjoying the feel of having something in my stomach once again. I tipped the chair onto the back legs and poked at my bloated stomach a few times before standing and stretching, planning to go shower and dress for work.

The shower was hot and quick and I was done too fast for my liking. I toweled off and pulled on a pants suit, ignoring the slightly snug feeling at my waist, and drove to work for another day at a press conference concerning an upcoming election. It was long and I didn't get a chance to ask many questions myself so I didn't have much to do besides record his answers and do a small clip on it with my partner.

I went home at long last that night and called in for a pizza for myself. I opened the elevator myself when the delivery man got there and tried not to laugh as the teenage boy gaped at the beautiful apartment. We exchanged money and pizza and I practically had to push him back into the elevator to get him to leave and soon it was just I for the night.

I changed into my softest pajamas, made a fire in the grate, made some popcorn and pulled out the ice cream from the freezer and a bit of candy and put it all on the coffee table. I popped in the funniest chick flick I had and settled in for the night.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was very early in the morning and I was in Ryan's arms, being carried.

"Ryan?" I mumbled, trying to wake up properly.

"Shh," he hushed. "Go back to sleep." He said. I snuggled into his arms again and closed my eyes again before opening them again and gazing blearily at him again.

"Ryan? Will you marry me?" he laughed quietly.

"As I recall we already are." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah." I said. Once again I closed my eyes and cracked them once more as I was set on my bed and I crawled under the sheets. I peeked up at him as he left the room.

"Is that a yes?" I slurred. He laughed.

"Yeah, it is." He chuckled and closed the door the rest of the way. I smiled and fell back to sleep, feeling pleased.

I woke up the morning after that and felt tired, weak and sick. Once again I bolted to the bathroom to throw up everything I had in my stomach. My head pounded distantly.

As I brushed my teeth, ridding myself of the sour taste in my mouth, Ryan came in and leaned inside the doorframe.

"So was that from morning sickness or a sugar hangover? The ice cream was gone and I'm pretty sure you demolished my Snickers stash." I stuck my tongue out at him and spat in the sink and then paused.

"What happened last night?" I asked, hoping I hadn't actually asked him to marry me. He feigned thoughtfulness a moment.

"Let's see… I came home from the station, you were kind of passed out on the couch, I carried you to bed, you proposed, I went to bed." He said, tacking each event off on his fingers. I groaned and banged my head on the edge of the sink, making my headache more pronounced.

"That was real?" I breathed, feeling my cheeks heat up. He grinned and nodded.

"The offer still stands from my side though." I squinted at him through a curtain of my hair as I passed him, going back to my room.

"What are you talking about?" I asked feeling irked as I leapt onto the bed and stretched out on my back.

"The marriage proposal. If you wanted to then I would." I picked my head up and stared at him.

"What are you saying? Are you proposing or something? That's… that's insanity! We've only known each other for… what? A month now? Besides, a marriage proposal should be… thought out!" I let my head flop back on the bed again. "Not just something you randomly put out on the table so casually! Last night doesn't count either because I was half asleep after eating half my weight in sugar. I can't be held responsible for what was said. It should be romantic too! There should be candles and pretty music and… one thousand yellow daisies!" I lifted my head once more to see him tapping his chin thoughtfully before, once again, letting it back down.

"You're right." He said. "I should have thought it out more. But about us only knowing each other for a month… does that really count? We may have only known each other for a month, but in this month we've lived together like a married couple. I think you might agree that we're compatible. Besides, I love you." I smiled up at the ceiling.

"I love you too, I really do." I said.

"Still," he said as he turned to leave. "I should have thought it out more." He left then, leaving me to get dressed. I left for work and I spent the day reporting on a new wing at the library. There wasn't much for me to do except get some sound bites. The majority of the wok was for my photographer, getting film on the attributes of the wing. The story was simple and basically wrote itself. I stayed that day to watch them do the news and spent some time with the co-anchor, my closest friend on the set.

I got home to the apartment building later than I had in a while, well past our normal dinnertime. I made my way to the elevator and waited as it slid to a stop at the fifth floor. I slid the key in and watched as it meted away. The house was darker than normal but I barely noticed as I put my key away, hung up my coat and slid off my shoes.

"Ry?" I called, finally looking around at the darkness. My hand felt it's way across the wall, grasping, until it finally flipped the switch. I gasped, my hands flying to my mouth in surprise, and stumbled back as the room was lit up in front of me.

Bundles of yellow daisies were scattered across the room in places, so many I wondered if I'd drown in the sea of petals. Candles, not lit, were placed at random intervals on the coffee table and counters. Soft music played from another room.

I stood gaping, mouth wide open, at the spectacle in front of me. The bunch of daisies closest to me bore a note. I grabbed it and sank down to my knees in the midst of a sea of flowers to read the letter.

_Katie,_

_You were right this morning. I really should have out much more effort when proposing. I thought about you all morning, well, actually, I do that every day anyway, but I did it more than normal today. So I decided to do something about it. I thought it out. I hope you see it as romantic._

_I tried to think of what I could do to show you how much you mean to me, how much I love you. Your words from this morning kept going through my head, candles, pretty music, and one thousand yellow daisies. If you counted, there's exactly one thousand._

_I sincerely hope you'll consider my offer now. I'd do everything I could to make you happy if you were my wife and I promise we'd have the wedding and happily ever after I know you want._

_I know you think that a month is nothing, too soon to even be considering marriage, but this has been the best month of my life and I'm sure we could have a perfect future together._

_Please let me know what you decide and just keep in mind that I love you._

_Ryan_

I stared at the letter, my eyes clouded with tears at his sweetness. I scrubbed at them with the back of my hand and sniffled, trying to stem the quivering of my lower lip. I considered my options.

_I could say no._ I mulled this over a moment. _Reasons to do this: It's too soon. I'm not ready. It's too soon. We barely know each other! It's too soon._

_I could say yes. Reasons to do this: We love each other and we're having a baby._ My mouth twisted slightly. I knew that was what I had to do. And what I desperately and with all my heart wanted to do. I picked up the phone.

"Ryan?" I whispered when he finally picked up.

"Hey Katie." He said. He seemed to have been expecting my call.

"Yes." I whispered. I giggled nervously.

"Yes?" he repeated, he sounded like he was trying not to jump up and whoop.

"Yes." I said confidently, giggling like mad now. Then he did seem to get up and whoop.

"She said yes!" I heard him yell to his fire brothers. I laughed again as I heard the outbreak of congratulations. "I should go. I love you." He said, directly to me again.

"I love you too. Go celebrate." We hung up and I was suddenly restless and giddy. I dialed another number, the first one that came to my head.

"Hey Brian. Can I talk to my sister?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. I waited impatiently as the phone was passed.

"Hey Katie." Lucy said breathlessly. "Sorry, I was running around in the back yard with Sarah and Brian. What's up?" I chewed on my lip, pondering how to say it.

"I'm getting married correctly!" I said after a moment, unable to sit on the news quietly anymore. There was silence a moment.

"He proposed already?" she gasped.

"Uh huh!" I said and then laughed raucously.

"Wow! I, um… Wow!" she said before sighing. "Kate, are you sure about this? You're not rushing this just a little?" I sucked on my lip thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. I know he loves me and I love him and we both love this baby. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of forever with him at all." I said, sounding a bit like a love struck teenager. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Katie, are you sure this isn't just the product of, for lack of a better term, young love? You know how when you fall in love everything is amazing and perfect and magical for a while? Then after a while it wears off and you can actually see how strong a relationship is." I knew exactly what she was talking about, but I had to disagree.

"I think, no, I'm absolutely positive that this isn't the same thing. I think I always knew that I was in love with him, even before I even began considering telling him. So the time I lived with him was like after the after glow. I'm… I am ready for this." I said confidently.

"Okay, as long as you're sure, then congratulations! Oh we have a wedding to plan now!" We laughed together on the phone for a while, talking about whens and wheres and whos.

The entire time we talked, and when I called Mason afterwards, and for about an hour after, I sat and stared at the elevator door. Occasionally I'd jump up thinking I'd seen it start to open. Finally, they obliged and I flew into Ryan's and wrapped my legs around his waist as I attacked his lips with mine.

When we both pulled away we both wore huge grins.

"I love you." We said simultaneously. He laughed and buried his face in my hair for a moment.

"You smell like daisies." He said and laughed as he glanced around the room behind me, overflowing in yellow flowers.

"You know when I said one thousand daisies, I didn't actually mean _one thousand_ daisies."

**A/N- please don't tell me I'm rushing this. I'm not writing this, the character's are. I'm going with what Katie and Ryan want, not me. If it was up to me I would have stretched this out a bit longer. ;)**

**But really, should she lose the baby? R&R!**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N- just a few more to go… **

**I got a ton of great reviews! Thank you so much! Everyone was pretty 50/50 about her losing the baby but it could still go either way. I think everyone will like the last few chapters though whichever way I go with this! It will either go next chapter she loses the baby and Sophie has her baby then 49 is the wedding OR next chapter is the wedding and Sophie has her baby then 49 she has the wedding. Which is it?**

**No matter what, I can promise a happy ending for everyone!**

**Chapter 47**

**Katie's POV**

That night Ryan and I talked deep into the night, joking and laughing. I fell asleep with my head on his chest and had one of the deepest sleeps I'd ever had. I squinted into the early morning sunshine and regained my bearings. I was in Ryan's room, he was being my pillow, and I was wearing the ring I'd woken up with on that horrible morning so long ago.

I smiled fondly at the bit of metal and diamond on my finger and fluttered my hand, watching it catch the light and cast rainbows on the walls with its facets. Ryan shifted under my head, my personal and favorite pillow and opened his eyes, squinting at me a moment before smiling widely and kissing the top of my head, the closest part to him.

"You know, I'm just curious, but why didn't you come sleep in here before?" I frowned at him, pondering the same things. Why had I stayed away? I rolled onto my stomach and rested my face in my cupped palms, my elbows holding me up.

"I don't know. I just never felt married, you know? We might have been married, and we might have the license of marriage, all the legal stuff, but it was like we were boyfriend girlfriend and I just wasn't comfortable sleeping in the same bed with my boyfriend. Of course, at the same time, I'm all ready pregnant so what other kinds of shenanigans can I get into?" **(A/N- ha, Juno reference… I'll go away now.)**

"So all I had to do was propose to you to get you to sleep with me?" I glared at him out of the corner of my eye and he smiled impishly at me. I rolled my eyes and flipped onto my back so I was sprawled across the covers.

"I still don't want to do that, by the way. I stand strong on my old rules from before, with some alterations of course."

"Are you sure we still have rules? Remind me what those were again." Ryan asked. It seemed he was trying to annoy and possibly provoke me.

"No touching," Ryan moved his hand to my leg. "no kissing," he pulled my hand to his face and kissed my palm. "no sleeping together," Ryan looked around at the bed we were on and looked back at me, "and no sex." Ryan sighed and lay back again. I rolled my eyes and moved to be able to kiss him.

"Okay, so we still have at least one rule." He sighed and pouted slightly. I smiled as I hopped up and brushed my lips to his before skipping off to my room to get showered and dressed.

Once dressed and clean Ryan I came to the kitchen to find Ryan making breakfast.

"How do you like your eggs?" he asked.

"Scrambled, but you didn't have to do this. It is really sweet though." I said, kissing him again and flopping into a kitchen chair to watch him amble about the kitchen. I found out that guys that knew how to cook turned me on.

Finally he sat down across from me and set a plate in front of me. I sank a fork into it and tasted it. "Mmm…" I said happily. "Do you do this often?" I asked and he laughed.

"No. This is about all I know how to cook. Eggs and pasta, that's about it. I'm used to making about a million times this amount though because my fire brothers eat tons." I laughed.

"Just wait until I get bigger. I'll probably eat as much as they do." I moved my hand to my tiny baby bump, almost nonexistent, and patted it lightly.

"Even if you are eating for two, I don't think it'd be physically possible for you to eat as much as them." I giggled.

"I don't think you'd say the same thing if you knew Lucy when she was pregnant with the twins."

"Yeah, well, she was eating for three, not two. Completely different." I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, you had better be prepared for mood swings, cravings, throwing up, swollen ankles, leg cramps, and whatever else this kid is going to throw at us." I said, walking to the sink to rinse my plate.

"Looking forward to it." I looked behind me at Ryan, expecting to see him rolling his eyes or smirking at his sarcasm. Instead, his eyes were far away and his smile was sincere.

I got to work and sidled up to the secretary, a good friend of mine. Nonchalantly I 'happened to' flash my ring at her as I paused to make sure I had my keys with me. She immediately caught it and grabbed my hand, crowing over the ring and how happy I was for me. I grinned, happy to play my role as beaming bride.

I moved onto the newsroom where most reporters milled around waiting for assignments. As soon as the girls caught sight of my ring there was immediately a huge cluster around me, exclaiming over the diamond and asking questions about Ryan and plans for the wedding.

The guys, not feeling like gathering about me as the girls had, called congratulations from across the room, where they felt safe from the girl's squeals and spring wedding plans (something I knew wouldn't happen since it had to be soon).

The day passed quickly and the entire day I felt as if I was caught in some happy trance that nothing could break me out of. I couldn't dim the wide smile on my face and I was glad I didn't have to.

I left before the news came on that day and instead went further downtown and to a bookstore. I browsed down the shelves, peering down aisles to see the genres and categories thy held until I got to the pregnancy section.

I trailed my fingertips over the spines of the books, reading each title and pulling ones out tat seemed promising. There were many more than I ever could have expected. There was the ever popular 'What to Expect When You're Expecting', but also ones that were specific, ones for under or over weight pregnancies, plenty for high risk or multiples.

A woman, her stomach round and protruding, strolled down the aisle and gave me a smile. I returned, enjoying the feeling of that pregnant woman immediately had, we had something in common.

"How far are you?" I asked. She smiled and rubbed her belly.

"25 weeks. You?" she asked as she began to peruse the books herself.

"8 and a half weeks." I said happily. "Any idea what the gender is yet?" I asked, pulling a book out and thumbing through the pages. I saw her nod out of the corner of my eye.

"It's a boy. I'm guessing you don't know yet?" she asked as she followed suit and flipped pages, scanning articles. I shook my head.

"Not et, but I want to know as soon as possible." I pulled out a few simple ones for a normal one child, moderate risk, zero complications pregnancy and said goodbye and wished her good luck, still grinning ear to ear, nothing able to puncture my happy bubble.

I hopped in my car and began to drive. I turned on the radio and drummed my fingers on the steering wheel, humming along to a vaguely familiar song. Feeling spontaneous, I took a course leading me away from home and to Mason and Sophie's apartment instead, calling Ryan to tell him I'd be home later.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently as Sophie waddled to the door. I heard the click of a lock and the door swung back so I could see Sophie. Starting her ninth and final month of pregnancy herself she looked like an angel, a very tired and sore angel, but an angel nonetheless.

"Ooh! Sophie you look great!" I cried as I hugged her hard. Her hair looked healthy and she absolutely glowed. She giggled.

"No, I look like a whale, but thanks for trying." She laughed as she led me inside. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. She went to the kitchen and eased herself into a chair while I hopped up onto a counter and swung my legs. We chatted easily for a while but began running out of things to talk about. Finally we lapsed into a companionable silence.

"So Mason told you I'm guessing." I said heavily. She looked over at me with wide eyes.

"No! Not at all! Er, what do you mean exactly? Told me what?" she asked, trying to sound innocent. I smiled ruefully.

"You are such a bad liar. That's okay though. Saves me from telling you myself." I said, slightly sourly. She smiled sadly at me.

"In Mason's defense I kind of wheedled it out of him. It was my fault not his." She said sheepishly. I laughed.

"He's so weak." We moved on.

"When are you due?" she asked.

"May 21st." I said. "That should be well after the wedding so I figure--" she cut me off looking confused.

"What? Wedding? Whose? Yours? When did this happen?" she asked seeming surprised.

"Yes mine! He asked yesterday!" I said excitedly as I leaned forward and fluttered my fingers in front of her so she could exclaim over the ring for a while. "It has to be soon though." I said solemnly. "I don't want everyone knowing I was pregnant before marriage so I'm going to try and pass it off as a honey moon baby that came a bit early. No one's going to do the math anyway." She thought about it a moment.

"I started noticeably showing around four months so I'd plan for the wedding to be two months at most from now." I nodded, the development not being a surprise.

"And you'll be a bridesmaid of course." I said decisively. She frowned slightly.

"Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly. "The baby will be here by then and she'll only be a month old at most! I'll still be pretty big…" I waved her off.

"Of course you'll be a bridesmaid! I'm not taking no for an answer!" I said confidently.

"If you're sure…" she said, looking pleased. Mason walked through the front door then and paused seeing me on the counter.

"Off the counter." He said, rolling his eyes. I stuck my tongue out and made myself more comfortable on the granite. Sophie giggled. He shook his head.

"Can I borrow your wife sometime after the baby is born? We need to get her bridesmaid's dress fitted." I said in an off hand, casual way.

"Bridesmaid?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I grinned and held out my left hand under his nose so he went rather cross-eyed looking at the ring.

"It's a really good thing I approve of the guy or he'd be walking around on two legs right now." He said before giving me a one armed hug. "Congrats Kate. I think he might be worthy of you." I giggled and hopped off the counter.

"I have to go see Lucy and mom and dad too so I should go." I hugged them both good bye and I was off again, cruising to my sister's.

I got there soon and knocked on the door, pleased with myself for interrupting dinner, something I knew annoyed her. She answered the door looking irked.

"Yes Katie?" she asked, resting her hand on her forehead and leaning warily against the doorframe. I pouted.

"You don't seem pleased to see me." I said in mock hurt. She rolled her eyes and stopped as her eyes widened when she grabbed my hand.

"He finally asked you? Mason and I had a bet going as to when he'd finally ask you. I lost by the way." She said, grinning slightly at me.

"You were betting on it? Fine." I pretended to huff. "You don't get to be maid of honor." She gasped and squealed happily along side me, bouncing with me.

"Can I really? Oh Katie, thank you!" she gushed. I grinned up at her.

"Great! Oh, and can I talk to my most favorite god kids?" I asked. She nodded and went down the hall and came back with her adorable twins. I stooped a bit and hugged them tight.

"Okay, I have an offer for you two." I said seriously, looking both Sarah and Brian in the eye. "Will you be flower girl and ring bearer at my wedding?" Sarah squealed excitedly.

"Yes!" she said happily. Brian seemed skeptical.

"Okay, on two conditions." He said as I nodded, sobering up again. "One, you try to talk mom into getting us a dog." I glanced up at Lucy, as she groaned exasperatedly. I grinned evilly.

"No problem." I said.

"And two, I get to be ring bearer, not flower girl." I howled with laughter.

"Deal." I said, shaking his hand. He grinned at me than and hugged me before going back to his dinner with Sarah.

Lucy and I talked a minute about possible dates and such before I was off again.

I pulled up in front of my old house, leaning on my open car door and worry creased my brow. What would dad think? I wondered to myself, imagining him being horribly angry. I knew mom would be happy about it, but dad? I wasn't sure.

I took a deep breath, put on a radiant smile and strutted to the door and knocked energetically. I bounced on the balls of my feet and hummed until finally the door opened.

"Katie!" mom said happily as she hugged me. "I wasn't expecting you!" She led down the hall and as soon as I saw my dad I leapt over and hugged him fiercely, making him stumble back a bit.

"Hey kiddo." He said, hugging me back. He moved back next to my mom.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" dad asked, seeming a bit concerned.

"Well…" I said slowly, thinking on how to tell them. The quicker the better I figured. "I'm getting married!" I said and laughed fairly hard. Mom cried out and hugged me, congratulating me whole-heartedly and telling me how great Ryan and I were together. I looked at dad over her shoulder.

"Daddy?" I asked, feeling nervously. He smiled at me and I felt the tension release from me.

"Congratulations Katie." He said as he pulled me to his chest for a hug. "I'm actually surprised it wasn't sooner." I gaped at him.

"Sooner? I thought we were rushing a bit as it is!" I said, completely caught off guard. He shrugged.

"He asked me for permission for your hand forever ago! I think it was at our last get together actually. When you went outside and powwowed with Lucy and Mason he took me aside and asked. I considered saying no, but it was obvious he was so in love with you and you with him. Who was I to stand in the way of that?" I squeezed him tighter.

"Thanks daddy." I whispered.

I left soon after, figuring I'd romped about the state enough for the evening and headed home, a bit tired after making so many stops, and collapsed on the couch, once again in my own home. Ryan wasn't home yet which surprised me. I had figured he'd be greeting me once I arrived.

So I had the house to myself. I ended up pulling out my new books and thumbing through them. One had pictures of the belly of a very pregnant woman. It described how tired I'd be once I got that big. I thought about this.

Maybe I should do some things that I wouldn't be able to do in a few months. I went through everything I might not be able to do in a while. Run, jump around, and dance… I should do that now!

On a mere whim I hopped up, feeling reenergized, and skipped to the radio. I pulled out the rack next to me and pulled a CD off of it. I popped it in and skipped a few songs until I found a song I liked. I danced around the room, following one of my favorite mottos 'dance like no one is watching'. The songs changed eventually and I kept dancing, finding the rhythm of each new song and singing along to each one.

Finally, I turned around, and, of course, there was Ryan, laughing his head off. I giggled and danced over to him. I grabbed his hands and pulled him along with me, walking backwards and swaying my hips to the beat. He grinned and started salsa dancing with me, wide grins on both our faces.

At last the CD ended and it automatically switched to another, a slow classical song came on and he moved his hands to my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him smoothly sway back and forth with me as we danced. I nuzzled my face into his shoulder and inhaled his wonderful scent.

For then, I was content to just stay in his arms, letting him guide my hips. Content to stay there, with him, forever.

**A/N- Aw! Yay fluff! Okay, depending on which path I choose, it could be dramatic/depressing next chapter so be warned. I think I know which way I want to go but it could still be swayed! Let me know!**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N- I was so torn about what to do for this chapter!! Should she have the baby or not? No matter what I can promise a happy ending!**

**I want to end this by the time Breaking Dawn comes out, maybe that very day. I don't know I'll have to see what happens.**

**I GOT 600 REVIEWS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! This chapter goes to Hpluvr7 for giving my 600th review! Thanks for the virtual sweets too!**

**Can I ask you guys a favor? I need you to send reviews for me telling my mom to let me stay at the house by myself next weekend. We're going out of town and Breaking Dawn is being delivered to my house then! If I'm not there when it comes I won't be able to read BD right away! Send reviews to help me out and tell her to let me stay behind for once! It's only one night and I swear I won't blow up the house. ;)**

**Chapter 48**

**Katie's POV**

I whistled happily to myself, making a ditty up as I went, and cruised down the highway on may back home after a good day at work. I slid a hand to my stomach as I did so often now and kept up the tune, wondering if I could persuade Mason to play it on the piano when I saw him next.

As I drove I went over wedding plans, thinking about the dress of my dreams that I just knew I would find tomorrow when I went dress shopping with Lucy and Sarah. I would've had Sophie come too, but I wasn't sure if the baby would be inside or out of Sophie come time for the wedding. I'd go have her fitted as close to the wedding as possible so that it would be as accurate as I could get it. The guys would be getting fitted for their tuxes the weekend after that.

I bounced on the balls of my feet on my way up the elevator and jammed my key into the lock once it finally stopped. I skittered out and hopped my way to Ryan's room. He was lying on his bed, his head bobbing along to music coming out of the headphones he wore and his eyes trained on the book perched on his chest.

I took an almighty leap and sprang onto the bed so that I careened across the bed, pushing up the comforter that dared to get in the way of my slide so that when I was done I was flushed, grinning like a maniac and surrounded by a mountain of blanket that had been pushed up my knees.

Ryan sat up in front of me and pushed the blanket mound down so that he could see my face. He raised his eyebrows.

"Someone seems perkier than normal. Which is definitely saying something." He said, chuckling slightly. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"We'll be actually officially married in three weeks!" I said happily, flouncing backward so I was parallel with him once he lay back as well. "Ooh, I just can't wait! I've been thinking about it all day and it actually seems real now!" I said, clasping my hands at my chest and wiggling a bit.

"Not long now." He agreed as he settled in beside me. I grabbed my book that I had been keeping on the end table and started to read, using Ryan as my pillow, my favorite. We read quietly for a while, me occasionally randomly giggling with pleasure while Ryan laughed at me for it.

Suddenly, I was ravenous. I kneeled on my heels and stared down at Ryan.

"I'm starving." I announced as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Okay, what do you suggest?" he asked. I pondered a moment.

"How about I make some pasta? I really want some pasta." I said, suddenly having a strong urge for empty Italian carbs that were so delicious. I thought about my intense desire a moment, confused as to it's origin. Why did I want it so badly out of nowhere? It hit me then. Why hadn't I realized it sooner?

"Oh, Ryan! Wow! I think this is my first craving of many! I never thought it would be this strong." I said thoughtfully before shrugging. "That's so cool!" He grinned at me and kissed me deeply.

"To the kitchen!" he said as he got up and threw me over his shoulder so I my upper half was upside down.

"Hey!" I cried as I smacked his back with my fists. He just laughed. He set me in a chair in the kitchen and began to bang pots around, setting water onto boil. I smirked at him as he sat own across from me.

"As much as I appreciate the Tarzan act back there, I could have put water onto boil myself." He looked mock appalled.

"Are you serious?" he asked, seeming shocked beyond belief. "In your delicate state? I don't think so!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm pregnant, not made of crystal. I think I could have managed filling a pot with water and putting it on the stove by myself."

"You look beautiful enough to have been made from crystal." He said, his voice husky. I smiled and moved forward a bit.

"That's sweet." I said as I made to kiss him before pulling back at the last second and placing a restraining finger against his lips. "But haven't I mentioned in previous conversation that flattery will only get you so far?" he groaned and got up to add pasta to the hot water.

Minutes later, we were enjoying noodles. I smiled and slurped on it, enjoying satisfying my first craving. I chattered about my day as we ate, and Ryan seemed fine with just listening to me prattle.

I finished my long day's story and sat contemplating a bit before Ryan broke our silence.

"We have some time to kill. What do you want to do?" I pondered a moment before I lit up with a smile.

"I know!" I ducked under the table and took hold of an overflowing binder. Loose pages were spilling out and it was thick with articles and people's numbers. "Wedding plans!" I cried. Ryan groaned.

"Kate, we've been working on this wedding every night for a month. Going over every miniscule detail. Will wine be served or at the tables? What color napkin holders do we want? What shade of white do we want for the tablecloths? It just goes on and on! Why don't we take tonight off?"

"No way." I said stubbornly. "I want this to be absolutely perfect, you know that! It needs lots of attention! We've already set the date, November 15th, and that's only three weeks away! I have to get everything together in three weeks!

"We've already booked the chapel and reception hall and hotel rooms for everyone flying in on your side. I'm going dress shopping with Lucy and Sarah tomorrow and I already know a rough outline of what I want in the dress so that shouldn't be too long. We've talked to florists and caterers and we've chosen the cake even. Almost everything is set!" I said, my eyes bright and excited. "Oh! And we so have to have dinner with your family sometime! I can't believe I still haven't met them!" I gushed. He sighed heavily.

"I just never getting married was so much work!" I laughed and leaned forward so I could peck his cheek.

"That's getting married. We're having a wedding. Completely different." **(That's from Father of the Bride. Cute movie. I'll go away now.)**

I spent a good chunk of the night making calls, jotting details down and adding new things that had to be done to my planner, which had never been so full in my life. After a long time I glanced up and saw it was well past midnight. I scampered to my room and got my pajamas on and brushed my teeth before coming back to Ryan's room and crawling into bed with him, my bed of choice for quite a while now. I snuggled into his side and he kissed the top of my head, glad that I chose to sleep with him.

I woke early, like I always had, and slid out of bed, kissing Ryan's stubbly cheek. I stretched; up on my tip toes and arms overhead towards the sky. I swayed to my right and them my left, loosening up my back and then reached down and touched my toes, something that had gotten a little harder with my baby bump, but still very manageable.

I wandered to the kitchen and ate a quick breakfast, reading the paper and trying not to miss my coffee too much. I pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a deep red long sleeved shirt. I pulled on my red knit hat and my long brown coat and was off to the bridal store.

It was raining lightly when I got on the road and it felt peaceful with just about no one out this early on a Saturday. I smirked thinking of Lucy trying to get herself and Sarah ready to go somewhere a bit past dawn on a weekend. She was not a morning person.

I pulled in front of the quaint little shop that was situated halfway on the route from my house to Lucy's and parked. I glanced around, seeking out Lucy's silver car, but found none that looked like it. The parking lot was nearly deserted, just a few cars there besides mine, and those were probably the employee's.

I made my way inside and was greeted by a woman in a very good mood. She was bouncy and it seemed that she had already had quite a few cups of coffee. Coffee… moan.

"My name's June and I can help you with whatever you need today. Are you the bride?" she asked, her eyes bright. I nodded, grinning.

"That's me. I'm Katie and my sister and niece should be here soon too, bride of honor and flower girl. You'll be able to recognize my sister. She'll be the one in a really bad mood and probably cursing me for making her get up so early." We laughed together and got things started.

She led me past the reception room and to a larger room behind it. My eyes were dazzled a moment by the intense white that met them, like walking outside to the first snow, completely undisturbed. Dress after dress lined the walls on rack after rack after rack. A five-way mirror was on the wall across from me and a large circular puff of a chair was in the center of the room, looking like an overgrown cotton pad.

I squealed and hopped up and down and ran to the nearest rack, walking down the row and running my hand along the silky fabrics of the gowns. June gave me the go ahead to grab any dresses that appealed to me, and that was all I needed to get going.

June led me to the racks with my size and moments later my arms were full with dozens of gowns. She led me to the dressing rooms and while I pulled on my first dress of all types we chattered together about my wedding plans, Ryan, June's own wedding that had been only a few months prior, and just about anything else.

I came out with the first dress, a simple strapless affair with a satin scarlet ribbon under my chest. I came out and twirled in front of June while she watched speculatively. She opened her mouth to comment when the Sarah burst through the door looking as if she was about to explode with excitement. Lucy followed looking haggard and dead on her feet.

"Why, oh why, did you have to get me up at seven in the morning for dress shopping? It couldn't have waited until… nine maybe? At least?" she asked, begging slightly. Sarah, June and I laughed.

"June, this is my sister Lucy and her daughter Sarah. June works here." Explanations all around and pleasantries were exchanged and I was back on track. My pile of rejected dresses grew and grew as everyone dashed around, holding up dresses as suggestions for me to try on. I told them what I was looking for.

"I'm thinking strapless, white, of course, silk, no lace, flowing, simple, and it has to make my stomach look smaller." I said, tacking each one off on my fingers, as I stood in front of the mirrors in another imperfect dress after we'd been there about an hour. June looked at me, seeming confused.

"What's that about your stomach? It's tiny!" she cried. I glanced down at he beginnings of a baby bump and shrugged, taking a glance at Lucy.

"I don't know I've just always been self conscious of my belly. I'd like to play it down in if possible." June had enough tact to accept my lie and not ask more questions.

Lucy had collapsed about fifteen minutes ago on the poof in the middle of the room, keeping a close eye on her daughter so that she didn't drown in lace or something. June came back in the room from a coffee run with a cup of tea for me, and coffee for Lucy who thankfully accepted it and gulped it down. Coffee… moan.

I tried on another that held up to my criteria except for a bit of lace fringe on the hem at the bottom. I sighed, turning this way and that in the mirror.

"It's a pretty dress, it really is, it just doesn't wow me, you know?" June nodded from her kneeling position at my feet where she was situating the train. I glanced to my side to see Sarah struggling down the aisle under a dress she'd pulled from the rack. It was draped across her head and she staggered over to me and a blue eye peeked out from the edge of the silky material.

"I like this one!" she said and lifted her arms up offering it to me. I picked it up and held it at arms length. It was exactly what I'd been looking for and I dashed off to the fitting room again. I come out a minute later and twirled for everyone. Sarah beamed up at me.

"I knew it'd be pretty!" she exclaimed, clapping tiny hands. I grinned and surveyed it in the mirror. It had everything I'd wanted and it was gorgeous with my pale skin, brown hair and green eyes.

"I bet this would look great with a really bright bouquet, something shocking that stands out like roses!" I said.

"Perfect." June said as she ushered me onto a stool so she could make any alterations. June instructed Sarah to go with Lucy to the room next door so she could start looking at flower girl dresses. "The dress fits you like a glove. I'll just pin up the hem a bit and you'll be good to go." She was a fast sewer and soon we joined Sarah and Lucy in the next room where Sarah was having a ball.

It didn't take long to find the perfect dress for Sarah. It was the same shade of white as my dress and made of the same material. It was fitted around her waist and then flared out around her legs. We fitted it a bit but, like mine, it didn't need much.

Last was Lucy with her bridesmaid dress. We'd chosen a vivid red strapless already so we didn't have to shop around for it. She just tried it on and had alterations done.

We left with the three dresses soon after and were all in a good mood, besides being worn out and hungry. We stopped at a little diner near by and ate a quick lunch while Sarah chattered to us all about first grade. Sarah finished talking and something occurred to me.

"Crap! I still need to uphold the second half of my bargain with Brian!" I said. Lucy looked at me, seeming confused. She'd obviously forgotten my conversation with him. Sarah hadn't and was grinning into her napkin. "So I was at the pound the other day." Lucy's face dead panned and as she recalled the conversation. "There was this adorable little terrier there, a Westie, and it made me think of your family. I mean, really, what typical American family with two cute kids and gorgeous parents doesn't have a dog by their side? Your image is not complete until you've completed your family with a pet!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Okay, one, what were you doing at the pound?" I grinned at her. "And since when are we the 'typical American family'?" she asked, laughing now.

"Aw, c'mon Luce!" I whined to her. "You know you'd love to have a dog around! You loved Duke as much as Mason did and you know it. Don't you think your kids should have the same chance you did? To have a pet all their own that they can play with and love?" I knew I was getting to her now. She was biting her lower lip and I could almost see the image I was giving her, watching her kids run around in the yard with the dog.

"I'll think about it." She said finally. Sarah did an entirely silent victory dance next to her.

The next three weeks passed too fast. Things passed in a blur and three hours could feel like one. Five days could slip by in increments and chunks that only felt like one. My girlfriends at the station threw me a bridal shower even. Everything was set and ready. Sophie and I had gone for her dress fitting only two days ago and everyone was prepared and organized.

One thing that stood out completely in my mind from that time was the dinner I spent with Ryan's family. His parents couldn't make it since they hadn't flown in yet but his brothers, Chad and Michael, and Michael's wife, Stephanie, as well as his ten-month-old baby, Jane.

I was… nervous didn't even begin to cover it. Scared out of my mind. We pulled up in front of the Italian restaurant and Ryan started getting out. I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him back to ask him a question I'd already posed a dozen times on the way.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked, feeling panic stricken. He groaned and sat back down.

"There is no possible way they won't like you. Anyone who didn't love you is completely out of their mind, and, while my brothers do seem totally nuts to me at times, they're as sane as you and me." He said, reassuringly.

Still, I couldn't help glancing at the building in front of us and worrying my bottom lip. He tipped my chin so he could kiss me. "Trust me. They'll love you." He got out then and moved to my side. He opened my door and extended a hand to me. "Do you trust me?" With a deep breath, I grabbed his hand and he pulled me out.

Everyone had gotten there before us and I flushed at the reception I got at the table. Stephanie got up, Jane on her hip and smiled widely at me as she hugged me. I smiled shyly back after she released me from a tight hug and couldn't help but start to feel at ease.

Chad and Michael were great. They joked and teased and reminded me vaguely of Uncle Emmett in their build and demeanor. I immediately felt comfortable and like one of the group. Stephenie and I chatted about the wedding and I asked to hold Jane. She was adorable with brown eyes and fine little curls. She had no problem being handed over to a perfect stranger and she was content to snuggle into my arms and stay there.

I was pretty thrilled this was the family I would be marrying into and was disappointed I wouldn't be meeting my mother and father in laws until the day of, but I would just have to deal. Besides, that was only a few days away by then.

To some, a few days may seem like a good amount of time, plenty of time to mentally prepare themselves for something. Those people who believe this are idiots. It is not enough time and before I could blink, it was the day of my official wedding.

A few hours later, I was standing in front of a mirror all decked out with my hair in curls and my make up soft and perfect. My dress and heels were on and perfect and everyone else was dressed as well as they scampered around, making sure every tiny detail was in place. Mom stood behind me situating my veil on my head.

"Nervous?" she asked quietly. I grinned at her reflection.

"Not at all. Ryan and I were made for each other." I said confidently. She smiled at my reflection as well.

"You look beautiful and so does the church. You've done an amazing job."

"Thank you, but I couldn't have done any of it without everyone else helping me out." She chuckled.

"You're so commanding you might as well have done everything yourself." She said as Lucy came inside the room looking worn out.

"Katie, show time in five." she said and we shared a grin that only sisters could understand.

"Well," I said, taking a steadying deep breath as I turned around. "Here we go." Mom nodded and kissed my forehead before running off to get into place herself. I took one last glance at the mirror, and let Lucy lead me to the doors going into the main room.

She kissed me on the cheek, squeezed my hands one last time, and got into place in the procession line, next to Michael, Ryan's best man. Sophie stood next to Chad, not even seeming pregnant from behind. Behind them were Sarah and Brian, looking angelic with his pillow bearing our rings and here basket of pretty red petals.

I got to my dad and he beamed at me and kissed my cheek as I placed my hand lightly on his arm.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to me. I smiled shakily at him, feeling nervous for the first time all morning. My stomach was knotted and doing somersaults at the same time and I wondered if my dad could hear my knees knocking together. "He's the one for you, I know he is as much as you do, and I don't say that often." I laughed weakly. "You'll have a great life together. Just know that I love you so much and I'm always around if you need anything." I nodded.

"I love you too daddy."

The music began and Michael and Lucy made their entrance first. I stared after them a moment, trying to rekindle my excitement. The nerves had come on so suddenly and they weren't founded nor justified in the least. We'd technically been married for three months now so why was I nervous? I asked myself as Sophie made her way inside with Chad.

A shiver went up and down my spine as I realized that after Brian and Sarah it would be our turn. Dad's hand wrapped around mine and gave it a long reassuring squeeze to steady me and I gave him a tight smile.

"Was Lucy this bad?" I asked under my breath, my eyes focused on the doors in front of us as Sarah and Brian made their way forward.

"Worse." He whispered to me with a grin that I actually returned. In front of me the twins simultaneously turned and smiled at me which I returned as wholeheartedly as possible before the doors had been closed again and it was our turn.

We moved forward as if in slow motion and paused, waiting for the doors to open the last time. The music died in the room and instead the wedding march was struck up. The doors opened and I smiled.

After that I'm not quite sure what happened. It was a complete out of body experience. I felt like I was up in the rafters of the church looking down at my beaming smile. The smile was a little forced, masking my nerves no doubt, and then I saw Ryan. He was standing at the altar, looking at his feet, and then he looked up. Our eyes connected and suddenly I couldn't see anything but Ryan. His smile was blinding as he looked at me and I thought my face would break my smile was so big.

We reached the altar and dad passed me off to Ryan after kissing my cheek. He said his one line, the answer to, 'who gives away this woman?' before going and sitting with mom. I barely noticed; I was too caught up in staring at Ryan and I couldn't have looked away if I tried.

I felt it was only moments before we were saying our vows and suddenly, our rings were on and Ryan's lips were on mine. Not wanting to get too caught up in each other, we made it a chaste kiss and turned to face the congregating crowd, all wishing us well. For the first time I acknowledged who was in the crowd. All my uncles and aunts and cousins were there, my grandparents too. Ryan's side was mostly comprised of his brothers and family as well as his parents, who I still needed to meet. Everyone else were friends of ours. Friends from college and high school and work especially. Every single one of Ryan's fire brothers was in attendance, and, believe me, that was a lot.

Ryan and I took the traditional walk through the shower of rice and were met by a white limo that we hopped into, waving and beaming the whole way. Once the door closed and we pulled away, heading to the hotel we would be holding the reception at and were we were spending the night before we left in the morning for our honeymoon, Ryan attacked my lips with his. Once we ran out of breath and resurfaced Ryan grinned at me.

"I've been wanting to do that since I saw you come in," he said, grinning goofily. I grinned back and shook rice out of my skirt. I turned to him after a moment.

"Married." I whispered in awe. This time, it was a good thing. Last time I'd had the word echoing in my head I'd been repulsed by it. I'd been in Las Vegas and scared. Now, things had changed. I was in love and happy to be married, not revolted.

Hours later, the reception was in full swing. Toasts had been made, dinner served, wine drank (I discreetly poured mine into Ryan's glass), cake cut, and dances danced. Ryan and I were making our way around the ballroom saying hello to everyone and I'd finally met Ryan's parents if briefly. They seemed to love me and I was sure I'd love them soon too, as they were both very sweet.

Finally I worked my way over to where my Lucy, Mason, Sophie, and Brian sat. Mason was kneeling in front of Sophie and he seemed worried and tense. I hurried over to them to find out what was going on. Before I could even ask, Lucy explained.

"Sophie went into labor." Mason turned to me, seeming slightly exasperated. "Please tell her to go to the hospital." He said, sighing heavily. I felt a little lost.

"What? Why?"

"She feels it would be rude to leave." He said, glancing at his wife out of the corner of hiss eye. She gave me a slightly pained look. I planted my hands on my hips and pointed to the door.

"Go." I said.

"You're sure?" she asked hesitantly.

"You're in labor!" I cried "Put yourself first for once and do what's good for you! Get to the hospital so I can finally meet my new niece!" she paused and then nodded, letting Mason pull her to her feet and lead her to the exit. He turned as he walked and mouthed, "Thank you," to me making me laugh.

The night went very normally. I mingled, I danced, congratulations all around. I was a bit on edge what with my sister-in-law in labor and all, but I managed to stay upbeat and perky. I could feel Ryan's eyes on me all night, not just because I was pregnant and 'fragile', but also because, well, to put it bluntly, it was our wedding night after all.

At last the final straggling guest left, either to retire to their rooms or head to their own homes, leaving Ryan and I to each other. This would be fun.

By eight that morning, we had a new little niece, Rebecca Isabella Cullen. Ryan and I spent about an hour with the proud parents and the adorable baby, who had a fine shock of auburn hair on her head and warm brown eyes, before leaving on our honeymoon.

I had to admit, things were good.

**A/N- THAT WAS SO FREAKING LONG! DEFINITELY MY LONGEST YET! Woo! I hope you all liked that!**

**I NEED NAMES FOR A BABY BOY!! I have a few in the running all ready, but not many!**

**(SEE LAST PARAGRAPH OF A/N AT TOP!!) R&R!**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N- so you'll be pleased to hear, the baby will live! I know it sounds really… horrible that, from the way I phrased it, I was considering killing the baby, but that's not what I meant, you know that right? Anyway, no miscarriage. This chapter might not be very long but last chapter should make up for that nicely.I just finished he latest Maximum Ride and I thought it sucked! The first and second I liked a lot, the third was pretty good, then the fourth was pretty bad. I just read a summary of the next book and it seems like the same thing with a recycled plot! I'm mad.**

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER SUCKS. I'M SORRY._**

**LAST REAL CHAPTER IF YOU'RE NOT COUNTING THE EPILOUGE!!**

**Chapter 49**

**Katie's POV**

This mirror had to be lying. What I saw could not be real. My stomach was round, hard, and large. My ankles were puffy and swollen. Thankfully, I'd avoided stretch marks by using a lotion that Sophie had recommended to me. I couldn't believe I'd been officially Mrs. Katie Hartford for five months! I was finally _finally_ eight and a half months pregnant now and doing well. Everyone was aware of my pregnancy and was okay with it, not that they all had been okay with it at first.

_Flashback_

We'd been happily for four weeks, three days and six hours. Yes, I was counting. I figured it was high time to tell my parents about the baby. My baby bump was in full bloom now, visible in just about anything I wore, and I couldn't pass it off as anything but a baby now. Ryan had wanted to come along to help me tell my parents, but I wanted to do this by myself. Besides, if Ryan wasn't there then dad couldn't kill him.

I pulled up in front of the house and stared at it a minute, mentally preparing myself, before hopping out and going to the door. I knocked and waited a minute before mom came to the door, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. She beamed when she saw me and I noticed her eyes dip down to my stomach. A look of surprise flitted across her face but she masked it well and ushered me inside, her hands on my shoulders from behind. I could feel she was tense, suspicious.

"Bells?" I heard dad call as he padded down the hall, not looking up from some documents in his hands as he rounded the corner. "Who was at the door?" he finally looked up and I waved feebly. He smiled; glad to see me, before his smile faltered as his eyes darted to my stomach and back to my face. His eyes were troubled and confused as they met my guilty ones.

"Can I explain?" I asked without preamble in my mind I was already planning what I was going to say. Not too much, I figured, not the whole story. They didn't need to know all of that. Dad nodded, his eyes once again lingering on my round tummy and leading me to the living room.

I sat, feeling wary, on a chair and leaned forward, too tense to sit back. Mom and dad sat across from me and I noticed mom kept her hand on dad's knee the entire time and dad after a minute or two slid his hand on top of hers. We sat in uptight silence a moment before I let out a huge breath that I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Okay… You might or might not have noticed, but I'm pregnant." I smiled weakly and dad and mom both tried to do the same. "And even though I've only been married a month, I'm obviously not a month along. There's a very good reason for this." Dad's eyebrows flew up and I paused. "Give me a minute to think of one." Dad rolled his eyes but smiled very faintly. A good sign.

"Well let's see. You slept with him before marriage? That's the only reason I can see." dad said heavily and I grimaced. If only he knew how wrong he was. "Hang on, did you marry him _because_ you're pregnant?" he asked, looking like he was trying not to be completely appalled.

"No! No, we got married because we love each other. That was just a… side reason." I said timidly. Dada sighed and buried his face in his hands. Mom seemed rather stunned.

"I just find this really hard to believe!" dad said as he got up and started pacing. Mom and I watched him silently, used to him doing this. "I know that you dated a lot in high school, and I worried about you constantly, about you dating the wrong guys, the ones that are only after one thing. I thought you could tell those types apart though. I thought you could tell right from wrong!" He threw me a sharp glance and I was steamed suddenly.

"Are you insinuating Ryan is one of those guys?" I asked, hopping to my feet. "Because he's not. It wasn't like that then, and it's not like that now. He stuck around didn't he? He even wants this baby as much as I do! I'm an adult now dad and I'm old enough to know what I want! I _can_ tell those types apart! I _can_ tell right from wrong! I'm married now and well within my rights!" I said, getting on a roll. I opened my mouth to continue when I found mom's hand covering my mouth. I looked a little farther to see her other hand on dad's chest. She gave us each a hard look, one at a time.

"Rationality is what we need right now." She said. "What's done is done. Katie has no plans for an abortion nor adoption," she paused to look for me for confirmation. I nodded and she continued. "So what we're going to discuss is plans for the future, not recollections of the past." I nodded, my eyes meeting dads and quickly looking away again as my eyes filled with tears.

We sat and mom started asking questions. Where would we live? We'd stay at Ryan's apartment as we had for so long now and then when we ran out of room we'd find a house of our own. Would I stay home to take care of the baby? I'd stay at work as long as possible and decide after the baby came. When was I due? May 21st. Mom seemed glad that I was able to answer questions, signaling that Ryan and I had considered and talked about them before.

An hour later I was heading out the door, relieved I'd finally told my parents, but a little upset still about dad's reaction. I slipped out the door after hugging my mom (dad had conveniently slipped off somewhere ten minutes ago). I was walking down the steps when the door behind me opened. I turned to see dad easing the door closed behind him, trying to be quiet about it. I watched silently, feeling perplexed as he turned to me. He came down the steps and stopped in front of me.

We were quiet a moment before dad finally spoke.

"You know I love you, right?" he asked, seeming could do that would make me stop loving you. Ever. Congratulations. I'm really happy for you." He said sincerely. I flew at him then and hugged him tightly. He stumbled back a step when I smacked into him, but he still squeezed me back just as tightly.

"I know that." I said before reaching up and kissing his cheek. I turned and got into my car, waving good-bye, feeling infinitely better.

End of flashback that was much longer than intended but still not as long as some of the others I've done.

I turned so I could see the behind of me in the mirror and sighed, giving up. I crawled onto Ryan's bed and curled up. I rolled over again. And again. I sat up and blocked a building scream of frustration. I lay down on my side and added a pillow between my legs and under my back. It helped some but not a lot. I sat up again and considered just going to sleep sitting up. Ryan came out of his bathroom then, done brushing his teeth.

"What are you still doing up? Normally you're out like a light by now." He said, seeming surprised. I glared at him.

"I can't get comfortable. Plus now I'm hungry." I said as I slid off the bed and padded down to the kitchen and studied the fridge. "Hmm… do we have any grapes?" I called down the hall. Ryan came and joined me in the kitchen, standing behind me putting his hands on the sides of my stomach and rubbing lightly as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I don't think so. Would you like me to go get some?" he asked as he kissed my throat. I turned in his arms.

"Could you?" I asked, kissing him sweetly. He glanced at his watch.

"Yeah, it's only a little past midnight. I'm sure I won't look at all out of place buying grapes past midnight." He said as he pulled on his jacket. I grinned at him.

"That's the spirit. Thank you!" I said as he got into the elevator. He rolled his eyes but smiled at me nonetheless. I giggled as he disappeared and deposited myself onto the couch, turning the television on to wait for him. I flipped through channels, ignoring my growling stomach and found a Harry Potter movie that was ending. I took me a minute to figure out which one it was before Cedric Diggory past the screen. _He looks so familiar for some reason…_ I thought to myself. **(A/N- hahahaha!! Sorry, just had to add that somewhere.)**

The movie was a good distraction so the time flew by. Ryan finally came back though and I leapt on him with a kiss.

"You know, if I got a reception like this every time I came home I'd go on little outings more often." He said. Unfortunately, his words were lost on me as I snatched the bag of grapes from him and skipped off to the kitchen to grab the peanut butter. Ryan watched, looking revolted, as I dipped one grape at a time into the peanut butter and munched.

"How can you eat that?" he asked, sounding sickened. I shrugged as I sucked the peanut butter off another one. "Bleah." Ryan said as he left to go to bed. I filled up at last and turned off the television. I heaved myself up and returned to the bedroom and crawled into bed again. Like last time, I tossed and turned, added pillows and took away pillows.

I could feel Ryan's eyes on me as I twisted about restlessly in bed, finally relenting and sitting up. He abandoned his book and moved behind me. He started rubbing my achy back and I moaned in relief.

"If you value your life you won't stop rubbing." I said as I hung my head and let his hands run up and down the back of my shirt, massaging knots and easing tension away. I kissed him lightly after a while and let him move back to his side. "Thank you." I said as I laid down parallel with him. His hand rested on the side of my stomach and the baby kicked. He grinned at the feel and I had to laugh.

"I'm glad you get so much joy out of my being kicked by the baby." I said, rolling my eyes but still smiling slightly.

"He's definitely going to be a good soccer player or something of the sort." He said, pride leaking into his voice. I shook my head.

"Go to sleep. Sleep for both of us because I know I won't be able to." I said heavily. He kissed the tip of my nose and rolled over, turning out the light. I adjusted my pillows in the darkness and curled up tighter.

My eyes itched to close and let me sleep but my aches and pains wouldn't let me. My lower back hurt and my stomach was clenching painfully. I sighed and let sleep come, ignoring my various aches and pains as best as I could.

I dozed off and on, my sore body waking me quite a few times. I woke again in the early morning with my stomach cramping up again. I blinked sleepily and closed my eyes again. Sleep didn't come this time so I was left to my thoughts and attempting to focus on something other than the pain. I frowned to myself as I catalogued different pains. Back ache and cramps being the main ones. I glanced at the time as the ache flared up again. I waited it out and glanced at the clock next time it came. Hmmm… I stared at the ceiling waiting for it to come again.

Was I going into labor? I asked myself anxiously. It was a bit early to have this happen, but still late enough that it was safe for the baby. My back ached and stomach cramped again and I glanced at the clock. Yup. Regular intervals. I sat up and was about to reach out and nudge Ryan when I felt a small trickle on m leg. My water had broken.

"Ryan!" I hissed, shaking his shoulder a bit. "Ryan, wake up!" he lifted his head groggily.

"What is it?" he asked blearily.

"My water just broke, I'm going into labor." I said calmly, feeling surprisingly together. Ran was immediately out of bed and grabbing my bag, pulling on jeans and a t-shirt. I slid out of bed and did the same, pulling on a pair of slacks and a bra underneath my t-shirt.

Soon enough we were on our way to the hospital and Ryan was driving way too fast for my taste.

"Ryan! Slow down! I have some time yet!" I said tightly as we passed another truck. He obliged and slowed the car. A bit. "Stupid lead footed speed demon." I grumbled to myself as I sunk down in my seat.

Before long we were at the hospital and Ryan was filling out paper work for me. I twiddled my thumbs next to him and occasionally gripped his arm in a death-grip during contractions. Ryan finished the papers quickly and I was brought to a room at last.

While I made myself comfortable Ryan got busy calling both our families with updates.

Hours dragged by, filled with painful contractions that progressively got worse and closer together. I was tired and in a bad mood, snapping at anyone that dared talk to me. Thankfully, Ryan took none of it to heart.

The best, if not most painful part was saved for last though. When my son finally entered the world.

We named him Jason Michael Hartford and it just seemed to fit. He was perfect.

**A/N- and there is the last chapter of Katie's story! I know it was rushed. I know it was crap. Please don't blame me! Things here have been crazy! Next up: EPILOGUE! If you've ever had any questions for me, about the story, or me, now is the time to ask. I will put questions in my A/N next chap, okay?**

**Thank you all so much for all the support for my 'Let Sarah stay home instead of going on a stupid trip that I don't want to go on so I can get Breaking Dawn when it first comes out' campaign. (Nice title, eh?)**

**--Cullens4everandever**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N- The last chapter. It took me more than seven months to do it and my writing has grown so much. I've gotten so many amazing reviews, some fantastically supportive fans, and a lot of writer's block! It's funny this started out as a one shot, and it turned into 50 times that!! Who would have thought I'd get all that out of something so small. Thank you everyone for being so great and encouraging and it's been nice having you along for the ride!**

**This is pretty dang short, but I think it was a sweet little one shot just like the beginning chapter that it was meant to be. If you're wondering why I never mentioned the cousin's families it's because they lived out of town and, while they were alive and such, they just never saw them that much since they were out of town. 'Kay?**

**This was really hard to write and I did it as well as I could. I really do hope you like it!**

**The last chapter**

**Epilogue**

**A very sad time**

**The judgment day**

**A.k.a. Chapter 50**

**For the first time ever: NO ONE'S POV!**

Bella glanced out into the wide, spacious back yard that was so familiar to everyone. The August sun smoldered intensely on the state of Washington, especially on this certain backyard. A huge group of people milled about in the little yard, mingling and keeping a close eye on their kids.

Two little brown haired kids, about seven and a half each were swinging on the play set that had been built so long ago. The kids names were Sarah and Brian and the play structure they were on was old enough that their mother, Lucy, Bella's oldest daughter, had played on it herself when she was small along with her younger brother and sister, Mason and Katie.

The aforementioned Katie and Mason were currently talking with two uncles of their own, Jasper and Emmett as well as their father, Edward. All four of the men were grilling as they talked. Katie seemed comfortable enough, if not for her constant glancing to the blanket set out in the center of the yard where an umbrella had been set over two babies, one of which was Katie's three-month-old son. Mason on the other hand was perfectly at ease, his nine-month-old daughter, Rebecca, held tightly on his hip as she tugged on a lock of his auburn hair.

The other baby on the blanket was older by some, around six or seven months old, named Holly. She had fine blonde hair and was being watched like a hawk by her mother, Olivia. Olivia was talking with Lucy and Emily and seemed tired but happy. Her stomach was round with pregnancy and her husband, Sam, was standing behind her, watching the slight framed black haired woman with absorbed attentiveness. Emily was in the same way as Olivia, her normally flat stomach a small bulge, not quite at the same point that Olivia's had reached, but getting larger everyday.

On yet another side of the yard was a group of guys, Brian, Lucy's husband, Ryan. Katie's husband, and James, Emily's husband, all standing and talking sports over half full cans of beer. A minute later Sam kissed Olivia and came and joined the clump of husbands with a beer of his own. Mason soon followed suit, depositing Rebecca on the blanket with Holly and Jason and falling into easy conversation with the men.

Katie wandered over to the group of Olivia, Lucy, and Emily, leaving the three slightly older men to their grilling. They all moved their clump to a picnic table near the blanket where Holly was considering crawling off. She considered the ground surrounding the blanket and took a handful of grass in her little fist. Not liking the feel of the green plant she gave up her escape plan and stayed put, although watched all the closer by the protective mothers.

Out front of the house another car pulled up and an older couple stepped out, Esme and Carlisle, mother and father to Edward, Emmett, and Alice. They moved around the side of the house and joined the crowd in the back, shouts of hello called from various places scattered across the yard. Carlisle joined his sons and son-in-law around the grill and Esme joined her four biological granddaughters on the picnic bench.

The sliding glass door opened and Bella, Alice, Sophie, and Rosalie all stepped outside carrying different platters of fruit, salad, and different utensils. Before any of them had a chance to close the door a honey colored lab burst outside, glad to be free, and ran to the play structure where his caregivers and owners, Sarah and Brian, were playing.

Bella, Alice, Sophie, and Rose all set their loads down on the picnic tables and sat with the other women, laughing at their husbands and chatting about everyday life.

Out front the last missing car pulled up front and Alex, twin brother to Emily, stepped out with his wife, Lily. He moved to the back and unbuckled his four-year-old son, Connor, and 13-month-old daughter Claire. They ambled to the backyard and like with Carlisle and Esme, hellos were bounced about as they split up, letting Connor go play on the play set and setting Claire on the blanket where she took to trying to push the umbrella over. Lily went and joined the woman, completing the overlarge group while Alex joined the beer-guzzling dads.

Everyone chatted, sunned, joked, and teased, commiserated and advised one another on just about anything that came up. The children were tended to and entertained, playing on the play set with the dog, named Luke that seeming to carry Duke's spirit. The babies interacted on the blanket, occasionally calling for their parents when they wanted anything.

It had been a very long time since some had seen Olivia or Emily's families as both had moved out of state so it was like a happy reunion for their visit in town. The first and second generation men finished their grilling and brought the piles of steak, chicken, burgers and hot dogs to the table and the third generation men carried the other picnic table to put it against the first table.

The kids were called over and the babies were carried to join them before everyone dug into the smoky flavored meats and fresh fruits and veggies. The families with small children sat with the children in between he parents and the babies on their mother's laps.

Things were loud, as the parents tried to get all the children and babies fed and watered as well as sneak a bite or two for themselves in between. A while later everyone was talking quietly. A few were having a bit of wine (that Sarah and Brian were eyeing with interest) after dinner and the babies were slightly sedated after being filled. The talk was soft and peaceful as it steadily got darker and the moon became more pronounced in the twilit sky.

Crickets chirped, cicadas purred, and frogs off in the distant forest that lined the yard croaked morosely. Sarah, Brian and Connor slid off the benches to catch fireflies that were dancing and flitting about the trees. The air was heavily perfumed with a floral scent of hyacinths and varying blossoms on the forest floor.

As the stars began to make their appearances in the sky and the babies began to drop off to sleep one by one some of the men built a fire in the fire pit and pulled chairs around the flame and smoke, the perfect bug repellant. The families settled in, pulling their children close. Claire curled up on Alex's lap and fell asleep soon after as her brother Connor climbed onto Lily's lap and dozed on and off as the adults talked.

Holly rested her head on Sam's shoulder and Olivia curled up in her chair, moving closer to the pair of them and rubbing her swollen stomach unconsciously. Holly's thumb found it's way to her mouth and she sucked it gently in her sleep. Jason slept sitting up on Katie's lap, seeming to slouch slightly against her stomach. Rebecca rested on Sophie's lap, her head resting in the crook of her arm and Mason rubbed the bottom of her covered foot.

In another chair between Lucy and Brian sat the twins, Sarah's head leaning on her brother's shoulder and his head balanced on his sister's hair, each trying to stay awake with all the adults.

Emily sat besides her husband, resting her head on his shoulder and letting James stroke the blonde strands that had escaped the braid down her back. He kept a hand lightly on her stomach and whispered sweet nothings into his wife's hair.

Alice and Jasper sat close to their daughter and her family, enjoying the serenity of the night and the feeling of having their respective partner so close. Rose and Emmett too were close to both of their children and the families they had built. Emmett rested his arm along the back of Rose's chair and she rested her head against it. Bella and Edward sat across the fire from all of their children and their collective families, whispering to one another.

"You know, Rebecca looks just like you." Bella whispered after a pause to her husband as she snuggled closer to him, He wrapped his arms tighter around his wife.

"Sarah looks so much like you too, except for the eyes." He said into her hair. She stayed quiet and watched the different families interact with one another and within themselves.

"We did well." He whispered. Bella smiled. So they had.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Years flew by and by the time Sarah and Brian were teenagers everyone's families had been completed. Mason and Sophie had another little girl, Paige, and a little boy, Carter after Rebecca. Katie had another little boy, Carson, after Jason that was the same age as Carter. Emily gave birth to a healthy baby boy that they named Robert and a few years later had a girl named Julie. In addition to Holly, Olivia had a baby girl just a month after Robert was born that she named Alicia. Alex and Lily decided their family was perfect the way it was with just Connor and Claire.

Tragedies and joys befell the families as the years passed by. Things were forgotten and memories were made. Tears were shed and laughter bubbled forth. Bridges were burned and bonds were created. lMost of all though, ove triumphed over all, but that's just how life is.

Everyone was happy. Everyone was in love. Everyone would be just fine.

And everyone lived happily ever after.

_**THE END.**_


End file.
